Lacero
by Negare
Summary: I tear to pieces. A Transformers somewhat Resident Evil crossover. Delivers what it says. LONG. Lots of violence and stuff, BTW.
1. Chapter 1 to 10

Author's NB: I posted this a while back then removed it because I thought it was crap. I'm still not 100 happy with it, but acquaintances like it, so meh, that's good enough for me. Watch for the usual spelling and grammatical quirks involved when writing something this long, and beware, it is LONG.

Feel free to drop any critiques as I am still peaking over it in edits in time to time.

Oh, and this:

**WARNING: THIS HAS LOTS OF VIOLENCE, SEXUAL IN-DOE-WEN-DOES AND NAUGHTY WORDS, IF YOU DON'T GO IN FOR THAT KIND OF IMMORAL AND REPUGNANT SHENANIGANS YOU MAY NOT WISH TO READ THIS. FURTHERMORE, IF YOU DON'T GO IN FOR SAID SHENANIGANS, AND READ THIS, AND ARE HENCEFOURTH OFFENDED, THAN TOUGH SHIT TO YOU SON, I'M NO ONE'S DAMN NANNY. IF YOU ARE A MUMMY OR A DADDY AND YOUR LITTLE BRAT SEES THIS AND HAS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARES THEN YOU SUCK AS A PARENT AND AT LEAST ITS NOT GAY WICCAN PORN OR SOMETHING THAT CONSERVATIVES AND CENSORS DON'T LIKE. FURTHERMORE, YOU ARE A BAD PARENT IF YOUR KID IS ON THE NET WITHOUT SUPERVISION. CONCURRENTLY, GET HARD YOU WUSSIES, I GREW UP ON A FARM AND SAW THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE MOST HARD CORE GAMERS THROW UP THEN RETREAT TO THE FOETAL POSITION IN THE NEAREST CORNER CRYING FOR THEIR MUMMY.**

**AND WHY DOESN'T SPELL CHECKER PICK UP SPELLING ERRS WHEN I TYPE IN CAPITAL LETTERS? MAYBE I JUST DIDN'T SPELL ANYTHING WRONG… LET ME TEIST… TET… WETHR… WOW, IT DOESN'T PICK UP BAD SPELLING…**

**ANYWAY…**

**P.S I THINK ITS FUNNY AS HELL TO INCLUDE THE OCCASIONAL WHACK AT FEMINISM, LIBERALS, CONSERVATIVES AND ANY AND ALL OTHER GROUPS WITH DELICATE SENSITIVTIES THAT PEDDLE BULLOCKS ABOUT BEING POLITICALLY CORRECT. I HATE THEM. I WISH THEY WOULD ALL GET COVERED IN STICKY YOGURT THAT HAS GONE MOUDLY AND THEN THE ZOMBIES WOULD EAT THEM.**

**BTW, I HAD A BOWL OF MINCE ON THE FLOOR FOR ONLY TWO DAYS AND IT GOT MAGGOTS IN IT. THE BIG JUICEY NEW ZEALAND MAGGOTS THAT ARE VERY WRIGGLY AND THE MINCE WAS COOKED AND HAD BEEN IN THE FRIDGE. I TOOK IT OUT TO CLEAN THE FRIDGE AND FORGOT IT WAS ON THE FLOOR – BUT I HAD IT COVERED…. PLEASE IF YOU KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENED POST A REVIEW. **

**Chapter One**

**Emma** groaned as the middle-aged man started handing out the sheets of paper with their new assignment. Her un-elated tone sent a shock wave of other such moans from the class.

"Now, now people, this has got to be done, unless you want to be spending your summer with yours truly".

More groans. Emma smiled sarcastically as the teacher handed her the paper, she glanced down at the nicely presented text and wished she could be anywhere but here. The teacher returned to the front of the room and began discussing topics for the project.

She sat at the back of the bus and glanced out over the forest-covered landscape.

"So, what ya think of the assignment?"

She turned to the boy who addressed her.

"Usual, its sucks!"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, I don't even know what I'm going to do for it! This is what, the sixth one this year, seems a bit much if you ask me."

"Yeah well, what're ya going ta do?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe I should just kill the teacher and do everyone a favour!"

She grinned slyly as he chuckled.

The bus halted and the remaining students got off. The bus drove down the road and turned off.

"Hey, Emma!"

She turned to face her cousin.

"So, did you hear about the party that's going to be on Friday?"

She looked at him; some what surprised that he knew.

"That indeed I have".

"You thinking of checking it out?"

"Perhaps… anyway how the hell do you know about it?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do, just because the Autobots and my parents think I'm some withdrawn and shy looser doesn't mean they're right".

"Point taken. However, if we do go it's going to have to be one heck of an exercise in discretionary tactics".

"Heh, that's for sure".

"Well, dear sir, I look forward to working you in regards".

"As do I, comrade".

"Mind you, we're going to have to come up with a decent story to cover our arses".

"I'm sure you and your deceptive mind can spin something plausible".

"So who invited your geeky arse?"

"My geeky ass? I'll have you know that I happen to be in good standing with Mr. Terry Teas, and he extended unto my person a cordial invitation".

"Heh. No need to get snooty. Anyho-di-doddle, I didn't know you knew Mr. 'I'm so damn cool, check me out' Teas".

"That's always the plan. Make everyone think I'm a looser then no one suspects I'm up to… as you say… shenanigans. Not to mention, I didn't think hanging out with said Mr. Popularity was your scene".

"Oh well, you know, he's good for free beer not to mention he has a big property, me and Aaron will probably just end up spotlighting bloody possums, or whatever they're called over here in Yank land".

"Actually, I think it's illegal in the States".

"Well, I dunno, it is in Aussie. And anyway, it's not illegal if you don't see it, like driving through a red light with your eyes closed".

"Speaking of possums, Aaron and I are going to take the scenic route to the HQ, we have mischievous shenanigans to conjure… well, that and figuring out what we're going to do for this damn assignment we got saddled with today".

"While you're at it, get your brain churning up a decent lie".

"Lie is such a dirty word, I prefer "being economical with the truth".

"Well, what ever it is you call it, just make sure I have the script before the big night".

Emma and her companion disappeared into the lightly forested area, their books in tow.

"Watch out for bears".

Daniel called after them.

"Fuck you and your damn bears".

Aaron called back.

"Well, Mr. Witwicky, let us head on over to the base and get on the PS3 before some other schmuck has the same idea".

Harry, Daniel's best friend chortled.

"Can't refute that logic dear boy".

The two laughed as they headed along the road, hoping they'd get a ride with a passing Autobot.

--

She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the almost cloudless blue sky. They lay silently on the hill not far from Look Out Mountain for some time.

"Suppose we should be doing something about the assignment".

She stretched her arms and legs out.

"Or that lie".

She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"That too".

"Well, how about you come up with a decent twist and I'll go do something interesting".

"Screw you Aaron, I can't be stuffed hanging around doing squat, lets go do something".

"Like what, knowing Daniel he's probably hogging the PS3 as we speak".

"Countless millions of computer equipment, you think the 'bots would spring for more then one PS3".

"There's always the X-box".

"AHAHAHAH!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get desperate".

"Hey, I know, lets go check out that smelly old factory, north side".

"Wait a sec, didn't you get busted over there a couple of weeks back by Magnus?"

"Yeah… and?"

"And didn't you get in huge amounts of trouble which miraculously stopped short of a life time grounding?"

"At the end of the day its all subjective".

"You're strange".

"Well, you up for it?"

"I dunno, Em, I mean, you may not have a good enough social life for a grounding to matter, but I do".

"So, who cares, you and I both know we've got to do the ole sneaky routine to get to Terry's, because as I recall your parents don't want you anywhere near that drunken influence of debauchery".

"Point made, and taken. Let's haul arse, if we hurry, we might get there before dark".

"Ooh, not scared of a little Nox?"

--

"So anyways, carrot top, how did you get in the factory in the first place, I thought it was all locked up".

"Master key".

She pushed a large array of plant life dangling in front of her out of the way.

"How the hell did you get the master key?"

"Raoul".

"Raoul? You mean that shady Hispanic character that hangs out a bit to often with Tracks?"

"That sounds like the guy".

"Last I checked he didn't go handing out those things to miscreant teenaged girls".

"Yeah, well, I had some info on him that if it fell into the hands of the bots he'd never be holding those keys again, let alone handing them out to miscreant teenaged girls".

"What? Kiddie porn?"

"Gay porn, actually'.

"Eeew, say no more".

They climbed over a felled tree.

"When are they going to flatten that place?"

"Dunno, I heard next year. But apparently Skids and Beachcomber are trying to get Prime to keep it as is, something about human culture and historical thingie-mah-jigs".

"How in god's name does a decrepit old abator constitute a cultural historical gem worthy of the protection of Autobot hippies?"

"Who knows? But whatever floats their boat, right?"

Chapter Two 

"In the friendship of conversation I'd like to state, that Twinkies are the most god awful pieces of shit I have ever tasted".

Aaron said as he squeezed himself under the twisted fence.

"You're preaching to the choir buddy".

She replied as she followed him through.

"Mind you, they are good for hurling from cars in the general direction of school children".

"I'm sure that's illegal".

She brushed the dust and a few dead twigs from her clothing.

"Well, so is what we're doing".

"I doubt we'll get jail time, Al".

"Yes, well, tell that to Magnus, and your uncle and aunty and my olds".

The two started across the tired concrete that was once a busy car park.

"Holy crap certainly looks a lot more ominous in this light… or rather the lack of it".

"Aaron, have you noticed that our vocab has been quite esoteric today?"

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smirked.

"I ain't complaining, just a quaint observation".

"Anyway, lets go check out that big arse building".

"Maybe the ghosts of all those poor moo-moo cows still haunt the killing floor".

"And on a cold Thursday night you can here the ringing of cow bells, the frightened mooing, the squishy udders as they wobble against unsteady legs".

The two laughed, their voices carrying across the vacant lot.

--

They came to the large wooden doors, bolted shut with a large rusting padlock and weakening chain.

"You think someone will notice our absence?"

Aaron asked as he grabbed the chain and rattled it, testing its integrity.

"Someone will notice eventually, I was supposed to see my uncle this afternoon. Mr. Hemming rung him last night and told him I was failing Chem.".

"You? Failing chem.? The hell you say!"

"Well, not so much failing as blowing out three windows with something I cooked up".

"So that's why we had the fire drill…"

"Mind you, the thing is that most of them would be unlikely to figure out where we went, and they can't question Danny as he won't know".

"Yet, if they're smart, they may figure it out".

"Dubious assumption. They'll probably just get Teletran Junior to do a scan for our life signs".

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have let them scan me".

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do?"

"Break into a shabby old slaughter house".

"Right on my criminal friend".

--

"Alright, dumbarse, how do we get in?"

Aaron turned and looked at her, his hand still on the lock.

Emma looked along the side of the building, her gaze eventually resting on a pile of wooden crates, an old skip and a pile of corrugated steel panels. Above that mound was a window with no evidence of glass.

"There".

She pointed at the destination.

"Good enough".

They jogged over and began examining the stability of the aged objects.

"Looks strong enough, I wouldn't give too much credit to the crates, but the skip looks okay, and plastic takes millions of years to break down".

Aaron said as he gave the metal sides of the skip a decent whack with the side of his foot.

"Well, you're theory, so you go first".

"Fine".

Aaron put his foot into the hand hole on the skip, and then hauled himself up onto the plastic lid. He gingerly pushed down with his feet.

"Feels stable enough".

He reached down and offered Emma his hand, which she accepted and using the same handhold pushed herself up.

The two looked inside the window.

"Can't be more then a two metre drop".

She stated.

"Just bend your knees when you land".

He chuckled as he climbed through the window and dropped inside. A crackling sound echoed throughout as he landed on the glass. She looked down at him.

"Piece of cake".

He called up. She smiled, and followed suit.

--

They stood in the centre of the large building. Aaron twirled slowly around, looking up and taking in all that surrounded him. The concrete floor bore brown stains that they both knew was blood from the animals that met their final ends in this room. Steel tracks ran across mid way up the building's height, hooks dangling, some of them rattling in the breezes that found their way inside. Chains also hung intermittently giving a more deathly feel to the room as they jangled with portentous music. There was a raised level not far from where they stood, just under the majority of the hooks, steel grids covered the raised portion, which overlaid a series of indented gutters that would drain any fluids from the animals along the edges of the building to a large series of openings. Around the killing floor were fences, connected to a series of pens, which paralleled the centre of finality.

Lying over one of the fences was a degrading hose, still connected to a tap not far from the theatre of destruction. Rust coated the nosal. The tap it was screwed into was also covered in rust, mould or some kind of growth crept up the wall and down to the floor from the broken handle. The hose, of course, had long since collapsed in on itself, flattened by time and lack of use.

Running alongside the far wall was a balcony, a set of stairs rose from the adjacent wall, meeting the balcony, at the end of which was a wooden door, ajar, gently banging on occasion and creaking in the soft wind. Broken windows spread along the top of the balcony, filthy and not revealing any secrets as to what lay behind.

"This is pretty damn cool".

Aaron gasped.

"Game to check up those stairs?"

She asked as she started across the messy floor. He didn't answer, merely followed, still awed by the morbid surrounds.

The stairs were surprisingly stable. They did give the momentarily wobble, but it seemed to be the vibration from their footsteps, certainly nothing that culled their will to continue.

The two walked cautiously along the balcony, it's strength a tad more suspect then the stairs. Aaron peered into the dark through one of the missing windows.

"Holy crap this is cool, I should have brought my camera".

He stated as he rubbed the dust from the next window and strained to look through.

"Well, you can bring it next time".

She said as she reached the door, and carefully opened it, not sure if it'd collapse in a heap. It groaned loudly in protest, but it easily creaked open. Stepping through she called back to her companion.

"You know, you can get a better view from this side".

"Shame you don't have a torch".

He said as he came up behind her in the corridor that the door opened to.

She reached into her pocket and took out her key ring, upon which was a small cylinder shaped torch. She pressed the button in and a small beam of light penetrated the dusty blackness. They walked down the hall, trying each of the door handles, all of which were locked, much to their disappointment.

The end one, however, opened up easily enough.

They were welcomed into the dirty office by lines of hazy light that tore through the mucky windows. A large wooden desk sat in the corner it, rusting metal chairs stacked on top. It didn't look like it could take any extra weight, one of the legs was broken so it was tilting slightly the chairs themselves had slid across the dusty surface where they now rested precariously against the wall. Broken glass lay under the windows. The sporadic yellowing papers lay scattered around the room. An old metal bin, a dark red rusty colour, filled with wires, foams and more papers sat just besides the massacred desk. According to the calandar with a naked woman with bad hair holding a large meat cleaver and standing next to a beef carcass it was 1982, August to be precise. The only other object in the room was a completely rusted coat hanger that hung from a hook behind the door.

"What? No moose head?"

Aaron asked as he ran his fingers along the dusty top of the desk.

"Wonder where this goes?"

She asked as she stood before the door, which was actually very inconspicuous in the grimy.

"Only one way to find out".

Aaron reached around her and turned the handle. The knob was a little stiff, and for a moment he thought it might be locked, but hearing the click he gave it a good push, opening it.

A suspicious staircase led down into the darkness of the floors below.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that".

Aaron scrunched up his face.

"A toilet, perhaps?"

She asked.

"Even butchers have to pee".

He took the key ring out of her hand and pressed the torch's button, and began descending the stairs.

"Damn, it stinks down here".

Aaron said after about 30 seconds of movement down.

"Well, what do you expect? It's been shut up for years".

"Still… someone could have been considerate enough to leave a plug in air-freshener or something".

"Wonder how many roaches call this place their home".

"Enough to make Elite's steel skin crawl".

The two chuckled. Their voices continued to echo through the shaft.

"Found another door, carrot".

"Well, stop with the suspense and open the damn thing".

--

It was nothingness.

Pitch black.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be running into a masked homicidal maniac?"

Aaron asked as he waved the small torch around the darkness in front of him, not really affecting it in any significant way.

"I believe they prefer to be called 'conscience impaired'.

"So where do you think we are… and that's no an invitation for sarcasm".

He asked turning to look at her, trickles of light from the torch and the stair well illuminating her enough for him to get the general gist of her expressions. He caught a shrug.

"Lets see where it goes… well… "see".

He smiled back at her then turned around.

"Grab my hand".

"Aaron, excuse me one moment, but I wanna try something"

"Sure, go for gold".

"Guard and defend me from the foe malign; In death's dread moments make me only thine; Call me, and bid me come to thee on high; Where I may praise thee, with thy saints for aye".

Her voice sang the melancholic words; the gentle sound of her speech carried the semantics into the artificial night.

"That was the most damn macabre thing I've ever heard".

She giggled.

"But I have to admit, that was pretty cool, do something else".

"O come, Thou Day-spring from on high. And cheer us by thy drawing nigh; Disperse the gloomy clouds of night. And death's dark shadow put to flight. Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel. Shall come to thee, O Israel!"

"That wasn't as cool, but it was still damn spiffy".

The two chuckled as they continued down the eerie and dark path.

"Bloody hell this thing just keeps going".

"Well, we're bound to come out of here eventually".

"How about you make the time go quicker, regal me, the darkness and the roaches with some more gloomy tunes".

"Um… lessee…. Ah, yes, that would do… Ka waiata kia Maria; Hine I whakaae; Whakameatia mai; Hei whare tangata; Hine purotu, Hine nagakau; Hine rangimarie; Ko te whaea, Ho te whaea; O te ao. O te ao".

Suddenly Aaron started sniggering.

"What?"

"PFFFFFFFFT PFFFT Pfffft".

Aaron ripped one, which gleefully travelled down the long reaches of the darkness.

When the gaseous tribute ceased the two of them erupted in immature laughter their amusement bounding off the walls, informing them just how small the area was.

Their giggles soon tapered out and they were left to the silence.

"Owh shit, Aaron, you didn't do a silent one?"

She let go of his hand to squeeze her nose.

"Ay?"

"You stink?"

"No, I didn't"

"Well, what's that stench?"

"I dunno, I thought that was you".

"Well, it wasn't".

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Well, we are in an abator".

"Still, it smells pretty fresh".

"Either way, I think we've had our fun, this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, so lets just get the hell out and go back to HQ".

She added as she reached out and took his hand. Odd, she thought, she didn't think he was on her left.

"Aaron, you have bloody cold hands, and what have you got on them, they feel wet… you didn't piss yourself did you?"

"Hate to break it to you babe, but you're not holding my hand".

"Come on, Aaron, don't dick around".

"Seriously. You're not holding my hand".

Aaron shone the dim light from the torch in her direction, and saw standing next to her the awkward figure.

"Oh god!"

Aaron stammered as the figure turned to face him, the whites of its eyes catching the light and reflecting it back with a bloody tinge. It's mouth opened, gapping, the foul stench breathed towards him, making his stomach churn. The figure gave a sickening growl and then took a staggering step towards the teenaged male.

"Emma! Run!"

Emma did more then that, she too, seeing the unsteady figure just to her side and in front of her, kicked the thing in the back of the knee, sending it down at Aaron's feet, and without any hesitation he jumped over it, catching up with the girl who was quickly down the corridor.

They got to the door, which was still open, the dim light from the top spurring them on. Their puffs echoed up the man made shaft, but from behind them they could hear the clumsy staggers of the figure, moaning as it ambled quickly.

The door to the office, another still open, and they barged through it, slamming it shut behind them, sending a shudder through the entire wall and rattling the windows.

"The desk!"

Aaron grunted as he ran towards it, pushing the chairs off it, she was suddenly next too him and they pushed it over to the door.

"That was way too easy, it won't hold him for long".

She stated as she looked at her friend, both covered in sweat. He nodded.

"Then lets make like a tree and get the fuck out of here".

They ran out of the office, down the upstairs corridor and out on to the balcony. Where they came to an abrupt stop as they looked down to the killing floor.

"What in fuck's name?"

He stammered.

"What are…?

"No time".

He grabbed her by the wrist and ran along the balcony, this time it was less then stable, their swift movements and heavy steps straining it at its foundations. They got to the stairs, and without hesitation sprinted down them reaching the floor.

"There's no way we're going to get out that window".

She looked at him. He nodded in agreement and his head turned quickly and started scanning the building for an exit.

"There!" 

He pointed to the other end of the building, a large hole in the wall, once an entranceway for the livestock, but time had worn it to a bigger access. The two of them looked uncomfortably across the floor, however, noting the other figures stammering about.

"I don't know what they're on, but I sure as hell don't want to find out".

Emma gasped at her friend.

"Then lets go".

He yanked her arm, getting her into the motions as he began sprinting across the concrete; she was close behind, and noting the sudden and direct movements of the drug addicts.

They reached their destination pretty much un-evaded, thankful for that much at least. There was no exchange of words, Aaron was out first, down on his knees and through the hole, she was next. They found themselves in a pen, metal grids rusting away, the groans of the figures behind them getting louder, indicating their progress. They shared a glance and then were across the pen, reaching the metal fence, up and over, landing hard on the ground, unawares that it was a metre drop, the steps leading up to the pen, obviously a loading bay for livestock, had avoided their attention, but there was no for a debrief, they just had to run, they didn't know what it was they fled from, but whatever it was, they knew it was bad news, especially if those things, people, whatever caught up with them.

"Ah, Aaron, my chum… what the fuck are those?"

She said pointing in the direction of what had grabbed her attention. Aaron turned, following the extension of her arm.

"Oh god. They look like dogs".

They started running towards the two teens.

"Angry dogs. RUN!"

Aaron bellowed as he began the long sprint across the parking lot. She certainly didn't waste any time watching the fit animals she simply followed the example of her friend.

The howls of the dogs pierced the air around them, their barking assaulting their ears, but instead of instilling fear it instilled an enthusiasm to keep going, to push harder, maybe the dogs were friendly, maybe those people in there were just playing a joke, but at this point, they weren't ready to give those things a benefit of the doubt, they just wanted to get away.

They reached the fence, and were down on their knees without any thought of the locale of those things, as long as they weren't snapping at their heels they believed they were fine for the time being. Aaron crawled under the fence a lot quicker then his female companion, he stood, pivoted and grabbed her by the wrists, he pulled her through. The sharp edges of the wire mesh penetrated her back, stabbing her deeply and even through her blazer they were able to scrape along her skin. She cried out in agony, but it wasn't enough to slow her down, not enough to give him concerned enough that they would sit and have a band-aide break. Instead they were off, running along the edge of the fence line until they came to the road. The dusty gravel road that had long ago seen it's last vehicle, human at least.

The two just had to put up with the unsteady, uncomfortable shingle as they bolted to what they hoped would be assistance and freedom from those things back there, those angry things.

**Chapter Three**

The patrol consisted of three cars, red, yellow and a car bearing police markings… their speed would make it almost impossible for even the most ardent of petrol heads to identify their makes.

"Why the hell do I have to ruin my new wax job to patrol around a dirty old human butchery? I mean, seriously, does Optimus have it in for me? Is he jealous of my beautiful complexion?"

"Honestly bro, there's no conspiracy, but Optimus says the Decepticons could be in the area, and we need to check out all the places they could be using as a base, and this old human butchery could be one such place".

"Until we have construction under way, and guards on a more permanent duty we can't rule out anything".

"I'd say the Decepticons would have more class then to hang around this smelly wreck, not that they have much class to begin with".

Something suddenly ran out onto the road, Sunstreaker slamming on the breaks, not in any mood to dent his hood with some earthling creature. If in robot mode his optics would have widened as he looked at the small teenaged girl standing shocked at his front.

Aaron came bungling out of the forest.

"Holy shit! Thank every god that you're here! There are wild dogs and druggies in that old abator".

Aaron blurted, the girl still standing in front of Sunstreaker who was thanking Primus he hadn't hit, mainly because it would have taken ages for him to pick her hair out of his grid.

"Get in".

Prowl called as he opened his doors.

Aaron grabbed Emma and packed her into the transformer. Just as he got the door shut behind himself the first of the dogs came barking out of the forest, leaping atop Prowl, snarling and pawing at the windscreen trying to get at the two humans.

"Oh god…".

Emma stammered as she got her first good look at one of the creatures that had been chasing them, however, before she could have time to truly scrutinise it Prowl was reversing quickly, the two others speeding past them to outrun the dogs, Sunstreaker definitely not in the mood to tangle with messy flesh creatures, certainly not ones so dirty. Plus, Prime had made his objections to engaging organisms of flesh and blood without his say so quite clear.

It didn't take long for Prowl to shake the slobbering, blood-covered dog from his bonnet, and it wasn't long after that the creatures disappeared from his rear view mirror.

Chapter Four 

"You know, I expect this crap from Jazz and his ilk, but honestly Emma, I thought you knew that you climb over fences not under them in order to avoid all manner of injury".

"Well, at least it doesn't look too bad, a few stitches there, and there, and probably there, the rest can just be dressed to prevent infection".

First Aid looked up at Ratchet, who did not seem impressed in the least.

"Well, it's not all just my fault".

"You've been taking lessons from Jazz, haven't you, that's the same shit he tries to peddle me".

"But it was the druggies, and their doped up dogs".

"Riiiiiiiiight, the druggies and their doped up dogs. Well, at least you can say you didn't get that from Jazz, he, at least puts forward something more plausible".

"She's right, ya know Ratch, there were these crazy dogs that were chasing them, we didn't see any druggies, but Prowl got up close and personal with one".

"Oh! And you forgot to mention how one of them took a bite from my bumper, look at it, my new paint job, ruined with those sub-intellect, quad ped's tooth marks!"

"Oh for Primus' sake, Sunstreaker, unless you want to have laser scaple singe marks to add to your collection I suggest you piss off and get out of my repair bay".

"Well, I never!"

Sunstreaker turned and marched out in a huff.

"Wow, he must be taking tantrum lessons from Tracks".

"Aaron, you're in no situation to be making jokes".

Ratchet looked down at the human.

"Yes sir".

He said patronisingly, looking down at the floor as he snickered.

"And Sideswipe if you're finished telling tales about drug induced dogs, I suggest you leave me to my own devices".

"Ah, right. Should I go get Prime?"

"I think Prime has a bit more to worry about then intoxicated dogs".

"I mean about the drug intoxicated humans".

"The same drug intoxicated humans that you didn't see?"

"We saw them".

"Aaron, what did I just say? And Sideswipe, do whatever makes you happy. Aaron, as for you, go watch TV or something, anything that involves you leaving my repair bay will be good".

Sideswipe and Aaron looked at each other, then at the cantankerous Autobot surgeon, and they left sheepishly, leaving the girl alone with the two medics.

"At least this makes a change from wielding arms back on pyros".

Ratchet said irritability.

--

"Now Emma, I want you to stay here, lying on your front, got that, not on your left side, not on your right side and sure as a smelting pool is hot, not on your back. And you're going to lye here for a few hours to make sure those wounds don't start gushing blood all over my nice clean repair bay. Got it?"

"Yes Ratchet. Can I watch some TV?"

His optics narrowed.

"Don't push your luck. Oh, yes, and a certain uncle and aunt of yours are waiting outside to pay you a visit".

"Owh crud".

Ratchet chortled and left the room.

"Is he always like that?"

She asked First Aid.

"Only on Mondays".

"But it's a Thursday".

"Well, that's true, but Jazz and a few of the others thought it'd be funny to test out Wheeljack's new incinary device… and… well, I don't think I have to tell you about the results".

"Ahh… that explains it".

"Explicitly so, well, I'll leave you to Spike and Carly".

He said as he watched the two humans enter.

She smiled politely at First Aid then turned her head to face her guardians.

"Well, Emma, another fine mess I see you've gotten yourself into".

Spike stated.

"Well, at least I didn't start any fires".

"We're not amused, Emma".

Carly added, her hands on her hips.

"Well, hey, it wasn't my fault… the druggies…"

"Emma, stop lying to us, alright, and even if there were druggies you shouldn't have been anywhere near there in the first place. We've had this conversation before, the last time you got caught there, endangering yourself. You're just lucky those so called druggies didn't catch up with you. And to put Aaron in danger…"

"I didn't force Aaron to come, you know".

"I wouldn't go being a smart arse, right now if I were you missy".

"We're going to leave you in the care of Ratchet over night, to keep an eye on those scratches".

"What? They're just bloody scratches, I can go home! There's nothing wrong with me".

Emma growled.

"Listen to your uncle, Emma, you're staying. Ratchet can put up with you for a change, besides, it's for the best, you could get an infection".

"You do realise, aunty Carly, that it'd take a couple of days for an infection to come up".

"What did I say about being a smart arse?"

Spike stated, pointing his finger at her.

"Fine. Sorry. I'll stay here then and keep Ratchet amused with my tales of nuisance".

"Good luck in that".

Spike turned and walked out.

"Honestly, Emma, do you do this to us on purpose? Or are you just always a handful?"

Carly asked, her voice sounding disappointed. Emma sighed, rolled her eyes and rested her head down on the less then comfortable pillow. Carly shook her head in annoyance and followed her now gone husband.

"Bloody hell".

She grumbled to herself as she lay there staring at the sterile wall in front of, a pleasant change from what she'd been subjected to in the last couple of hours. She noticed a rather pugent smell.

"Damn, hope that's not me".

She stated to the empty room, she sniffed a few times and then found herself drawn to look down at her right hand. It had a small amount of a sticky rusty covered slime. She poked it with her left index finger, it was soft, cold and gluggly. She wiped a gunk off and brought it up to her nose, and inhaled the noxious odour.

"Holy Shit!"

She gasped, suddenly her stomach churned and she vomited on the pillow, it running off and down onto the floor. She gagged, spat a couple of times in an attempt to get the taste out.

"Man, Ratch is not going to be happy".

However, despite that, she didn't really want to have to lay face over the puddle of disgorgement on the pillow, plus, her neck was getting a kink. She reached over and took the bell from the hook, she gave the red button a press and waited.

Ratchet was going to be mad.

--

Ratchet was mad. He was fuming.

"You did this to me on purpose? Didn't you? Bloody hell, Emma, what did I ever do to you, huh? Or did Jazz put you up to this? What kind of conspiracy…"

"Ratchet! It's no big deal, I'll take care of it, you go have that break you were supposed to have four hours ago".

First Aid stepped in, and for that Emma was eternally grateful.

Ratchet simply sighed, threw his arms up in the air in protest, and grunted a Cybertronian cuss before dramatically stomping off.

"It really was an accident".

She sounded embarrassed.

"Yes. I know. But those cuts can't have made you vomit".

First Aid responded as he placed a towel over what Emma had donated to the repair bay.

"Yeah, I sniffed this crap on my finger, and boy howdy does it reek something fierce".

First Aid turned from the sink where he was running some water into a bowl, he looked at her.

"Let's see?"

He walked towards her and held up her hand, noting the rust covered blob on the top of her hand.

"Certainly not something you'd want coating your ice cream".

"What is it? Do you know?"

"Never seen anything like it before in my life, might get Percy to take a look, it'd be right up his ally".

First Aid went to a near by drawer and removed a couple of swabs from it. He returned to the bedside with the bowl of water he'd previously been involved with.

"Can I get a copy of the results?"

She asked jokingly.

"I'll let Percy know. Now give your hand a good scrub, until we know what that gunk is, treat it as a contagion".

--

Chapter Five 

"Fascinating. How interesting. But it certainly can't be…"

Perceptor transformed fromhis microscope mode and picked up the sampled and placed it in the freezer to preserve it for further tests. A perplexed look on his features he walked over to his computer and punched in several digits. A screen popped up and a ringing sound was heard. Suddenly the screen lit up and First Aid was sitting in front of his vision.

"Perceptor, do you have results from the sample, or is this for something else?"

"It is about the sample. Concurrently, as a matter of interest did you run bloods on Emma?"

"No. The cuts on the back weren't deep enough to be concerned about serious infection. Besides, it would have been too early for anything to be present in the blood. Why? Have you found something?"

"Indeed I have, and it is most distressing. I believe it would be wise to run successive blood tests on her. I found a rather potent viral life form in the sample. I am sure that if left untreated it could prove damning to the human system".

Perceptor watched for First Aid's reaction, which was merely a brief nod.

"I'll get on it now, thank you Perceptor."

"Subsequently, it would be prudent to keep an optic on this, from what I have discovered it reproduces quickly, appearing to be quite communicable. We might have to consider informing the respective authorities about this situation, especially if it progresses out of hand".

"Well, I'll keep a close eye on Emma, and just to be on the safe side, give her a round of immune-o boasters".

"That would be wise. I will keep you informed in regards to the matter".

--

Perceptor activated the projector relaying a series of coloured images onto a large screen. Optimus sat calmly at the head of the table while a rather irate Magnus sat on his right; he had other things to worry about than more of Perceptor's scientific medical mumbo-jumbo, as the humans called it. First Aid and Ratchet sat overlooking some data pads preparing to give their findings as well. Perceptor began, his optics focussed, they flashed brightly, a sign to the others he was going to begin a long-winded speech about his day.

Spike, too, sat there, also unhappy about the whole situation. Other things were keeping his attention, Daniel wasn't doing well in school, Carly was nagging him about how they didn't visit her parents enough, his father was becoming ill enough that rest home care was probably in the near future, Emma was being a damn nuisance and on top of all that he had to help negotiate a treaty with a less then honest race of aliens. So instead, Spike switched himself into auto, gave an interested look, and thought what he could do about his own problems, all the while staring vacantly at the moving images and wondered what the hell it was this time.

"What you're looking at gentlemen, is a rather potent virus, capable of killing within a 48 hour period, following infection…"

There wasn't much of a response, telling the Autobot scientist that perhaps they didn't quite understand the severity of it.

"The virus was found in a sample of an interesting substance discovered on Emma's hand. It's also highly contagious".

"So, does Emma have this thing or what?"

Spike asked, looking concerned, but knowing that at the end of the day the girl was in the best of care.

"Interestingly enough our tests confirm she does not have this aliment".

Perceptor relayed.

"However, we are not sure of the incubation period, so we could say she does not have it, but it could appear in a few days"

Perceptor continued.

"Wait a minute, how can this thing be highly contagious, kill in 48 hours and not have infected Emma?"

Spike asked.

"Well, to be honest, we're not sure".

The Autobot scientist looked rather baffled.

"So what are we looking at, in the long run? Symptoms?"

Prime leant back in his chair, his hands on the table, the fingers of one tapping softly.

"Well, the virus manifests as a slight cold, one would not know they were too badly ill until it was too late. You see, in the brain of living higher biological entities there exists an electrical charge. It remains for a period after death. Here's where it becomes very interesting, the virus has an ability to use that charge to regenerate certain areas of the brain, the most basic, mind you, motor functions, a desire to eat, et cetera. However, virus also has a degenerative affect on the host, virtually decaying the host's cell structures before death, causing terminal damage to the vital organs and systems. Tests on mice revealed a most alarming trait infected attacked non-infected, causing the virus to be transmitted via the blood. Those infected develop incredible strength and stamina, yet lack any intelligence".

"Could this thing infect humans?"

Prime inquired.

"Early tests indicate that yes, it can infect any living organism. I have also discovered that the virus can evolve quickly, and one such strain can cause mutation, especially plants and lower animals".

"Cures? Treatment?"

Magnus asked.

"We are working on a vaccine, but once the individual has been killed and reanimated for lack of a better phrase, the only concise way to end the infection is to destroy the host via fire. In regards to dealing with an individual infected host, massive brain or neck injury tends to do the job".

"You said this thing is contagious, exactly how contagious?"

Prime looked at Perceptor.

"Given that the virus is passed through blood transmission, it does not take much for it to spread, especially if a non-infected individual comes into contact with compromised blood. Once a subject has been infected, even if they are still alive, all we could do is employ euthanasia".

"Alright. Plans? Suggestions? How are we going to deal with this?"

Magnus asked.

"I will continue with my studies upon the virus. Also attempting to further develop the vaccine and hopefully a subsequent cure."

"You do realise that this thing could cause a massive panic among the general public, how are we planning to deal with that".

Spike added.

"We have discussed this amongst ourselves in the repair bay, we believe the best course of action at this junction is too keep it on a need to know basis. Of course, we believe informing the proper human authorities would be a necessity, the CDC for example".

Perceptor said.

"Where did this thing come from? I'm pretty sure viruses don't exist in nature that can bring the dead back to life?"

Magnus leant back in his chair, crossing his massive arms over his broad chest. .

"We want to know that ourselves. But it appears that this virus was created".

"It could have been designed as a fountain of youth and it merely got out of control".

Ratchet added.

"Or a biological weapon, which ensures that your enemies destroy each other".

Spike said sombrely.

"Hang on. Didn't Prowl and the brothers spout some crap about druggies lingering around the factory? Could they have something to do with the manufacture of this thing? Or maybe they're infected?"

Spike looked at Prime as he spoke.

"I'll have a patrol go check it out".

"Could the Decepticons have a hand in this?"

Magnus interjected.

"It is a possibility, they do have technology to manipulate genetic structure, as for human ability in regards, it is difficult to ascertain what they can do as there are a lot of maverick scientists working with private funding".

"So we're looking at a quarantine in the meantime?"

Spike asked.

"Magnus, organise a suitable quarantine zone. First Aid, Perceptor, Ratchet, whatever resources you need, take. Spike, you inform the relevant human authorities. And I don't think I have to tell you that this is strictly confidential".

Prime stood up and looked around the table.

"Dismissed".

**Chapter Six**

Aaron groaned as he rolled over, clasping his stomach and in an instant writhing in pain on his bed.

It had been approximately two days since the incident at the factory, and since then he had been less then on top. He had been going through some 'changes', he had noticed his skin was changing colours in places and he had been able to pick some off, a large amount of rather potent smelling flesh attached to it, was it rotting? He hadn't been to Autobot City in two days; he couldn't be bothered really, too tired, too lazy and this damn assignment was taking up all his time. It didn't help that Emma was being kept in repair bay; it was just a couple of scratches! She was supposed to be helping with the assignment, not slacking off.

Well, at least the pain was starting to subside… it was accompanied by a slowly approaching blackness. He faded away into it, like an old television set. Before he knew it, he was lost from his consciousness, floating away on a blanket of quiet, cold comfort. He was, in a strange way, happy.

--

The woman in her mid-40s stood at the stove watching the meat casserole begin to simmer. She smiled as the smell wafted through the house, any moment now Aaron, her son, would be descending the stairs like a bat out of hell to get the top bit of the dish. He loved casserole, as far as he was concerned it was the be-all and end-all of food dishes. She smiled as she turned off the potatoes and noted the clock in the microwave. 6.43pm, her second husband would be home soon, he like her first husband, loved her casserole, all the men in her life seemed to. She sighed thoughtfully as she remembered the day the police arrived at her door telling her that a drunk driver had killed her husband along with Emma's parents. She was so distraught that she couldn't function, her son Aaron was torn between helping Emma deal with her tragedy and helping his mother; he was also trying to mourn for his father. She recalled Emma, she was a wonderful girl, she had told her that if no one came forward to claim the girl that she was welcome in their home, that this tragedy brought them all together but Emma's American uncle and aunty had taken her in. The most coincidental thing had been that shortly after the accident and Emma leaving for America, she had met the most wonderful man.

At first she felt guilty being happy with another man not so long after the tragedy, but she believed that her husband would of wanted her to be happy so she married the man and within a month they too were moving to America because of his job – he worked at Autobot City thus Emma and Aaron were reunited again. She smiled again and continued to stir the casserole.

Suddenly her daughter's scream rung out through the house, it wasn't a scream of joy or a play scream, those often filled the house, it was a scream of fear and then pain, excruciating agony. In shock she dropped the spoon into the pot and ran up the stairs. She bounded into her daughter's room to find her son, Aaron, leaning over the body on the bed. The woman could barely gasp.

"Aaron?"

Her voice stammered.

Terror took her as she slowly realised the true horror of what her sight gave her. Aaron's actions etching themselves firmly in her mind. He grunted, the crunching sounds ceased and he turned to face the woman who had given him life. He looked at her, the once brown irises paled, bloodshot. His mouth a gaping hole, black and cruel, the blood of his ten-year old sister smeared on his face. Standing, lurched towards his mother, he lifted his rotting, stenchy arms. Fingers covered in crimson, chunks of flesh, betraying his involuntary deed. With soulless intent lunged upon his mother who stood still, nailed with shock to the floor. Gnawing at her neck, her life's fluid spilling out, lapped by the creature, a shell of her son, the redness filling his mouth, drenching clothes, carpet, spraying upon walls. Somewhere in her crying mind she was aware she was screaming, but no sound was uttered. Awareness of her fading vision, her brain released chemicals in a hope to kill the physical torment but to no avail.

How welcoming was that inky black void.

Cold yet full of warmth.

Drifting into it.

Closer.

Almost there.

Welcome home, to my kingdom.

To the room I have prepared for you.

--

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you make of all this cloak and dagger shit, Prowl?"

Jazz looked at his companion.

Prowl simply shrugged as he watched the factory in the valley below from their vantage point on one of the surrounding hills.

"I'm not sure, besides, I wasn't informed of the circumstances that warrant this patrol." He informed matter-of-factually.

"So what do you think we're keeping in the radius zone?"

"Like I said before, I was not informed of specifics, but whatever it is, it must be dangerous if Prime isn't dropping clues".

"Ya think Magnus knows?"

"Highly likely, it's only logical, those two inform each other of everything, they're worse than human teenaged girls".

The two laughed, then quickly looked behind them to make sure that no one had come up behind them… experience dictates.

"So what ya think is wrong with Em?"

"Again, I do not know, I overheard Hot Rod telling Blaster that he went to pay her a visit, however the Medics wouldn't let him in, they informed him that she was seriously ill and it was best to let her rest".

"I wonder what's her prob?"

"Yes, well, what ever it is, it must be quite serious since she's only been put in the repair bay a few days ago, and the last I saw her, that was bout three days ago she was perfectly healthy".

The sound of an approaching truck alerted them to the new comer. The truck stopped, and unfolded into a large blue, red and white mech. Ultra Magnus.

"Sir?"

Prowl saluted.

"Prime wants a report on the situation, I came to get it, what can I tell him? What have you observed?"

"Nothing of importance. Sir".

"Yeah, quiet as a mouse in a house".

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, nada, zip, zero!"

"Well, report the instant you see something a miss".

"Ah, Sir, we're all a little confused as to our "mission" out here, would it be possible to relay information?"

Magnus looked at Prowl for a moment, his optics narrowed with thought.

"I'm sorry Prowl. But this situation is too titchy to go informing everyone. Trust me, you'll know right away what to report".

**Chapter Eight**

"Daniel, come down and say hello to your granddad".

Spike stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled.

Sparkplug chuckled and playfully punched his son in the upper arm.

"Reminds me of you at that age".

"Ah, Dad, I wasn't that bad?"

"Yes you were".

Carly smiled as she placed the last dish on the table.

"It's a shame Emma couldn't be here, but I guess she's getting the best care at the City. I have to say Ratchet's pretty good with humans".

Sparkplug said.

"Yes, well. Emma only has her self to blame, she was told plenty of times not to go to that old factory".

Spike grumbled as he took out his hankerchief and wiped his nose.

"Huh! As I recall Spike Witwicky, you used to be quite adventurous with ol' Bumblebee, getting into all sorts of shenanigans".

"Oh, Dad, like I said I wasn't that b… actually I was, but I never endangered my life or Bumblebee's".

"Sure Spike, sure".

Carly said sarcastically as she placed a jug of gravy in the centre of the table.

"That's right. I do recall an instant with Insecticons and a large amount of lightening".

Sparkplug informed.

"Oh yes, and there was the whole Autobot-X fiasco…"

"How'd you find out about that?"

Spike asked his wife.

"Oh, I have my sources".

Daniel suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa!"

Daniel said, faking enthusiasm.

He walked down the stairs into the imminent bear hug. They then sat around the table and began their meal.

--

Carly sighed as she placed the last dish away in the cupboard and poured the tea into the cup for her husband. Spike and his father sat in the lounge talking about old times and some legal matters – Sparkplug's will. Daniel had gone up stairs, claiming he had "homework", which he needed to do. Carly then joined them handing her husband the tea and sitting down with her own mug next to her father in law.

"Anyway dad, I think it's important, I mean I update mine all the time, I know it's morbid but it's helpful".

"I know son, its just when you do one it makes ya realise that you're not goin' be round forever, and the sooner I get mine updated I'm going to have to admit that I'm getting on in years and that I could go at any time. I used to update it all the time when I worked with the Autobots, and that's good that you're doing, you have to take care of you're family".

"Dad, there's no shame in admitting that we're not going to live forever. Besides, what would happen if you went into a home? Or had a stroke? Or a heart attack? At the very least get a power of attonry set up. One of my uncles didn't do any of that, and he suffered a massive stroke, killed him, he had a large estate, a lot of cars, money the works, and a large family, now his children don't even talk to each other".

Carly stated.

A knock on the door interrupted Sparkplug's next comment.

"I'll get it".

She placed the tea on the table and got up to answer the door.

She smiled as she opened the door looking at Aaron's stepfather.

"Hello, Carly. Is Emma home yet?"

He asked.

"No, she's still at the City".

"That's a shame, look I came over to drop this off for her, I should have actually gone into the repair bay and seen if she was there".

"They wouldn't of let you near her, they're keeping her under lock and key, so to speak, she's quite ill, they want her to get her rest, no excitement".

"That's a shame. Anyway this is just something I thought she'd like".

Carly smiled at the small ceramic cat.

"Oh, you're bleeding!"

Carly stated when she noticed his blood on her hand.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!"

He took out his hanky and carefully wiped off his blood, inadvertently wiping it into a small graze, although neither noticed.

"How did you do it?"

"Aaron dropped a glass this morning, he cut himself then I did when I told him it wasn't smart to try and pick up tiny fragments with your fingers".

"Kids ay?"

"Well I best be off, I know my missus has a nice casserole cooking for my dinner". He smiled, waved then headed off down the steps to his car.

**Chapter Nine**

Emma groaned as she looked out over the dark landscape, which surrounded Autobot City, or Metroplex, as he was known. First Aid entered with Perceptor, who was carrying the usual gift he brought her – a needle and tunicae. She groaned.

"How are we feeling today, Emma".

She glared up at Perceptor.

"Fine, now can I go home?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but you're really not well…"

She looked at First Aid as she cut him off mid sentence.

"Oh for the love of… Look, I feel fine, okay? Happy as Larry, box of fluffies and all that crap. Not to mention, all this blood you're piking from me, now that can't be healthy".

"It s a precaution".

"No, getting a smoke detector is a precaution, building a fallout shelter is a precaution".

"Emma. You may have a rather potent virus in your body, we need to keep checking your blood to make sure you haven't developed it".

First Aid suddenly stated.

"See, that wasn't hard, was it?"

First Aid raised the bed and Perceptor approached her to take the blood.

"Now Emma, the best thing you can do for yourself is to get some rest".

First Aid wagged his finger at her.

"I'd rather have a whiskey".

**Chapter Ten**

He slowly turned the doorknob of the back door he planned to surprise his wife. He entered the house and then realised something was wrong, as he smelt the casserole burning. He walked cautiously into the kitchen, placing his bag and a stack of papers on the counter, silently removing his gun from the holster, setting it to stun; the last thing he wanted to do was kill a member of his family.

Irregular flashing of a light coming from upstairs greeted him as he walked into the dinning room. A quick glance at his watch, it'd been two and a half hours, approximately since he called his wife to tell her he'd be later for dinner. Keeping close to the wall as he walked up the stairs, hoping he wasn't walking into some kind of surprise party. Reaching the top of the stairs, glanced left down the hall towards his room where the incoherent flickering originated. His footsteps were soft and deliberate as he walked cautiously until he reached the doorway, raising his gun; he took a soft breath in.

The fish tank was shattered on the floor; the water had drenched and would probably stain the delicate pearl carpet, his wife's pride and joy, next to her easy bake cookware. A figure was bent over the remains of the tank; the lights behind it were broken causing the irregular flashing. He aimed his gun at the figure.

"Alright, freeze!"

The figure slurred some form of speech and slowly turned to face him. Whatever it was vaguely resembled his stepson, but the face, it looked like it had been dead for months. The flapping fish fell from its oral opening, the creature hissed whilst pouncing towards the man. A shot was discharged from the weapon staggered back, stunned by the ineffectiveness of one of the most powerful weapons the Autobots could gift on humanity. Deep pain on his right shoulder pulled his concentration from the male creature, pivoting to see his wife bitting into his shoulder, twinges shot up his leg and he became aware of his little stepdaughter tearing flesh from his leg. A growl, and the sensation of sticky breath on his face brought his attention back round to it's original target. His eyes widened in fear, a scream tore from his mouth just as the creature tore into his face with jagged teeth

--

The night air caressed his face as he stood out on the veranda. It was about 11.30pm. How he loved to spend the night out here like this, gazing up at the stars through his telescope, the smart arse friend of his neighbour had once asked him if he looked into peoples' houses. He laughed politely and told the feisty red head that no, he didn't that that was rude and probably illegal. Smiling, he peered up at the Milky Way and then the northern star. Thinking of his wife, long since dead, how she'd come out with some tea and English crumpets and just sit and watch him gaze, sometimes she'd write down co-ordinates of things he'd noted or particularly liked to watch.

A pained whimper echoed loudly through the night's silent air. Not overly concerned, there were plenty of stray mongrels around, yet not wanting to risk it, and having finished for the night, he picked up his telescope and retired to the house. He was tired, feeling the sting of age he decided to go to bed. Closing the curtains in the dinning room gave him memories of his wife given that she had performed this task for the 68 years of their marriage. How he'd taken her for granted, more often then not it was the, as the cliché went the little things, like the ironing of his shirts. Reaching to pull the next series of curtains together; someone or something slammed up against the window. Shock caused him to call out, he staggered back, his mind telling him to fetch his gun, the one he must of killed many a Nazi. Making it to the door of the dinning room before the thing finally managed to get through the window, alerting him to it's presence as the glass shattered inwards, pouring over the aged mahogany table. It dived for him, tackling the old man by the legs and bringing him down through the small wooden table that the phone rested upon. The old man, winded attempted to gasp for breath as he faced the carpeted floor, something tore into the back of his skull.

He had been a warrior.

He understood death.

Recognised it.

And it was true what they say, his life did flash before his life.

His beautiful wife. He saw her face.

How contented.


	2. Chapter 10 to 20

**Chapter Eleven**

Magnus stood with Prime at the entrance to his office discussing something with Kup.

"Look, Lads, I understand how important it is for security and what not, but when you don't tell me why I have to call in the replacements for those who should be on duty but are babysitting some old factory it makes me wonder".

"Your concerns are well noted, but this is a high security risk. We can't risk the Decepticons, or any other unnecessary parties learning of this situation currently. Kup you have always performed your duty with loyalty and vigour, you have to trust us on this one. Besides, this is one damn mess, it'd take too long to explain the ins and outs".

"Prime, I've seen some pretty unbelievable things in my time, and believe you me, nothing you tell me or show me could shock me".

Prime and Magnus exchanged a glance.

"It's your call, Sir".

"Very well, Kup, go see Perceptor tell him to show you the reports on the Virus".

Optimus' expression was unable to be read behind his mask, even his body language gave nothing away as he watched the elderly solider wander off. Kup was a good solider, he had experience, but Prime had to consider if he'd truly understand the importance of secrecy in this situation, it wasn't that he believed Kup would betray his confidence, but Kup had a bad habit of telling stories, and his CPU wasn't as sharp as it used to be, he could let something slip.

--

Kup just stared at the data pad as he deactivated the very long report. This was indeed a problem and he finally understood the reasons while the commanders wanted to keep this secret. Yet, at the end of the day, it was no biggy, just another episode in his life.

--

**Chapter Twelve**

The young Autobot stood in the lab waiting for the scientist to notice that he was even there. Perceptor finished examining the sample and transforming turned to face his visitor.

"Thank you for waiting. Now what is I can do for you?"

"Ah, Wheeljack was wondering if you had any spare diode filters".

"I believed that Wheeljack has several in inventory".

"Oh, well Wheeljack said to come here and ask you if you did, and so I figured that he would of checked the inventory, but since you said that you don't have any than I guess you would know and since there may…"

"I did not say I did not have any, I said there were plenty in inventory if Wheeljack had bothered to look, but logically estimating my luck at current there will not be any in inventory once I send you so you will come back and interrupt my important research and so I will give you several of mine to take to Wheeljack. Now, wait here".

Perceptor turned and walked into the small supply room. The young Autobot walked over to the table where the sample lay. He picked it up curiosity and looked at it. He scanned it with his optic sensor suddenly.

"Put that down, now".

Despite the calmness of Perceptor's voice, the young mech was surprised and suddenly fell backwards over a large table covered with delicate instruments and very fragile and breakable instruments. Perceptor stood over the injured mech, a look of irritation engraved on his features. The mech had a small gash running along his thigh, energon streamed out onto the floor.

"Ah, sorry".

Perceptor looked at him with frustration, he reached down and offered him his hand.

"I will assist you to repair bay, then I will deliver the diode-filters to Wheeljack".

--

The young mech sat on the table while Perceptor and First Aid discussed something in the other room. The mech noticed the small slide stuck in his gash. He pulled it out and noted the sample was organic, thus posed no threat to him. He flicked it into the nearby biohazard bin and then waited for First Aid to come and fix him up.

"Ah, Doc, Perceptor isn't pissed with me is he?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Perceptor. Messing up his lab was probably a good thing, it'll give him something else to think about for a while".

There was a pause.

"But I wouldn't go to the lab for a while if I were you".

"Will he tell, uh, Wheeljack?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Wheeljack loves to hear Perceptor's complaints, good comic relief our Perceptor is, what is it the humans say, he's really, ah…"

"Anal?" The young mech asked.

"That's it, he's really anal. You know a lot about human culture?"

First Aid asked after a few moments of scanning the injured limb.

"Not really, I'm new so…"

"Oh, you must be Wheeljack's new assistant".

"Yes… new assistant, what happened to the old one?"

"Oh, he went to get diode-filters from Perceptor and never returned".

"What?"

"I'm only joking. Did you study a little bit about the humans?"

"Well, not really, but I watched some show of theirs, Wheeljack had it running I thought it was interesting, especially the terms they use".

"Well just wait till you meet some of the humans that hang around here, there's one in particular who will teach you quite a few interesting terms, her name's Emma".

"Oh, Em, I've met her already, she's different, very different to the one's I've already met, speaks strangely".

"Oh, yes, she's from New Zealand, another country on the planet. Her accent is very interesting wouldn't you say?"

"I kind of like it, it's bold without being stupid, and you can still understand what the hell she's saying, unlike those, are they southerners?"

"What you really need to do is meet an Australian, the majority of humans outside those two countries can't discern between the accents. The differences are very subtle, but we can pick up on them easily enough. If you're really interested go ask Skids about human colloquialisms".

"There you go, all done, now don't put to much strain on your leg for a few days, I suggest you go recharge for a while or just relax, I'll inform Wheeljack that you won't be able to work for a while, okay? Now get to your quarters and take it easy".

**Chapter Thirteen**

Perceptor stood in the entrance surveying the carnage that was his lab. He began sorting through the wreckage to see what was salvageable. Slowly sifting through the remnants of the delicate instruments. It took him three hours to get the lab back into some sort of order. Standing over the disposal unit he dropped in the last fragments of glass.

The sudden realisation that he had not located the sample that the mech was observing before the accident, concerned shock penetrated his CPU and he turned and ran out of the lab, locking it down so no one else could go in and further contaminate themselves.

--

Perceptor came barging into the repair bay to find First Aid, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack discussing the recent transpiring events.

"First Aid, where is that young mech who wrought destruction upon my lab".

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I have not been able to detect the sample of the virus I was working on, he may have accidentally picked it up on himself, he could have carried it anywhere".

"I sent him to back to his room to recharge".

"Thank you!"

--

The young mech woke with a throbbing CPU, which was almost in rhythm with the loud knocking on his door. He dragged himself up and opened the door.

"Yeah, oh, Perceptor, sorry sir, I was…"

"It does not matter, I must ask you, did you at all notice the sample you where examining before the accident on your person after the incident?"

"Ah, yeah, it was stuck to my leg so I flicked it into the biohazard bin in the repair bay".

"Thank Primus! Thank you, you may go back to recharging now".

--

Perceptor ran passed the four mechs standing in the repair bay and started rummaging through the biohazard bin.

"Perceptor, what in Primus' name are you doing?"

First Aid asked.

"Ah, found it!"

Perceptor held up the sample.

"This must be destroyed".

He stated as he placed it on a small metal tray, which slid into a small box like device after he activated it.

"Good".

He stated as he turned and washed his hands thoroughly under the taps.

"Now Perceptor what's going on?"

He turned to face Prime.

"A young mech had an accident in my lab, during which he picked up the sample of the virus I was examining, he could have carried it anywhere in Autobots City. It was imperative that I located it, given that if he had dropped it a human could have come into contact with it and developed the infection. He could have caused an outbreak".

"Perceptor, do you think it would be wise to lock down the corridors that the mech went down in order to disinfect the areas to help prevent infection?"

"That is a wise precaution, Prime, I'll get on it right away".

"I'll go lock it down from the security centre, and I'll place a few guards on duty there to make sure no one goes through".

Magnus added.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The young mech sat up, drenched in coolant. Why did his systems hurt like hell? Wondering as he swung his legs over the edge of his recharge berth, wandering over to the mirror he glanced at his bandaged wound, uttering a couple of non-repeatable words. Suddenly he noticed a rather rancid odour in the room, not quite sure what it could be through the throbbing in his CPU. Glancing down at the bandage he slowly moved it off. What a surprise, it should have healed by now, according to his internal chronometer he had been recharging for 30 hours, it should have easily been gone, but there it was and with a strange discharge oozing from the opening gash. Touching the discharge, which was freezing, sticky, he held his finger with a good drop of the discharge up to his nasal sensors, and it was the cause of the reek. He stood up slowly, thinking he better have First Aid check it out or at least that scientist Perceptor. He took a few steps towards the door before collapsing on the floor. He felt as though his entire energon circulation system was freezing, suddenly his optics went off line and he was lost to the void.

--

Wheelie walked along the corridor humming to himself a most irritable tune, the very same tune that had got him kicked out of the rec area for the afternoon, or until he shut up with that annoying song. He smiled as he saw the doors open to a quarters where he knew a new recruit was staying, perhaps he could make a new friend. The mech stumbled out into the hall. Wheelie noticed that he looked rather tired perhaps he was unwell?

"Wheelie say you look to ill to play, will you come with me to repair bay?"

The mech turned towards the small Autobot and started to lurch unnaturally in the orangey-pink nuisance's direction. .

"Wheelie say please turn away, you're scaring me today!"

It dived at the small rhyming transformer, easily tackling him.

"Wheelie need help, I don't want to loose my scalp".

The larger mech bit down on Wheelie's head easily tearing the metal that enshrouded his internal computer. Wheelie continued screaming as his CPU; in a last ditch effort to save his rhyming arse downloaded his personality into his back up memory chips in his chest, only extending the anguish as the new recruit began to chomp through the delicate chips. The mech continued to ravage Wheelie's essence and the surrounding circuits. Then the young mech turned on his face digging rusted fingers into still operating optics, biting deeper into the now mangled face, tearing at the metal and chewing it in the hope to extract the precious energon he craved. Rapidly the mech tore into Wheelie's chest stripping away the protective layers shielding his internal systems. The creature leant up and plunged it's energon covered fist into the back up chips and tore a chunk of them sending Wheelie into a seizure until he popped his clogs moments later. The larger mech settled down to enjoy his meal as Wheelie's escaping energon spread in a pool across the floor.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Spike rolled over in the bed and softly kissed his wife on her pale lips.

"Carly?"

She grimaced, coughed then rolled over.

"You alright Hon?"

"I think I'm getting the damn flu".

He placed his hand on her head.

"Oh, you do feel a bit hot, I'll let them know you can't come into day".

"Do you want me to stay home, look after you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine, besides you have to go and you don't want what I have".

"Suppose you're right, but if you need anything just call my cell phone, I won't turn it off at all today, and if you can't reach me call First Aid".

The phone rung twice then stopped.

--

"Where's mom?"

Spike looked at his son just in time to see him stuff three slices of toast into his mouth at once, yet not quite pulling it off.

"Daniel, don't eat like that. Your mother is sick today, the flu, I think".

"Oh, crap looks like we'll be eating your cooking"..

Daniel laughed

"Ha, ha very funny, son. Oh, who was that on the phone before?"

"Oh, that was First Aid, he said Em can come home tomorrow or something, you need to talk to him when you go into day".

"Oh, that's good, Emma will be happy. Now, hurry up and get to school Daniel, and clean up that mess!"

He said, pointing to the mass of toast crumbs on the table and on his son's shirt. Daniel just grumbled and brushed them onto the floor, seeing his father's expression at his actions he chuckled.

"Ha, I'll get the dust buster".

"See that you do".

He picked up the paper and started reading it as he prepared a cup of coffee. He managed to find some left over Chinese take-aways and put it in the microwave. He really hoped that Carly wouldn't be under the weather to long because no one made bacon and eggs in the morning like she did, come to think about it, who in the hell was going to wash his clothes?

--

Daniel went up the stairs to his room after he had cleaned up his mess. Entering his room intent on finding a clean hankerchief.

"Dammit, I saw one yesterday".

Rummaging through his closet resulted in finding a mangled a box of tissues. Dangling off the box was a shirt, Aaron's? What was Aaron's shirt doing in his closet? Maybe his mum thought it was his and put it in there. He shrugged and dropped it on the bed, he'd give it to Em and she could deal with it.

"Daniel, you should be on your way to school by now".

"Ah, yeah, I've just got to get my shit… ah, stuff together. Um, I found one of Aaron's tops in my closet, maybe mum put it there or something".

Daniel motioned to the Maroon top on the bed a Saint John's College jersey on the bed. Spike picked it, he sighed, yet it came out more of a groan.

"I'll take it over to him, I'm heading over there now to give his stepfather a lift to work. Now, get to school Daniel".

**Chapter Sixteen**

Spike pulled into the street and immediately he noticed something wasn't right, slowly driving down the road until he came to the house. The front window of the neighbour's house had been broken, probably an attempted robbery or kids getting too rambunctious with a soft ball. Something else grabbed his attention; no one was moving anywhere the street was utterly deserted. Cars were still parked along the road and in driveways, no one heading off to work or school. Shrugging as he opened the door and headed up to the house. The curtains still closed in the house, that didn't bother him so much as the fact that the door was opened wide, where was everyone? Mark said he'd wait for him at the front of the house to avoid the long conversations Spike would get into with his wife.

The Ambassador entered to find the casserole on the stove burnt to a crisp, black smoke wafting through the air, although it was on too low a heat to actually catch on fire it was still dangerous so he turned it off. Movement. He caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, an incredibly uneasy feeling spread through his body, without hesitation he removed the gun and walked slowly into the dinning room.

"Mark? Karen? Aaron? Is anyone here?"

A grouse fragmented the eerie silence. Spike spun around and swore loudly as the thing came straight at him. He lifted his laser and blasted a hole through its head. It staggered back and collapsed on the floor, its brains having splattered upon the cupboards behind it. Spinning around he aimed the gun at what may have been there. Seeing nothing, he walked carefully towards the dead thing on the floor and knelt down. It stank. Noted the features, the face, it was gone, it looked like someone or something had bitten it off, and that thought bothered him because what ever it was that had done this could still be in the house. He stood up and backing against the kitchen bench he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Autobot City. He listened with frustration to the dial tone then finally when he was about to hang up someone answered.

"Hello, this is Spike Witwicky here, patch me through to Optimus Prime, this fucking importance, level five security status channel".

He heard the familiar dial tone of that channel and then heard Prime's voice.

"Spike?"

"Prime, we have a big problem on our hands, somehow, I don't know how, that virus thing, I think it's gotten into the populace".

"What makes you sure?"

"I'm standing over who I think used to be Mark Woods, he's been infected somehow, he was dead and he attacked me".

"Perhaps he picked it up from the City, we had an incident the other day where a sample of the virus was carried through several corridors, it was a while before any one realised what had happened, we thought we had it under control".

"No, Prime, he's been attacked himself. His face has been, well, chomped off for lack of a better description".

"Chomped off, Spike?"

"That's right, looks like he took quite an attack".

Suddenly a cry echoed through the house, it travelled down the phone until it reached the audios of the Autobot leader.

"Spike, I think you should get out of there right now, come straight here!"

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice".

The creature attacked from the right of him, pushing him down on the kitchen floor.

"SHIT!"

Spike managed to kick the assailant off. He noted, with an amount of despair that he was injured, his arm was missing a bite sized piece of flesh. He looked up at the creature who, was managing to get up. Spike grabbed his cell phone.

"Prime, are you there?"

"Yes Spike, are you alright?"

"I think so, but I've been bitten, I've been exposed. Prime look, the creature, its Aaron, I think he attacked his stepfather, Prime somehow Aaron got infected, I think you should check on Emma again".

"She's not infected Spike, the medics ran many tests, all of which showed her to be clear of it, they were going to release her tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest".

"NO, I think it would be wise to keep her there, were she's safe, if this thing has gotten out there's no telling how many people Aaron could of infected".

Abruptly the window behind Spike was shattered and the infected dog tackled the man, instantaneously embedding its teeth into the back of his neck, Spike roared in agony as the snarling monster tore out the back of his spine ending his existence instantly.

The phone dropped to the floor, landing in the wet mess that drained from the ambassador.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Prime had been a combatant long enough to realise when someone was dead. He couldn't recall how many transmissions he had heard from comrades, subordinates, those who had radioed in and had been killed mid speech. Not only did he hold that knowledge he also knew when to mourn for those lost, and for Spike it was not that time. The Autobot leader composed himself; he left his office, heading quickly, but not quick enough to arouse the concern of those around him. He headed to the repair bay.

He entered to find it busier then he'd like.

First Aid, Ratchet and Perceptor were rushing around getting supplies and equipment. One of the Autobot patrols had run into a small party of Decepticons. Magnus was standing there with Kup, supporting Ironhide as they helped him up on to a table.

"A situation has arisen. It involves the current topic of our morning's meeting".

"How?"

Magnus inquired as he steadied Ironhide.

"It would appear Aaron came in contact with it, he's spread it to the outside".

"Of course, how could we have been so stupid, Aaron! Damn it!"

Ratchet slammed his fist into a nearby wall, causing the shelving adjacent to rattle.

"Are you sure it was Aaron?"

First Aid asked.

"Yes. Spike was at their residence, he noted that Mark and Aaron were infected"

"Where's Spike now?"

"I don't think Spike will be returning."

"Spike, he's gone… What the pit is going on?"

Ironhide, using his macho tone interrupted.

"We have to move now, quarantine the whole street".

"Affirmative. Magnus I want you to contact the authorities let them know what has happened now, give them whatever info on the virus we have. Kup, I'll need you to co-ordinate efforts for the quarantine zone with Perceptor. First Aid, start the locking down this entire City and begin the disinfection of every room. Everybody, this is top priority you have complete access to whatever resources you need, rearrange the rosters if and where you need. Also, Perceptor, vaccine is top priority, then start administering it to all humans in the City and begin mass production so there will be enough for every person on the continent, just in case this thing is further spread then we thought. Also, get that info on the vaccine to the human scientists; they may be able to come up with something to speed the process a long. Okay, everyone get to it".

**Chapter Eighteen**

The young mech staggered out into another long deserted corridor. Much of the area had been under construction, mainly barracks and quarters for the new recruits. Most of the new areas had little or no inhabitants. Only three unfortunates had crossed his path.

Lurching along the corridor, brushing the wall until he sensed movement. Turning in hope of a new meal, but it was only one of his previous victims who were also looking for the same 'tasty treat'. Dragging himself along the lengthy metal and steel corridors the clanging of his flaccid limbs on the floors and scraping against the walls sending echoes down the eerily hushed building. Calling out in unrealised suffering and longing as he searched for his food. Reaching the end of the corridor, something caught his primitive vision. Instincts alone spurred him to turn; the fragrant aroma of energon being thrust and renewed through a powerful energon pump caught his attention. He looked up as much as he could and started clambering towards what was now screaming, the other had gotten to it before he had, no matter, he'd still be able to salvage something of value, something tasty, something that would give him the morbid sustenance he so desperately required. Facing the other, his spawned, kneeling over the fresh kill, the energon still warm as it spread across the steel floor, sloshing against his feet as he fell to unstable knees bending over and started to feast, not caring what part he devoured, as long as it contained some of the precious energon he so desperately required, or desired.

--

Arcee and Springer lounged in front of the rather large TV screen, there wasn't much on, but they were finally getting some rec time together so they didn't mind. A small yellow and grey femme entered with a brown and blue mech, they looked just like Arcee and Springer felt, exhausted. The Decepticons had been pushing their luck recently, stirring up the proverbial, the most pressing issue was the massacre they'd lately imposed upon a small mining community. It had made all the papers, news reports et cetera and was still being peddled by the media.

Whatever had been the programme on the TV it was finished, the end credits rolling down the screen, accompanied by a rather dull soundtrack.

"Hey. I'm Miracle and this is my friend Communicae".

The femme smiled politely and motioned to the other.

Springer grinned, and extended his hand.

"Springer's the name, and this here's Arcee. You're part of the new intake from Cybertron, right?"

"Yeah, that would be us, the cannon fodder, new shiney cannon fodder".

Communicae smirked.

"Hey, don't worry about it buddy, doesn't matter how high ranked or lacklustre you are, you're always going to be cannon fodder for the Cons".

They exchanged tired chuckles.

"So, apart from watching copious amounts of Television what do you guys… and gals, do around here for fun?"

"Depends on what you wanta do…"

Arcee began, however a sudden high-pitched scream echoed through the halls.

"Shit!"

"Springer! Wait!"

Miracle looked over at Communicae who simply shrugged.

"I think we're going to like it here… lots of excitement".

He said chuckling.

--

The section he ran into was empty, albeit the howls were increasing in volume and accompanied by the noise of a struggle.

"Come on, I think they're coming from down here".

Springer pointed down the corridor as Arcee joined his side.

"It's probably just an over-energised mech having a bit too much fun with his femme, let security handle it!"

She began, but Springer was too quickly down the corridor for her words to make any sense to him.

"Just hurry it up 'Cee!"

Springer came bolting around the corner and skidded to a shocked halt. Standing there he simply stared at the view, the screams had ceased, lying on the floor was the remains of what had once been a femme. Her left arm lay off by the wall; a small Minibot, whose colouring and statue could only make him one mech – Wheelie, was gnawing it at. Not far from the once little aggravation was another mech, this one chewing at the circuits of the deceased femme's leg. Springer's optics followed the trail of circuits, wires, pieces of metal and spilled energon until he rested his view on the torso and head of the femme, leaning over it was a mech whose body was covered with rust spots and stale energon. Arcee uttered a high-pitched scream when she finally came round the corner and saw the spectacle.

The mech feasting on the metallic cadaver's torso looked up gradually, the glowing of his optics sporadic, bright, yet dirty red, his mouth open, energon dripping down his chin while bits of wires and metal flicked from inside his mouth as he moved his jaw in deliberate motions, hands; covered with the femme's energon. The thing pushed his body up, and slowly he began to stumble towards the pair, increasingly escalating his speed. Springer pushed Arcee back with his hand and cautiously, while still keeping his optics on the mech who was approaching him removed his laser sword from subspace.

"Arcee, I want you to run…"

"No… Springer! Its…"

"Just do it 'Cee! Go find Prime or Magnus… or anyone!"

He found himself back against the wall.

"Go ARCEE!"

Springer roared. Arcee looked again at the green triple changer then her gaze returned to the… what ever it was, she ran. The creature noticing her sudden movement lunged at Springer. The green mech was taken aback by the swift strike and fell to the ground with the creature atop of him, struggling to keep the thing was ripping out his throat compartments. Actions that had been perfected over millions of years, Springer brought his knee up into the abdomen of the creature and threw the slobbering freak over his form and into the wall behind him. Springer leapt gracefully up and pivoted upon his heel turning to face the creature that was up already.

"Impossible".

Springer whispered as he noted a rather unsavoury dent in the creature's helmet.

"There's no way any normal mech could have…"

Springer stopped short his comment when he realised no normal mech would "eat" a femme. The creature came rushing at him again, but this time he was ready, stepping back so his sword was pointed out; the monster rushed right onto it. It shuddered for a few moments before going limp on the weapon; bringing his foot up onto the creature's waist he kicked it off. It's head bolted up so quickly the Autobot couldn't think of a cuss quick enough. Its optics glowing with hunger; clammy hands reached out for Springer's leg pulling down. The sword was dropped as the Autobot fell. Slipping upon the femme's spilt energon as he tried to get himself up. The creature's mouth opened disgorging a foul concoction of energon and Primus only knew what else.

The monstrosity leant forward with intent to nip a chunk out of Springer's face. Realisation of this came as the creature loomed over him, gathering his strength the Autobot reached his arms up and clasped the creature about the waist throwing it half way down the hall. He managed to stand up to his full height, wiping coolant from his face and the ooze from the monster that had splattered on him

"Holy fuck".

Suspicion filled his gaze as he watched the creature lye crumpled at the other end of the passage. Slowly taking his rifle from sub-space, warily walking down the hall towards the macerated heap. Springer's attention went to the right at Wheelie, the small mech more interested in chewing on the arm then anything else, the other mech was also more infatuated with the leg. The Autobot cringed with disgust as he aimed the rifle at Wheelie and squeezed the trigger. Formally Wheelie let fourth a horrendous crow as concentrated energon blasted through his shoulder sending sparks, wires and pieces of metal exiting out the back. His attempt to get up and attack failed miserably. Simply pulling the trigger a second time the Aerial Commander's aim hit target and the blast decimated what was left of Wheelie's face, it fell to the floor, fingers twitching momentarily before stillness and true mortus finally took him.

The rifle lifted to the remaining mech gnawing away at the leg. A shot through the head, that seemed to put them down permantly. The subsequent blast exploded through the creature's head. Something scraped behind him, turning his head as he found himself face to face with the first creature. It stood for a moment before it began stumbling a few feet before its damaged bipedal locomotive appendiges gave way, causing collapse; it had no choice, thusly began dragging its rusting body towards the macho Autobot on broken and bent fingers. Taking a couple of steps back when the monster was close enough to reach up. Its sticky fingers feebly gripped Springer's foot and it tried to pull its corroded corpse up so it could try and feast upon the new mech. Springer looked down upon the creature with a mixture of pity and repugnance he aimed his laser, yet before he could pull the trigger the creature sicked up the most rank smelling fluid onto his foot. Roaring he staggered back in shock as the acidic mixture burnt his metallic skin. Anger from the pain, spurred on by repulsion the Aerial Commander brought his other foot crushing down on the creature's head, its arms and legs flicking out, flaying as its polluted existence was ended. Springer took a couple of steps back and collapsed into a sitting position against the wall. He would have been happy to sit there in the company of the three now dead beings but the stinging in his foot was enough to motivate him to head for repair bay.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Arcee continued running down the long corridors giving no care to whom she bumped into or pushed over. Knowing Springer he was right now bawling with those creatures. The femme came skidding round the corner, taking no heed as to where she was heading, slammed into someone, knocking them and her self down to the ground. A rather irate voice spoke out.

"Arcee?!"

Ultra Magnus picked himself back up and looked down at the pink femme, still sprawled on the floor.

"Ultra Magnus! You have to help Springer! There's these… these… monsters and they attacked and killed some femme and they… they… devoured her and now Springer is going to battle them! Ultra Magnus; Springer… he could get killed!"

She managed to get out in one long babble worthy of Blurr's attention. Magnus didn't answer for a moment; instead he reached down and hauled the small femme up.

"Where?"

"Corridor B, Section 5, Alpha building… just near the rec…"

"I know where it is… find Prime!"

He ordered as he ran off, transforming and blowing his horn to ensure humans and Transformer alike got the hell out of the way.

--

Magnus came rolling down the corridor, he had just entered Alpha building and what he found most interesting, or suspicious was there were few people about. Springer limping along; Magnus activated thrusters under his body and flew up several meters transforming as he went and landing in a crouching position he looked up, Springer didn't look good.

"Springer? What the hell's going on?"

"Magnus… there's these… monsters…"

Springer then collapsed from exhaustion or energon loss. Magnus wasn't a medic, but he wasn't stupid and he'd been in enough battles to recognise injury when he saw it. Springer was going to require a trip to the repair bay. Transforming into his vehicle transport and using a crane like extension lifted Springer up onto the top platform, without really much consideration for the surroundings Magnus did one crass U-turn and sped off towards the repair bay.

--


	3. Chapter 20 to 30

**Chapter Twenty**

Miracle and Communicae stepped out into the corridor, only to see Arcee run past looking rather focussed, or scared. They could hear the sounds of battle coming from around the corner.

"Come on! We have to help!"

Communicae grabbed the young femme by the lower arm and tried to pull her.

"Are you insane? We don't know what's happening; besides, it's none of our business what these earth bots get into. And if it's something really serious, we could get killed".

"Well, duh! Welcome to the Civil war!"

"Look, Springer's tough, and Arcee's obviously gone to get help, so why bother bending our chasses to help when we don't need to, it'll only make more work for the medic. Now come on, let's go have some fun of our own, without having to get scrapped every three seconds".

"Look, you'll have plenty of chances to rumble with the 'Cons, but why do when you're off duty? That's just stupid!"

Miracle gently wrapped her arms around his large body.

"Yeah… I guess, but I just…"

"Don't worry, come on, let's get the Pit out of here."

--

Miracle and Communiae seemed to have forgotten about the battle happening just meters around the corner from the rec room as ten minutes later they came into a large section of the Alpha building, a long corridor… and there, they saw a horde of about 20 Autobots just mingling in a large mass by the exit way.

"What's going on?"

Communiae shrugged.

"I'll go find out".

"They look… well, strange".

Communiae just "humpfted" and approached the first bot who had his back to the two new comers.

"Hey, you…"

Communiae put his hand on the Mech's shoulder, which just spun around and hissed, revealing a rather torn mouth and face. Communiae gasped and took several steps. Miracle screamed as she saw the shambles of a mech that was approaching Communiae.

"Holy Primus!"

The words merely passed her vocaliser. Backing before turning to run, only to be confronted and blocked by three other "creatures" much in the same condition of the one that was now wrestling a blaring Communiae to the ground. A shrieked passed her lips as the confronting mech tackled her to the ground, immediately chomping into her neck, digging down deep into the metal casing, tearing it out, killing her instantly, albeit the following violation of her body by the hungry would continue. Communiae meanwhile, hearing Miracle's last utterance craned his head to see masses of the creatures converging on her remains.

"Miracle… no!"

He whimpered; struggling under the slobbering beast, managing to push the creature off only to find that three more now had space to get in and pull him down, their mouths raping his limbs, tearing metal, circuits and wires from his structure. Roaring with pain, shrieking, begging for assistance, from anyone… he supplicated for death, for release from the agony, to at least go deaf so the sounds of his metal being torn from his body would not assault his hearing. Writhing under the attack, his body convulsing as it was torn to pieces, vital signs fading as an emergency menu flicked up in his shattered field of vision, watching as it flashed red with listings of the damages being done to the body, to the internals… the red started to fade, letters and symbols became babbled and confused, pain increased, in the distance he heard a frightful scream, and with the pain he realised that the sound was coming from him, and with reason as his right arm was cleaved from his body. Voice was failing him; such anguish overwhelming. The field of vision went black, yet feeling still existed; this he knew when one of the creatures plunged rusting fingers through his optics shattering the delicate glass. A probing hand in a huge gaping hole that had been torn or bitten into his chest, that hand groping around his energon pump; it pulled.

Communicae was dead.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The loud grumbling of the smog-belching icon of mass transit began tapering out until it was just a quiet hum in the distance. Daniel stepped out from behind the bus shelter.

"Coast is clear".

He stated as he looked down the road.

"Told ya that schmuck of a driver wouldn't notice we're all missing".

Simon grinned

"So what activity should we begin this day of truancy with?"

Harry asked.

"Hey, you know what we should do?"

Daniel said with a mischievous tone to his voice as he turned and faced his companions.

"What?"

"Well, I dunno, it's more of a thing for older kids, kids who don't get freaked easily".

"Hey, since when do we get freaked?"

Simon protested.

"Oh, I dunno… but does a certain jail ring a bell?"

"That was a one off, besides, I had bad diarrhoea that day and it was the only way I could get home without telling you guys".

"Whatever Si".

"Little too much info, buddy".

"Well, okay, then Daniel what is it you have planned?"

"Let's go check out that old meat works".

"You mean the one the Bots managed to mooch of the government?"

"Yeah, something like that. So, you two up for it?"

"Try and stop me".

"Better then school".

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

How does one know?

Do you feel it?

Is there a conscious awareness of it?

That part of you, that essence, the spirit, the soul, did it know?

Or had it simply fled the body, leaving it to the compromise of decay?

Perhaps.

Regardless, Carly didn't know.

She didn't know.

Didn't know she was dead.

Slowly the corpse sat up. The rancid fluids her laxed muscles had released stained the sheets. Standing up the creature knocked the clock from the table, it fell on the floor, breaking, time was frozen, 10.33am.

Somewhere, somewhere in that disintegrating mind was a desire for food. It was time to hunt. At the top of the stairs she waited, listened, and was soon rewarded, voices, she ambled towards them without grace or the recognition from a higher brain function.

--

"Okay, now remember, even if they slam the door in our face don't get mad, some people don't like us".

"Why, we're only Jehovah Witnesses?"

The other shrugged as he knocked on the door.

The vase was knocked from the small table, smashing into a thousand fragments on the carpeted floor, staggering, walked over the remnants, not aware of any cuts her bare feet were sustaining. Reaching the door, the voices and now the strong smell of the living, spurred her on. Hearing the beating of energetic hearts, inflation of their lungs, the sound of blood rushing through veins and those sounds, smells, they goaded her on and with strength uncommon and unnatural in a human she crashed through the door and tackled the first man.

Tearing flesh that covered the neck with those yellowing teeth of hers, pawing with rotting hands. Blood. Pieces of flesh. Flickering up as she mauled the still living man. Screams so hideous as to strike fear into the other. The fear gave him no ability to run, no ability to move, no ability to cry out. His uncontrolled shuddering caused the female creature to turn slowly, looking up at him through unblinking white and blood shot eyes, locking his gaze. She turned on him. Lunging up at him plunging feminie rotting fists through the belly, up into the chest cavity, once gentle hands clawing at whatever internal organ they could securely clutch. The man tried to scream; he tried to yell, to at least attempt to get a mere whisper for help through his blood soaked lips. Intestines spilled out and flopped down his urine soaked pants sloshing about his feet, blood pumping out onto her once white nightie. Tears of fear, tears of pain streamed down his face as this monster continued to ravage him. Death throes took him, slumping back, slipping away forever.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Daniel stepped out from the forest and stared over at menacing archaic building. He was joined by his two friends, both awe struck by the share size and darkness the building purveyed into the environment around it.

"Damn, it looks pretty crappy up this close".

Harry grinned as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, lets see how crappy it is from the inside".

Daniel got down on his knees and crawled under the fencing.

"Hey, weren't there supposed to be drug addicts or something hanging around here?"

Simon asked.

"Well, what about what happened to Emma?"

Harry stated.

"Oh for the love of… that was just a scare tactic the olds and the 'bots use to keep us away".

Daniel explained as he climbed up on the other side.

--

Daniel didn't really take much notice of the broken chain that had once wrapped around the hand holes in the door, connected with a padlock; instead he just pushed open the door.

"Right gentlemen, in we go".

He entered with no reservation into the dimly lit factory, shrouded in dusty light.

"Hey, this place is pretty cool!"

Simon said as he stood next to his friend.

"Yeah, but if you've seen one condemned slaughterhouse, you've seen them all".

Harry grumbled.

"And exactly how many condemned slaughter houses have you been in?"

Daniel said as he wandered over towards another door with the words 'Staff only' upon a faded sign. Gripping the rusted door handle he turned it. It required a good thrust for it too open, but it eventually gave up any resistance and creaked in defeat.

"Come on."

Daniel said as he removed a small torch from his bag and entered the corridor.

"Damn, that kid has a death wish".

Harry ran to catch up. Simon muttered something under his breath.

--

Footsteps echoed down the long corridor, the torch spilt only slender shards of light into closer regions. A sensation of damp lingered upon the air, while it held a musky aroma and a smell that was less then pleasant.

He hated the dark, it unnerved him. He hated foul smells; he hated the way it struck at his senses, the increasing darkness only added to his confusion. Harry couldn't help but keep looking over his shoulder watching the light sneaking in from the door way get smaller and smaller as they continued their trek. Paranoia, that's what it was, but he couldn't shake the sense that something was behind them, moving within the darkness.

"Nah".

He whispered to himself, shaking his head he turned and noted the others were quite a way a head of him. Taking a few quick steps he managed to catch up with them.

"Hey, guys, how much longer? I mean this place is great and all, but after a while long, black, cold and damp corridors loose their appeal".

"Hey, Harry, you can go back if you want… back into that long, dark corridor. You can wait in the big, empty, lonely, ancient factory where they used to kill animals".

Daniel chided. .

"Go back… nah, I'm too lazy".

There was nervousness in his tone.

"Ah, guys, I think someone may be following us?"

"Someone, or some_thing_?"

Daniel grinned into the black.

"Stop being such a pussy, Harry, it's probably some stray cat or something. Daniel already told us, this place has been deserted for decades".

"Yeah, deserted except for those druggies and their inbred dogs".

A loud, snapping bang ripped through their laughter, which barely damaged the silence.

"Shit!"

"It was just the damn door, Harry!"

"But how do we get out?"

"There's another exit up ahead, and that's where we're going".

"And how the fuck do you know, Daniel?"

"How the fuck should I know? But there's bound to be one up ahead somewhere".

The three stood silently in the hall for a moment. Until Daniel, tied of Harry's fucking fear flashed the light on Harry's face.

"Harry! For fuck's sake, there's nothing here, so stop panting like a bitch getting fucked!"

Daniel grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not panting!"

Harry retorted. Daniel looked at Harry for a moment, cocking his head to the left and glaring very sarcastically at his friend; he then shone the light on Simon who just looked at Daniel.

"Hey, don't look it me!"

The three exchanged looks before Daniel shone the light down the end of the tunnel. It revealed very little, boxes, cracks, broken glass. Slowly the light began to divulge something hidden within, red slick reflected the beam, the rotting complexion began to take more form. It growled viciously as the penetration of radiance struck its mucky eyes.

Harry could do nothing other then scream, but his body was able to respond to his fear, he turned, screamed and rushed down the corridor, knocking the torch from the young Witwicky's hand.

"SHIT!"

Daniel yelled and turned and followed Harry's lead. The dog barked just as Simon managed to get his legs working, it tackled him from behind, the creature wasting no time in beginning its savaging, digging into the head, tearing off the back of his scalp.

How unfair.

Where is the justice?

Why is one so young culled so senselessly?

Those questions passed through his head. Focussing on such philosophical leanings blocked out the pain, at least to some degree. Yet it didn't really matter to Simon for much longer, he died there, in the dark, in pain, mental torment, alone, while his friends ran for their own lives.

Harry could hear it. The sounds vertebrated into his ears. Sweat rolled down in screeds, drenching his clothing, slicking his hair. The panting, the growls, the barks, the soft padding of rotting feet on aged concrete, stained with wear and question.

"Oh my God! We're going to die! We're going to DIE!"

Chest heaving, pulling in all the valuable oxygen he could manage. Unsure. But sure he didn't want to die. Without warning he smacked into something hard. A protrusion from such digging into his hip. There was elation in his body, a hope, no matter how vague, that he may make it out of this alive.

"A door! I've found a door!"

He stammered with joy as he began fumbling to open it.

"Then fucking open it!"

Daniel bellowed from behind, frightfully aware that whatever it was that had taken the life from Simon was only moments away from ending their lives.

Light tore into the dark, bringing with it revelation. Harry didn't look; he didn't want to, he just wanted to get through, into the daylight, into safety. Daniel turned and wished immediately that he hadn't as he saw the three bounding creatures come fourth from the darkness, the light revealing all, their rancid bodies, riddled with decay, skin and sinews dangled from gnawed bones. Teeth covered with a mixture of blood and plague bared themselves and their violent intentions towards the young man.

Daniel wished to see no more; he forced himself through the door, slamming his back up against it to get it shut. Thumps and scratches, accompanied barks and growls from the other side of the weakening wood.

"Lets get out of here!"

Daniel stated, but realised he didn't have to; Harry was already at the door of the abator.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"What in Primus' name happened?"

First Aid moved swiftly towards Magnus as he entered the repair bay shouldering the shivering aerial commander.

"I don't know… ask Arcee, she saw what ever it was that did this… just fix him!"

"Alright, get him on the table!"

The two hauled the injured mech up onto the steel bench.

"Now, lets take a look at this injury… it seems to be causing the trouble… hmmm…."

"Ultra Magnus I can hardly be expected to do my job with you moaning and groaning in the corner".

"Look, First Aide, I just want to know if he'll be alright before I go and find out what the in the merry blue hell is going on in this place".

"He appears to be in pretty good shape, a decent dose of energon, a new shin casing and a good long stint in a stasis chamber and he'll be up to his usual antics".

"Good. That's all I wanted to know."

--

The City Commander entered the main security room and caught Kup in the middle of one of his rants.

"What do you mean, a riot? Alpha building? How many involved? You don't know? Well get your chassis down there and sort it out!"

Kup turned off the communicator, cussed under his breath then turned to face Magnus.

"Whatever it is Lad, it's going to have to wait, we have a riot in Alpha".

"I know".

"How do you know? I just found out! Wait a minute, what do you know?"

"That there's something amiss over in Alpha, Springer got injured… nothing overly serious but enough that he's going to be laid up for a few cycles. Arcee was there, I told her to go locate Prime."

"Yeah, Lad, I know… She's in Delta repair bay, Hot Rod took her there after she showed up at his quarters spouting stories of monsters and of some dead femme who was being eaten by Wheelie".

"Okay, that's news to me. She probably took a bang to the CPU".

"Most probably, Lad. Anyway, I'm hauling arse over there now, can't leave something this important to those idiot new recruits. Rash bastards, probably make matters worse".

"Has Optimus been informed of this riot?"

"Dunno Lad, but there's a job right there for you if he doesn't".

Kup walked out of the room, giving a dismissive wave.

"I'm not a runner!"

Magnus growled his temper getting a little more out of control with the day's problems and a smart arsed medic and a cranky veteran didn't help it.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Optics flicked online. Crackling, a spark flung internally against the back of the glass. Over used coolant seeped from a slight crack under the glass. Green sat from the table.

First Aid was busying him self with some inventories of various tools and instruments in a nearby cupboard, unaware of the danger that approached him.

"Hmm, I'm sure that doesn't belong here".

First Aid said to himself good naturedly as he stood up and placed the strange looking wrench on the bench above the cupboard. Movement spawned sound, it alerted the medic. He turned.

"Oh Springer, you've reactivated, now how are you…"

The medic had no time to react; the aerial commander dived from the table, landing crassly on the surgeon.

"Springer?!"

Shock. Confusion. Fear.

"Springer!"

The dark green fists clenched came pummelling down, the medic may not enjoyed engaging in war fare but he did know how to defend himself, he brought his arms up, deflecting the incoherent blows, which only served to frustrate his attack. A sticky hand gripped the top of the medic's head and began to pull it forward. First Aid realised he'd have to do something a little more violent if he was going to get out of this alive. The strange, homeless wrench that he'd been holding moments before now lay sprawled upon the floor near his hand, grabbing it he swung it upwards, striking the enraged Springer in the face, the force leaving a dent in the cheek plates and sending the mech from the medic's body.

First Aid lay there panting, trying to bring in air into his body in an attempt to activate his secondary cooling units. The doors swished open, adding to his tension, somewhat relieved, however, to see it was the City Commander.

"First Aid, out now!"

Magnus with his usual urgency rushed to First Aid, pulled him up with absolutely no grace and forced him towards the door. The medic stumbled out of the doors, which closed behind him, leaving the powerful second inside with a rather irate triple changer.

"Now Springer…"

The creature came at him.

"…I know First Aid can be frustrating…"

It grabbed his upper arms, mouth gapping with yearning, face attempting to get close enough for a taste.

"But that's no excuse to attack a fellow Autobot!"

Magnus punctuated his final statement with a head butt to the triple changer's forehead. Springer stumbled back, growling with frustration, but no less fury or fortitude. His head jerked upwards to view the city commander; shoulders curved forward, arms hanging somewhat lethargically at his sides. Magnus prepared himself for another attack. A corrosive acid coated the green mech it was burning away at his metallic flesh so much so that Magnus could see the paint bubbling, smoke pouring from the reaction. Springer approached with phenomenal speed with arms out stretched, optics vacant of spark. Having judged the situation for a moment Magnus picked up the table throwing it towards the creature. The triple changer was unable to dodge the bench and was hit full on, falling backwards from the force, slamming into the wall. Springer struggled for a moment, yet was unable to get up. Magnus made an executive decision not to remain.

First Aid was standing outside, and despite his faceplate a look of concern was dominating his features.

"Ultra Magnus? Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

"Not now, First Aid! Get to one of the other repair bays and start helping those injured from that damn riot!"

Magnus then began to punch a few numbers into the entrance pad on the left side of the door.

"Ultra Magnus, what are you doing?"

"I'm locking down the repair bay, until we can figure out what exactly is… ailing Springer, I don't want him to come into contact with anyone, Transformer or otherwise!"

Magnus slammed his fist into the control panel rendering it a smoking pile of circuits and buttons, wires sticking out. A second door came down; clicking; locked in place, and would keep Springer in the repair bay… hopefully. Magnus turned to find First Aid still standing there.

"First Aid? What the Pit are you still standing there for? Get going! That's an order!"

"But Magnus?"

"Don't make me repeat myself… I'm really not in the mood First Aid… Now, if you'd excuse me".

And with that surly demeanour Ultra Magnus, City Commander marched quickly towards Prime's office.

--

"Optimus! We have a major problem!"

"I know Magnus, the damn virus has gotten into the City. Also, a certain number of human causalities have been reported".

"That's not what I'm talking about Prime, Transformers can get this slagging thing!"

"What?"

Perceptor, stood from the seat next to Prime's desk, for once surprise in his tone.

"Oh Yeah. I just went a couple of rounds with Springer, he's infected, tried to rip First Aid to pieces as well. Apparently he was injured in that riot over in Alpha!"

"I didn't realise the severity of the riots in Alpha, if they are in fact groups of infected then those who went down there to try and quell it are in danger. Magnus, I want you to get them out of there".

"PRIME!"

Ironhide would have destroyed the door if it hadn't opened for him.

"Yes, Ironhide, you don't have to yell".

"Prime, there's this mob and they're tearing up anyone who gets in their way!"

"Alright first and foremost calm down. Quarantine Alpha section off as best as you can. Reports indicate this thing is also in the suburbs, but the human authorities are taking care of that. Ironhide, I want you to get over to security, get Kup, Prowl and Red Alert to insure scanners are running at 100 I want to be able to pick up any Decepticon activity, last thing we need right now is Megatron making a surprise visit. Magnus, start calling in reserves, everyone who isn't rostered get them back on duty, the start briefing. Perceptor step up your research I want to know how this thing has jumped the species barrier."

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Jazz came upon Red Alert and Inferno with several other new Autobots.

"Okay, people, listen up!"

Smokescreen began, walking out of group of other warriors so he could be seen better.

"We've got one massive riot going on over in Alpha and the rioters have been infected with some virus, so for the love of Primus keep your distance, orders are shoot to kill and watch yourselves, don't get too close this virus thing spreads like wild fire".

"Oh this is it! I just know it! Didn't I tell you there'd be trouble today, Inferno, I told you'd there'd be trouble and you didn't listen!"

"Red, you always say there's trouble, everyday in fact!"

"Buthecouldberight,therecouldbetrouble,bigtrouble,iftheordersareshoottokillthentheremystbetrouble!Bigbigbigbigbigbigtrouble!Primedoesn'talwaysgiveordersofshoottokillunlessit'stheDecepticons,Smokescreenitisn'ttheconsisit?" Blurr prattled on, earning him looks from everyone.

"Huh?" Smokescreen asked.

"He wants to know if the cons caused the fiasco?"

Jazz replied, earning a smile from the blue messenger.

"No, its not the Cons, that's why we have to get this under control as soon as possible, if the cons attacked while we're trying to get this under wraps there'll be the Pit to pay! Now, lets stop yapping and get over there. So everyone pair up to make sure everyone's accounted for!"

Smokescreen waved his hand, transformed then drove off, obviously with other things on his mind. Jazz found himself standing next to the blue speed talker.

"ThanksfortranslatingtoSmokescreenforme,lotsofpeopledon'tunderstandmeanditsreallyhardforpeopletogetmesometimesandIhavetokeeptalkingandwhenItalktomuchIstarttotallkfasterandfasterandnoonegetsme!"

"Hey, man that's no problem!"

"Hey,howdoyouknowwhatI'msayingwhenhardlyanyonedoes".

"Oh simple, Dude, I listen to the human rap tunes, it's some funky fast shite".

--

The sight on arrival at Alpha section was one of absolute turmoil. Dismantled bodies of their comrades lay fallen; others feasting on their remains. Some were in the middle of being slaughtered, their screams in chorus with the ripping of circuits, and advanced alloys.

"Lets waste 'em!"

Someone suddenly cried out, Jazz and Blurr turned and saw a young mech rush by and into the chaos only to be set upon and viciously slayed with in moments by the monsters.

"Come on!"

Jazz cried to Blurr as he took off round the side of the building Blurr close behind leaving behind the screams of their dying comrades, only to have such horrendous cries replaced by the splutters of the undead.

"WhatthePitisgoingon?WhatarethosethingsouttherewhyaretheyeatingupourfriendsandAutobuddieshahahawhatdoyouthinkwhatshouldwedodoyouthinkOptimusknowshowbaditis?"

"I honestly don't know, man! But I guess Op would know if he gave orders 'shoot to kill' but lets try and find some survivors".

Jazz replied as he hauled himself up in through a window. Reaching down to pull Blurr up.

"Wowthisplaceisreallywastedthosethingsmustofreallyhadaparty!"

The room bore testament to carnage. A table was flipped over and chairs were smashed into computers, the doors were broken, lights shattered and flashed, placing upon the room an eeriness as light came and went in short sharp bursts.

"We should keep together, keep our weapons ready".

"Noproblem,whenIwasonCybertronIwasunderUltraMagnus'commandandwesawlotsoffreakystuffandboyPrimuswassurelookin'outforusandMagnusalwayssaidwedidn'thavetoifwewerescaredandhealwaysrespectedourchoicesandthenwe'dgoinandkickarseandwe'dbereallyscaredbutitsnotlikeitisnowthosethingsouttheredon'tlookliketheirevenfunctioning!"

The two entered a corridor and again were met with abhorrent imagery, bodies, parts of bodies and energon smeared on walls and floors, and frightfully on the ceilings.

"Primus".

Jazz whispered to himself; Blurr heard yet remained silent. Despite the carnage that was transpiring outside, Alpha was silent, no sounds, nothing… except the sounds of their footsteps echoing down the hall into the distance, alerting whatever lingered. Jazz swallowed while scanning the locale ahead with unsteady precaution. Turning, meeting Blurr's optics locked, Jazz motioned with the gun towards the left room. The courier silently nodded, knowing fore well a burbled agreement was inappropriate. Approaching the door's control panel Jazz pulled the front panel from the erred device, rewiring several components; doors swishing slowly open. They entered. It was far from being the largest computer rooms in the building however, it was of a decent standard, and certainly of size enough to conceal survivors or… They stood motionless, each lost in their own morose thoughts, the doors closed.

Darkness once again enshrouded the room. The generators had obviously failed in this area, taking the artificial realisation with them. Only specks of light creped through damaged shutters. Taking a step forward Jazz heard something crunch under foot. His optics rolled down, Blurr's already there, resting upon the severed hand, the owner of which lay a few meters away in a computer cubicle. His entire face was gone, revealing two empty optic sockets and the skeletal structures, wires and broken circuits, still and black.

They continued around the room, looking cautiously in each cubicle for anyone hiding, all that exposed itself were unidentifiable cadavers

"Man… this is some fucked up shit".

A rippling bang brought their heads spinning round to rest vision upon an unwanted sight; hordes of the metallic dead tore at the doors.

"Ohshitohshitohshitwhatcanwedothey'llgetinanddotouswhaththeydidtoallthesepoorAutobots!"

"We'll blast the shutters!"

"Butthey'relaserproofwe'llneverblastthroughthey'lltostrong!"

"No, they're only laser proof on the other side, we can blast through from this side"

Blasts tore through the shutters; the ravenous crowd erupted inwards, spilling over each other and the stiff corpses reach the living. Busting through various cubicles slowing them down considerably, falling over each other in an attempt to reach startled prey.

"Jump!"

--

Landing hard on the ground Jazz turned to see Blurr along side him. Training his view up towards the second story he viewed the mass of undead spilling out the window; jumping.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

The two ran. They ran for their lives. They had to get away, to live, to survive, most importantly not become one of them… those things. Jazz wouldn't look back, he didn't have to, the vibrations through the soft earth that travelled up his legs, the pounding, the ominously deep snarls told him, told him they had landed, and that they would be chasing him soon, and quickly.

Jazz became aware of shots fired, laser blasts ripping past his audios, not directed at him, but at the masses behind him, he stole a glance over his shoulder to see how effective it was. He was disappointed.

"It isn't working, stop firing! Just run!"

Excessive running paid off, steps up ahead would lead to Beta, and already they could see the Quarantine line; Kup and Magnus standing there with a force to scare even the toughest Decepticon.

"Let us through! LET US THROUGH!"

Kup glanced at Magnus who was in the process of scanning the two for injuries. He nodded. Large steel gates yanked open to let the two speeding mechs through.

"Here they came".

Kup said calmly as the mob spilled down towards the quarantine zone.

"Fire at will!"

Magnus roared as gunfire, lasers, cluster bombs, rockets and various other Transformer weaponry were dispatched against the approaching pack.

--

"Primus that was ugly!"

Kup, checked his weapon.

"Yeah, no kidding".

Hot Rod piped up from amongst the crowd of Autobots.

"Jazz, what happened?"

Magnus gazed down Jazz, sitting, exhausted.

"We were on the other side, the entrance to Alpha. The guys took a hidin' Magnus. We shunned the welcoming committee and got inside Alpha, we figured we'd look for survivors, there was nothing but corpses. To escape a mob that showed up from bloody nowhere we jumped out a frikin' window. Basically, Sir, it's a great big fucking mess!"

"It's a fucking mess everywhere".

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Daniel jogged along the edge of the building, keeping well away from the windows.

"This is ridiculous, we can't just keep doing laps around this fucking place".

Harry stammered through uneasy breaths.

"You have a better idea I suppose, or should we go back to the car park and try our luck against those _other_ dogs".

"Well, obviously no, dumbarse, but we can't do this much longer, maybe we should try to take a short cut through the building".

"I knew it, you've lost your fucking mind".

"All I'm saying is lets try and consider finding an alternative route out of this massacre".

"Here's your chance".

Daniel stated as he stopped by a door, a ratty map cased behind musty plastic relaying the structure behind it.

"Okay, lets open the door, if there's anything there we should be able to close it quick enough".

"Sounds good to me, so Harry, this is your idea…"

"My idea yes, but I'm the coward remember, you're the one who fights with the heroic Autobots, you open it".

His hand touched the rusted door handle and pushed it downwards, creaking with resistance but an eventual click and they were through.

The door opened into a long passageway separating two low buildings, the sun high enough that it poured out it's radiance upon the earth, revealing every crack in the new surrounds, the two could see the long stretched, and occasional doors that led in whatever direction. No discussion, no choice, they walked forward, the door swinging shut behind them.

It had only been a few moments; they had only gone maybe two metres from the door.

"Did you hear that?"

"Harry, for god's sake, don't be so paranoid. Look where we are, I think we'd see anything…"

His voice stopped automatically as he too heard what possibly his friend had.

It was an odd combination of noise, a deliberate thump, someone, or something was walking upon aged surface, but it was the scrapping, the high pitched, yet somewhat quiet scraping, like metal against metal, it squealed in revolt. And as suddenly as it had made itself known it had gone.

"Probably a piece of roofing flapping in a breeze or something"

"Yeah, guess you're right, Dan".

Its entrance was unexpected, violent and nothing short of fear mongering. Daniel felt as if his heart had stopped for a moment as he looked upon the creature blocking their path. Long claws tore from bulked arms, dropping to the ground, worn and chipped in places, the owner of the sound. Without skin, revealing muscle structure, sinews, blood soaked areas, veins and arteries pulsating, the cause a polluted heart thumping somewhere in that abomination of nature. A face resembling a gorilla, only skinless and without substance in parts, eyes wide and white, blood shot and layered with slick pus. It's receding skull cracked and in one part gapping, revealing a rotting brain, dribbling fourth from the inflicted crevice. Exposed muscle rose, twitching, with extension it flashed sallow fangs, coated with gunk, blood and mucus. A drop of saliva, polluted and skank fell from the corner of its oral gap, falling to where it splattered upon clawed feet.

A low rumbling was emitted from deep within it's soggy bowels and it started running, an oddly choreographed dance, drenched with murderous intentions born of uncontrolled primal urge, increased by human hands compelled by unnatural wants.

The young Witwicky turned and grabbed his companion, reached out quickly for the nearest door, inside his soul praised God to his utmost, it opened and the two fell into the unknown. Yet they were safe, at least from that monstrosity.

On the other side of that slight wooden door the creature banged with frustration.

"It won't hold long".

Daniel stated. Although the look on Harry's features told him that he knew as well that fact.

"Lets go".

The door had led them into another passageway, but unlike so many others in this hellish place it was lit, walls were covered with sterile silver tiling, the ceiling white squares embossed with marble patterning, the floor coated with rough stone tiles. At the end was a large steel double door. A panel next to it.

"Pray it's open".

Daniel said as he started jogging down the passage.

--

Their luck had continued, the door opened without incident, they found themselves staring into a rather high tech lab, adorned with the wonders of modern science.

"What the fuck is this place?"

Harry walked towards one of the benches that ran along side the left wall. Daniel didn't answer, instead walked towards the right wall where he noticed a dust coated laptop sitting upon the bench, a stool in front of it. Pressing a random button he was surprised to find it running. A series of folders appeared on the dark navy screen. Not really sure what he was going to find he simply clicked on the top folder, one labelled "Facility Layout". He wasn't surprised to see maps pop up in their own windows.

Harry seemed to be amusing himself with fingering all the equipment as the ambassador's son investigated the computer's secrets further.

"Sweet Mother of God. Daniel… you better come take a look at this".

Daniel turned from the computer and glanced over at the increasingly pale Harry.

"What?"

Approaching, he looked around the area in an attempt to locate the object of Harry's blasphemous exclamation. It didn't take long. An object suspended in a light blue fluid held securely inside a long glass cylindrical tank, a metal step leading up to it, a metal cap on top with tubes and cords entering, and logically some exiting. A computer consol sat stationary next to the cylinder. Three other cylinders sat idle by, empty, one broken beyond any hope of repair.

"Shit".

"Danno, I don't think I have to tell you how important it is we get the fuck out of here".

"Maybe we can find a radio or the Internet or something around here, we can call for help".

Not really convinced of that himself, rather he was more impressed with what floated before him.

"What do you think it is?"

Daniel turned to look at Harry; surprised he'd changed the subject back to the behemoth in the tank.

"I dunno. But according to what I could find on that computer, this place used to be some kind of lab working with a viral agent, developing weapons and the likes".

"And they just decided to leave this place unlocked while they stepped out for a piss?"

"Maybe… who knows? Maybe those things got out and they had no choice to escape".

"But that doesn't explain why the Autobots have brought it, surely these scientists would kick up a stink if they knew the bots might learn their dirty little secrets".

"Maybe the Autobots don't know, I mean, they've only owned this place for a few months now, and they've got other worries then developing some run down old supposed slaughter house".

Daniel wandered towards the control panel for the monster's living tomb.

"I don't think you should be touching that".

"Why? What harm can it do?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Well duh. Now go see if you can find the exit".

Harry looked unconvinced, but wandered towards the other side of the lab, looking over his shoulder intermittently to make sure Danno wasn't doing anything that could end up with them both being killed in a less then pleasant manner.

There wasn't much to see on the far side of the lab, a small door less entrance way led into an office with an adjacent annex, obviously used for storage, albeit empty now save for a few dusty scraps of blank paper. There were a few file cabinets but were so badly rusted not even a rattle was produced when he pulled the handles. A few extra desks, empty, another long bench with two big sinks, a few broken beakers and that was about the extent of it. However, he did find a door, which too his delight had the word "EXIT" scrawled across. Looking up he noticed a window above the door; he clambered up onto the bench and strained over to peer out the window. Never in his life had he felt the relief he felt now, there was the fence, and over the fence were the hills and green plains that would give them salvation. The best thing was that the fencing started at the doorway, caging the short walk to freedom, protection. He jumped down and jiggled the door handle; it opened much to his elation. Yet that elation was suddenly replaced by a fear he'd never before experienced. Daniel's cry of shock, the tinkle of shattered glass raining down upon lonely tiles, a heavy thump and a nadir verbal rumble. He knew damn well that he didn't want to look, but he had to. He turned and viewed something that would haunt him the rest of his days.

It towered at ten foot, clad in black leather, which wrapped into a Trenchcoat of some type, weighty black steel capped boots, gloves with steel inlaid for extra damage behind what would be powerful whacks. It took a step towards the fleeing Witwicky, it's single white-eye roamed across its surrounds until it rested upon the other. The other eye useless and closed eternally, sealed shut with steel sutures that extended the entire length of one side of it's mangled head. Baldness revealed sections of unhealthily tanned skin, splattered with purple liquid and exposed muscle. Veins and arteries crawling along the surface of his head surged momentarily with the increasing force of blood, the creature was becoming excited, and Harry knew why too. They were going to be killed. The creature didn't get any better looking, skin and flesh had been rolled back to display the sharp, pointed fangs that came together to form jig jagged patterns across the lower half of his face. A large triangular section of flesh was gone from his throat, revealing the muscles and the trachea, which didn't seem to be working anyway, and if it was, it was done secretly, hidden under powerful tubbing. Purple trunks of cords, tentacles, wrapped around his neck from behind, burrowing into the flesh of his chest, disappearing under his clothing, one overly enthused tentacle coiled into his right shoulder surging with blood lust. The whole personification of trepidation was capped off by stinking fluid that dribbled down over his form, joining the rest that pooled on the floor under his feet, some still leaking out of the remnants of the tank behind him.

He'd had enough fear for one day; he turned and opened the door, to hell with Daniel. Harry sprinted through the door and along the small section of pathway until he reached the gate in the fence, he barged it open and ran out onto the plains and started grunting up the hill.

Daniel stepped back and hearing the door opening behind him realised his friend had left him alone with this thing, despite that, Daniel didn't blame his friend, he probably would have done the same, alone, with this creature, unarmed, what else would there have been to do except run? Daniel followed suit, hoping he wasn't too late to save his life.

--

He quickly caught up to his friend who was starting to slow; the race up the hill being too much, and coupled with fear the stamina probably wasn't going to last long. A roar ripped the day's silence that caressed them as they sprinted up the land's gentle undulations. Daniel looked behind him as he passed Harry to see the black form pounding up the hill behind them.

"Holy shit, that thing's fast!"

Daniel turned his face back towards his destination; up the hill, over the hill, towards the road, just keep running. He became aware that the land was starting to flatten out, he was almost at the top, he turned to smile at Harry only to discover he was quite a distance behind him, and what's worse, Harry was closer to the behemoth then he was to Daniel.

"Harry!"

If Harry realised, he didn't show it. Perhaps he was just exhausted, perhaps his mind had had enough of the running, of the pain of survival, just wanting to rest, and if eternal blackness was what would give him rest, so be it. Harry allowed himself to slow, until he was barely walking.

It didn't take long for the creature to catch up, at the speed it was bounding up behind them. With thick fingers and powerful hands it reached out and grabbed the teen, lifting him high into the air above the creature's towering head. From under the black ensemble came squirming tentacles, raping the air around them they shot up and started coiling around Harry's waist, legs, torso.

He was much too tired to scream, to beg, to whatever, he just wanted to sleep, and he knew his sleep would take him soon. Daniel couldn't scream either, he didn't know why, but at that moment it wasn't even on his mind. He just stood there, watching, what he knew would be his friend's last moments on earth.

Tentacles held the legs, the torso, the waist, and massive fists closed around the arms. To Daniel it happened in slow motion, to Harry he just didn't care. The creature effortlessly tore the arms from the body, blood jetting out of the brachial, the silky bright red spraying across the lush grass, spilling down his body onto the creature's head. It tilted its face upwards and opened that fanged filled mouth, allowing the crimson tide to fill the gapping orifice. The tentacles released and the creature hurled Harry into the air, spinning, spraying more blood from his damaged body, the monster caught the boy by the legs and yanked them apart like a wish bone, blood came so quickly from the femoral that Harry had his sleep within seconds.

Daniel just stood there for a moment, his brain telling his body it should be doing something, it was only when the monster roughly discarded Harry's blood soggy remains that Daniel felt the weight release from his limbs, he pivoted, and bolted up the hill, the carnage he had just witnessed was enough of a influence.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

She reached a fork in the corridor, her mind ticking over where Springer had been taken. Beta. Right. Arcee made it to Beta repair bay, stopping at the door, looking at the protective steel casing covering the entranceway, noticing the smoking remains of the control panel. Why would they lock him in? A small blowtorch device came fourth from her right index finger in order to begin the tedious action of repairing the panel

Finally, after close to an hour she was able to deactivate the lock. The large steel protective measures slid into the walls and Arcee noted annoyance that the doors to the repair bay were damaged, the panel wouldn't open something so dented, she'd have to finish the task by hand. Pushing her fingertips between the two doors and attempting to pull the doors apart wasn't as hard as she thought. Eventually light from the repair bay began sneaking through the widening cracks. Yet the whole process suddenly became more difficult, something was resisting against the doors, perhaps a dent in the rails, resting her head against the barely 1 metre crack in the door; she contemplated her next move, but such contemplation was interrupted by shuffles from inside the room, a quick glance up and she gazed into the dark optics staring back at her from a gloomy face.

"Springer! You jerk! You scared me!"

Reaching through in an attempt to stroke the triple changer's face. Smiling as she touched him, perplexed as she felt the usually warm metal was freezing, sticky, rough. Violent hands quickly clamped her lower arm pulling all of her that was possible through the crack. She struggled to pull from his grasp as her head banged into the door with each vehement heave from Springer.

"Springer… stop… you're hurting… me!"

Screaming for help proved futile upon comprehension that he was unrelenting. Her worthless struggle increased as she felt her arm tearing from the soldered joint. Part of her knew the outcome, but another part, the part that loved him lulled her into a false sense of hope that he would let go before that logical outcome played itself out.

"Springer! Please for the love of Primus, let go!"

Her wish granted; she fell back. Agony struck her, Springer hadn't willingly released her instead had torn the arm free from the body. Sitting there, slowing going into shock, staring at the gaping aperture, energon gushed from the wound, down her body, the energon pool increased. Two energon-covered hands appeared between the crack in the doors and divided them as though were. Springer lunged out, tackling her against the wall before she could even realise what was happening. Springer straddled her without vacillation he lifted his fist above his head and brought it crashing down on the femme's breastplate, the force splitting it at the base of the indentation.

"Springer, please, I'm begging you! STOP!"

There was no regard for her, the fist lifted again, causing another devastating strike sending even energon fourth onto the ground, splattering up on the beast. He slipped his fingers into the break and tore apart the chest, revealing the delicate circuitry and components.

"No!"

Her surviving arm came up and clenching her little fist struck him in the side of the face. Provocation stabbed a rusting index finger through the left optic. Gripping her acting arm at the socket's joint gave one quick yank and tore it free. More energon surged out and lapped onto the floor.

Arcee looked into Springer's face with her remaining, only partially damaged optic. Searching the vacant look for any sign, any hint that Springer was still there, that some where, deep inside that monster, was the Mech she truly loved, she kept looking as he continued to tear into her chest compartment, the search keeping her mind off the excruciating pain. There would be no finality to her quest, no answers, no hope, no nothing, just a daunting understanding that Springer was gone. And so soon would she be.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Emma sat under the tree digging into dirt with a dry twig. Having "escaped" from the repair bay and the irritating medics. The past two hours had only yielded explosions and sirens from the city. She had made the decision that she didn't want to walk into any of their Civil war crap today so she stayed put.

That damn assignment took her concentration for a moment, she'd have to ring Aaron, ask him what he'd done on the project and whether it was worth it her doing something. School wasn't hard, and it wouldn't take her much to catch up, it'd only been a few days anyway… well… maybe a week.

Swishing a near by ant she heard a rustling from behind. Peering around the tree she caught a glimpse of her visualising cousin.

"Dani…"

"Emma… run!"

He managed as he pulled her up by the arm and rushed down the hill. She shrugged, chuckled, then figured what could be the cause of his marathon.

"Oh God! Must be a bear!"

It didn't take her long to catch up with him and both were half way down the hill when she heard the deafening roar of what ever was chasing them. Having never seen a bear in real life she turned to get a look.

"Bugger me days! That ain't no bear!"

The creature was out of the forest now and its speed increased on the flat.

"We're almost at the entrance to Alpha section, we'll be safe in there!"

She stole another quick glance at their pursuer. He was gone. She stopped.

"Oy, that thing, it's gone".

Daniel turned.

"Probably… didn't… want… to… come… near… here".

"Ay?"

"I said, it probably didn't want to come near here… I mean it was a big fucker, what ever it was, but it wouldn't want to take on a 30 foot Autobot!"

"Makes sense. Wait a sec, are you wagging?"

"Long story, now lets get inside Alpha and find someone".

"Ah, I think they're having some fight with the 'Cons in Alpha".

"Decepticons?"

"Know any other 'Cons?"

"No, I mean, did you see any?"

"Actually… no".

"Than what makes you think there's 'Cons?"

"I've been hearing explosions all after noon, along with sirens".

"Probably a drill, Magnus likes to go all out with explosions and drills".

"A drill, with explosions, in Alpha section? Magnus may like his games but he wouldn't play in Alpha, Prime would kick his arse."

"Well, where do you suggest we go then, huh?"

"The hell? I wouldn't know! You're supposed to have been born here, so you tell me".

"Fine, we'll head for Delta, it's just along this fence, we can short cut through Beta, but we gotta stick together, cos there's some crazy shit happening!"


	4. Chapter 30 to 40

**Chapter Thirty**

"Hey bro, check this out!"

"Holy human shit! What the fuck do you thinks going down there at Autobastard city?"

"Hm, you know I have no fucking idea, we better contact old Soundwave let him know!"

Just as the small cassette Decepticon known, as Rumble was about to radio Soundwave the red and blue Jet transformed during landing. The much larger Transformer stood over the two smaller mechs and glared for a moment.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, there seems to be some kind of commotion down at Autobot City, in the Alpha section, we believe, but it has appeared to spread to neighbouring locations. Also, from what we can ascertain from this distance there seems to be considerable damage".

Frenzy replied, his voice drenched with false seriousness, as Rumble attempted to keep himself from laughing. Starscream looked down and simply backhanded the small mech sending him flying into a near by rock, cracking it half on impact.

"You wanker!"

"He told you the truth!"

"I know I just didn't appreciate his tone, that's not how you talk to your future leader!"

"Future leader my arse! You have to take down Megatron first and he'd kick your girl's blouse arse in an astro second!"

Starscream glared dangerously before approaching the two smaller transformers.

"I'll show you, you disgusting mid…"

An explosion in the distance caused all three of them to turn. A huge fireball enveloped one of the taller towers in Alpha section, sending debris, smoke and flames into the sky.

"What's going on down there?"

--

Dead End was sitting on the large rock as the other Stunticons checked their weapons and rumbling about what was better, filleting an Autobot or impaling one. The plan: wait for intel from Ravage, then cause a diversion while Rumble and Frenzy snuck into ABHQ to "borrow" some Autobot research or something. Only Megatron and possibly Soundwave knew the contents of such research.

"Oh! How typical! We don't even get to be the first in line to meet our imminent demise at the hand of a massive fireball!"

Dead End groaned pessimistically as the explosion erupted the relative silence.

"Shut your fucking energon hole you sissy!"

Drag Strip growled.

A small beeping sound came from the nearby radio control.

"Would you two shut up? That must be the signal now".

Motor Master walked over to the radio.

"Yeah?"

"Motor Master, this is Starscream, change of orders, you're to attack the Alpha section of Autobot City".

"Sounds worse over a radio doesn't he?"

Drag Strip stated under his breath.

"What? Don't be stupid! We ain't attacking Alpha. We only take our orders from Megatron and you ain't him!"

"You will do as I say or you will face the consequences, these orders came straight from Megatron himself!"

"Bullshit! Megatron would never give you orders to relay".

"Fine, but when Megatron arrives and inquires why the Stunticons aren't attacking Alpha section then I'll have to tell him that they wouldn't listen to me, in fact it was…"

"Alright, you've made your point! We'll get on it now!"

Motor Master deactivated the connection and turned to face his team-mates.

"Looks like we got a job to do!"

"What does it matter whose orders they are? We're going to find our remains rusting on Autobot soil soon enough!".

"Shut up!"

Drag Strip kicked the kill-joy in the shin.

"All right you bozos! That's enough, Transform and lets get go waste the Autofuckers!"

--

"WHAT!?!"

Megatron screamed down the radio.

"I've had enough of that traitorous jet, I'll pound him down into scrap metal myself!"

"They were unsure as to whether they should proceed with the original mission".

The voice was monotone.

"We'll probably loose the Stunticons due to that idiot, albeit we might be able to salvage the mission. The Stunticons' attack would still cause a large enough of a diversion".

"Shall I give them affirmation to proceed?"

Megatron looked at his communications officer and nodded pointedly. Soundwave's optics dimmed as he radioed instructions to his three cassettes.

"Our numbers are dwindling, and what's worse is that the majority are imbeciles. The Autobots currently outnumber us 3 to 1. We can no longer waste time with petty strikes, this information is paramount to the Decepticon victory. Somewhere they have another planetary base, the information may help us locate it".

"Perhaps the fabled Nobilis Libertas does exist".

Megatron turned and walked towards the computer, he paused before the control panel and stared over his shoulder back at Soundwave.

"If it does exist, it would explain how Prime continues to get cannon fodder and supplies… but if it doesn't…"

"Then Prime is acquiring his provisions and Mechs from another source – an ally we may not know about, perhaps".

"Plausible. But there are too many species out there who would not join with the Autobots for fear of encoring our wrath".

"What of the Fleshlings?"

Soundwave pointed out, being the only Decepticon or Transformer who could contradict Megatron without being blasted to atoms.

"Yes, that is true, but the Autobots are on the Fleshling's planet, if the Autobots weren't here to protect them… We need this information, Soundwave".

Nobilis Libertas: "Noble Freedom"

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Motor Master transformed bringing his laser from subspace, sending several potent blasts through the fence that bordered Alpha section, by now a smoking ruin. The other Stunticons transformed, and at first, seemed quiet confused at the eerie remains of the Autobots most prized 'suburb', but sharing the violent and sadistic enthusiasm of their team commander they shrugged off any weary feelings… except Dead End.

Approaching the first section of the buildings in Alpha they became aware of loud gabbles, and then they saw the mob.

"Autobots! Destroy them!"

Motor Master roared as he ran into battle, his laser firing round after round of penetrating energy. Getting closer he started realising something was wrong, the mob had turned around and was heading towards him, but they were unarmed and were running straight into the laser fire and being predictably cut down. Motor Master stopped suddenly and turned to his fellows, who had also stopped, but the mob progressed and their frantic actions were becoming more noticeable.

"What the Pit is happening here?"

Break Down asked.

"Maybe the Autobots are trying new tactics!"

Wildrider replied, laughing.

"What? Running into laser fire in copious numbers is a new tactic?"

Dead End asked, in his usual dread tone.

"Well I'd do it!"

Wildrider laughed.

"In fact… I think I'll show 'em how it's done!"

He snorted as he turned and ran towards the approaching crowd.

"Wildrider! You slag head, get back here!"

Motor Master called out after his teammate… but it was too late.

Motor Master didn't dish out _suggestions, _despite knowing this; Wildrider ignored and rushed towards the crowd, firing at anything and everything. Five metres from the first couple of 'mob-ees' he realised he was in serious trouble. Optics widening in shock, halting his approach, attempting to pivot on foot, but as he did the mob set upon his form. Turning back to face the ones grabbing him, he saw their mangled faces, their vacant optics, their gaping mouths covered with energon and nipping out in the attempt to find sustenance.

"No! Stop! NOOOOOO!"

Wildrider, for once in his life, experienced fear, true fear. Struggling for life he felt his limbs being pulled with such strength he believed they'd be ripped free His screams reached the audios of his team mates, striking deep into their consciousnesses the screams distorting with the sounds of metal tearing, energon spilling, wires and metallic ligaments snapping, circuits breaking and the smell of smoke from the small fires that were breaking out through Wildrider's once fast and powerful body. He struggled to the last moment, to when finally one of the mob's members pulled his head so far back that it snapped the linkage sending a shockwave of force up into his CPU where it failed and he died.

"I knew it… Didn't I tell you… we're doomed!"

The three remaining Stunticons turned and faced Dead End with a kind of disgusted horror in their optics. Motor Master turned and saw more of these monsters were clambering over the remains of Wildrider and towards them.

"I don't know about the rest of you fucks, but stuff Megatron's orders, I'm getting out of here!"

He bellowed as he turned to flee, only to find more of the shambling wrecks.

"Don't fight it, don't fight them… this was only ordained from the moment of our creation, the moment of our demise… it's the only constant in this universe, death… I welcome you death".

"No! No WAY! I'm not going to go out to a bunch of smelly Autobots! Never in a million years! Not even Primus himself could stop me!"

Drag Strip boasted as he turned to his left to see several more of the monstrosities coming towards him. Running towards them he fired, repeating Wild Rider's final error of judgement. Maybe a few of them were felled; making his last moments that more enjoyable knowing that he had taken a few of them with him. The ravenous Autobots set him upon all most instantly. They massacred his being, tearing armour and his metallic flesh from his structures, ripping out circuit boards, wiring, components, his internal structure was decimated. His CPU, racked with waves of distress, recorded the sensation as lasting an eternity, when really it 43.25 seconds.

The survivors looked on, fear unknown to Decepticon ranks etched in their fuel pumps, as a second member of their gestalt team was mercilessly slaughtered by the crazed and cannibalistic Autobot mob.

"It's only a matter of moments now, and soon we will be gone".

The doors to the nearby building were cleaved to tatters as the mob of around 20 undead came surging out towards the three remaining. Five lunged upon Motor Master and he seemed to be coming out victorious for the moment until several more, joined. He ignored the pain of so many biting down upon his body, tearing through armour, forcing their probing hands inside the gaps, tearing out non-vital and vital systems at their discretion, his leg ripped from his body at that point he felt weakened from the much too sudden loss of energon. Struggled until the last moment, he as a warrior, a solider, not wanting to expire without taking someone with him. He succeeded as well, he managed to punch his fist right through the chest of one of the munching femmes and out the back of her torso he felt the face, or what was left of it of another waiting and hungry mech, it grabbed Motor Master's hand and bit his struggling fingers off, chewing each of them slowly as he dropped to the ground with his tiny prize. Pain he continued to ignore tore through his body inflaming his still remaining and operational circuits and throbbing into his CPU. A mouth bit deeply into the gestalt leader's neck, bitting deep into the internal structures, severing fuel lines and delicate nervous circuitry effects; paralysing … An awareness of optics dimming, darkening.

He was dying

One final thought.

A prayer.

Help me Primus.

Having finished with Motor Master, the mob set upon the remaining two Stunticons. Breakdown saw his chance, even if it was slim, there it was, a slight gap in the midst of undead rank.

"An escape!"

Dead End noted it also as the undead beared down on them with frightful speed. Breakdown turned, and ran towards the gap, yet something tackled him to the ground. Breakdown was almost too afraid to turn and see the face of the monster that would surely end his life, but he did, perhaps by reflex more than anything else. What he saw caused him more fear than the undead ever could.

"Dead End?"

"We can't escape our fates… we must die, today, and join our comrades".

"No! Please! I don't… don't… I don't want to die!"

He began to weep.

"Don't be afraid of the inevitable, face it!"

Dead End pulling him up rolled over so Breakdown could see the approaching creatures. Optics widened with fear as the first reached him, lunging down onto him and digging his mouth deep into the steel that formed his chest. The creature was suddenly pulled away and another took its place, they were now fighting over the last two. By now the creatures around them, too, were ravaging Dead End, his body being raked by pain and aguish as they continued to tear, rip and shred his external and internal structures. Dead End realised he was dying as he witnessed his energon holding tanks being ripped out and the half used energon spilled out over his legs… it was around the same time that he felt the hands tearing at the back of his head, ripping in through the protective metal, searching for his CPU. What a shitty moment to have an epiphany, he mused as he realised with some deep regret and genuine sadness, that life was for living, and he had wasted what little time he had had moping around waiting for death – and now here it was, and he regretted it. He died.

Breakdown was aware. He was aware that some how he was still alive. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. But he could hear. He was aware he was tired, and he didn't really know why for a moment… then he knew, energon loss. They had left him alive, perhaps they thought he was dead, or saw something more interesting had taken their interest. It didn't matter though, Breakdown was alone, with his thoughts, no one was looking, no one cared… no one saw Breakdown die, and that gave Breakdown comfort, enjoying his privacy, he was lost to the cold void.

-

**Chapter Thirty-Two****  
**

**  
** "Optimus! Sir, we have a serious problem!"

Prime and Magnus turned to see Prowl rushing towards them. The logistics expert stopped abruptly as he entered Sigma Court, bodies lay scattered, mutated, in unrecognisable piles amongst the burning pieces of rubber and twisted steel beams that had once supported various buildings, but since a chain reaction caused by the initial explosion in Alpha's energon storage bays a lot of the surrounding sections had been damaged or reduced to rubble.

"Does that problem include the zombies, explosions, or the fact not even our best scientists can figure out what the pit this thing is?"

Magnus asked sarcastically.

"Ah…"

Magnus found both pairs of optics staring at him.

"Sorry."

"Prowl?"

"Prime, we've picked up Decepticon energy signatures".

Prime dimmed his optics, rested his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, noting an energon stain at his feet.

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"Well, we're not sure what they intended to do, but the Stunticons got into a bit of melee over in Alpha, and if you've been in Alpha recently sir, you'll know what fate they suffered".

"Gentlemen, I'm open to suggestions as to what to do here".

"I think we should _clear_ it. The whole bloody area".

"Ultra Magnus? There could be survivors in there! This is Earth! We can't just go…"

"I don't like it either, Prowl, but we're running out of viable options."

Prime stated.

"We do have it confined to several areas in Autobot City".

"What of the human areas, the suburbs?"

"The US government were discussing a nuclear solution, which is why I think we should get in and _clear_ it before they do that, at least the results won't be so long lasting".

"But logically there's bound to be more survivors in the human areas then there is here."

"Prowl, I know how you feel, I don't want to use it any more than any other person here, but we need a way to destroy the virus and quell the infected, and at this junction _clearing _may be the only way to accomplish that. Rest assured, Prowl, we won't be using that thing unless absolutely necessary".

"I just can't believe this mess. Where did this thing originate from… you don't think it could have been the 'Cons do you?"

"No, I doubt it. If it were why would they send in the Stunticons? Menasor is one of their most valuable assets, they're down on numbers as it is. Alright, Prowl, get back over to security, keep monitoring the Decepticon situation, Magnus you have your orders, I'm going to see if I can get a hold of the human authorities give them the facts on the _clearer_".

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Both of them had lived through their fair share of disasters.

Daniel had seen explicitly the destruction the Decepticon forces could wrought upon the populace.

Emma had seen the results of a drunk driver's actions.

Albeit, the carnage that lay in front of them now rendered non-and void everything they'd previously experienced in way of disaster.

Neither spoke as they wandered through the catastrophe. Joint Road led around the outskirts of the city and connected it with the main human motorways. It now lay as a testament to the explosion that had levelled the energon tanks, smouldering pieces of metal lay on the asphalt, glass, wood, and other substances transformed beyond all recognition from flame and heat.

"I think we should head towards Gamma section then towards the Officers' Quarters in Trion section, we'll take the short cut through Sigma Court".

Daniel interrupted the silence between them, she didn't mind so much, glad in a way that he had some kind of plan.

--

Entering Sigma Court proved to be an exercise in discovering that they hadn't been desensitised by the media. Remnants of both Autobots and buildings lay about the smouldering ruins.

"This is getting really…"

"PRIME!"

Daniel cried out before Emma could finish.

Optimus, Magnus and Prowl turned to face the two teens.

"Prime I have something really important to tell you!"

"Daniel! Shouldn't you be at school? And Emma how did you get out of Repair Bay? Does First Aid know your gallivanting around?"

Magnus scolded.

"Of all the times you have to bitch to us…"

Emma began, but was cut off.

"Look, Daniel, if you haven't noticed we have enough problems at the moment".

Optimus stated.

"Its important… at the old factory…"

"You mean that condemned abator?"

Magnus inquired?

"Yeah, that's the place".

"Daniel. This really isn't the time".

"But Prime!"

"Daniel, stop moaning. We don't have time for a condemned slaughter house, do you understand?"

The sound of slipping rubble accompanied with the familiar hissing prevented their conversation from going any further, the three Autobots and two humans turned to view the stumbling Autobots clambering over rubble, bodies and one another to get closer to the three mechs and the two humans.

"You two, get behind us. Now".

Magnus stated firmly as he raised his rifle, dispersing a blast that tore through the head of the first, sending it backwards into two behind it, knocking them both down. .

"Perhaps retreating to Spark Section is warranted, given that it's relatively un-infected".

"Lead the way Prowl".

Prime ordered as the monsters were managing to make quite a bit of headway over the obstacles caused by the explosions, subsequent riots and the blasting of the City Commander's rifle. .

--

It didn't take them long to reach Spark section, and as Prowl had predicted it was relatively unscathed.

"I don't mean to be crass, but what the fuck's going on?"

Daniel asked as he followed behind Prowl and Optimus, Magnus bringing up the rear.

They reached a door that would lead into one of the smaller conference rooms.

Optimus punched in his security code and the door opened. The three Autobots raising their rifles. Instead of finding zombies, they found survivors, much to everyone's pleasant surprise.

Kup was leaning over a consol, Jazz and Ironhide standing beside him, while Blurr sat in the corner resting. Gears and Bumblebee sat quietly near by while First Aid and Perceptor were talking softly amongst themselves, and it didn't take a genius to work out what their topic of conversation was.

"Prime, you're okay".

Bumblebee stood up, unable to keep in check his delight a smile spreading quickly across his face.

"Yes, Bumblebee, and it's good to see you too, little friend".

"Prime, have you seen any more survivors on your travels?"

Kup asked as he walked towards the leader.

"No. You're the first live individuals we've seen since last time we spoke".

"Emma? How did you?"

"Not now First Aide?"

"Alright people, listen up, for those of you who don't know, there's some mystery virus spreading quickly through both humans and transformer a like. There are various parts of Autobot City and the surrounding human suburbs infected with this thing".

Prime stated firmly.

"Perceptor, First Aid? Any clues?"

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to ascertain any more facts, in particular how the virus crossed the species barrier. All we've been able to conclude is that it reanimates dead cells, but since Autobots aren't organic we can't discover how they're being infected".

The group went quiet.

"Right, first things first, we need to get rescue parties formed, and get out there and find survivors, then we can have a better idea of what our situation is".

Prime stated as he rested his hands on his hips. The Autobots began to surround the large centre table, to discuss how they were going to carry out their search and rescue missions. The two humans just slumped down in the corner.

"Harry and Simon are dead".

She said nothing, just looked at him.

"It's probably better not to think too much about it, I reckon my parents are dead since the Autobots haven't said anything".

"Not to mention, the Autobots sound like they're planning suicide. From what I've already seen, if there are survivors I doubt they'll be able to get to them".

"True. And if they have any smarts, they'll be holed up in some bunker somewhere trying to wait this thing out".

"What'd you think they'd do? I mean, they can't just leave all these dead bodies keep walking around, and they can't go and shoot all of them".

"You ever heard of the _Clearer_?"

"Is that like Twink?"

"Twink?"

"Ah… white out? Correction fluid, you know that stuff…"

"Yeah I know, and it's got nothing to do with that stuff".

"Alright, what's a _clearer,_ then?"

"From what I can gather, and that's not much, it's a weapon, makes an H bomb look like a fart in the ocean".

"And they're going to drop something of that yield on this piddly planet?"

"If they got desperate enough, sure. Besides, it doesn't cause any structural damage just kills every living thing in the target radius. But since zombies are dead, I guess it'll just destroy the virus or something".

They were quiet for a moment, staring at each other.

"Anyway".

She said softly, breaking the silence between them. Daniel simply grunted and lay down, curling up into a ball, closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep, and hoping like hell he wouldn't relive what he had in the past hour in his dreams.

--

Perceptor paced back and fourth discussing something with First Aid, obviously about the virus, they didn't want to go rushing back out into the City when they could be thinking of non-violent ways to resolve this mess.

She sat there watching them, having listened to their conversation for the past two hours. Perceptor went back to the table and rested his fists on the surface.

"Damn it, damn it all to the Pit".

He cussed, which wasn't often. First Aid rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. The other Autobots just watched.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Perceptor".

Prime said softly.

"I can't Prime, we have to crack this thing".

"Yes, but you won't be cracking anything if you're half online".

"This virus, it's living, yes?"

She said suddenly standing up and walking towards the table.

"Yes, Emma, the virus is alive".

Perceptor stated, somewhat exhaustedly and twinged with sarcasm.

"And you guys aren't biological organisms, correct?"

"Yes… and?"

"And, the virus only affects dead cells, reanimates them, yeah?"

"What's your point? Because I just don't have the time for it".

Perceptor turned from his vantage point on the table and stared down at her.

"You know, for one of the most intelligent minds in the universe you can sure be a dunce. The virus affects dead cells, reanimating them as such, you guys aren't biological but you use biological fuel, oil converted into energon, oil is basically dead dinos".

There was a stunned silence as all pairs of optics in the room were resting on the teen girl.

"Emma…"

Magnus managed to stammer out.

"How could you possibly come up with that?"

Kup asked, his left optic ridge rasing.

"Hey, that stinkin' 190 IQ should count for something right, other then just wasting time on GTA".

"I will never again shrug you off as an ignoramus".

Perceptor said as he turned around to the table and started scribbling formulae on the maps.

"Prime, we can do something with this".

--

Piddly: NZ colloquialism: Small, tiny, minute.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Okay, the Stunticons have gone to cause some fuss so lets get the info stuff".

Frenzy pointed down at the smouldering buildings littering Alpha section

"And you had better not fail or else you'll have to explain your incompetence to Megatron".

"HA! You're one to talk!"

"Let's go, leave this _looser _to his whacked out fantasies".

Rumble added, as the two cassettes began walking into the forest.

"Hey, where's Ravage? Wasn't he supposed to be coming along for the party?"

"Nah, besides, he's probably halfway there by now, ripping the vocaliser out of some schmuck Autobot".

--

Soundwave entered the main chamber to find Megatron seated before the largest computer the Decepticons still had operational.

"Well?"

Megatron didn't turn around to face the communications officer.

"Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage have infiltrated Autobot City: radio silence commenced. No intelligence upon Stunticon situation".

"And what of that bungler Starscream?"

He spun on the chair to face the other.

"Information from Starscream: non-existent".

"Radio that dolt and tell him if he doesn't want his face plates wielded to his thrusters to return to base!"

Soundwave's optics went dim while he internally radioed the sleeker.

"Contact established, Starscream: unresponsive".

"He intentionally didn't reply?"

"Affirmative".

"Damn his metallic hide!"

An irritated pause.

"If those fool Autobots pick up his signal… we'll have to go in there and drag him back".

"The current Stunticon situation would have alerted Autobots".

"Yes, yes, Soundwave, but the Autobots know by now that the Stunticons act on impulse, they won't believe it's anything too serious _until_ they lay optics upon that dunce. Soundwave, remain here in command, Astrotrain will accompany me to retrieve that moron".

--

Astrotrain landed with perfected stealth in the clearing.

"Stay here, I'll go get the imbecile".

Megatron grunted while heading off into dense foliage.

Holy shit.

Astrotrain mused inwardly.

Wouldn't want to be Screamer.

--

Megatron emerged from the trees to see Starscream standing on the tip of the cliff face, currently unawares of the approaching grey mech.

"Hello, Starscream, my loyal officer"

Megatron whispered in the sleeker's audios, voice drenched with eased cynicism.

"Meg…Meg… Megatron!"

Starscream abruptly turned into the propelling black fist.

"You ignoramus".

Megatron kicked the downed jet and then hauled him to his feet.

"You're coming back to base with me".

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Have to get away… have to…"

The light grey and blue femme ripped through the metal fence, running towards the nearby woods, desiring to live, to survive to reach the protective bushes. Despite the massive gash in its left leg, it's right leg missing her pursuer continued unabated. Corroded arms outstretched, lunging, pulling her to the ground, chipped teeth sinking into the small of the back. Her head flicked up as she howled in agony, using all her might she pushed herself up, flipping the crippled undead from her energon smeared form. It struggled on the ground, attempting to rise once again. Not wanting to be about when it would succeed she returned her attention to the woods. Her transform circuits damaged, but not caring, she wouldn't get far in that growth, and hopefully neither would anything that tracked her.

--

What a messy green dump.

It was damp. It was musky. It stank.

The animals were a pain in the arse. Birds flying around, crapping when you sat motionless on the ground waiting for whatever. The worse thing was when they got sucked into engines, the feathers and gore was one thing, but that stink just lingered for days on end, and you'd be guaranteed that three weeks later in an oil bath you'd still be trying to pick out charred bones from your systems.

Not to mention the occasional accident, standing in animal faecal deposits when you had to traspe through weeds at two in the fucking morning to get the jump on some stupid Autobots.

Oh, and how could one miss out the weather? Either too hot, or too cold or bloody humid. The wind would kick up dust that would penetrate into joints, strip paint and scratch optic lenses. The rain was just a damn nuisance. Snow wasn't firm enough, and slicked up landing areas. How in the hell did humans put up with it?

Earth, in his professional opinion, was a fucking waste of mud. And here he was, Astrotrain sitting in shuttle mode in this forested tangle of biological waste. While he was contemplating what would be the ideal solution to this abortion of a biological experiment a rustling from the near by mass of bushes interrupted his overly sarcastic thoughts.

Out she came clearly shocked by his presence. Standing confused, she looked around, wondering what she was going to do.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Astrotrain transformed and grinning patronisingly.

"Please… help…"

"You know I'm a Decepticon, right?"

"You're alive!"

"As opposed to being…?"

Her head suddenly dropped backwards to the side, her legs buckling and gravity doing the rest. She lay there, on the soft green floor, motionless, optics blackened, a trickle of energon exude coating her lips and chin.

"Hmm, that was unexpected".

He walked over and gave her a good whack in the abdomen. Boring quickly he wandered to the other side of the clearing and leaned up against a large tree, taking from sub-space a rather expensive cigar, custom made by a human acquaintance from Cuba.

Rings of smoke rose into the air until they dissipated. Astrotrain, triple changer, was having a damn fine time.

"Hate this planet, love their cigars… booze ain't half bad either".

He rumbled to himself, only to be suddenly interrupted by Megatron dragging the sleeker from the bushes. Megatron not interested in the dead femme sprawled on the ground.

"Having fun, I see shuttle boy?"

"Shut your yap Screamer, or I shut it for you".

Astro stood up, and crushed the cigar out on his arm, before pocketing it back into subspace.

"Astrotrain, transform, we're leaving".

The triple changer folded into his shuttle form his commander marching, riled, towards the transport. Starscream turned and looked over the femme.

"Sorry my dear, but you can't come with us".

He chuckled as he turned to the shuttle.

Optics flashed online, although remained dim, she pushed herself into a standing position, rocking uneasily back and forward on wearied feet. She noted with anticipation and blood lust the sleeker who's back was toward her, the opportunity had presented itself, diving she brought the sleeker face down in the dirt.

"Rrrrghhh! Get her off me!"

"Why? You two look like you're having too much fun".

Astrotrain chuckled as he watched the femme take a chunk out of the sleeker's shoulder with her teeth.

"Feisty".

"Starscream we don't have time for your sexual misdemeanours".

Megatron stood on the ramp leading into the cargo hold; he lifted his cannon and put a hole through the femme's head, the force blowing her off the sleeker, and slammed her into a tree, breaking it into splinters.

"Now hurry up, my patience for your antics wears thin".

Screamer stood up, his pride injured more then his shoulder.

"Stupid Autobitch".

He mumbled under breath as he boarded.

--

Traspe: NZ colloquialism basically a hard slog… ah… having to walk through muck and crap and to do it slowly without any enthusiasm, basically, a really, really, _really_ miserable tramp/bush bash/hike.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Megatron walked from Astrotrain who was refuelling in the landing bay. Starscream came out next, wandering down past a sniggering Skywarp and Thundercracker who didn't really care either way. Screamer's next sight was of a black, balled fist flying towards his face.

Looking up from the ground he noticed Megatron standing over him.

"I've decided, Starscream, that your use to me is almost spent, but I will give you one last chance, purely because our numbers are low. Disobey me again, the next thing that hits you in the face will be a blast from my fusion cannon".

He turned on his foot and stormed out.

"Wow, you got off a lot lighter then I though".

Skywarp grunted between bursts of laughter.

"Shut up".

Screamer stood up, gripping his shoulder.

"Where you going now? To cry in your room? Oh, boo hoo, hoo, poor me, poor Starscream, I got a smack from Megatron, boo hoo".

Skywarp mocked.

Starscream was suddenly aiming his rifle at his face. Skywarp continued to snigger.

"I'm going to repair bay".

The doors closed behind him.

"Pussy".

Skywarp chuckled.

Astrotrain transformed.

"You guys up for a game of poker?"

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Hurry up bro!"

"Hey, this ain't easy, Frenzy you gimp".

"Rumble?"

"Look, Frenz, bypassing Autobot security isn't easy you know, but by all means you're welcome to have a go".

"No; not that, man".

"So…?"

"What the fuck do you thinks going on at Autobum city?"

Rumble took a sideways glance at the smoke rising in funnels above various locations in the City.

"Maybe the Metroplex ripped one?"

"Nah, I'm serious, maybe the 'Bots are having some 'civil disturbance' or something".

"Autobots? Civil disturbance? Over what? Not getting the Playboy channel with their cable subscription?"

The door opened.

--

"Ah… shouldn't we be worried?"

"No, why?"

"Rum, man, we've been cruising around this place an hour at least, and so far, we've come across no Autobot guards, patrols, nothing".

"Frenz, dude, stop looking a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe they're all having a fare well party or something for someone. Why… you're not scared, are ya?"

"Course not, but every time we appear to be getting a break we barge around a corner and find ourselves on the dangerous end of Prime's laser"

"You need to stop being paranoid. You wouldn't be acting like this if Starscream was here… so stop embarrassing yourself".

--

Rumble and Frenzy looked up at the window.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we get inside, find the info, then leave".

"Really, gosh Rumble I'd never would of figured that out without your divine wisdom".

"Okay… now hopefully this is the building we'll find the computer with that research or whatever"

Rumble climbed in through the window to find him self in a relatively small room.

"Man… this place is creepy when it's empty".

Frenzy whispered as he appeared through the window.

"Would you rather have it crawling with Autobots?"

The door opened and Rumble cautiously peaked out into the long corridor.

"It's clear, bro".

Rumble motioned to his brother who carefully joined him.

"Come on, we have to find that damn computer room".

They walked slowly along, keeping close to the walls and staying as much as they could in the darkness that for some reason was dominating the route.

"Do you think the Autobots forgot to pay their power bill?"

"Maybe they're all asleep".

Rumble replied, hushed.

Continuing along, speaking no words between them, after a considerable length of time, Rumble started to feel just a tad nervous about their situation.

"Something isn't right here".

"Yeah, no shit".

"Lets just hurry this up, stealth be damned"

"Hey, Rum, that looks like the door".

"Thank Primus".

The room held a vast network of computers lining the walls, the main computer stationed at the opposite side of the room, facing the doors, it was massive, an Autobot screen saver flashed across the monitor, the Autobot insignia, rotating. They walked with caution alien to them.

"Frenzy, dude, go lock us in, I'll see if this stuff Soundwave gave me will crack the security pass codes on this toy".

The whirling of the computer's hard drive told Frenzy that what ever Rumble was doing was working.

Little over two minutes later, Rumble held the disk triumphantly over his head.

"We pulled it off bro! We got the info!"

"Good, and not a moment too soon, now lets get out of this freak show".

"Lets just go out the damn window, no point doubling back".

Rumble clambered up on the computer and leant over, pushing the window open.

--

"So, are you _sure_ this is the place?"

Frenzy asked, looking over the edge of the cliff, scanning the valley below.

"Yeah, bro, this is where we were going to meet Ravage at 1800 hours, with or without the info, and we got the info, he's supposed to be here".

"Well, actually, he was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Should we radio the boss man?"

"Hell no, complete radio silence were his exact word. Let's just go, Ravage can look after himself, plus Megatron's lusting over this info."

There was a silence between them while they both mulled over the circumstances. Rumble shrugged, grinned, then took off into the night sky, his brother following his lead.

--

"Megatron. Rumble and Frenzy have returned. They have acquired the information".

"Excellent, Soundwave, send them in".

Megatron stood from his chair to see Rumble and Frenzy enter the large chamber.

"Hey boss we got the info just like ya said".

Rumble handed the disk over

"Good work, you two will be rewarded for your success, now go".

Megatron smiled to himself as he turned back to the consol, the two cassettes not wanting to push their luck left.

--

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Holding down the corner of the stubborn map Optimus Prime looked up at his fellows.

"Gentlemen, we have a plan, it may not be the best plan Autobot strategists have every concocted, but it is a plan none the less, and if we all play our parts, it'll see us out of this mess with our exhausts in tact".

"And here's hoping we can pull it off without sustaining any more… casualties".

Jazz said softly.

"Recap: Prowl, Kup, Jazz, Blurr, you'll make your way over to the emergency shuttle bay, you'll need to be on your guard as you'll pass close by Alpha. On arrival at your destination I want you to prepare as many shuttles as you can. First Aid, Perceptor, head to the main lab in Iacon tower, Ironhide and Gears will accompany you, salvage what ever supplies and equipment you think you will need then haul chassis over to the shuttle bay".

"What about me Prime?"

"Bumblebee, you'll come with Magnus and myself, we're going to shut down all computer systems to ensure our information can't be uploaded to unauthorised sources".

"But Prime… to shut down the system you'll have to go to Teletran Two… and he's in…"

Bumblebee began.

"Alpha section".

Magnus filled in the dots.

"Yeah…"

"You're going into Alpha? Primus be praised, that's ground zero for this thing, you'll never make…"

Jazz began.

"We will succeed, however, Bumblebee, you don't have to come, I won't order you, or anyone to undertake their missions. As to its highly probable it's going to be suicide".

"Optimus, I will do my duty as an Autobot, I'd follow you into the Pit if you thought it'd help".

"Well, are there those among us who… are having doubts?"

Prime stated.

No one said anything.

The room was silent.

"What about us?"

Daniel hauled himself up and came over to the table, his cousin joining him. Prime crouched down to their level.

"You two will stay here, where it's safe. Once the shuttles are ready for launch we'll come back for you".

"And if you all pop your clogs?"

Emma asked.

"We'll come back for you".

"Yeah, well what if something busts in here?"

Daniel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take a guess at how thick these walls are".

Ironhide offered the question.

The two teens looked at each other shrugging in unison.

"Omega Supreme couldn't boogie on through these walls".

Jazz chimed.

"_Damn_".

"Who the hell's Omega Supreme?"

"He was before your time, Lass".

"Put it this way, Em, Omega Supreme don't open a can of whup arse, he opens a whole crate!"

Jazz added.

"Oh".

"But for your own protection…"

Magnus walked towards the far wall and pressed it with his index finger.

A small panel rose from the wall revealing a small red button, he pressed it and a small lens appeared which began to scan him. Two beeps became auditable and were accompanied by two panels sliding along a section of the wall. It opened up to display an impressive cache of human sized weapons. Magnus took two small handguns, a gun about the size of a rifle and one the size of a small shotgun.

"These are _only_ to be used if you find your selves under attack, meaning that if anything manages to get in here. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room. And I'm not dicking around kids, I'm serious."

The City Commander crouched to the level of the two humans, holding the weapons in front of them.

"We'll be good".

Emma grinned.

"Ah huh".

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Good. Right, crash course in how to work these things".

"I know how to fire a gun, Magnus".

Emma said, purposefully sounding a little insulted.

"Have you ever fired a FH-501?"

"The what now?"

"It's a laser, capable of putting a hole the size of your head right through my chest".

"And you're going to give _her_ one?"

Daniel asked, motioning to his cousin.

"Be afraid, be very afraid".

"Case in point".

She glared at him.

"Hey, listen up, no kidding around, this is serious business, children. I'd like to introduce you to the FH-501. This was designed with humans in mind, specifically humans on the battlefield facing Decepticons. It has next to unlimited firepower at level one. Now, this weapon has four levels. Level one produces a simple energon blast, capable of stunning and knocking down a good sized Transformer".

"What's would be classed as a _good sized _Transformer?"

Emma asked.

Magnus pointed to Prowl.

"Level two has the capability to do some damage, but nothing fatal, merely something that will knock them down and keep them from getting up any time soon. Level three, you're looking at a potentially fatal blast if you nail them in the right place, level four, you're going to be looking at one very dead Mech, no matter where you shoot them, it will send an energy pulse through the body, a kind of chain reaction devastating their internals".

"Holy shit".

Daniel whispered.

"Yes, well. Now, pay attention. Do not go higher then level two, use only level one or two".

"Why?"

"Because, my dear girl, yes, these have unlimited power, as long as they're not under the kind of strain continuous fire at level three or four would produce."

"What would this weapon do if fired on a human?"

Daniel asked.

"We're not entirely sure".

Prime stated.

"Although, given the force in a level one blast it would probably kill a human attacker with one shot".

First Aid replied.

"So if we came across any human infected with that virus…"

Daniel began.

"You shoot them".

Magnus said coldly.

They were handed two holsters, which they snapped round their waists.

"Now, meet the LK-700, it shoots small cluster bombs, it's similar to a grenade launcher in human terms, only the cluster bombs in this weapon are magnetised and will attach themselves to any metal, whether it be a wall or a Transformer, then it will detonate after five seconds, or if the _target_ tries to remove it, so once you fire one of these, run. Daniel, you take this, and try not to shoot yourself".

He handed Daniel the shotgun-sized weapon. Daniel looked it over and then stared back up Magnus.

"What's the range on one of these cluster bombs?"

"20 meters, so once you pull the trigger, you run".

He turned to Emma and held the rifle type weapon in front of her.

"For you, Emma, this is the XZ-850 and it's a very high powered rifle, it will send a pellet of a special alloy through a Transformer the size of Optimus. This weapon packs a punch and has quite a back lash, so when you fire it make sure you're ready".

She looked it over and seemed to be impressed with it.

"Alright, lets go, and good luck".

Prime firmly commanded.

"Remember what I've told you, and if you find your self in a dangerous or confusing situation, shoot first, ask questions later, this is no time to be curious, if you're afraid you're in danger, you blow what ever it is away."

Magnus stated firmly as he looked down at the two teens.

"And stay in here".

He added with more firmness to the tone.

"Yeah".

"We'll be locking you in".

Kup stated,

"So don't try to hack your way out".

He added.

"You're locking us in?"

Emma asked with some concern.

"Safer that way Lass. We'll see you later".

The Autobots disappeared out the door and the two watched as the metal shutters closed them in. Four loud successive clicking sounds rung out.

"Lock down".

Daniel said softly.

--

Two hours passed slowly. He had spent most of it in contemplation, about his friends, what had they become? His parents, where were they now? Would they really get out of this, would the Autobots come back? She sat examining the rifle, her own mind running through her own private thoughts.

The silence soon became an annoyance to him, but how to break it…

"You two want to be alone?"

She looked up from the gun and gave him a dangerous glare.

He smiled, and chuckled slightly.

"So, what are we going to do?"

She asked him, placing the gun down next to her.

"I dunno. I was just wasting time thinking about how mangled my parents corpses' are".

"For all you know, Dan, they could be holed up in a basement somewhere. You're parents aren't stupid, not to mention your olds are always armed".

Daniel sat up and looked at her, and for a moment she caught something in his eye… hope. He stood up and began pacing.

"They could be a live? Yeah, but how the fuck am I supposed to get to them?"

He said, more to himself then her.

"Well, you certainly won't be helping them if you and your arse develop a pressure area".

She stood up and walked towards him.

"Mind you, you also won't be any help if you rush out there and get yourself killed".

He turned and looked at her.

"You're supposed to talk me into going out there, gung ho and what not".

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Daniel, I'll be honest, when I first met you I thought you were a sissy, always kissing up to that pink femme bot, never around when the fights broke out, but when I started to get to know you I noticed two things, you're smart, and you ain't no coward. I doubt you'll get killed out there, as long as you keep your head. And that, dear cousin, is the only time you'll ever hear me complement you with such mushy niceties".

He laughed and turned to face the door.

"I will make it, won't I? I mean, this place is crawling with Autobot zombies and they sure as hell ain't interested in me, AND, if there are human zombies, this place is big enough that we'll have enough room to outrun them".

"I can't help but notice you just said, "we'll" in that last sentence".

"Emma, I know you, you can't sit here with a gun like that and not want to pop off a few rounds".

"We certainly have bonded, haven't we?"

She said sarcastically.

"Let's go".

"Hate to rain on your parade… but there is the slight matter of the big steel door that is locked".

"No problem. You hang around giant technologically superior robots your entire life and you pick up a few things".

Daniel stated as he walked to the door's panel.

"Including top level security codes?"

"Especially top level security codes".

The doors unlocked.

"Thank god the Decepticons have never thought to offer you a subscription".

Her cousin pressed the red button by the door and the huge steel gates slid open.

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor, gripping the rifle tightly. He appeared at her side just as the bunker doors shut and clicked.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"Yeah. Emergency bunkers always lock down automatically when people leave. So you better not want to go back in, because I can't reach the panel from here".

"Good thing I already took a piss".

"Lets haul arse".

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"This is the moment of truth we don't know how far they've spread, but given the fact that there have been reports of these things all over Autobot City chances are they'll have infiltrated this locale. Be ready".

Prime stated as he reached over and punched a code into the panel by the door that would lead them into hell.

Howls of monsters, screams of the living and the screeches of the dying mingled into echoes, which permeated into the night. Rising above large structures that once had been the glory of Autobot city. Bumblebee shuddered with a newly experienced fear, as he stayed close between the Autobot Leader and City Commander.

"With quietly and quickly".

Optimus disappeared into the coolness of the night, darting towards a large pile of rubble. Magnus next sent Bumblebee ahead so he could cover the Minibot's back. Scanning the area he found himself about to be boxed in by approaching creatures, thoughtlessly ambling in his direction. Magnus, wasted no time and rushed, keeping low, towards his leader and the Minibot.

"There's movement east of our position".

Magnus reported, his voice a husky whisper.

"The entrance to Alpha, it's just around the corner, 500 metres or so from our current position, however it'd be mad to attempt entrance at such a location, we'll go round towards the boarder fence and enter through a window".

Optimus looked like he might say something, but that expression was lost as he noted that some of the monsters noting their presence.

"I think we've been spotted".

Prime vanished around the corner.

"Go!"

Magnus whispered loudly, pushing the small yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee gathered his courage and moved discreetly to the building. Prime wasn't far from him, the Autobot leader pushing himself into the shadows caused by the side of the Alpha Tower. The Minibot turned to see Magnus waving him on. Bumblebee quickly noticed the zombies closing in on Magnus' position, the City Commander was well aware, too, of that fact. Magnus stood up, grabbing the head of one of the zombies with the stupidity to lunge at the Autobot warrior without effort he simply snapped the creature's neck one way then tore its head off. Magnus pivoted on his large foot and flung the creatures rusting remains into three of its companions, sending all to the ground. The City Commander then wasted no time to catch up with the others. .

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take out the garbage".

"I'll go up first".

Optimus stated.

"No, Prime, I'll do it".

Prime knew that tone.

It was the tone that told him that there was no bloody point arguing with him. Magnus was a stubborn bastard

And that was his 'I'm a stubborn bastard' tone.

--

For large and rather bulky Transformer, Magnus sure did have a lot of grace. But with millions of years of experience under his belt, he obviously had the time to play around with various skills. The city commander slivered into the dimly lit building.

Even in the pitch he was able to discern the outline of a thing. Wasting not time, it lunged at the Autobot, who viewed it only as a mere hindrance, effortlessly grabbing it by the shoulders and tearing it's arms from the body. He spun the hissing creature round so it's back faced the solider so with one power thrust, Magnus could send his fist powering through the creature's head, spilling it's CPU, et cetera onto the floor in front of it just as the creature collapsed down into the mess Magnus had created. The warrior did quick infrared scan of the room, making sure there were no more surprises. He poked his head out the window.

"It's clear"

He whispered.

Optimus wasted no time, and hoisted Bumblebee up so Magnus could reach down and pull the small mech into the room. The spy noticed the remains of the zombie Magnus had just moments ago dealt to. He shuddered, not having seen one up so close.

"Excellent, we're only two floors below the computer, it shouldn't take too long to get there if we take the stairs".

"Stairs?"

Bumblebee didn't know how to control his voice so he didn't sound like a coward.

"They could be littered with monsters, why don't we take the maintenance elevator?"

"The elevators may not be working especially given the fragile state of the surroundings with the explosions from the energon stores".

Prime had not time to tactfully answer.

Magnus causally picked up the undead Mech and flung him out the window.

"Just in case".

Magnus explained as the others stood in the open doorway.

--

Only undeads roamed the corridor they found themselves in, and Magnus, in a particularly impatient and violent mood, solely dispatched them. .

"Well… he's certainly… taking care of them".

Bumblebee stated to his leader both watching the City Commander rip the leg off one of the undead beating it with until it dropped, massive indentations to its helmet so serious that the CPU had come free. Magnus lifted his foot high above the head of the convulsing creature and brought it down with such force that it crushed the monsters head flat.

"Who needs a laser when you've got one of these?"

Magnus idly tossed the mangled leg away and joined his companions.

--

"There's no way to know what could be in this section, and if we disturb anything we may find more company showing up, so lets up the two flights as quickly as possible".

Optimus stated as they reached the door to the stair well.

"I'll go first".

Magnus gripped door and entered into the dimly lit stair well.

Magnus ran up one set of stairs before running into the first of his 'customers'. Magnus was in no real mood to drag the situation out any longer then possible, thusly wasn't going to bother with technicalities and simply picked up the writhing creature and flung it down the centre of the stair well, it's future held a rather nasty end at the bottom of ten floors. He continued up the stairs. Bumblebee looked down the gap as he heard the crash of the thing landing hard. He raised an optic ride as he looked back at Optimus,

"What can I say, he's good at what he does".

This one was a little more active in it's approach to the City Commander. Magnus bowed his head low, while still looking up at the mess of an Autobot before him. With open mouth and the remains of its last meal still sticking to its chin, the creature lunged. Optics dim, what remained of its rusted arms outstretched, Magnus sighed with annoyance and easily reached out clasping the creature's arms mid its dive. With strength Magnus thrust the creature up, his large hands clenched around decaying lower arms, the creature attempted to force its face, mouth open towards the livelier mech. Magnus had reached the limit of his tolerance, blue optics narrowing to slits, the flexible metal alloy that coated his face scrunched up over the ridge of his nose, around his mouth, as it curved into a rather un-wholesome sneer.

"Really, now?"

He stated, patronisingly, with a head butt that the decimated creature's face couldn't bare, the resulting force snapping it's neck backwards, until it broke, leaving it swinging from behind, a momentarily judder, and the creature went still. The city commander hurled it aside before taking a few steps to give a swift kick to the twisted creature, sending it to join it's fellow in the bowels of the building.

It didn't take them long after that to reach the door. Optimus opened it whilst Magnus flicked the gruesome rusting fragmented remains of one of the unfortunate undeads. Bumblebee inwardly cringed watching Magnus brushed a piece of an optic lens from his shoulder, sticking to the wall momentarily before slowly sliding down, making.

Prime looked at the other two, and walked through the door.

Magnus motioned with a polite smile for the small Minibot to go through first. Bumblebee smiled uncomfortably, then put any problems he had with Magnus' methods to the back of his CPU as he heard the familiar sounds of shuffling undead and their trade mark groans.

"This is becoming tedious".

Magnus growled as he stepped past the Autobot leader.

Bumble was about to formulate a comment when the head of an undead landed at his feet, a string of obscenities drifting from the direction of the City Commander as he moved on to the next poor spark.

"I'm beginning to feel really sorry for those things".

Bumblebee stated.

"Lets go shut down the system".

--

Magnus and Optimus heaved together to force open the doors that led into the computer room. The doors finally gave.

"We need to upgrade the locking mechanism, that was too easy".

Magnus looked at Prime as they surveyed the warped remains of the doors.

"Yeah, if we make it out of this alive".

The small yellow Minibot grumbled.

Like so many previous, the room bore witness to unnatural atrocities. Several of the far windows were broken, most of which smeared with energon. Lying about amongst the debris and fractured furniture were bodies, each in various stages of wreck. Their faces relaying their final agonies, even through the obscurity of ebony optics.

"Primus only knows what the death toll is going to be".

Magnus chimed as he passed by the disorganized remains of a femme. 

"I talked to that femme this morning".

Bumblebee motioned.

"Hopefully we can find a way to minimise causalities".

Magnus added.

"And the humans."

Bumblebee mourned.

"Yes, I haven't quite figured how I am going to tell Daniel that his father… is gone".

"Spike's dead?"

Bumblebee gasped as Optimus punched in several codes.

Optimus turned to face the small Mech.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee, yes".

Bumblebee looked to the floor.

"I guess a lot of people are dead, not just our friends".

"This thing has claimed many victims, regardless of faction".

Optimus reached the computer.

"I've started the shutdown process, it shouldn't take too long".

"Great, now all we have to do is figure how to get out of here, get back to Spark Bunker, then to the shuttle bay, off the planet and to set up the _clearer_".

Bumblebee stated, exhausted.

"It'll give me some more time to practise my right hook".

Magnus and his gallows humour.


	5. Chapter 40 to 50

**Chapter Forty**

Sky Fire touched down on the landing pad on the roof of the Protectorbots' base in the city. It was high-rise building that dwarfed the surrounding skyline, located in an area of run-down offices and abandoned apartment buildings, the neighbourhood was condemned, and that's why the Autobots had selected it for the use of the Protectorbots. Transforming to be greeted by Hot Spot. The two large mechs exchanged depressed glances.

"Prime contacted me, he told me to get out here and pick you lot up, they're thinking of _clearing_ the place".

"Yeah, I heard. Contacted you from the bunker as well? I tell ya Sky, I've never seen anything like this in my entire life."

"Neither have I, and I'm a scientist, anyway, how bad is it around here?"

"Pretty brutal. We've got infected humans all over the city; they broke through the quarantine. Though they can't give us much trouble confrontation wise, but since the virus can spread from humans to transformers and vice versa we're keeping away from them. There's nothing we can do, we've tried to get to survivors, but there just doesn't seem to be any of them where they can hear the speakers, and if they can, they obviously can't get to us".

"Alright, lets get you five out of here".

"Only four of us, First Aid is at the City".

"But the City is…"

"Crawling with infected, but he's safe, he's in the bunker. He and Perceptor are going to try and find a cure for this thing, that's all I know at the moment, they couldn't really give me any more than that, the energon cell in the emergency radio was almost drained".

"Shit. Well, go get the others, and lets get the hell out of here".

--

"To think, all the times we've saved them from the cons, now look at us, we've failed them".

Groove said while looking out of the window as Sky Fire lifted off.

"We didn't fail them, Groove".

Hot Spot replied softly.

"It just escalated into a situation beyond our control".

"Yeah? Then why do I feel like crap?"

"Hundreds, if not thousands of humans have lost their lives to this… this thing, many Autobots have also fallen to it as well. It's only natural that we feel terrible about this, but this is not the time for moping, it's about finding out how to stop this virus before it consumes the whole universe".

Sky Fire stated grimly.

"Well let's just hope we can _clear_ it before this thing spreads any further."

Hot Spot added.

"Primus, they're going to _clear_?"

Streetwise asked suddenly.

"Looks that way, yeah".

Hot Spot added bluntly.

"So, what's the plan, what's our role in all of this?"

Blades said suddenly, after a momentary silence.

"Our job is to get back to the base, get to the emergency shuttle bay and help in getting the shuttles operational and also to assisting in rescue".

"So what are we looking at, effected area wise?"

Groove asked.

"From what we know it manifested in Alpha spreading out from there. We know the energon stores in Alpha have blown, so you can imagine the holocaust we'll be walking into". Hot Spot explained.

"Pit, it must be a war zone".

Groove whispered.

"What about the Ark?"

Blades suddenly asked.

"Haven't heard anything about it, the Aerialbots; who are stationed there, Prime managed to get them on the blower, they're doing fly overs around the city. Oh, and gentlemen, to increase this little melee there's reports of Decepticons in the area."

"Oh that's nice. Good to know things are so peachy".

--

"Alright, listen up people. This place is crawling, so the moment we disembark, haul chassis over to the emergency shuttle bay in Polis section, which as you all know neighbours Alpha. The moment we're off, run, single file, following me, anything comes at you that's not activated, shoot it, shoot it until it's not moving. So think fast, act fast, move fast."

Sky Fire released the doors and Hot Spot came bolting out, followed by Groove, Streetwise and Blades. Sky Fire transforming the instant Blades' last foot came off his ramp so he began running after them. The reactions of the monsters were instant, their rampaging antics nerved even Hot Spot as he fired his laser at two of the approaching creatures, the blast tearing through the first's head where it continued into the face of the second one, knocking it down, but not finishing it. It took Hot Spot's foot crunching over the remains of its hissing face to shut it up permanently.

Groove noted with chagrin one of the creatures lunging at him was once an old drinking buddy, its rusting arms flailing, but Groove knowing what it now was sent a powerful laser burst through it's exposed chest circuits. The approach didn't linger, it continued, even more driven as the exertion of the Protectorbot caused his energon pump to beat harder, the sound reaching the audios of the undead. Within milli-seconds the creature was too close for Groove to use his laser, he kicked out, connecting with the abdomen, his foot busting through the still struggling creature, its arms came down and grabbed Groove's leg, still stuck in the abomination's body. Groove seemed to panic for a moment as he tried to think what the Pit to do. The creature thrust it's head down, with the intent to tear into the metal alloy when suddenly a hand gripped the creature around the back of the neck and pulled the protesting freak off, it found itself being thrown at least 50 meters where it crashed into two advancing undead. Groove looked up, his systems in overdrive.

"Thanks… Blades".

"No prob, man!"

Sky Fire was having his own problems. At least ten of those undead bastards were converging forward, yet he could handle himself. The first of them was a smaller femme, quite bold for someone of her size, but the virus had a way of destroying logic circuits and leaving the victim… obtuse. She charged at the scientist who gripped her by the top of her helmet, he spun her around, and then flicked her so hard that her head broke from her corroded body the rest of her form catapulted through the air, colliding with two more of the undeads – femmes. The three crashed to the ground struggling to get up. Sky Fire didn't have time to worry too much about them, but he didn't want to risk them getting up, he fired a blast from his massive laser, destroying them instantly. Turning now to the other seven who were coming in one massive collective, which, was a big mistake as it caused confusion and struggle amongst them, Sky Fire sighed and fired several blasts from his cannon, destroying the first two and sending a chain reaction through the remaining numbers, destroying, or seriously damaging them enough that they wouldn't stand again. It was then that Sky noticed that he was quite a way from the others, and as he could see they had their own problems, he ran to help.

Hot Spot was being covered by the three as he attempted to get into the building, which had obviously experienced lock down. A good number of undead Autobots were congregating around the Protectorbots. Blades, who would usually go for a good fight, found he was not enjoying this one bit as he round-housed kicked one of the approaching rust buckets. Abruptly three of the undeads were disintegrated in an instant. The Protectorbots turned to see the large Jet standing there, his gun smoking, his expression focussed.

"Well, don't just stand there staring, lets get a move on".

A couple of extra blasts ripping through more of the enemy.

The Protectorbots didn't need a second word and started firing upon the advancing masses.

"It's open! We're in!"

--

The corridor was silent. There was no smell of rust or of spilt energon. There was no sound of crying, screaming or of the moans of the undead. The emergency lights had come on, but only providing a fraction of the light that they could of used.

"Do… do you think this building is… clean?"

Blades said, obviously nervous by having gone from the business of the outside, the confusion of being amidst the undead to the silence, to the eerie stillness of a hopefully empty building.

"Only one way to find out".

Hot Spot replied, he wasn't nervous, just confused, and at a loss for words, having witnessed the carnage first hand he was at odds over whether this building was safe. It was after all, only one corridor, on the top floor. He shrugged mentally and took a couple of steps forward, his footsteps echoing down the silent hall.

"Alright…"

His voice echoed.

"This corridor will get us to maintenance closet 001-H which is actually the entrance into the tunnel that leads to the emergency shuttle bay".

The Protectorbot leader took another couple of resonating footsteps; he turned and faced his companions.

"Keep your weapons at the ready".

--

Hot Spot wearily walked around the corner, it lead into another silent, empty corridor.

"Primus! This is too much".

Blades whispered loudly.

"It's okay…"

Hot Spot began but stopping, unsure how to finish the statement. But he agreed internally, it was too much, nerve wracking, stressful, it was by Primus the most petrified he'd ever been. Half of it, he realised, was the waiting, the anticipation that the next corner they rounded could bear the last thing his optics would lay upon.

"There's nothing more freaky then silence".

Streetwise mused.

"Yeah… you just expect something to go 'bang'".

Blades added.

"Making your selves anxious won't help anyone".

Sky Fire said, hoping he could live by his own words.

"Especially since we're probably in the safest place in Autobot City".

Hot Spot stated.

"Hey… don't jinx it".

Blades whispered, the fear still present in his voice.

"Not much further now, any way… just around this next corridor".

--

"Primus, I thought we'd never make it".

Blades said as he stared at the sign on the door that read '001-H'.

"You're telling me".

Streetwise added.

"We're not out of the woods yet, gentlemen".

Hot Spot opened the door.

--

The large shuttle bay was dark; the lights not yet activated. Standing in the control room, looking through the glass windows down into the darkness. It was completely empty. No Autobots working to get the shuttles ready for launch, just them, in the control room above the floor, alone… hopefully.

"I thought there were supposed to be another Autobot party down here fixing all this stuff up and getting it ready for launch".

Groove stated.

"I guess they're running a little late".

Hot Spot stated, being careful to tone his voice to make sure the others didn't catch on to what he was really thinking… which ironically, they were all thinking.

"Do you think they… ran into _trouble_?"

Blades asked what they all feared.

"Anything's possible in this situation".

Hot Spot answered.

"Well, they did have to go right through the thick of it, of course it's going to take them a little longer".

Sky Fire stated.

"There's no use for idle speculation, lets just get to work, those shuttles have to be ready for launch ASAP".

Hot Spot approached the computer, turning a small red switch to the left.

In a domino effect lights lit up in a cascading affect across the darkened space beyond the glass.

"Let's get to work".

--

"Do you think they'll make it, shit, do you think there are any survivors?"

Blades nervously asked Sky Fire as the large scientist checked over the fuel lines to one of the larger shuttles.

"Right now, I think it's best not to think about those possibilities, but the Autobots are tough, especially the ones coming our way. As for survivors, there's got to be, there are so many places you could hide safely in this place it's just not funny".

"Sky Fire, can I tell you something?"

He asked after a few moments of just standing next to the working scientist.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?"

"I… I'm really… scared".

The scientist turned and looked sympathetically at the helicopter.

"Heh, you think I'm not?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment.

"Just try not to think about it".

"Ah… Thanks, Sky".

--

Hot Spot lifted the large box of tools off the disorganised shelf.

"You know, Groove, I've figured out why they aren't here yet… it's because this place is a tip and they wanted us to clean it up".

Groove chuckled, glade for a moment of amusement in the situation. Hot Spot turned, smiling, he handed Groove the digipad.

"Shuttles G to O require some general maintenance, Sky is working on A to F, as they appear to require the most work. But don't feel like you have to rush the work, better to have a couple of good shuttles then a heap of sub-standards".

"No probs".

**Chapter Forty-One**

Darkness wrapped around him.

It came to him, caressing his face with tenderness.

A form of perverted love.

Dirty and with no essence.

No sincerity.

It called to him.

At first a brooding whisper.

It grew in intensity until it was a loud cry that scratched along the interiors of his audio pathways.

Within the antithesis was a beauty like no other.

Original, perhaps?

Either way, it took his hand and led him beyond the confines of metal.

From the prison of substance and matter that coiled his soul.

His spark.

It lifted free of such physical confines and drifted away on the summoning breeze.

Optics dimmed.

Error menus disappeared.

Fuel pumped ceased.

CPU shut down.

Body slumped from the berth in the Decepticon Repair Bay.

Starscream was dead.

**--**

Lament.

Oh how unworthy of life.

Denied true death.

Unable to part from this world.

Transubstantiation.

The soul mourns.

Crying for justice.

Why must the vessel, which held it's precious cargo, be condemned to deprave the course of nature?

To keep the vessel in infinite motion.

Wandering.

Where hast the soul gone?

Flee from it, oh traveller.

Starscream stood.

Yay, he was not.

Merely the physical manifest.

Either way, the resemblance staggered mindlessly, and without soul, towards the doors, towards the calls of his sustaining meals.

--

It was a nuisance. To serve Megatron so well, to put ones life on the line, enter into danger, acquire information that the mighty Deception leader desire, to return it, receive a complement and then it was over. The fear, the elation, replaced solely by apathy. The whole cycle to be reproduced at a later date.

Frenzy and his brother wandered in this state of lethargy along the corridors that twisted about the underworld world.

"So, what'd ya wanna do?"

Frenzy scraped his fingertips along the steel walls, his brother shrugged.

"Maybe we could head topside, do some damage, the TV said the squishies were having some kind of carnival about 40 from the beach".

"Nah, Megs would kill us, we're not supposed to be attacking squishies now unless we require energon or something, I dunno".

"That sounds like something he'd say".

"Maybe we could go pester Screamer, I mean he must be pretty lonely in repair bay".

"Not to mention unable to do anything about us. Heh".

The two shared a chuckle as they conveniently reached the corridor that led passed their thoughtful destination. Their inane giggling stopped when from between the opening doors staggered the butt of so many of their jokes. Starscream stood there for a moment, unresponsive, as he appeared to be sniffing the air about him.

"Hey, Screamer? Hook forget to remove your catheter?"

Rumble teased.

Starscream, or rather, the body thereof, turned slowly, the head craning unnaturally on the creaking neck. It looked straight down the corridor at the two small Decepticons.

"Woe, what happened to you?"

Frenzy asked as he viewed the blackening mech.

Screamer wasted no time; he began sprinting down the corridor towards them.

"Bro, I think we should run".

Rumble stated as he turned and sped down the corridor, Frenzy stood watching after his brother when he was struck from behind. He expected it in a way, but it still came as a shock, as he fumbled to roll over to face his attacker. It didn't really matter, though; he never accomplished his goal, not in this life, at least.

He didn't even know he was dead.

It had come so quickly.

--

Three pairs of feet.

One mind.

He came around the corner, and his optics, all three pairs of which, stared. Starscream. He was hunched over something. The sounds of grinding metal reached their audios.

"Starscream. What are you doing?"

He asked.

With quick intent, born of expected surprise, Starscream, rather, what had been Starscream rose from his hunch, albeit still on his knees, he turned to view the new comers.

Three mouths a gap.

One mind.

It came towards them, taking two down with one blow. A fist, smothered in energon rose above the first head, came down to quickly for the owner to move, bleak and morbid, the helmet caved in on itself as the posterior struck the floor, the anterior pushed in to it, splitting the top, the CPU, rather, the remains thereof, spilling out.

Two forms.

One mind entering mourning.

The second struggled. The other hand, clasped firmly about his neck, squeezing, squeezing. It tightened, fingers started penetrating the sides, entering the body, energon flowing as cables and channels ruptured from the invading elongated claws. Optics fuzzed over as the energon flow to the CPU began to dwindle. Hands rose, fear rose, weakening, energon flowed away from fighting fists, heading towards the internals that needed it so much more. Shock began to set in, similar to ailment that struck down biological organisms.

A laser rose from the remainder and fired onto its attacker.

The wing ripped off, leaving a smouldering edge. Starscream lifted, uninterested in the one that laying bleeding too quickly to death on the floor beneath him. Without fear, without hesitation, without conceptualisation of pain it came at the third, the final. Arms outstretched, hands gripped the shoulders and dug in so much so the metal crumpled, the hands dropping pathetically at the third's side, paralysed. Only able to look with horror, disbelief yet a peace knowing that soon the three would be one again. Away from the physical definitions of this world.

--

Rumble didn't turn around, he didn't look back, with shame he didn't care what happened to Frenzy, rather him then me, he mused as he continued his dash. He had no idea where he was heading, and no intention as to what to do on arrival, just to run, that was as far as his plan had been created.

He found himself at probably the best section he could be in. The door he stood in front of him led into the main chamber, Megatron and Soundwave would be, most likely, hopefully, on the other side.

He hesitated not, and barged in.

"Megatron! Screamer's gone mad, he's attacking Frenzy".

Megatron stood from his chair and turned to face the new comer. The Decepticon leader scrutinised the cassette. He reached over and pressed a button on the consol.

"Astrotrain, come in".

"Megatron?"

The voice chimed in over the radio.

"Head to repair bay, Starscream is causing a distraction, bring him to me".

"With pleasure sir".

Megatron didn't remove his gaze from the cassette during the conversation.

"Starscream _is_ mad".

He responded, as he sat back down.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Perceptor stood in the corridor with the others, particularly studying First Aid nervous surgeon's features. Ironhide was busy preparing his rifle, Gears leaning against the wall. Kup had that prepared expression, where he was mentally readying himself for the task ahead. Prowl, too, was deep in thought, the logistics officer probably doing something similar to Kup's mental arithmetic. Jazz stood, unreadable, alongside Blurr, the courier too young to have mastered the art of hiding fear. The two highest ranked Autobots were saying something inaudible from his position teens. The doors shut, and lock down bolted the two humans safely in the emergency bunker.

"Well, we'll head off now".

Perceptor said calmly, his accent unwavering.

Optimus nodded.

Within a few minutes the Medic, the scientist, the warrior and the complainer had gotten walked the few hundred metres down the corridor, reaching the door that would lead them into the unknown chaos.

"Gents, lets get this done as quick smart. First Aid, Perceptor, you stay behind me, Gears, you cover from behind".

Ironhide stated.

"I… I don't know if I could open fire on them…"

"Aid, no one here expects ya to".

Ironhide stated, not in any mood to discuss the pros and cons of pacifism in the current situation.

"Bah! Who gives a retro rat's exhaust if he takes a couple of pot shots? We ain't getting out of this alive!" Gears grumbled.

He received several dark glares, no one in any mood, or with excess energy to waste rebuking him.

"We're going to haul chassis over to Gamma section, we can easily get into the underground tunnels and over to Iacon tower, up through the maintenance basement and into the lab on the".

Ironhide explained.

"The probability that the copious numbers of these infected individuals will overwhelm us quickly is substantially high".

"Yeah… I know that, Perceptor, but this route is probably the most…accessible".

Ironhide reached his hand over and punched the control panel.

The doors opened and the howls of the night's occupants drifted into met them.

"Here we go".

It was dark now. The majority of lights having deactivated, or destroyed albeit, a few of the emergency lights glowed, illuminating the damage, the undead and the dying, even so, it didn't give justice to the true extent of the disaster.

"Primus only knows what'll it look like in the morning".

First Aid whispered.

"Yeah well, we'll be in a shuttle by then… with Primus' help".

Ironhide stated.

The doors closed quietly behind them.

"Come on". Ironhide took a few steps towards the side of the building, followed by the others.

--

Saying the stench was disgusting was an understatement. Rust was usually not detectible by the human nose, although Transformers could pick the aroma of even the most minute rusting object, yet with the sheer numbers of those undead, rusting, corroding the smell was undesirable, at this magnitude, humans could smell it.

It was the smell of metallic death.

Perceptor stepped over a corroded, 'chomped-up' arm, the body nowhere to be seen. A howl tore through the chaotic night, rising above the moans and shrieks of the other lurchers, pricking into their minds, racking their consciousnesses, igniting fear in their hearts. They, in unison, turned in the direction of the howl.

"Let's… lets just keep moving".

Their feet crunched over assortments of rubble, glass, metal and unidentifiable body parts and components. First Aid did a double check and noticed shimmering in the dim light slightly covered by a large piece of rubble, the remains of a CPU. In his attempt to look away, he caught sight of Ironhide gently picking up the mangled head of a femme and placing it softly out of the way of their trek.

"They still deserve to have their remains treated with respect, it ain't right that their bodies have been so… violated".

"You are quite right, Ironhide, I think we must remember that those infected were once our friends and comrades".

Perceptor whispered respectfully.

Movement. All of them caught it, and all of them turned towards the direction for hope of a better glance. Struggling with lack of a lower leg and serious damage to the other was a large mech stumbling towards them. He pawed out with oxidized fingers, his mouth coated in energon as wires and circuits filled the large gapping hole. He was missing his optics; in fact the top of his helmet from the bridge of his nose was gone, the CPU plainly visible.

"Destroy it!"

Gears shouted to Ironhide who was looking down the sight of his rifle at the beast.

"No… it can't get us, it's moving to slow… let's keep going".

Ironhide stated as he watched the creature fall over a large piece of metal. Attempting to crawl to them.

"Come on".

Ironhide stated sadly.

--

Dark storm clouds rolled across the path of the moon and with them they brought rain. Winds picked up and started to carry the sounds of the fading fused with the unnatural vocals of the dead.

"Oh goody, I was beginning to feel too dry".

The rain pelted down on their forms.

"Okay, everyone stay close".

Ironhide recommended, noting that visibility was quickly being reduced.

They walked cautiously round the corner of the large building; entering a small alley between two buildings. The passage felt cramped, like there were more than four mechs traversing it. Though, it did protect them from the majority of the verbalisations, it also offered moderate shielding from the elements. Ye the dripping of the rain running down the edges of the buildings forming puddles were a nuisance of a sound, the mechs receiving from which the splash back.

The night lit up like day in an instant, as lightening ripped across the pitch-black, all reacting in their own private ways.

"This is getting ridiculous… we're just procrastinating, we're waiting for our fears to be confirmed, if we exercise haste and get to the lab quicker we won't have to live with this…"

Perceptor turned to see at least five, very famished, incredibly fast undeads entering the alley and rushing towards them.

"Run!"

Ironhide sprinted ahead, brandishing his weapon in case he came into anything else ahead of them. Gears ran as fast as he stumpy legs could carry him; he was freaked, so much so he didn't have time for his usual array of pessimistic commentary. First Aid kept turning to look behind him. The sadistic brutality of these creatures was unbelievable, they pushed one another to the side, knocking each over, they'd plunge their corroded fists through one another in an attempt to slow their competition so when they caught up to their prey they'd be the only one feasting. Perceptor kept his optics on the back of Ironhide, his weapon already called from sub-space just in case, his emergency systems switched to activate his air intakes in an attempt to cool his vitals down enough that they could keep working without fusing.

Gears was having difficulty keeping up, his fear was starting to cause him to slow down, not pushing him fast enough, his CPU wanted to move faster, but his legs just wouldn't co-operate. Turning he sore one rather speedy little undead femme gaining ground at an alarming rate. Gears was certain he'd end up joining them by the end of the night. He was scared; he didn't care if the entire Decepticon force knew that Gears was scared, as the humans said, scared shitless of a bunch of zombies.

Ironhide made it out of the alley, Perceptor close behind. Their sudden movement and the deafening sounds of the undead pursuing them alerted every single re-animated mech and femme in the large courted area. Their mad rush towards the functioning Autobots startled even Ironhide, never having witnessed such ferocity, not even on Cybertron during some of the most heinous battles.

"Perceptor! Get to the doors! Get them open! I'll try and cover First Aid and Gears!"

Ironhide roared over the growls of the creatures, the weather and the padding of uneven footsteps. First Aid saw what was waiting for him as he exited the alley; he kept running, watching Ironhide blast through an attacking undead. First Aid stopped, shocked at the violence, stunned into motionlessness. He saw Perceptor; he had reached one of the side entrances to Gamma, the scientist beginning to unlock it.

Gears had now just reached the end of the alley as he was tackled. He panicked and all he could do in protest was scream. His cry brought Ironhide's attention from the two undeads that were trying to pin him both diving at the old veteran but luckily for Ironhide they smashed into each due to their dreadful timing. Something inside the medic cracked, he started running towards Gears intent and succeeding in tackling the creature off Gears.

"Get up! RUN!"

Ironhide shouted out as he noticed Gears sitting somewhat traumatized. The little one contemplated his options then realised his situation, getting up, ran towards Ironhide, who was now dealing hand to hand with a rather evenly sized undead mech.

First Aid registered Ironhide yelling something, and then was aware that Gears was moving, away from his former predicament. The femme struggled under him for a moment then hissed viciously as it looked up through deadened optics. The medic hearing the familiar growl looked up with fear in his heart, fear like no other, his optics relaying the image of the four intent creatures speeding, diving. . Their mouths tore into this armour almost as instantly as they had dumped their corroded forms on his body. Unbearable suffering took him as he let go of the femme's wrists allowing her freedom to plunge her fists through his chest plating, into the chest cavity. She pulled out several fuel lines, spilling precious energon all over her self, First Aid and the pavement. The spilt energon incensed her mindless companions one of them actually bent down and tore at the undead femme, licking the sweet energon off her rusting chassis.

Tears streamed his face, a hand plunging deep into his back, tearing out his linkage destroying all feeling below his waist. Energon flowed from the wounds spilling over his armour, streaking it, causing the attackers to become more bent on pillaging his metallic form of his life's blood. The medic struggled to get free, his 'animal' instincts kicking in, he had to survive, his CPU was desperate, he had to survive… if only he wouldn't bleed to death… if only he could just hold on… it'd be okay… if Ratchet… and Perceptor… they could save him! They were his friends, they wouldn't let him die… he couldn't die… who'd help them find the cure… no! He couldn't die! NO! First Aid's CPU began shutting down the energon flow to his limbs… which by now were missing. It shut down the supplies to his internal operating systems, giving all the energon to his CPU, what was left of it. Struggling to accept that he was dying, but it was that struggle, that denial by his upper thought processes that prevented the true extent of the pain attacking his pain receptors, it was that refusal of death, that protest that was keeping him from loosing all control and it was that rejection of death that kept his end relatively painless.

First Aid had always thought of others, and the last thought that went through his tortured CPU was if Gears was okay. He would be.

First Aid's CPU failed

Ironhide just looked away in sadness and a touch of horror as he watched the undead pile them selves upon the screaming medic. Ironhide grabbed Gears by the arm and continued to fire at the approaching monsters… most of whom had pulled back and were heading towards the kill, to add their sharp mouths to the victim's body.

"IT'S OPEN!"

Gears never thought he'd be so happy to hear the scientist's voice. Ironhide turned and ran towards the open door, Perceptor goading him on, Gears hung over the soldier's shoulders.

Ironhide literally jumped through the entrance to the door, Gears bouncing off the hasty soldier and striking the ground. The door looked. The last image he'd see of his living friend was his energon stained hand reaching up from amongst his murderers, fingers clenching with pain, locking into place.

Then silence. The doors closed. Peace.

In this place at least.

"I suggest… we hasten our pace, we have much ground to cover to get to the lab".

No time for grief.

Will mourn later.

--

Silence.

Annoying, irritating, silence.

Induction of fear.

Everything was in lock down, giving at least a logical answer to the emptiness that greeted them.

Gamma had never been the most popular building, it wasn't used much, the only thing of any real importance that it had been a large audio-visual room where the human youths: the children of ambassadors and human employees at the city played consol games, watched videos and TV.

Perceptor doing his best to quicken the pace, Ironhide had no problem keeping it, but eventually he found himself carrying the Minibot who was obviously a lot more effected from what he had witnessed then he and the scientist were.

"Here we are".

Perceptor said, his voice, almost… 'cheery'.

"Do you think the tunnels could be… well, occupied?"

"It would seem unlikely. The entrance and exit of the tunnels will be locked down and since this building is empty".

--

The tunnel, as Perceptor had surmised, was empty.

Also pitch black.

The emergency lights hadn't activated in the section. Ironhide had solved the problem by transforming into vehicle mode and turning his lights on full bore. He slowly rolled along as Perceptor walked a few meters behind him. Gears, lost in his thoughts, walked slightly behind the other two.

"It isn't far now, just another 500 metres".

"You reckon it'll be trashed?"

"I would surmise that Iacon tower would have been locked down, however, given the popularity and importance of Iacon Tower I believe we may encounter some hostiles".

The doors appeared in the light that Ironhide was projecting.

"I'll deactivate lock down. You two ready your firearms, just in case we get a welcoming committee".

The hall that lay behind the exit from the tunnel was empty. Nothing resided in it, no screams, no howls, no moans, no dead or dying bodies, no signs of struggles, no spilt energon, no nothing. Perceptor warily stepped out into the dim light.

"Alright… remain on your guard… there are still two more flights of stairs ahead of us".

"What's to say the lab hasn't already been trashed? Right royal mess that would be. In fact, I'd put energon on it"

Gears asked, pessimistic as usual.

"Possible, but unlikely, the labs and other research facilities are some of the first to be locked down in any kind of emergency situation".

"What if there was something in there when it was locked down, huh, ever think of that, smarty?"

"Please, Gears… do try to have some optimism, or at least keep your snide remarks to your own person".

--

The stair well was empty, the corridors were empty, and there was nothing anywhere, except them. The three Autobots walked, still cautious, down the long corridor towards the Lab.

"I dunno what's worse, having something, or expecting something and finding nothing."

"Indeed".

"It makes ya wonder where they all are".

"They've probably moved outside… where the… prey is".

--

"This is it. We're here".

--

Gears sat him self in a chair and watched as Perceptor started an information download while he fussed around trying to discern what else he needed.

"Alright, Ironhide, go into the store room over there and get… on second thoughts, wait here, and when the first disk is full insert the second disk, and when the second disk is full, insert the third… do you understand?"

"How the heck will I know that?"

"There will be a prompt, it will tell you".

Perceptor disappeared into the storeroom.

"Patronizing bastard isn't he? No wonder Brawn hates his circuits".

"Shut up".

Ironhide said flatly.

Ironhide sat down in front of the computer and watched the little blocks filling up the line quite quickly.

--

Perceptor stood by the table, packing up a rather interesting array of devices and digi-pads.

"Hey! Don't take too much! We have to haul your cosmetics to the shuttle bay in Polis section".

Gears grumbled as he looked up at the scientist.

"Gears, I assure you that all of this equipment will be necessary to help analyse this virus further".

"Well, it still won't be light enough for us to run from those things out there!"

"Gears, if you find yourself in a situation like the one earlier then drop the equipment by all means and run for your life, else First Aid's forfeit be in vain".

"Well at least I showed some remorse for his death! Unlike you, you cold blooded stiff!"

Perceptor just looked at Gears for a moment, contemplating whether he should utter the rather obscene insult he was thinking, he decided against, as he would be the only one in the room to understand it, instead he glared at the Minibot before returning to the packing.

"How can you be so callous? First Aid is dead!"

Gears suddenly said, his tone beyond sarcastic, it was spiteful.

"It's the only way I can deal with it Gears, I'll mourn after I've found the cure for this thing, there are still many lives in the balance because of this virus, First Aid is dead… mourning for him now will not bring him back… only waste time, and, as the cliché goes, time is not a luxury we have".

"Perceptor, the download is done".

Ironhide interrupted, and glad that he had as Gears looked like he was about to spout fourth with a string of obscenities.

"Good, bring me the disks and I'll pack them securely".

--

Nothing they'd ever encountered in all their lives, or would again, came close.

Beyond comprehension.

In comparison, the trek to Gamma look like a piece of energon cake.

Rain sharp, and diving along at almost a horizontal angle, wind blowing whipping up tiny fragments of circuits. Bodies heaped everywhere, mangled, mutilated, violated beyond any visual recognition. Parts lay nestled in amongst rubble, fire smouldered in sheltered areas, most of which had been extinguished from the winds and rain.

The horde responsible had moved on, though, few remained. Not really of any consequence as Ironhide took care of them quick enough.

The lightening continued in its brightening of the scene, revealing things in morbid detail, the expressions of horror, of pain, hopelessness etched forever on the faces of the dead, limbs gnawed, torsos gashed, holes, they were the bodies so heavily damaged by the marauding undeads that not even the virus could bring them back.

They marched amongst the ruins of one of the Autobots most prized bases, decades of planning, years of construction now gone, destroyed, reduced to rubble and energon stained ruins in a matter of hours. Every now and then they'd come across a human corpse; some crushed by rubble, burnt in the fires, 'squished' by thoughtless undeads rushing for the energon of a living mech.

Some, not so fortunate, mauled, ripped, muscles frayed, bones broken, skin pealed back, eyes gone, internal organs spilling, half eaten.

They took it all in, the three living Autobots, noting with misery the pain and suffering so many had been through in their last moments in this existence. Ironhide sighed softly as they finally reached the entrance to Polis.

--

The door opened and they walked inside, exhausted, relieved and saddened. Hot Spot turned and looked at them, obviously startled by their sudden arrival as he aimed his rifle at them. He smiled as he laid tired optics upon them. He got up and greeted them.

"Thank Primus!"

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"You think they'll be okay?"

"They'll be fine, Jazz. There's no way they can get out of that bunker".

Optimus replied.

"And nothing can get in".

Magnus added.

Judging by the expression on his face, Prowl believed that Jazz didn't look convinced. Regardless, the other groups went their separate ways.

"You don't think they're going to be alright in there, do ya Lad?"

"Well, ta tell ya the truth, Kup, mah man, no".

"You think something could get in there, through _those_ doors?"

Prowl asked, a tad cynical.

"Not in, but I think they'll get out".

"Oh, come now Lad, those two may be smart young 'uns, but not smart enough to crack top-level security codes to a lock down activation".

"Yeah, maybe, but he's been around us his entire life, he's smart. As for Emma, she's just a damn pyro".

"Anyway, Lads, we have to get to Polis and get them shuttles ready for launch".

"You think the Protectorbots will get to the shuttle bay first?"

Jazz asked.

"Depends on when they get their chassis movin', they've only got a short run from the landing pad to get there".

They reached the doors that led outside.

"Time to face the music".

Jazz punched in the codes.

--

A gush of cool evening air greeted them.

"Looks like rain, Lads, so we better high tail it over to Polis".

"I am _so _not looking forward to have to shimmy past Alpha".

"None of us are, son, but lets all try to keep it somewhat orderly".

The crescent moon supplied only little light to the anarchic Autobot City. The cries of the undead filled their audios, they may have been sections away from their companions, their friends, their comrades, but they were united by the fact that they were all hearing the same laments, bearing witness to the 'bloody' destruction and hectic attacks from these monsters.

The rain began to fall, lightening tore across the inky blackness that was the sky as clouds had covered the moon and the few stars that were shining. Thunder roared loud enough to drown out the chorus of undead

They clambered down a large pile of rubble to get down by the large building, cautiously walking round the corner to behold more senseless carnage. Even with the rain and the wind fires burned unchecked, out of control in buildings, the flames could be seen as they attempted to climb out the windows and up the sides of the wet walls.

Rubble laid everywhere, bodies, limbs and energon spilled. A huge black, dirty, and smouldering hole was all that left of the energon stores, several long, deep trench like gashes in the earth indicated where the energon had ignited along the tunnels and in a chain reaction exploded, taking out the earth and buildings above it, leaving the unsightly black tears.

"There it is".

Prowl stated softly.

"Alpha section".

"Primus, it's a wreck".

Jazz sighed.

"Keep movin' Lads, and be thankful that we ain't the ones going in there".

"Yeah, like Optimus, Magnus and little Bumblebee".

"Come on".

--

Piles of rubble, mud, water, energon and bodies lay across their path as they approached one of the larger buildings on the outskirts of Alpha section. What remained standing was only the first three stories, the other eight had collapsed in on ones below it, shaken down by the explosion as it tore up the centre, all burning now. Jazz walked passed and looked up at the dark, foreboding skeletal structure.

"Oh. My…"

Kup never finished his plead to any divinity.

Blurr started to run, as he was the last in line but in his haste he tripped over a body and fell flat, he tried to get up but his leg was stuck, he looked down to see the obstruction, a mangled Mech, his left arm completely missing, but his right hand locked firmly around the couriers ankle.

"OhPrimusohPrimusohPrimuscansomeonepleasegetthisthingofmepleasepleasepleasehelp!"

He beseeched, anyone.

Prowl then found himself on the ground, face into the concrete, three undeads atop him. Logic circuits gave the answer: ambush, even if unintended by the creatures. Kup had seen it, he'd turned his head to see where Blurr was, and behind the courier he witnessed something he'd never forget, and never have to exaggerate, hundreds of undead spewed fourth from the building, their arms outstretched, their optics vacant, their mouths wide, their unnatural hunger spurring them on.

"Run!"

Prowl cried out from under the mass of creatures, his face visible for only a moment as another zombie crowded in.

Kup turned and looked at Jazz who was holding up his laser and trying to blast away as many of the undead scumbags as possible.

"Jazz, come on!"

"NO WAY MAN!"

"We won't survive this… mass…"

Kup was tackled, forced to the ground by one of those things.

Agony and fear.

Emotions he had once scoffed at. Claiming real warriors with guts didn't feel those sissy girly emotions. Little pink femmes who spoke with a lisp and used the word 'widdle', they felt agony. They felt fear. But not him. Not Kup.

His helmet was torn back off his head, but there was still enough metal to protect his CPU. His left arm tugged off, disappearing into the crowd of cannibals. A fist, into thigh, it twisted, pulling out the usual components. The arm rose, fuel lines entangled about its rusting fingers. Kup let a scream pass his metallic lips, distress expressed as his leg was torn off, pain to server to allow him realisation as to which.

Hands and mouths explored his chest and abdomen, tearing in, sensing the tasty energon, the beating fuel pump the flashing internal systems, and they wanted it, they wanted it all, and they would have it all.

A finger into an optic, shattering the fine glass, the second one, it went just as quickly.

Oh, and how such a pitiful end.

No rifle in his hand.

No proud battle cry.

No strong manly emotions.

No Decepticons dying with his heroic sacrifice.

Only pain.

Only agony.

Only fear so penetrating it rattled his core.

Only distress and sorrow and a sentiment of injustice at the unfairness of it all.

Either way, he accepted it, too tired and in too much physical grief to fight it off any longer.

At least he'd be with his departed brethren.

I'm coming.

--

Blurr was close to.

He was lingering near that line.

That tenuous grip on life was beginning to loosen.

Again, he tried to scream for help. But for once in his life, he wasn't quick enough, his vocaliser ripped free from his neck. His killers eagerly lapped up free flowing energon. An overly feisty mech plunging its face down into the gash the force of snapped Blurr's head back so viciously that his linkage was shattered everything was taken by instant numbness. The wonder of the blackness took him.

Prowl lay under the mass of zombies, struggling with brute force while as they clawed at his form, ripping off panels, tearing gashes in armour. Prowl tried desperately to think logically, but it was incredibly hard to think clearly when one was in such aguish. It came to him, a sudden insight, the only way out of the situation. Perhaps a cowards escape, yes? But an escape nonetheless, and it was the mere expression of logic. Death.

Abdomen ripped open and the kilometres of energon absorption processor (equivalent of a digestive tract) were ripped out and stuffed into the mouth of the creature responsible. Prowl would never know he fainted, because he'd never wake up to care.

Jazz watched in terror while the creatures finished Prowl. Kup was already dead, and it was his fault… if only he'd gone with Kup when he said so. Jazz sniffed, as he felt a tear streaking down his face as he watched, closer and closer they were coming, the zombies. The same fear that had taken his companions before their deaths grabbed Jazz. Taking a step back he transformed accelerating through the clambering masses as they attempted to get a hold on the speeding vehicle. But he didn't stop, he didn't dare, he just continued from the massacre that had claimed his companions. In charge of a mission and he had failed big time, they were all dead… and soon worse. Coming to a gate, he sped through, disintegrating the object as he began speeding down hill towards the trees. Going to go where no one could find him, and they'd assume he was dead and then _clear_ he place and he'd die in the process. Not as painful as from the zombie attack, but since Optimus would give the order, the order to _clear, _it would akin to the only justified punishment for his gross incompetent failure. Execution.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"So Daniel, figured out how we're going to get from here, Autobot City, to the house, in Central, which, might I add, is at least a 40 minute drive from here".

"Feel free to critique by the way".

"Oh of course".

"Okay, the majority of human action is focussed about the Mader building. Anyway, I'm not insane enough to head there, but just to the side of that is Ame, which is a parking building. I plan to get in there, hotwire Major Thomson's brand new four-wheel drive jeep and drive home that way".

She looked at him for a moment.

She sucked her lips loudly.

"Interesting".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, it might just work. Besides, with these weapons, it'd be seriously embarrassing if we didn't pull it off".

"Pretty good for a spur of the moment thing, right?"

"Yeah, maybe, but what if the Ame building is gone, what if Thomson took off in his car, what if someone else took off in his car, what if that crazy ex-wife of his sugared up the tank?"

"Well, then I guess we're going to have to find another car. Besides, we might run into an Autobot who we could swindle a ride from".

"True"

There was a moment of silence between them while they read the other's expressions.

"Sounds like a plan, I'd say".

She stated.

"Alrighty then, lets get this show on the road".

--

They reached the end of the long weakly lit steel corridor. They stood at the large door.

"Okay, moment of truth, you better be able to open this door, otherwise I'm going to be so pissed that you dragged me out here".

"If I can't do it, I'm going to be pissed".

He turned to the control panel and started fiddling.

"Daniel…"

"Yeah… what? I'm kind of busy".

"Ah… about these guns… you ever fired one of them before?"

"A couple of times in the target range. Easy to fire though, just pull the trigger".

"Good, that's good".

Daniel's work was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the 850 dispensing a round. He spun around to look at what she'd fired at.

"Holy shit!"

"Open now, swear later".

She stated, firing several more shots into the approaching mass of human zombies.

One broke away from the relative security of the pack, running towards her at speed.

"Fuck these things are fast".

She said as she took three shots before she actually hit it in the head, the skull exploding, a blob of brain whacking the male in the back of the head.

"Eww, what's that?"

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Danno, just keep picking".

Another testy undead reached her, she fired, point bank, the creature's chest exploding out in all directions, it's blood, gore and guts struck her full on, it's intestines hitting the door a few metres above Daniel, he looked up momentarily to watch it slide down the wall.

"Sick!"

He said as he continued his work.

More came.

"Daniel, hurry it up, there's way to many!"

"Almost done".

Four of them were running abreast towards the two, she didn't know which to fire at first, but knew she had to make a decision, although, she knew it wouldn't really matter in the long run as there wouldn't be enough to shoot all of them, they would be face to face soon enough.

Obviously not.

The door opened, Daniel turned, back to the exit, grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and they both fell through the door, the girl firing a few more shots before they were closed in.

She rested the gun down on her thighs and lay there, panting, eyes closed.

"Holy shit".

She looked over at her cousin.

"Holy shit".

She said again. He sat up slowly, watching the door, wondering how much punishment it'd take before buckling.

"Lets keep going, I don't want to be here when the integrity of the door is reached".

Emma hauled herself up, flicking what looked like half a kidney off her shoulder, and picking a large chunk of muscle out of her hair.

--

"There doesn't happen to be any showers on our route, right?"

"Sorry, red, you've got to wait like everyone else in this crap fest, besides, maybe you can take one when we get home".

"You know, sarcasm's the lowest form of humour".

"I'm not the one with half past zombie faeces staining my shirt".

"Screw you, hippy".

The two shared a rare laugh.

"Anyway, seriously, how much longer till we get to Ame?"

"About 20 minutes or so".

"That's not too bad".

He didn't say anything.

"Right?"

She reiterated.

"Ah, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it".

"I'm going to be mad, aren't I"?

"Yeah. But remember, if you kill me, you won't survive, I'm the only one who can get us through the security".

"Bastard".

"So… ah, we have to pass along the outskirts of the Phillip's building".

"Why is that bad?"

"Phillips is the be all and end all of humanity in this HQ. Mader is just a little office block, nothing big, but Phillips is where the hospital is, the cafeterias, the shops, the main officers, the board rooms, the transport hub, pretty much everything. I haven't seen it, and I haven't heard anything about it, but chances are it's going to be riddled with those mutha fuckers".

She gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Well, at least you told me now".

--

"My God, I had no idea it was this bad".

Daniel surveyed the ruins: rubble mixed with body parts littered the once beautiful courtyard. Turning to look at his cousin, her hands gripping the rifle tightly as she studied the carnage.

"Looks like it's been raining".

Daniel said as he splashed through a large puddle.

"Either that or Superion pissed his pants over here".

Daniel suppressed a laugh.

"Let's keep going".

Movement. To their left. They both turned in unison, both aiming their respective weapons. Hopefully not a threat. It was an undead mech just lingering there; it's darkened optics trained on the two flesh creatures… it lumbered towards them. Emma stepped back and was about to fire.

"No, don't fire… it's not a threat, just stay still".

She lowered her weapon eyes still focussed on creature, it kind of sniffed the air and then realising that there was no energon smells coming from the warm creatures it moved on.

"See?"

"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that it took 10 years off my life".

"Let's just keep moving, we'll be at Alpha soon".

Emma just clutched her rifle a little tighter, she noticed that Daniel's grip on his cluster-bomb-launcher-thingy also tightened, it made her feel better, knowing that he was as unnerved as she was.

--

They walked slowly passed the Alpha section, looking into the darkness, they could just make out the shapes of the moving undead, they could see the absolute pitch-black outlines of the craters and the huge smouldering trenches

"God! What the fuck is that reek?"

Emma asked as she turned her mouth and nose into her shoulder to escape the sudden stench that wafted over them.

"It's rust".

"Rust? But rust shouldn't smell".

"Not in small quantities, and transformer rust is different to the usual everyday rust you get on a gate's hinges".

He splashed through another puddle, the water sloshing up over his doc boots and splashing on to his pants.

"You see rust, the rust we're smelling now, is their equivalent of human… organic decomposition".

"So what we're smelling is like rotting… rusting corpses?"

"They're dead, aren't they?"

A flash of light ripped through the ebony, revealing quite a lot of things they didn't want to see, mainly more bodies and body parts, rubble, destruction and the undead. Roaring thunder followed the lightening and then it poured down, the rain soaking their clothes.

"The farmer's 'ill be happy".

She chuckled.

--

"This is a service lane… I think… anyway, it'll get us straight to the back of Gamma, where we can get inside, then we get into an underground tunnel that'll take us straight to Polis. Luckily the others would have gone through there so it should be okay".

"Daniel…"

"What?"

He looked at her face, and in the dim light he saw her blue eyes wide, her mouth slightly apart, a look of shock, and perhaps fear on her features.

"Look".

She motioned with her head towards the shambler in the alley.

"It's only one. I'll go first, stay behind me".

He stopped at the entrance and then peered into the darkness as best as his human eyes would allow.

"Oh, hey, I think it's leaving… yeah… but I can see a heap of rubble and junk just beyond".

"Good, lets wait here until you can't see it"

"Don't worry, they won't go for us, come on".

Their footsteps, voices and movements were easily drained out by the pouring rain and occasional thunder.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? What's it sound like?"

"It sounds like a humming sound".

Daniel turned and looked behind his cousin, a brief, dull, flicker of light having grabbed his attention.

"What?"

"Don't worry, the back up generators are just coming online".

"I thought you said they wouldn't come on because all that damage to Alpha".

"They come back on after a certain amount of time, a kind of aid to the survivors. It won't be much, but every 5th street light will come on and every alternative light on every 3rd floor will activate at approximately 40 power".

"How the fuck do you know all this?"

"You pick up interesting tippets of information when you hack the system".

--

A large object lay at the exit of the ally, it seemed to have bits and pieces sticking up, the silhouette it cast in the dim light was ominous.

"What the hell is that?"

Emma asked as she glanced at it from several meters away.

"Just some more rubble or some…"

Daniel stated his voice trailed off when he saw in the weak light what appeared to be a hand.

"Oh God".

She didn't hear him.

"Emma, don't…"

He tried to stop her as she walked past, more annoyed that there was this 'rubble' blocking her path.

She reached the large shape, but from her vantage point she couldn't really make out anything except a few obstructions that caught the sorry excuse for light, suddenly the humming came louder and the lights came on. She turned to face the lamppost that activated just above her, she then turned back to get a better look. She stumbled back and tripped over First Aid's severed index finger. She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Come on, don't look".

"Holy God, First Aid!"

Daniel looked sadly at the jumbled remains of the medic. His body almost unidentifiable except for the red crosses and "ambulance" or what was legible of the word. Daniel helped his cousin, mostly by blocking her vision.

--

The light from his watch caught her attention.

"What's the time?"

"Just gone 2130".

"It's later then I thought".

"Okay, you ready, cos it's only going to get worse from here".

Daniel checked over his weapons as he stood at the security checkpoint at the entrance to the Phillips building.

"Now or never, huh?"

He looked at her, nodded in reply and punched in a code to the panel, the large steel gate sliding along railing until it disappeared into the wall.

"That I wasn't expecting".

Daniel chimed as he stared into the empty gardens that surrounded Phillips.

"Maybe they got out in time, or are in some bunker".

She took a couple of steps toward the emptiness, unsure if she should be weary, either way she did notice her hands squeezing around the gun. Daniel shrugged then took several quicker steps until he had passed her.

Five metres separated the two teens as they walked up to the foyer entrance of Phillips.

Standing at the foot of the building they stared up at its height.

"80 stories of human activity, there's no way it can be this empty".

"No blood, no fires, no rubble, no zombies. I don't get it".

"Well, the back up generators have kicked in, and at least there's some light".

"Knowing our luck the inside will be teeming, so Daniel, lets hurry up and get killed".

--

The inside was just as untouched.

Walking along the corridor towards the five main elevators in the building, although not their destination.

"Where now?"

"Well, it's impossible to go round Phillips, we have to go through. But at this rate, and I don't' want to jinx it, there doesn't seem to be a major problem with that route".

He led her past the elevators, past a series of comfortable chairs, past a reception area and past public toilets.

"This is too damn spurious".

"Em, stop with the esoteric semantics".

"Don't you know what damn means?"

"Hah. Hah".

They stopped at the double doors, "Café" labelled above, and without any reservations Daniel threw it open and walked through, Emma, yawning, followed.

Only ten metres in and they knew they were in trouble, they had gone too far into be able to turn around, there was nowhere to go. The creatures just started turning towards the teens, they spilled out of the kitchen, and from behind, blocking the only visible exit. Multitudes poured out of the sealed smoking section, others rushed in from the outside dining area while more still came stumbling down the stairs that led up to balcony.

Daniel moved instantly, unslinging the LK-700 from his back and fired one of the cluster bombs towards the kitchen. A massive fireball engulfing the mob flames ripping up the wall and igniting the nearby curtains and furniture.

"Daniel! You arse face! Don't shoot at the fucking kitchen!"

She yelled as she fired several rounds from the XZ-850 into the heads of three zombies.

"What?"

"Gas! Dumbarse! Gas!"

"Oh".

Daniel spun and aimed the gun at the ones in front of the exit, firing, the explosion blew the doors outwards into the corridor, the sudden lack of support resulted in a lack of stability running up the beams, causing a collapse, fiery debris plummeting from the ceiling above.

"Bugger me! Daniel if you want to destroy the place do it when we're not inside".

She growled, several more shots into approaching undead.

"This isn't working!"

Daniel screamed as he started firing with the handgun.

"No shit!"

When it tackled Daniel the force knocked her down as well. Alarm took them as they both came to the horrifying conclusion that while they were on the ground under this rotting hulk of humanity more would be clambering, they would never get out of this alive.

An explosion rang out, causing a loud pitch humming in her ears; she felt incredible heat above her. Her eyes felt funny, stinging, she felt blinded. Something gripped her wrist. This is it, she thought, it's over, I'm about to be eaten.

"Get up".

Daniel bellowed, she could see his face in front of her, albeit a bit hazy, she saw his mouth moving as he said something to her but it floated to her as a ringing. She became aware of the circumstances, he had fired one of those damn cluster bombs at the creature atop of them, not only did it take care of the first one, but several of the surrounding ones, it had also rendered Daniel's shirt as a few charred strands of cotton, his chest blistered badly and in some parts, the skin had peeled off, the edges of those fleshy strips blackened from flam, his hair greasy with blood and bits of burnt fragments amongst the brown.

Pain ripped up her arm and she looked down, only to notice her right arm horrifically burnt, it looked worse then Daniel's chest. Her hand locked in a claw, unable to feel it, let alone move it. The once white skin was gone, revealing the pink flesh underneath, spotted with bits of charred remains of perhaps the zombie, perhaps Daniel's shirt, perhaps her own flesh. The numbness in her hand extended up past her wrist, but there it began to osmose into misery. She gave another look at her cousin and realised there was no time to arse around with their injuries. Daniel gripped the blood-covered weapon and fired three more cluster bombs towards a fast-forwarding mass of dead. The explosions rocked the entire café, sending flaming debris of all shapes into the air, she was sure she got struck by a few specks of shrapnel. Her cousin began running, the fire lapping at his body as he passed through, the undead, now dead, lay flaming on the floor amongst the remains of the furniture. Her cousin continued towards the only way out, which just happened to be encircled by flames, flames that seeped through the very substance of the frame.

Her hearing began to return, only for her to hear the undead, the crackling of the inferno they had started as a last resort. The air in the outlaying corridor was thick with smoke, harsh and smouldering, it felt as if it burned their insides, scrapping heat along their tracheas, gusting into their lungs, they ached. Daniel could barely see where he was going; he turned left towards the thinning air.

"Daniel!"

Emma screamed over the roars of the flames and the cries of the undead, excited by their prey.

"They're in front of us!"

She cried out. Daniel looked up, and sure enough, in the diminishing acrid fog were the ambling dead. Unsure how many there were, but aware there were more then one, and too sore to really care about testing his luck further.

"To the elevators!"

He called back to her as he took an abrupt right towards the five doors. She saw his motion in the pitch and hoped like hell it was he she was seeing; suddenly the rattling of the doors heralded the dim light that shone out from the elevator. Something grabbed her and pulled her forwards. She was ever so relieved to look up and see Daniel holding her; he reached over her shoulder and whacked the 'close' button on the elevator control panel. The cries of the undead approached and a swift zombie appeared in the way between the two doors. Emma held up the rifle and blasted, forcing the destroyed zombie backwards, the steel came together and they were closed in the chamber.

"Holy fuck".

Daniel gasped. She nodded in reply, her mouth open as she breathed heavily.

"Now what?"

She panted, her hands on her knees, listening to the banging of the undead.

"There's a hospital wing on the 30th floor, which, either way, we're going to have to visit one or at least get a first aid kit".

"What will that do for our excursion over to the house?"

"I dunno, but we won't get there if we're walking wounded. However, we can make to the Ame building, all we have to do is take the maintenance elevator down to the basement, it means we'll have to go up a flight of stairs, then back on the ground level of Phillips, but no where near those things, well… hopefully".

Daniel looked at her as he typed 30 in the panel.

"And what if there's…"

"I don't even want to think about it".

"Well, Daniel, we're going to have to".

"What do you want me to do? Huh? As I recall you haven't offered any suggestions".

"I didn't even want to leave the fucking bunker".

"Well, why the fuck didn't you say so when we were there safe and sound?"

"Because I knew you'd go off after your zombie olds".

There was a stunned silence from her cousin.

"Sorry".

She said, regretting her statement.

He didn't say anything, just rested his head against the wall as the carriage continued to rise up the shaft.

"This is a crappy situation, and it's my fault yeah, but maybe my parents are dead, they probably are, but Emma, I need to know. It'll haunt me to my grave if I don't find out, and if they _clear_ the place I'll never know".

She looked down at her feet, the hurt in her arm making itself known again.

"Look, I don't have any probs with helping you find your olds, even if they are dead, but the truth is, Daniel, we can't go rampaging through this crap fest like Rambo, that mess out there just proved it. Unless we can get ourselves patched up, we're not going anywhere, no matter how much you want to".

The number panel above the door displayed 30, there was a bing, and they were there.

"This suspense is going to give me a heart attack".

Daniel said as he cocked the handgun.

Both of them breathed heavily as the doors opened to reveal, much to their relief, a lit, albeit dimly, empty corridor. Stepping out cautiously they found that the entire floor was empty, with the exceptions of several beds, various tables, benches, cupboards and other such medical necessities.

Daniel walked in and slumped down on one of the beds, she followed suit on a near by bed. However, she only lay there for a few moments before the pain in her arm started bothering her.

"I'll see what I can find for the burns".

She said as she hauled herself up and over towards a cupboard. Daniel simply grunted. The severity of his injuries starting to become apparent to him yet he was much too sore, much too tired, and exhausted emotionally to care.

Emma knelt slowly to the ground; opening the cupboard she was in front of. Bandages, opsites and bottles of saline fell out. Various other instruments were in ice cream containers.

"This is far from sterile".

She said as she grabbed a handful of melanin from the cupboard and dumped it on the bench.

--

"How's that feel?"

She asked as she laid another wet towel over Daniel's burns. His reply was barely audible. Sighing she stepped back, looking at the floor, the pile of wrappers at her feet. Her cousin drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Cous, I'm going to get help".

There was no reply, just a gentle breathing, which wasn't even. Not being able to find any masks, which only added to her belief that this wing was crap, she found a non-sterile set of nasal prongs and wrapped them around her cousin's head connecting it to the O2 canister.

"It's just got to go. I'll be back soon, Dan, I promise".

She turned and walked towards the door, her sore and bandaged hand in a makeshift sling around her neck.

--

Cous, pronounced as the first syllable in "cousin", which is what it means. NZ speak

**Chapter Forty-Five**

He was a simplistic man, who led a simplistic life. Living in a quaint three-bedroom house, on a ¼ acre of land, with three children; a ten-year-old boy, a seven-year-old girl and a four-year-old girl, he had a wife, and he enjoyed to garden. He was also an employee of the Autobots. His work wasn't exactly difficult, it wasn't what one would call dangerous, he simply helped out the Autobots with their paper work, land deals, licenses and Warrant of Fitness's for the various Autobots, air space and other legal aspects that needed to be dealt with by the Autobot forces. Wanting only that his children could grow up free, to pursue their goals, he wanted to retire with his wife in a nice batch somewhere sunny and warm.

Yet, now, David Andrews was cowering under his desk. Hoping that the mob outside his door would never be able to break through, but somehow, he knew they would. He cautiously crawled out from under his safe haven, standing, he glanced out the window to see the shadows of those… those monsters clambering, trying to get in, luckily for Mr. Andrews, the glass was not only bullet proof, but if a transformer kicked the window, it still wouldn't falter, so hopefully, for now, he was safe.

David glanced around his office; the coffee he had spilt across the laptop when the mob had chased him the office had long since dried. His papers and other documents were scattered across the desk, many on the floor. A massive bang on the door caused his heart to speed up. He gasped, as he slowly turned his head towards the door, his mouth open partly, sweating. He managed to get himself together as he realised that the zombies outside, were still outside, albeit their numbers rising. He wiped the salty drips from his brow wondering if he'd make it out alive. He approached his desk with some intent, unlocking and opening the oak drawer, picking up the laser pistol. Sitting down as he loaded the weapon.

The bangs got louder; the verbalisations of the creatures penetrated his office. His heart began to pound louder, quicker inside his chest. There was something unsettling, there was something that seemed to be right inside the office with him, but that wasn't possible, if it was he'd be a meal on the floor by now. The sounds seemed to echo about the four walls, mingling with the air-conditioned breeze.

A sudden clicking sound added to his suspense… David wiped more sweat from his forehead, while his other hand grasped the gun, his sweaty finger tapping nervously against the trigger. He took a couple of steps towards the other side of the office… trying to figure out what he could do. He turned back to see the two red eyes glowing in the dark… staring at him. David momentarily lost control of him self and screamed, he stepped back and his animal instincts took control as he aimed the gun up at the air vent and fired.

The grid fell, the sound on the floor drowned out by the man's wails taken by fear and adrenin, he fired into the massive gorilla like creature that came for him. Claws beared for what would be a fatal attack. The laser blasted through the creature's head, exposing the cranium, subsequent shots destroyed what remained of the creature's rotting brain. His breathing heavy as the creature spasmed for a few moments before lying completely still, it's black, pungent blood pooling around the now still corpse. David cautiously and curiosity approached the remains. How in the hell he survived that, he just didn't know as he looked down at the creature, whatever it was, it had been in the ventilation system led by his scent towards the office.

He made an executive decision, like so many others in his life, weighing up pros versus cons. And there were a lot of cons. He couldn't stay here, not with the dead thing metres away, there could be more, there was no guarantee he could fluke it again. Turning towards the door, wondering what he should do, how the hell he was going to get out. The bulletproof window was a no go. He'd be cut down in seconds if he stepped out that door.

Swearing, he scrambled up the bookshelf, reaching the top the door was cracked open. Zombies spilled into his office, immediately heading for the shelf. David stood uneasily, trying to keep his balance as they began to bash their rotting limbs against the bottom of the shelf, several of them attempting to climb it, reaching out with maggot infested limbs and flayed hands. David gingerly kicked them back. The vacant eyes of one such staring up from exposed sockets, mouth opened, blood, vomit and drool oozing over it's discoloured chin onto David's shoes. It groaned hungrily, the smell of David's sweat urging it on. David pulled his foot back and kicked the creature right through the face, his toe coming out the back of its head. The creature seized before its going limp, it's full weight pulling on David's foot. David panicked as he tried to get the body off his foot, he kicked out snapping the creature's neck, it's body breaking off and slumping down to the steel floor, the head remaining on David's foot. David cringed, as he kicked out again, this time the head flying off and striking into the glass window, it slid down before coming to a rest in a pool of it's own fluids.

Aiming the gun down, firing several shots seemed absolutely pointless, but David investigated that option. It took out a few of them, exploding their heads in all directions, but it seemed passé, for everyone he took out five, ten more took its place. A sobering thought.

It didn't take long at all for there to be significant numbers that the zombies could climb over one another to reach him. Hands and fingers and mouths reached out, slobbering, dribbling, oozing on his shoes and pants. One got up next to him on the shelf as he was occupied with one that had two hands around his ankle. He had to ignore that one when he felt the firm grasp around his neck; he prodded the gun behind him and fired at abdomen level, feeling a sudden dampness on his back. The grumble of the zombie as it lost it's grip, he elbowed it, sending it over the edge and down into the mass. The one on his ankle received a laser blast to the head.

Things were hopeless until a sudden blast of energy tore through the attacking, sending charred flesh, bone and clothing across the office. The remaining undead were quickly dispatched as David's saviour continued to fire upon the loosing monsters. Finally, the room was silent.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, you save my…"

"Ah, forget about it, buddy".

"You're Brawn, right?"

"Sure are, now, come on, no time for chit chat".

He was pointed and he didn't seem to dwell on conversational niceties, or perhaps the smell of burning and rotting human flesh was just too much for the Autobot to pallet. David was quite contented to also avoid conversation.

David followed the orange and brown Minibot down what used to be another one of the human orientated buildings in the city, Duel. Bodies, parts thereof, severed, chewed lay strewn around the corridors, blood on walls, floors. The sounds of the undead, both human and Transformer echoed in the night air and could be heard through the broken windows and holes in the walls caused by unwilled pyrotechnics.

"Here I was thinking Duel would be safe from explosions".

"Well, a lot of the military buffs and EDC guys had photon grenades and other weapons that they used against those… those monsters. Not to mention, some dick spread the idea that fire would act as a blockade against the zombie things, as you can see, it didn't work to plan".

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a moment until David finally found the nerve to ask what he had been thinking.

"So, what's the plan, if there's any?"

"Well",

He said after a few moments.

"I'm not sure, I haven't run into any other living Autobot. But I'm just looking around for survivors at the moment. I'm hoping I'll run into someone who knows where Optimus or Magnus is".

"And what about the human survivors?"

"Sorry, chum, don't know anything about them, either, you're the first human I've come across, since this mess started, well, _living _one anyway".

"So what in fuck's name is going on?"

"I dunno, I'm just a solider, the higher-ups are the one's who'll know, well, hopefully"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess you'll tag along with me, and I'm going to get to Polis".

"Polis, what the hell is there?"

"Hold yah damn horses, I was just getting to it".

He grumbled.

"There's an emergency shuttle bay in Polis. It's one of the Autobots' best-kept secrets from the 'Cons. In any and all serious emergencies which would warrant a full scale evacuation everyone heads there".

--

Brawn and his human companion reached the end of the corridor with little need to resort to self-defence against the monsters. They had come across a few undeads, but they were feasting on the body of an EDC Colonel, so paid little heed.

David watched as Brawn rewired the damaged consul in an attempt to get the door open without resorting to blasting it, which, although that's what Brawn would of preferred to have done, would have brought to the attention of a large number of undeads, both human and Autobot, that there was new prey in the vicinity. Finally Brawn pressed the green button and the doors swished open.

"Primus damn lockdown."

The Minibot cussed as he stepped out into the open.

Chapter Forty-Six 

Oh, Holy Night…

"You know how to use that?"

The stars are brightly shining…

"Not entirely, but I learn quick"

It is the night, of the dear saviour's birth…

"For your sake, I hope so".

Long lay the world, in sin and error pining…

"Well, take a look for me".

To he appeared, and the soul felt it's worth…

"Flick that switch".

A thrill of hope…

"Why?"

The weary world rejoices…

"Because, it's the fucken safety".

For yonder breaks…

"What's a safety?"

A new and glorious morn…

"The thing that stops you shooting yourself in the bloody foot"

Fall on your knees…

"So, it's better on?"

Oh, hear the angel voices…

"Not unless you want to shoot those things".

Oh night, divine…

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

Oh night, when Christ was born…

"Yup".

Oh night, divine…

"Crud".

Oh night, oh night divine…

"And Chris? Can you turn that damn music off?"

"And a Bah-Humbug to you too".

"It's not even No-fucking-vember yet".

"At this rate we won't even make it to Halloween, so cut me some slack".

"What, and you don't' think its Halloween enough for you? All those freaks need are some candy sacks and you couldn't even tell the difference".

"Well, I do have to say, they're pulling a neat trick".

"Speaking of trick or treating, they're knocking on our door, in case you hadn't noticed".

"Well, Mark, lets lock and load".

--

"Hey, you got a smoke?"

"You know, they can kill you".

"Mortality rates from ciggies are the least of my worries right now".

"sigh Here. Hey, waitasec, didn't you quit?"

"So, I've taken it up again. Too much stress".

"Speaking of stress, get used to it, here they come".

"Shit! There must be at least a fifty of those maggot mongers".

"Stop counting and start shooting!"

Chapter Forty-Seven 

Menial.

That's what this is.

What a crock.

Waste of my time.

No one ever takes me serious.

It doesn't help that I end up doing everyone else's dirty work.

Astrotrain do this.

Astrotrain do that.

Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here.

Astrotrain, transform and transport this load of energon.

Astrotrain, go get Starscream and bring him back to me.

Astrotrain, come over here and wipe my arse.

Make sure you wipe front to back.

And that had better be double quilted.

Would you like the stuff with the little Autobot insignias?

Cos it's the closest you'll ever get to wiping your arse with those depilated sissies.

"Bah!"

Primus. Why the hell do I put up with this shit?

"Speak of the devil… Screamer!"

It turned.

"Eh? What the fuck happened to you…"

Approached.

"Megs wants to kick your arse".

Continues.

"Hey. Stop your arse right there… I mean it… stop, NOW".

Continues.

Laser lifted.

The blast missed, the creature was now barrowing towards the triple changer, who fired off several more shots before he realised there was no point. Tossing the weapon aside, the triple changer made fists and decided to take down the amorous sleeker the old fashioned way.

Astrotrain turned the tables on the stammering creature and lunged back at it, forcing it into the wall, he raised a fist and brought it down with such potent force his fist was easily buried into Screamer's shoulder. The creature roared with frustration, baring crocked teeth and curling torn lips, beads of its polluted oral fluids spat upon the triple changer's large chest, irritating, as to be expected. Astro snarled back at the freak, and peered straight into it's dimmed optics.

"Bastard. You know how hard it is to get spit stains off once they've dried?"

Then, without waver, the triple changer, the warrior, Astrotrain, plunged his forehead into Screamer's face, rendering the place of impact to scratched sheet metal, the surround instances bore various depths of caving and the force of such impact split the top of the cranium and sent the decrepit remnants of the CPU soaked with stale energon splattering onto the wall behind.

It ceased its snarls.

It slumped.

It slid down the wall, smearing energon.

It found it's final place at the feet of the grey warrior.

"Well, that was quicker then I expected".

Astro grumbled as he walked over and picked up his gun, resting it on his shoulder. He scanned the corridor for any more of Screamer's undead ilk. He was no fool. The triple changer knew something was amiss. He wasn't created yesterday.

"Well, better go find Megs".

--

Megatron, as to be anticipated in current circumstance, had his own problems.

Mainly seven approaching Decepticons.

Former Decepticons.

Undead Decepticons.

For Megatron recognised the dead when he saw them, even if they were up and walking around.

He decided, that now was not the time for contemplating the intricacies of the situation, rather, dealing with it.

"What are they?"

Blitzwing gruff voice rang out over the groans of the approaching mass.

"Who cares what they are? Just keep shooting you idiotic ignoramus".

Blastoff answered as he fired three shots into the head of the closest creature, which appeared to have once been Thrust.

"Scanning reveals no life signs, no vitals, no registration of continuing energon flow."

"It's bloody obvious what they are you fools, now kept firing or end up as one of them".

Megatron interrupted as he stood up from behind the over turned table and sent a blast from his fusion cannon into the chest of former Dirge, obliterating the creature to the point that a shot to the head would have been frivolous.

One of them, formally Ramjet leapt over the table and tackled Blastoff. Onslaught stood up next to the tangle and brought the butt of his laser rifle down on the back of the creature's head. It didn't end its putrid existence, but its attention was diverted from the struggling Combaticon. Ramjet rose quickly and swiftly lunged at the commander of that subgroup but it didn't get far, Blastoff was to his feet, had reached out and snapped the zombie's head back, destroying the necessary linkage required to send signals from the malfunction CPU to the rusting peripherals.

"My sincere gratitude".

Onslaught stated.

"And you, mine".

"Would you two queers stop blowing each other and start shooting those things"?

The less then intelligent triple changer grunted.

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

Onslaught replied sounding rather appalled.

"Well, I never. Some mechanisms. No class, what so ever".

"That goes without saying".

Hook chimed in.

"Vocalisations time consuming. Continue with dispersion of laser fire".

Megatron suddenly pushed the table down and stepped over it.

"Taste the power of Megatron!"

He roared as he grabbed two of the approaching by their heads, he brought them together; the impact obliterated their metallic skulls. One, formally Mixmaster, minus legs, reached up and grabbed the Decepticon leader about the feet. Megatron, not impressed, and certainly not in the mood brought his foot down on to the undead Construction's head, flattening it into sheet metal, the CPU's components unrealised as it was quickly sandwiched between the surrounds of the skull.

The powerful mech then turned his attentions to the remaining. He kicked out, sending his foot into the head of the first, the impact destroying the rusting links that head the CPU in place in the cranium, the thing went limp. Megatron grabbed it before it slumped entirely to the floor; he picked it up by the arm and spun it round, letting it go at head level into the remaining. The snapping of linkages, and the eruption of skulls echoed into the room in unity just as the door opened.

All Decepticons aimed their weapons at the new arrival.

"Hey! Hold it! I'm alive, in case you haven't noticed".

Astrotrain held his hands up.

Megatron lowered his cannon and turned to the others in the room.

"So, I see you know about those things".

Astro stated.

"Brilliant deduction, triple changer".

The Construction surgeon stated.

"Hey, there's worse things then being one of those things, and if you wanna find out you're going…"

"Enough, fools!"

Megatron berated.

"We have much to consider. We need to know the source of this, we need to be able to protect ourselves else the mighty Decepticon empire fall to it's own lingering dead".

"We could always 'borrow' Perceptor. I'm sure he has a secret or two to share".

Blastoff stated.

"We don't even know if this thing is effecting the Autobots".

Blitzwing replied.

"It could be quite possible that this affliction is an Autobot weapon".

Hook added.

"No, that's not their style. They couldn't be that insidious".

Megatron crossed his arms over his broad chest, chin down, contemplating.

"The source of the civil disturbances at Autobot Head quarters. Possible that such disturbances were caused by said aliment".

Soundwave chimed in.

"Perhaps".

The Decepticon commander replied.

"It'd explain a lot. Like how the Stunticons just up and disappeared at Autobot HQ, that frenetic femme that bit Screamer in the forest".

Astro added.

There was silence for a moment. All optics rested on the grey triple changer. Megatron looked at him for a longer second and turned to the door.

"We will head to Autobot City, if there are answers, they will be there. Not to mention, the scientist is probably hidden away in some under ground lab trying to find the answer".

"But Megatron, if this is what it's like here, and the Autobots have had a few decent explosions at their HQ, then they must be riddled with the things".

"Don't be such a coward, Blitzwing, besides, if you get to frightened you can take to the sky, and there's plenty of that around that hive of 'bots".

"Well, I don't mean to be a monger of pessimism, but what, pray tell, do we do if we get their, find the scientist dead, we can't return here".

Onslaught stated.

"Simple, we will head to Cybertron. We would have heard from Shockwave had this thing, whatever it is, had spread there. Which, is another reason we need to get to that nest of simplistic dolts, they have the Space Bridge under guard, as well as the codes to access it".

-

Chapter Forty-Eight 

He had been involved in this war for millions of years. In fact, he had been part of the reason the current war had started.

At his hands many massacres had been committed.

His optics had witnessed much destruction.

Destruction that he, himself, had either caused or ordered.

Having stood over the bodies of countless millions, probably more, looking down at their wrecks, whether they had fought him individually, one on one, or whether they had been felled from a distance.

He had torn the heads from many an Autobot leader, casting away their cooling corpses.

Ruin. That's what he had caused. And he felt no shame in admitting that.

Yet, everything he had done, everything he had seen, even the stories, even if exaggerated, that he had heard, nothing, ever, had, could, would compare to what he bore testament too now.

Autobot HQ was arranged out in such an obliterated mess. Never in his fondest dreams could he imagine, even hope, to lay fourth such annihilation upon his enemies. Upon anyone for that matter.

And all it took were the Autobots to wreak such havoc upon themselves, in much the same way that the Decepticons had died, rose again, and ambled about tearing the still living apart.

Even with his vast intellect and knowledge collected and assimilated over the vorns, nothing could be found within that place of his CPU to give words to this carnage.

The strangest thing, however, was that stirring within him, was a sense of sorrow. These were his enemies, laid waste by their own hands, albeit dead ones. Why did he mourn this tragedy? Perhaps his laments came from the fact that he, himself, would not be the one dealing their last blow. He only hoped Prime was still alive, so that he may still have the chance to destroy him.

His, thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh my. Such senseless destruction! And not from a Decepticon cause".

Onslaught rumbled.

"Cool, huh?"

Blitzwing added.

"You know what gets me. I used to say, the only good Autobot is a dead Autobot, but now I'm not so sure".

Astro stated.

"Do you think anyone could have survived this?"

Hook asked, as he stood next to his leader.

"They've survived us, haven't they?"

There was a quiet pause amongst the group, during which time the cries of the undead Autobots, and humans alike, reached their audios.

"There's no point dwindling here".

Megatron started along the road by the Spark building, heading northwest.

--

The came upon their first human infected in the car park NW of Spark.

"Good Primus, it takes humans as well?"

Hook stated, shocked.

"Interesting".

Megatron rubbed his chin.

"They don't seem interested in us".

Blitzwing added earning him looks of disbelief that he could be that obtuse, albeit, by now he was use to it.

"Possible that this alignment has crossed the species barrier".

Soundwave remarked.

"Yes, but from what to what?"

The Decepticon leader mused, more to himself then anyone else.

They continued. Weary.

--

It was when the reached the junction between Hoshen and Matrix that they found themselves in serious trouble.

From the first floor windows broke through at least 15 undead femmes. Spilling out into the narrow passageway they found themselves in. Their optics dim, yet relaying a homicidal urge, unnatural and unkempt.

A light grey and yellow femme dived at the Decepticon leader, but her small frame, coupled with stupidity reborn were no equivalent to the erudition and skill of the mech. Megatron simply reached out, grabbed the femme by the top of her head, and crushed the cranium casing, his fingers crinkling into the cavity. He casually chucked her aside, as he turned his attentions to two of her undead sisters.

Megatron was surprised that they were even able to make it towards him as one of them kept knocking into the other, her optics, along with most of her face were gone. Regardless, they did eventually make it to what would be their final deaths at the large con's hands. He reached out and grabbed the first by the neck, cracking her neck to the side swiftly; she went lethargic in his grasp. She was dropped to the ground and he turned his attentions on the up and coming. He grabbed her by the upper arms and simply tore them away from her body, he then plunged his right fist through her face, and his left into her chest.

They were no match.

None what so ever.

If he had had the capacity too, he still wouldn't have broken a sweat.

The other Decepticons weren't having too many problems either; there were enough of them so that the femmes were evenly and lightly distributed between them.

The problem, however, revealed itself quickly, and that, was that, behind the femmes were the mechs. The much greater horde comprised of once larger and stronger Autobots.

And it was those things that didn't waste any time getting towards them, clambering over the felled femmes proved to be no obstacle to them.

Megatron turned to see them spilling from the gash in the side of the building.

"This is going to get a little messy".

The Decepticon leader heard Onslaught bellow.

Onslaught managed to grab the hands of the first mech that made it to him; he couldn't believe how strong the thing was. Its thrust was enough that Onslaught soon found his hands pushing against his own chest and the creature's foul breath infiltrating his nasal senses. Onslaught threw his knee up, so as it collided with the undead behemoth's abdomen. It lurched backwards, it's head flicking backwards, a howl of perhaps pain, if it indeed had the capacity to feel such, or frustration, either way, it bellowed loudly. Its bay alerting it's companions still hidden within the bowels of the building, and those that lingered near by. The Combaticon suddenly felt something pulling at his leg, looking down he noticed a legless mech, with one arm, attempting to tear his shin plates free, its fingers were stubby, having been melted down by the obvious explosion, so it really didn't pose a threat, but still, at the moment, Onslaught had much more serious issues. He turned his gaze back to the mech struggling, still attempting to get to him; the knee in the guts really didn't have a lasting effect on the creature.

"I've had quite enough of you".

Onslaught growled as he let go and quickly brought a spare rifle from subspace, his other having been lost already in the melee, he managed to get the gun's barrel up to the creature's temple where he then pulled the trigger, sending a bolt through it's head, spilling it's CPU in tiny singed fragments out the other side. The blast continued on it's way, and it tore through three other undeads. Much to his relief, and the relief of his comrade, Blastoff, who was also in a skirmish with one such monstrosity.

Hook and Soundwave had quickly found themselves surrounded by the creatures, Megatron stood separated from them by the undead mass.

"Soundwave, receive".

Megatron transformed and his gun mode was thrust towards Soundwave, who easily caught his leader, and wasted no time testing the weapon's power against the undead. It proved quite effective, but the share numbers were incredible, and beginning to over whelm them.

Hook stepped back from two of the approaching ones, Soundwave was pointing Megatron in the other direction and was unable to pay much heed to the other events around him. Hook was on his own.

He kicked the first in the abdomen; it stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. He raised his laser and fired, missing the creature's head. He was a surgeon, yeah, he could fight, but he wasn't that great a marksman. He fired a second time, striking the creature in the right hand side of the upper chest, it pushed it back slightly, but the corpse remained standing, and staggered forward, arms outstretched. Hook fired three more blasts, one missing, one brushing the top of the shoulder, and the third, striking the creature in the face, which was lucky for Hook, as he quickly had to turn his attentions to the others, which were hastily making moves for the final remaining piece of Devastator.

Soundwave was quickly discovering how dangerous these things were, their lack of intelligence, dexterousness and awareness was easily overshadowed by their sheer number, and that's what made them dangerous.

Blitzwing had disappeared into a mass of the creatures.

The Combaticons were swearing near by.

Hook.

Hook was in trouble.

They all were.

--

Chapter Forty-Nine 

It had been there all her life.

No one else knew. How could she tell someone, anyone something like this?

Some days she hated it.

Others it was kinda cool.

Most days she just accepted it, ignored it, and moved onto something else.

And most of the time, she was questioning whether she was sane or not, but, given the recent circumstances she now found herself in, she believed it.

How could she not?

Seeing 'ghosts' seemed pale in comparison to running through a zombie infested city while her cousin lay seriously injured in a building constructed by giant alien robots.

It had been in her mind, she had suspected it, the way Prime acted around Daniel, the rather dismissive reassurance, that his parents were okay, she had suspected otherwise. Even when her cousin was so damn sure they were still alive, when he convinced her to come with him to find them, to head back out into the human city where the numbers of those things would be much higher.

So, now, standing there, looking across the rather empty courtyard, devoid of anything moving, it's only inhabitant's bodies, her, and her uncle Spike.

He stood there in the centre of the small square, which served as a quaint garden to come and eat ones lunch in. Or to just sit and enjoy fine weather.

He stood like had had always stood. With firmness, resolve. With a confidence in himself and his abilities, yet a stance that was welcoming and non-threatening. She knew what he was, she knew the moment she saw him. Clean. In white. Eyes glowing softly. His body gently radiating a divine light. That, and the fact she could see the building behind him, through him. She had first spotted him when she had entered the emergency stair well that led from the floor Daniel was holed up on. He would stand there, in the distance and she'd go towards him. Then he'd appear further from her, leading her that way through the carnage, to what end, she did not know, but she trusted him.

Perhaps she was loosing her mind.

But if he got her through this alive, if he got her to help, if Daniel survived, if they all survived, she'd be a believer, and never question her instances of enlightenment again. Ever.

It all made perfect sense, though. Spike loved his son, he'd so anything to protect him, to ensure his safety, perhaps even from the grave. Spike would have died an incredibly violent death, he would have wanted, even in his lifeless state to want to ensure his son didn't meet that same messy end.

Believing that those things, they had died, their souls had left, only the flesh remained, and now Spike's soul was calling to her, silently bidding her to move forward under his guide, to ensure his son's life continued unabated.

Reaching the back of the Vinum building and finding a clear path towards the front fence, she'd pass by Puer and Lath, and even in the dark she was able to see she might actually make it. Of course, if she found no one along her straight lined travels behind these buildings she would have to head towards Polis, which unfortunately for her, meant a trip near and around Alpha if she wanted to get to the shuttle bay, there was no way she could go back, she'd pass too close to Phillips and the other human buildings, she'd have better chances going through the transformer zombie infested area.

She sighed softly, even if the metal zombies were no threat, even if she came upon no human zombies, she'd still have to contend with the mess of the area, the place looked like a tactical nuke had been dropped, rubble and iron beams lay about the place, fires still burned, discarded and unstable energon cubes lay strewn abut, waiting to explode at any moment. The whole fiasco was a living… or rather, undead Hell.

So there he stood, her uncle, her dead uncle, whose soul, ghostly form, whatever, he lingered before her. She came closer to him, quickly, until she was very close to him, maybe just a metre away, she hadn't been so near. She looked at him for a moment, examining his stern features, he motioned towards the fence line, she followed his arm until she saw, there parked right up against it, not an Autobot, but the next best thing, a car. Here's hoping it works.

She ran towards it and got in the drivers seat, not caring what was about, not having any time to care. The keys were still in the ignition, there was blood on the steering wheel, and a bit of gore smeared across the passenger seat, the door open. She reached over and pulled it shut, noticing a huge pool of blood just a foot away from the door. She shuddered to think what had happened to the occupants, but no time for that. The car, a rather flash looking Holden spluttered to life as she turned the key. Relieved, she put the car into gear, thankful that ghostly uncle Spike had found her a manual. Cars were for driving, automatics were cheating. That was her belief, and she stood by it.

It started to rain again, this time it just hosed down, violently, loudly, with force, it smacked the windscreen, the wind wipers did nothing to alleviate the misted view. Instead she had to lean her head out the window to get a look at where she was going as she backed off the curve, the car shuddered and she was on the flat. Relieved, the car went into 1st and she gently eased it along for a few moments until she got used to the feel of the clutch. Didn't matter though. She saw nothing, only felt a sudden jerk in the car, like something had fallen atop the bonnet. The bang she heard was tremendous, the car coughed in protest before dying. Not sure what happened she tried to peer through the soaked windscreen, something was out there, on the bonnet and the acrid smoke spilling in through the air vents and opened windows didn't help matters. The sound of tearing metal and shattering glass was what caused her view upwards where she saw something she really didn't want to see. That thing. From before. That thing that had been chasing Daniel. That thing she thought was a bear.

That thing that had killed Harry.

And there it was, ripping the roof off the car, standing on the bonnet, leaning inwards towards her, snarling, it's hot breath brushing her forehead. She swallowed the fear and grabbed the handle, shaking it, it wasn't responding, the door was jammed, and now long swirling tentacles, obviously from that monstrosity were snaking into the car, one found her neck, and began to squeeze, she gagged as she struggled against it, her nails digging into it, inwardly cussing that she'd ever wanted to learn the piano. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that ethereal mist. She saw the sad look in his face. She knew. She knew he couldn't do anything for her, and that she'd soon join him, and that his son, would die, alone, in a building full of those things, unless, of course, one of them reached him first.

That thought, that thought of disappointing him spurred her on. She yanked the keys from the ignition and stabbed them into the tentacle; she jagged it along the thing feeling the muck and slime ooze out and down her front, soaking her wet clothes further. The creature roared, the tentacle, what was left of it, released and she twisted herself as she dived for the back seat. Grabbing the left door handle she found success, she literally fell out of the car, landing hard, face first, on the blood coated ground. Surprised why the rain hadn't washed it away.

No time for thoughts now, she realised as she pulled herself to her feet quickly, the creature was wising up, and wising up fast. She looked back at it, seeing it pivot on the bonnet, angry with her for her abuse of it's elongated protrusions. She didn't wait around to see what its wrath would unleash. She ran.

She had never run like that in her life, not even in their first encounter. The desperation that filled her caused her speed to increase, but the strain was agony, her body wanted her to stop, but her brain wouldn't let her. Ceasing would mean death, and a rather acrimonious one at that. The sudden jolt through the ground that permeated her legs told her the creature had leapt off the car, the successive jolts told her that it was running, and no two guesses who it was after.

She ran alongside the front of Alpha, hoping she wouldn't run into anything. Up ahead she could see several large fires burning, so large in fact that the rain didn't seem to be doing anything too them, a huge crater lay in front of the first fire that burned up the remains of the front wall.

It was still behind her.

She reached the edge of the crater, it was deeper then she cared to guess, and specks of light indicated that several somethings were burning down there. She ran along the edge of the puncture, rubble, assorted debris and body parts obstructing her way, she just had to get over it or around it to continue.

The firm whack that sent her sprawling onto the ground felt like it had broken every bone in her spine, or at the very least busted a few ribs. Suddenly, she was out of control, tumbling down the charred and rough earth, occasionally having the displeasure of making contact with a hot patch.

Pain came at her from all angles, cuts from jagged materials, burns from the heated protrusions, grazes, breaks, sprains, bruises. Finally it stopped, she found herself lying in a puddle of warm muck, gritty sensations underneath her, the smell of burning plastic and metals reached her nose. An energon cube was near her head, it's light glow revealing some of her surrounds, and something she really didn't want to see, but realised she'd have to if she wanted to get out of this alive.

It stood there. In all it's power and brute strength and unnatural awe. She could see it a little better, being this close, not having to run. It's tentacles splayed around its hulking mass, wrapped in black leather, it's feet secure in huge, metal-capped boots. Its face torn and disfigured, teeth revealed by mutated lips, one eye missing, steel clips sealing a crack in its skull. It's one remaining eye, white, bloodshot, and staring at her. Its abnormally tanned skin contorted upwards into what could only be a sneer and it was at that moment she knew she was really up a certain creek…

It took a step towards her and did something she really wasn't expecting.

"Time…..to…..die".

The low thundering of its voice reached deep into her soul and soiled it with a foulness she never thought could have existed. It was at that moment she felt a fear she'd never before experienced, worse then all the instances before, worse then all of those instances added together and multiplied by χ. The creature took another step towards and started to bend forward, it's hulking hand reaching out to perhaps deal the first of many torturous blows. She managed to get control of her facilities and turned over, scuttling along a few metres until she found in the dim light a long, jagged piece of something, picking it up she found it was still hot, hot enough that she knew it would burn, especially as she smelt the scent of her burning flesh. Something also pricked through her skin. She'd have to ignore it; she didn't have time for someone to kiss her boo boos. She turned to face the creature, and she thrust the metal remains through its kneecap. She knew she'd never be able to kill it; she'd just have to maim it enough that she could get away. The creature roared in pain as it dropped to the ground, it's arms reaching out and large hands gripping her ankles.

"NO!"

She screamed, feeling that this really was going to be the end.

And then there he was again. He was pointing down at something. She glanced over; a decent sized piece of brick lay by her hand. She grabbed it and twisted around, pulling something in her thigh, ignoring it; she smashed the brick into the creature's head. As hard as she could. Lifting again she brought it back down, a second thump rung out. The third brought with it a sickening crack, spraying blood that struck her in the face, and the sensation of grip released from her legs. She tossed the brick away to the side and pulled herself up. The creature lay there moaning. She was a little nervous, it hadn't offered any resistance while she bashed it, perhaps it happened to fast? She didn't have any answer. He stood before her again and motioned towards the side of the crater.

It was going to be a long, hard and painful climb.

--

She had no idea how much more of this kind of physical punishment she could take as she finally hauled herself over the edge of the pit. She laid there for a moment, facing the black, crying sky, pain in every part of her body. The only good thing was the rain was cooling her burns, even if they'd soggied up the bandages to the point they were useless, dead weight. Realising she didn't' have the luxury of lying around she stood up, and pulled off the remnants of cotton and dressing from her arm. She cringed as she pulled off a bit of red skin. Just another pain to add to the list, she mused. So, Emma slowly started dragging her tired carcass towards Polis.

Spike came to her again; he stood in the centre of the car park that lay in front of Gamma. He pointed in the direction of the Iacon building. She looked up the massive tower to see it blazing in fire. She was saddened that such a majestic structure could so easily be destroyed, it was the part of the city she liked the best. Not only was she saddened, she worried, last thing she needed was those flaming remains collapsing on her or blocking her way. But ghost uncle Spike had been right so far, so she wandered towards it.

--

Ghost Spike had motioned into the building of Iacon; she shrugged, and had entered. Finding it relatively free of any action. She was sure she had heard someone say it was riddled. She guessed whatever had riddled it had moved on. Either way, she was just grateful for some silence. The first section she found herself in was a long corridor that would lead straight through the centre of Iacon and till it came out in front of the Primus building.

She came around the corner to find a mess of Autobot bodies torn to shreds and energon smeared up on the walls, ceiling and pooling on the floor, careful not to slip in it she moved towards her destination. Then Spike appeared again, he was in front of a door, a door she knew wouldn't lead anyway, she watched him for a moment, he placed his hand on the door's control panel then disappeared. She approached the door and pressed the panel. It opened.

Emma had never been so happy; she had never felt so relieved. Inside the room was an emergency cache of human weaponry and armoured suits. Having ditched her last unwillingly gifts from Autobot technology she was keen to pick up some more.

--

Black had always been her favourite colour, it was a job and a half trying to convince people she was not a Goth. It was modest, slimming and it went with everything. That was the biggest reason, her red hair was a nuisance in such a regards, so many colours clashed with her hair, black, on the other hand, it was a godsend. So, Emma, was aptly pleased that the suit of armour she'd found in her size was black, most of it, anyway, and the rest of it were varying shades of grey.

So many things had been going wrong, so many things were just a damn pain in the arse, so many times during this fiasco she'd be completely SOL, but now, things seemed to be picking up, especially with the rather generous supply of weaponry that accompanied the suits. It did, however, cause her morbid feelings of dread, realising that such a large amount of arms not having been 'borrowed' would not bode well for nearby humanity. However, she had to find help for Daniel, not nearby humanity.

Emma stepped outside a door on the upper southwest side of Iacon, nervous, even despite her new acquisitions. What met her ears told her that the action was happening near by and she really hoped she was able enough to discern the direction from whence it was coming so as to not wander in to the middle of what would obviously be one hell of a bellum. The noise drifted down from the Hoshen building's direction. Or else, she hoped it did, given the wind, the flames, the other distractions it'd be hard to really ascertain, yet, she had to get over to Polis.

Deciding upon a quick route, hoping she could remember the general direction, she headed up along Iacon, and planned to move northeast between Primus and Iacon, come out by Trion then head upwards to Delta and go from there. Of course, every step of the way wasn't guaranteed.

Then, of course, there was who was now standing in front of her. Ghost uncle Spike. He'd obviously have other plans if she were going to be heading into a scrap. He pointed up towards the side of Matrix, to a window. She could see a shadow lurking behind the glass. She wasn't sure, exactly, what it was, or what relevance it'd have to her. Even if it were a zombie it couldn't get her from there, it'd have to jump a rather large amount of height. Even though it was only two Transformer floors, it was an equivalent to eight human floors.

Her thoughts on that were very quickly non-and voided as the glass was fractured outwards and the sharp stars fell tinkling towards her.

"Shit!"

She jumped backwards, her arms going up to protect her head, realising then she should have taken a damn helmet of some sort. The spectre had disappeared, which annoyed her.

What annoyed her even more was when she saw what had caused the glass' destruction, what annoyed her more then both those things was when she saw that cause leaping down the distance towards her.

The black Trenchcoat clad monstrosity she'd already had too many personal spats with.

She forgot her weapons, even though her hands gripped them all the more tightly, she turned, and hoping the armour wouldn't weigh her down to much, she ran. Aware of the thundering of the creature behind her.

She found herself pleasantly surprised at the mobility of the suit, that it felt so light, almost as if she was wearing nothing, yet at the same time she felt incredibly safe, similar to when she found herself carried with the alt modes of various Autobot trucks. It was as she was coming to the realisation of the flexibility of the suit that she remembered the weapons; she stopped abruptly, pivoted, and raised the weapon. Despite her newfound confidence she was stunned at the speed the thing was travelling, even more concerned when she saw it's face, the expression, it was after her, nothing would stand between it and her. Nothing. And it looked as if it was going to succeed.

She fired.

She'd found the weapon in a sealed box with the code NC-4001 printed upon it. The weapon was quite large, resembling a rocket launcher in shape, a long cylindrical shaft, connected to another shaft of same size by a short black shaft much smaller then the other two. Connecting the three shafts from above was some kind of slanting appendage, probably some kind of advanced sight. That, didn't mean much to her, however, as she couldn't seem to get it to work, instead, she looked along the side of the weapon, and hoped the yield would be enough to forfeit the need for accuracy.

The birth of the laser beam from the weapon was nothing short of an eruption, the weapon packed a hell of a backlash and she was thrown back about three metres before she could see whatever the results were.

The gun was smoking considerably as she looked up and towards it; it lay near the building, amongst a pile of rubble and glass. She looked over towards where she'd fired, there was nothing but smoke, with flickering oranges and yellows coming from amongst it. She sighed, relieved.

That relief, however, was sorely short lived. She saw movement within the tangling smoke, she heard an irritated roar, and the creature stepped fourth. The familiar emotion of fear entered into her again. The behemoth that was now walking towards her, intent on her, what would be an exceedingly vicious and unpleasant demise, it showed no signs of injury, no form of pain.

"Dear God".

She whimpered.

The only change was that the top half of its garb was gone, and she saw, for the first thing, secrets hidden by leather. Tentacles. She'd had a run in with those snakes before, but now, now she saw their origin. She counted at least eight dancing around his body, and they were a lot longer, thicker and obviously stronger then the ones she'd had experience with.

At this point she managed to get her legs going and forced herself up on to her feet. She didn't bother even aiming the other weapon she had at the thing. She just turned and ran, and without looking, she knew it was after her, she could feel the vibrations it's large feet made as they struck the ground.

It was at that stage that she felt the heat on her face, her eyes starting to blur. This was really the ultimate in bad situations in which to start bawling. But what else could she do?

Despair.

It was a terrible feeling.

At the point of no return.

There was no hope.

No faith.

Just pain.

Just dread.

Despair.

And it was such an overwhelming emotion.

If her legs weren't into the habit of moving, she'd have stopped and waited for her death. To afraid to even look her death in the face. Afraid of what she might see. Or what she wouldn't…

Mercy.

That thing behind her, it had none, and it would extend her none.

Compassion.

It certainly didn't have that, or else why would it be chasing her, a mere child… well, and adolescent.

Either way. She was soon to be dead. Very dead. So dead, not even dental records would name her. She mused.

With despair.

Something suddenly wrapped around her arm, snaking up until it was her shoulder. It started pulling, and she found herself off the ground and in the air.

Emma realised she was in trouble, that was realised especially blatantly when she was whacked into the wall. Even with the suit, pain rippled through her body, although, she knew that without it, the blow would have killed her. Suddenly she was tossed, like a limp rag doll into the parallel wall across the ally. She was let go, and she slumped, almost comically, to the ground.

Looking up she saw it coming towards her. It stopped before her and lifted its foot, bringing it down swiftly upon her shoulder.

She let fourth one hell of a scream, as metal bent, bone cracked, muscles strained and ligaments snapped. Again, the suit saved her from a lot worse. She noticed in his hand the weapon she'd had previously carried, he lifted it high above his head, and she saw in his eye the intention.

A club.

Ironic in a way, a highly sophisticated weapon, created from tech not of the world of her birth, and here it was, about to be used in an insidiously primitive way.

At this point, she really wished for that helmet. She raised her hands up, in a completely feeble attempt to block the coming fatal blow.

But it never came.

Something hot caressed her face; she heard a pained roar, and saw something behind down wards eyes, fall.

She cautiously looked up, and saw the creature lying several metres to her left, while his arm lay in front of her feet, smouldering from where it had been seared by intense temperature. The creature itself laid motionless, soundless, smoke with a rather foul stench rising from his missing arm. She looked to her right, confused.

Jazz.

"Hey, you okay?"

She just stared at him

"Emma?"

Mouth gaping.

"Hello? Em, kiddo, are you alright?"

He crouched in front of her, and gave her a light tap on the cheek.

"Emma? Shit, your shoulder!"

"Ja… Jazz?"

She finally managed to stammer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah I think so… you saved my…".

"No worries. What the hell are you doing outside the bunker?"

He suddenly changed the subject.

"And where did you find that?"

He motioned to the suit.

"Me… me and Daniel, we went to find his parents, but obviously… since I'm here?"

"Where's Danny now?"

"Oh God, Jazz, you have to help, we got stuck over in Phillips, he got really badly burnt, that's why I'm here, I was looking for help, then I found this suit and a cache in Iacon".

She blurted out a little too quickly, but Jazz understood none the less.

"You gotta come with me, you have to help".

"Em, I'm sorry babe, but the only thing I know about human anatomy is that they can't drink energon, I can't help, and there's no point us both going back there, we need to press on, see if we can find some help. Anyway, we better do something about that shoulder, it looks bad".

"It's okay, I think, as long as it's in the suit, it should have some protection, besides, if you don't know squat about humans I don't you playing around with it. Anyway, I was heading towards Polis, I figured that's where I'd find help, I mean, someone other then First Aid has to know about humans".

She stated.

"Okay, I'm sure someone at Polis will know what to do. And what happened to First Aid"?

Jazz said suddenly, picking up on the way Emma had said "other then".

"He's dead. I saw his body… well, what was left of it".

"Primus".

Jazz whispered.

They were silent for a moment, the sounds of the night and other things continued unabated.

"Prowl, Kup, Blurr, they're gone as well".

"But how did you…?"

"I took off after the mess, there was nothing I could do, I hid in the forest trying to think of a plan, then I saw that thing, and it took out three humans, I followed it for a while, then, well, here I am".

He didn't sound very sincere, but Emma wasn't in the mood to question his story.

"That thing, it killed Harry".

She stated abruptly.

"What? When?"

"I don't know the ins and outs, but Danny said they ran into it at the abator and it chased them, Harry got snuffed by it. Then me and Danny lost it when we got to the city, but I had a up close and personal about 30 minutes back".

"That was before I saw it'.

"Yeah, well, speaking of that thing, I've seen it take shit loads of punishment, I think we better get out of here in case it decides it's getting up again".

She stated, he nodded.

"Well, Primus and Hoshen are pretty bad, I think we should get across to Trion and up to Delta, it'll be a little hairy, but it really can't be worse then Hoshen, besides, at least if we stay behind Trion we might be okay".

--

I feel obligated to throw in the meaning of this, for those of you GI Joe fans, you'll have experience. SOL Shit Out of Luck

Bellum, L. War. I thought it was classy to throw in the language of the academics in there some place.

--


	6. Chapter 50 to 60

Chapter Fifty 

"Well, at least Polis isn't that far".

"Yeah, bout time we started getting some breaks".

They came around the corner.

"God dammit, you jinxed it".

David looked towards their current obstacle.

"No shit".

"So now what? We can't just climb over that, unless you Autobots can walk through a fucking BBQ".

"Looks like we're taking the scenic route".

"Which one? The one back through the human infestation, the one down past Puer and god only knows what else, and then what? Along Alpha's southeast perimeter, and no offence, but have you even…"

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I have noticed the surrounds, and I have been down by Alpha's southeast. I was hanging out in Lath when the undead shit hit the fan. It's pretty rough, but it's our only option now, we sure as hell can't side track through Alpha, and the path between Duel and Mader is blocked just as badly. So, the plan is, mister, head southeast, scurry along Alpha, then along the fence line parallel to Gamma, round the back of Iacon, and since I have NFC as to the situation there, we'll have to take one step at a time once we arrive".

"Alright, that's certainly a plan".

NFC No Fucking Clue

--

It didn't' take long for them to reach the corner of Alpha, diagonal from Phillips, it was there that they found the mess of rubble was slowly being replaced by the mess of bodies, mostly human.

There was blood everywhere.

Walls.

Windows, or remnants there of.

Ground.

Lamp posts.

Rubble.

Et cetera.

Where ever the eye or optic rested there was blood.

Puddles of it.

The buildings had provided some shelter from the cleansing rain, which was starting to ease.

The two continued to walk in silence, unsure what words could be spoken to establish an adequate description of how they felt, to express their emotions in such a way that they didn't appear as callous or apathetic to such horrors. However, their unwillingness to express even the most minute of conversational niceties wasn't shared by those that lingered amongst the horrors. Waiting for the scent of the living to reach their distorted nostrils, waiting for their hazed vision to glance the movement of fresh meat. Alive. Warm. Satisfying.

Then they came upon it.

The moving carnage.

They spilled fourth from a hole in the corner of the Phillips building. Uninhibited by pain or fear or any consideration for their undead fellows. David stepped back, until he bumped into Alpha, a gasp passed his lips, but was unable to form any kind of discernable vocalisation. Brawn, however, after his momentary lapse of concentration, brought on by the sheer disgust he felt, lifted his laser and fired. The burst of plasma easily tore their rotting prisons of flesh apart, their remains being burnt by such heat some weren't even reduced to dust, they were obliterated from this life.

More suddenly came from behind them, coming down from between Phillips and Duel, and others appeared to be coming from Vinum.

"God! There must be hundreds of them".

David bellowed over the bays of such creatures.

"Yeah!"

Brawn stated as he turned his aim on those coming down from the northwest of their position. His laser again tore through the zombies, but only seeming to be a drop in the ocean as more quickly replaced those he had dispatched.

"Here! Come on!"

Brawn reached down and scoped up the frightened human and began running, not even bothering to step over them, rather on them.

He had never thought he'd have to shoot humans, let alone stand on them, squishing their soft forms, albeit rancid ones into what was once a very clean and sanitary Autobot City.

From his vantage point, holding on for dear life, literally, upon Brawn's shoulder, David was able to view things he knew if he survived would haunt his dreams for the rest of his existence. They just kept swarming out of the buildings, out of the rubble, out of the remains, out of nowhere, it was almost as if somewhere, a door between Hell and Earth were open and these creatures were taking a vacation. He really didn't know if he would survive this nonsense. It would only take one wrong step, one mistake on Brawn's part and the both of them would be sprawling towards the ground, if he was lucky, he'd break his neck on impact, perhaps Brawn's hulking mass would fall atop him, killing him instantly and protecting his body, albeit squashed one, from any hungry beast.

In the dimly lit distance David was able to see the car park that lay in front of Alpha, if Brawn could get there, if they could get out in the open, they might have a better chance of covering more ground. Brawn seemed more preoccupied with blasting the creatures; they were a slight obstacle, blocking his path, making it difficult for the Autobot to lift his feet as they clung broken arms and sticky hands about his lower appendages. Their clambering fists and exploring fingers reached without knowledge or realisation of distance, want only for David, for the human, for the feed they would enjoy if they could knock him down from what they considered nothing more then an object, inanimate, unimportant, a nuisance, if they could, indeed be irritated by such form. Either way, it did not really matter, all they wanted was David, and they'd do anything to get him, until something else took their fancy.

The distance began to dwindle; they were reaching what would hopefully be some semblance of freedom. The corpses, however, seemed to be completely unawares of David's wishes, and in particular his plan of escape. And suddenly, whilst David was still in his moments of mental articulation, his bipedal chariot erupted out into space.

The car park.

The zombies spilled out behind them, Brawn however, had now transformed and was easily fast increasing the distance between them, which suited David just fine. He was also happy with the fact that the Autobot was one of the sturdier given the mess the car park was in. Large piles of rubble littered the area, over turned cars, some burning, some smouldering, some nothing more then glowing hunks of steel. Then, of course, there were the bodies. He found himself getting indifferent with the sight. Instead of once being friends, colleagues, humans, individuals with friends, families, hopes and dreams, they were now just a mingle of bodies and parts and flesh and pools of red blood, diluted by the rain.

Brawn too, seemed uncaring about the situation, but the realisation was, they didn't have time to sit around and mourn the loss, they'd have plenty of time for that later if they made it out alive and in one piece.

"I think the quickest course of action is to head through Iacon, hopefully it won't be trashed, and if it isn't we'll cover quite a bit of ground without having to take a tour through zombie central".

"It's going to get worse, ain't it, especially since we're getting into transformer structures".

"Yeah. Don't remind me. It's going to be teeming".

"Well, no point bitching about it lets just get a move on".

--

"Okay, there it is, just start praying I can deactivate the lock down so we get inside".

"Hey, what do you think I've been doing through this entire shit fest?"

Brawn stopped outside the strangely intact door that would lead into Iacon, David stepped out, cautiously looking around, keeping a close eye on the zombies they'd left behind in the car park. The Autobot transformed and approached the panel; he went to enter some digits when suddenly the door opened.

"Whah?"

"Not that I'm going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but shouldn't this place be in lock down?"

"I dunno, guess there's been some damage to the security net, but I'm really not going to complain, now lets get a move on".

Brawn entered the building, followed close by the human. Brawn turned and locked the door behind them.

"Wow, amazing how these places are so sound proof".

David stated as they began walking along the corridor.

"But obviously not zombie proof".

Brawn stated as they passed the first of what would be many transformer corpses, it's energon smeared across the corridor ahead.

"Speaking of zombies… did you just hear that?"

David suddenly whispered.

Brawn didn't answer, instead clocked his rifle, and lightly tapped the trigger, ready.

Footsteps.

They grew louder.

Rattling accompanied it.

Muffled sounds.

Human sounds, perhaps?

"Well, I'll be jiggered! David!"

Chris and Markus suddenly came ambling round the corner, totally carefree, armed to the teeth and not appearing to be bothered by the surrounds.

"Holy shit. Are we glad to see you".

David exclaimed.

"Likewise".

Markus replied.

"Yeah, you guys are the first living things we've seen in ages".

Chris added.

"Well, now that we're all happy to be seeing each other, we better get a move on".

Brawn interrupted.

"So, then what's the plan?"

Chris inquired.

"We're heading to Polis, there's an emergency shuttle bay there, I figure if anyone is anywhere, it'll be there. And if they aren't, I hope you've all written your wills".

--

Chapter Fifty-One 

"This isn't going well!"

"No shit, Sherlock".

"My name's not Sherlock!"

"Is it shit?"

"Blitzwing, Astrotrain, as much as I find amusement in your puerile vocal exchanges and inane behaviour, I do have to point out to you both that this isn't the FUCKING TIME FOR IT!"

Onslaught stepped back as the deranged corpse lunged down from one of the windows, it missed him by mere metres, and if it weren't for Onslaught's sense of dread, he would have been brought to the ground by the wretched bot. Those things, those superfluous thoughts of what could have been, weren't entertained; instead the Combaticon thrust his foot through the back of the neck of the wriggling corpse.

No matter how many they dispatched, more would come to replace them, the action, the sounds, the noise, it was attracting others, there were even a few small fleshling corpses lingering about, occasionally one was stepped upon by a thoughtless metallic other.

From amidst the carnage came three large mechs, all of them heading towards the grey and purple triple changer, he tuned in time, the stinking breath of the first fogging upon his optics. Astro lifted his fist and brought it hurtling towards the creature, slamming it into it's forehead, although, this one still had a significant portion of his helmet remaining, so the strike only pushed it back a few steps. Astro brought both arms over his head, interlocked his fingers to form a fisted club and swung his arms down, striking the creature on the side of the head.

Again.

Again the triple changer brought his make shift, natural weapon down upon the monster's head. The third blow landing directly on top of the zombie's crown, having connected with the most vulnerable part of the head, his fists went straight through the flimsy reddish Cybertronian alloy and into the CPU's cavity, obliterating it on contact.

Next in line came from the left and dived low, connecting with the shuttle's mid section. Astrotrain, whose fists were still in the head of the other, wasn't so much taken back as he was annoyed. He flung his upper body around, propelling the truly lifeless carcass attached to his hands around, it lost it's attachment from sheer force and flew off connecting with two progressing undeads. Reaching down, Astrotrain gripped the shoulders of the most recent idiotic corpse and hauled it free from his body, holding it out in front of him he watched with some morbid fascination the facial expressions of the squirming body. Astro pivoted and then rushed towards a nearby wall, the creature held out in front of him. A sickening crunch rung out as contact with the wall was made. Astro stepped back and smashed the creature into it again. He moved one hand from the shoulder and clasped the neck, squeezing his fingers so deeply into the rusting metallic form that soiled energon spilled out and down the polluted chest plate of the creature. The thing was still writhing when he became aware of the third, while still holding the second he lifted his other arm out and up, driving his elbow into the face of the one behind, the disturbing crunch along with the death groan an indication of his success. Astro then returned his full attention to the second where he simply drove his fist into it's face, sending fragments of CPU, metals, wires and flakes of rust flying out in all direction, rancid and thickened energon splattered up on his body and stained the wall behind.

Astro flicked the scrappy remains from himself as he turned to face several more. He reached down, grabbing the arm of the third and slamming his foot on the shoulder junction, before he rendered the limb free from the carcass. He stood back up and took several forceful steps towards the next, one which was limping, a savage gash along it's thigh, tearing across it's knee and along for half the length of it's shin. He raised his new weapon and swung it round, connecting with the corpse's head, sending it snapping violently to the left, a second blow ended it's polluted existence, the third thrust it's head from it's body, the force of the jolt sent the head propelling into the wall where it broke into three differently sized pieces.

He then kicked out, clipping the body before it had completely slumped to the ground, he flicked his leg out higher and the corpse went flying through the air, striking four approaching cadavers in the legs, sending them sprawling to the ground where they wriggled to get up. Astro casually walked over and opened fire with his rifle into the face of each.

More spilled out, coming for him, seeing he wasn't surrounded unlike the others. The triple changer flew several feet above the heads of two and then deactivated his thrusters so that he fell down upon them, his feet penetrating their helmets and continuing through their bodies, until his left leg drove out the chest of the first and the right found itself exiting from the crotch and actually touching the ground. The triple changer with no qualms as to the disturbing nature of his success reached down and tore the remains from his legs. While holding sections of the corpses he spun around and sliced across the face of one with the chest section of one of the undead.

One grabbed his upper arm, a larger mech, he'd seen him in battle a few times, one of Magnus' friends, Astro grinned as he mused upon whether this could be considered "personal", but he didn't let it consume him, he simply reached out and grabbed the mech on either side of the head, digging his fingers in until he had a substantial grip, then he tore the head apart, sending an intact, yet rusting, CPU up into the air. As much sadistic enjoyment Astro was deriving from this, it was getting a bit tedious in his opinion.

"Megatron! Tell us you have a plan!"

Astrotrain roared at his leader as Soundwave continued to fire the commander off at several approaching undeads.

"Astrotrain, do you still have that load of energon in sub-space?"

"Yes sir… but what good would that…"

"Retrieve it. Now".

Megatron transformed.

"Decepticons, provide us some cover. Now Astrotrain feed the energon into my re-fuel receiver".

Astrotrain, looking confused, but deciding to place his trust in the Decepticon commander, did as he was told and pushed the compacted energon cubes into the opening in the commander's back. Megatron looked over his shoulder at the triple changer and smirked.

"It's done, Megatron".

"Yes, I know".

Megatron began chuckling loudly.

"Decepticons, hunt cover!"

Megatron stepped forward between Astro and Soundwave, while the other Decepticons managed to pull themselves from their current situation, and retreat behind their perhaps crazy leader.

He stood there, waiting, watching. And he didn't have to do either for very long for they came so quickly, once the other living were out of their way, there was nothing to hold them back, and so they spilled across the ground towards the principal Decepticon. An insidious grin spread across his faceplates as he raised his cannon.

He fired.

It was nothing short of an eruption.

The true power of the Decepticon leader displayed itself in a less then subtle technique. It, the beam, tore through every single zombie in front of him disintegrating all in it's path, it clipped the edges of those lingering on the outskirts of the initial blast, cleaving rusting limbs from their bodies, a chain reaction from the share power of the discharge rippled through the bodies of those not in the direct line of fire, albeit was no less deadly for such unfortunates.

No one, not even the leader himself was able to capture every instance of that destruction, no one could lay eyes on all and watch their true demise before witnessing that of the next. It was just too quick. Not even an astro-second. However, the results were the same, piles of ash, smouldering on the charred edges of the cataclysm, as the distance increased remains became more discernable.

"Holy shit".

One of them spoke behind him. Megatron simply smiled, his optics glowing slightly as they narrowed with satisfaction.

"Come, Decepticons".

--

Megatron was suspicious when he reached the door that led into what his intelligence had told him was Trion.

"Shouldn't this be Primus?"

Blitzwing asked.

"It would appear that the charred pile of rubble we passed through moments ago _was _Primus".

Megatron replied.

"Is that a good thing, I wonder?"

Hook grumbled.

"We're about to find out, that's for sure".

Astrotrain responded.

"My sensors indicate that there are minimal hostiles within this building and that this building is currently in successful lock down".

Soundwave chimed.

"That'll have to suffice. Soundwave, open the door".

--

Chapter Fifty-Two 

There was a distance between them, despite the fact they were barely a few metres from each other.

Neither spoke.

Neither made any kind of vocal sound.

Nor made eye contact.

It had been this way since he'd saved her.

They had, however, been relatively lucky, as they hadn't run into anything that required them doing more then a quick run around a nearby corner to escape.

"Where will we go?"

She asked suddenly, breaking the willed silence.

"Polis, if we can…"

"No, I don't mean, us and now, I mean, if we managed to get to Polis and off this planet, where will we go?"

"Oh… uh… Cybertron, and if that's not a viable option, but Prime said something about Nobilis Libertas, so we might head there. And if that's not do-able, probably New Cybertron".

"New Cybertron is pretty self explanatory but what the hell is Nobilis Libertas, apart from another instance of Autobot philia for Latin".

"It's a base the 'cons don't know about, well, if they do, they sure as hell don't know where it is, since it's never been attacked. We've got a good force up there, it basically serves as a kind of holiday destination, it's got a good hospital up there too".

"Oh, makes sense, I…"

"I what?"

He asked as he noticed she'd stopped mid sentence.

"Jazz… our friend… he's back".

Emma pointed up towards the window. Jazz turned and looked up.

"Crap".

"And that's not the only problem".

She staggered. She motioned towards the corner of Primus.

Zombies, both human and Transformer were spilling outwards, and towards them.

"No point trying to fight everything at once, lets bogie".

Jazz picked the girl up and he started bolting towards the northeast corner of Trion, where he knew there was a door.

Nemesis, however, had other ideas, it had acquired for itself a rather potent Minibot sized weapon, that Jazz recognised would pack a hell of a wallop. He was confident he could get passed the zombies, but the blasts from that damn UY-920 were a different matter.

The first blast struck the side of Primus just above Jazz's head. The blast tore into the building, he didn't know how far, but it was a distance of such length he was damn glad it hadn't hit him. Construction material, rather, fragments thereof were blown outwards, showering them both.

"Cover your eyes!"

Jazz roared over another beginning inferno.

A second blast ripped through his door, but he had to ignore the searing pain, for if he stopped for a whinge they'd both end up dead, and enough had lost their lives due to his selfishness and incompetence.

The next blast tore through the girl.

There was a sudden whimper of surprise. To her, it came as a simple thump, the heat of the blast had rendered the nerves it passed through useless, the flesh cauterised, so no blood spilled fourth. She was even sure she'd been hit. The only reason she hadn't been forced from her vantage point was that he was holding on to her.

"Jazz… I think… I think…"

Jazz didn't really have time to listen to her stammer, it was only when he smelt the aroma of burnt flesh that he realised she was in trouble.

"Hang on kid".

He yelled over the sounds of continuing laser blasts as he pulled her down from his shoulder and cradled her against his chest.

It felt like a bloody age but it was really only about a minute until he reached the door. He turned, and fired a missile from sub-space, not caring too much about the aim, as long as it caused a decent explosion to wrought significant a diversion, and if he was lucky, knock out that walking, trench coat clad freak show and some of his undead buddies. The explosion was sufficient and he took that moment to barge into the door.

Only when he reached the other side and relocked the door did he realise it wasn't locked in the first place. That unnerved him but he really didn't have time to worry.

"Hang on Em".

Inside the building was again, eerie in its presentation of lack of discernable carnage, the silence was worse though. The air was thick with it; however, Jazz didn't have any time for such. He wandered along the corridor for about 20 metres or so until he reached a door that he vaguely recalled entered into a small interview room, it would have to do for now. They needed some time out.

The room proved to be a sanctuary from the silence that wrapped around him in the afore used corridor. It also proved to be untouched. No blood or energon smears, no body parts half gnawed, no zombies, of either species. Just a large transformer desk, situated behind which, a large transformer chair, the other sat in front of the desk.

Jazz laid the girl upon the table and gave a quick scan of her shoulder, the results really meant nothing to him, as he couldn't understand what he was seeing, but he knew it was pretty bad.

"Shit".

He grunted into the new environment.

"It's not that bad… I don't think, a little sore, but I think the suit is protecting it".

She said suddenly, surprising him that she was still relatively coherent.

"Nah, I dunno, kid, it looks pretty nasty".

"Really? Well, I can't feel anything except a kind of tingly sensation here so I guess it must be okay for the time being. I mean, at least I'm not bleeding out".

He looked at her for a moment, unsure what to do.

"Besides, we don't' have time to arse around bitching about my scratches, we gotta get help for Daniel, cos whatever shape I'm in, he's totally up the nines".

"What?"

"The whole fucking nine yards?"

"Ah…"

"Look, he's fucked over, alright".

"Oh, okay, gotch ya".

There was an uncomfortable quiet between them for a moment one in which they went out of their way to avoid eye contact.

"What was that?"

Jazz suddenly stated nervously.

"How the hell should I know, you're the one with super robot hearing".

She replied a little too patronisingly.

"There was something out in the hall… listen… there it is again".

"Still can't make anything out".

"I'll go check it out, you, stay here".

"Jazz! Are you crazy, it's pretty fucking obvious what's out there, we're safe in here, why jinx it".

"Because, babe, there's only one way out of this room, and that happens to be the same way in, if there is something out there I'll have to get rid of it, all distract it so we can boogie on out of here in one piece".

"Alright then, no point arguing, off you go, just don't get yourself killed".

Jazz looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.

"Eh, you don't have to tell me twice, kiddo".

The door opened and Jazz walked out into what she hoped wouldn't be his bitter demise.

--

"You'll never guess".

Jazz's head suddenly appeared in the doorway.

She simply sighed and shook her head.

"You discovered you're really a femme?"

"Heh… hey… No!"

He feigned insult.

"Come have a look".

Jazz came towards her and removed her, carefully, from the table and walked her out the door where he placed her on the floor. She looked up and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Brawn! And human guys I don't know!"

She exclaimed.

"Shit, kid, what happened to your shoulder?"

David asked.

"Nothing a bandaid and a few Pandedine won't cure".

She said irritably.

"Actually, I'd say you'd need more then that".

Markus walked forward and carefully touched the sides of the singed metal surrounding her shoulder.

"I think you may have lost…"

"Ah… Em's right, I think it'll be okay. _Won't it_, Markus".

Jazz interrupted him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, besides, the suit's protecting it".

"You know, I'm not an idiot. And I know when people are trying to cover something up, so someone please tell me the deal or I won't be happy".

"Your arm's been shot from your arm, and it's still in the suit, probably rotting as we speak".

Brawn stated, in no mood for any pussy footing around.

The male humans and Jazz just stared at Brawn, essentially gapping in shock that he could be so pointed.

"Meh, at least I got a straight answer, and it's nothing Cybo tech can't repair. Now, can we please get over to Polis?"

--

pussy footing arsing around, mucking about, wasting time …

Chapter Fifty-Three 

There really wasn't much that could be spoken between them. No one had anything to say that hadn't been said, or that wasn't being already thought of by each. So, they just wandered along, each lost within their own minds, cogitating their situation, and perhaps their own mortality.

The area they passed through wasn't overly damaged, which was a blessing as there didn't seem to be any undeads in the immediate surrounds, so there obviously wasn't any place in which they could drag their dilapidated corpses through. There also was a decent lack of fire, although the smell of smoke met them, unnerving them, adding their to their apprehension.

"God, I don't know what's worse, something happening, or waiting for something to happen".

David stated, unsure if he should interrupt the accepted silence between them.

"Well, knowing our luck, something will happen, and soon".

Markus added.

"Heh, well at least the building isn't burning down".

"Chris, it probably is already and we just haven't found the inferno yet".

David replied.

"Aren't you all a group of…"

Brawn suddenly stopped as he found himself staring up at Megatron.

"Well, it seems there are still some ratiroids in the maze".

Megatron chuckled.

"Megatron!"

Brawn growled as he aimed his laser up at the Decepticon Commander.

Jazz leapt into action, easily stepping over the humans, his weapon exposed, Markus and Chris aimed their human sized weaponry at the habitual antagonists.

"In case you imprudent Autobots and flesh creatures hadn't noticed, we have you at a superfluous strategic disadvantage".

Onslaught chided.

There was a seriously uncomfortable silence between them, heavy with uncertainty and anxiety.

He didn't trust them, never had, never would, and sure as hell wasn't about to start now. He knew them, he knew their kind, he knew what they would do if they had half the chance. Whenever there had been an alliance or a truce or whatever between them they had always been plotting, their own agenda in the background, always there, and never placed on hold. Megatron wouldn't be that stupid. Right now he'd be plotting. The fact he was here was evidence enough that he was up to something; kick the Autobots when they're down. That was his reasoning. So Brawn, Autobot warrior, new better then to even look like he was going to lower his weapon.

Jazz on the other hand was exhausted, he'd much prefer a shot from Megatron's fission cannon then be dispatched the way his friends had been, the way so many of his comrades had, the way so many others he'd never even met had, so many other's who's only thing in common with the Autobot was the insignia upon their forms. To be torn apart, limb from limb, to have undead, rusting hands prying around in one's insides, gnawed upon whilst alive, culled by unnatural fiends, that was no way for an Autobot warrior to depart this world, although, Jazz knew, he was no warrior, not after what he had done so few hours ago. Saving the girl, saving a few humans, standing in front of an army of Cons, that wouldn't make up for his past mistake, and he knew it.

"Okay, okay! Hold up! Everyone, just take a look at this situation".

David bravely stepped forward, between the two factions.

"We're in a city infested with zombies! Both human and Transformer. I'm going to has it a guess and say that the Decepticons are having their own little infestation at their base given that you lot are here now. Now, I don't know if you're here to take advantage of the Autobot's situation, or if you're here for help or whatever, all that matters right now is that you're here and that we have to…"

"All that matters now is that there are more of those things coming!"

Emma suddenly interrupted.

"God! When is this going to end?!"

Markus growled with frustration as he turned to face the coming aggressors.

"I dunno, but it'll end sooner rather then later if you don't shut up and start firing!"

Chris replied as he stepped toward the creatures and opened fired.

Brawn gave Megatron one more dirty look before his concern about the undead over came him and spun round to join the humans firing at the approaching masse. Jazz was already firing his laser, when Brawn was suddenly surprised by a large, purple beam flew past. At first he thought it had been intended for him, but when he witnessed it tear through at least three of the creatures in one go he changed his mind.

"There's too many of them! This way!"

A Decepticon who obviously had a lot better foresight bellowed over the volley of laser fire and undead groans.

The humans gave no more heed to the undead and turned to follow the Cons, any hint of allegiance was gone, politics were replaced by a mere instinct to survive.

Megatron blasted a hole through the door that would lead out into the passageway between Trion and Delta, but the explosion was thus that it tore an opening in the opposite building.

"Follow me if you want to live".

The leader of the Decepticons bellowed as he flew above the heads of his ilk and towards the gapping holes.

"Coward!"

Brawn yelled after him.

"Now's not the time, Autobot".

Astrotrain fired three more shots at the undead number before he turned and followed his commander.

"Typical Con scum".

Brawn added.

"He's not kidding, Brawn".

Jazz stated as he grabbed the powerful Autobot by the arm and hurried him towards their escape, or what he hoped would be their escape.

The passageway between the buildings appeared to be proving a death trap. Until Megatron flew higher into the air and fired towards the south west direction, striking the corner of Trion, causing a collapse of building materials into the passage, crushing the approaching horde from that direction, and preventing any more coming through, in mid air he turn and fired in the opposite direction, again striking corner of Trion, a huge mass of metal and concrete and steel poured down onto the further approaching creatures.

"Hurry, into the building".

He motioned towards Delta.

Brawn was sceptical but before he could protest, or even curse, he found himself being pushed inside by Jazz. The humans ahead of them.

Megatron turned to face Trion and the undead force moving towards them at speed. He aimed his cannon up towards the second and third floors and fired, sending a bolt of energy into the structure, bringing most of the wall down on their foes and closing the gap, protecting them from that particular masse of creatures. He hovered for a moment, hoping that those were the only ones near by and that the makeshift damn would prove effective enough to give them some time. He turned and lowered himself to the ground where he ran to catch up with the others. Hoping like Pit there were none of those creatures in number enough to cause a problem.

--

They had found their way into a large meeting room, the windows long since boarded up, indicating that some had made their last stand here, that was easily evident by the excessive energon smeared about the place, with the occasional red wipe, indicative of humans having died here as well, and perhaps reanimated.

"Alright Con, what's your game? Or did you come here to see your handy work?"

Brawn turned to face Megatron.

"Excuse me, my handy work? I was not responsible for such carnage, although, I must admit, if it wasn't for the fact that this same plague has reduced my number I'd admire it so".

"At least he's honest".

David remarked.

"Honest? This clod? Hmpf. Seems a little to coincidental if you ask me".

"Well, no one's asking you, Autobum".

"Blitzwing, that's enough".

Megatron's voice preventing Brawn's up and coming snide rebuttal.

"Alright, then Meggy, you wanna tell us then why you're here?"

Megatron's optics narrowed as they looked at Brawn.

"Very well. Quite simply, these creatures have over run my base of operations, concurrently, the Autobots hold the codes and the access to_ my _spacebridge, one which I plan to travel to safety with my remaining ranks, however, I need those codes, and hence the reason I'm here".

"How convenient. And how do you even know it's still functional given this mess".

"Well, Brawn, unless you've been keeping the Space Bridge in Alpha section, I think its safe to say it's still in one piece".

"Even if it is, we wouldn't let you get your dirty mitts on it".

Brawn hissed in reply.

"Honestly. Even if it meant you and your little human friends could use it?"

"You'd probably send us all into the Pit".

"In case you haven't noticed, Autobot, this is the Pit".

Astrotrain grumbled.

"I hate to break up your party, Megs, but Prime had the Spacebridge decommissioned, he said it was too dangerous to keep in one piece, it's been reduced to scrape, whatever info you think you have about it is crap".

Jazz suddenly intervened.

"So now what, Boss?"

Blitzwing asked.

"That's a fair question".

Onslaught responded.

"I suppose we'll going to have to ally ourselves with the Autobots for the mean time until we can all reach our required goals".

"The fuck we're allying with you shits!"

Brawn bellowed.

"You mind keeping it down, or would you rather I just place a smorgasbord sign out front?"

Astrotrain: sarcastic.

"Look you Decepticunt don't you give me none of your shi…"

He pointed his finger at him, his optics narrowing, his lips snarling until he was interrupted.

"BUGGER ME DAYS!! Can you fucking hear yourself?"

She yelled.

"I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit! Brawn, for the love of all that is holy and good, in case you haven't noticed, we're living the fucking Chastisement! Who cares if the Decepticons did this, which they obviously didn't do anyway, since if they did they wouldn't be stupid enough to come here, given that if they did do this they'd know exactly what would happen…"

She paused, unsure if that made sense, but continued quickly when she realised she didn't care.

"We need these guys, just like they need us, whether anyone here wants to admit it or not. Now, I've been through hell, just like everyone else here I'd wager, my friends, dead, my uncle and aunty, dead, my teachers, dead, my work mates, dead, the people I pass on the way to school, dead, the people I don't like dead, and my cousin is laying dying over in fucking Phillips, so please, cut with the macho I'm-a-big-tough-Con-hating-Autobot shit because it's getting tedious and fast. So either shut up and put up, or fuck off".

He was quite taken back by the usually soft-spoken teen's approach, but he couldn't fault her.

"Yeah, right. Sorry".

He grunted under his breath.

"What was that, Autobot?"

Astrotrain began.

"Oi, don't think I won't get seppy with you because you're some Con, cos at this stage, I don't fucking care what you are, all I know, is I wanna get the hell out of here".

"The flesh creature, in her rantings, is astute. Requirement of both factions to survive is necessary. Suggest temporary alliance".

Soundwave chimed.

"Glad someone agrees with me".

"Don't think I do not, fleshling. Soundwave is right. The Autobots can provide us with information with which to navigate through this… situation, along with assistance in ways to evacuate and they obviously need fire power, which we can provide".

There was an uneasy silence, perhaps more from their shared exhaustion then anything else.

"Not to mention, firm leadership".

Megatron grinned.

"So, Autobots, what is the destination?"

Onslaught asked.

Jazz and Brawn looked at each other, unsure what or who to speak.

"We're heading over to Polis, that's where an emergency shuttle bay is, others are over there now getting them prepped".

Jazz stated realising Brawn wouldn't say squat to the Cons.

"Oh, and BTW, Prime's planing to _clear_ the place".

"As I would in his situation. Now, let us go".

"Wait!"

"What is it flesh creature".

"She has a name, you know, Con".

Brawn grated.

"That's not important now, my cousin, he's hurt, bad, he's over in Phillips, I swore to him I'd get help".

"Bah, us waste time, on a fleshling, he's probably like the rest of those rotting shamblers out there".

Blitzwing stated.

"No, we're part of an alliance now, we need to help the male human, to prove ourselves to our new _friends_. I will accompany Hook and Soundwave with the small one here and we will assist the human".

"I'm coming to, keep an eye on you bastards".

Brawn snapped.

"Do you guys even know anything about hu…"

She began.

"Please, how else do you think we developed our skill in eradicating such organic filth… I mean…".

"Hook, you've already proven your foot in mouth syndrome, so cram up before you make it worse".

Astrotrain stated.

"Very well, then, we are in agreement. I will go with the girl, Hook, Soundwave and Brawn to help the human male, the rest shall continue to Polis. Onslaught, you're in command".

"Yes sir".

--

Chastisement Catholic end of days prophecy in which the spirits and demons from hell are unleashed upon the earth to destroy the wicked and unsaved.

Seppy "Septic", get really mad, kinda like infection, red, raw, sore, et al

Chapter Fifty-Four 

"Don't think I won't blast your empty head from that wreck you call a body…"

"Ah, I see that you have failed to notice the situation we're involved in. It is to the benefit of my Decepticons that I accompany you to assist the young human, and to keep this alliance, however temporary, stable".

His sincerity really couldn't be faulted, his voice stable, his demeanour controlled. Despite the situation, Megatron was holding some semblance of direction. The Autobot simply grumbled some profanity under his breath before actually giving a more sensible response.

"Yeah, well, see that you do".

"Bloody hell, Brawn can you even go five minutes without trying to pick a fight with someone, who, quite frankly, could whack ya for a six".

"I recommend we keep our conversation to a minimum, hence we attract more of our living impaired friends".

"Quite correct, Hook".

The sounds of the dead increased, their howls became more defined, more blood curdling, wracked with pain and hunger, seeking living forms of sustenance, whether they found it really depended on whether the current group could put aside their differences and keep silence.

"We're going to have to cross Alpha, aren't we?"

She asked after only a few moments of silence. As the silence continued, she knew the answer, and it sent a shudder deep into her soul. She felt sick. Unsure if it were her injuries, the smell, or the mental imagery of her meeting a rather dismembered end. As she contemplated the silence she felt a light vibration through her feet, she simply shrugged it off as the minute shakes created by Transformer feet moving over the floor. They came to a double door, piled up against which were pieces of furniture, a couple of torsos, and a mound of rubble, obviously a makeshift blockade. She sincerely doubted that those who hastily constructed it were still alive. She turned and looked over at Megatron.

"I'm loathe to destroy this, it might be all that stands between us and those unfortunates".

"Why can't you just blast them with your big arse cannon?"

She asked.

"I wish I could, child, but the energy levels within it's power cells are spent, and it will take many hours for them to slowly recharge. I'm confined to my usual cannon".

"Typical flimsy con. Don't ever build anything to last, do you, scum?"

Megatron and his fellows simply ignored the surly Autobot; the girl too, seemed pre-occupied.

"Well, there really isn't any point prolonging this any further".

Hook stated as he pulled what looked like it had been a steel support rod, or at least half, from the top of the pile. He carefully laid it on the ground, trying not to make too much noise before he turned back to the pile to find the others removing parts of debris, the Autobot actually helping.

"We must be careful not to destabilise the mound, only remove objects from the top, we must leave enough to protect us from any pursuers".

"Ooooh, like I hadn't thought of that".

That Autobot found himself once again ignored.

--

Megatron was no coward. He had led countless in to battle, and at his command countless had died, but that was no concern to him at the moment. His concerns rested with the here and now, his troops, and a strange group it was, an impertinent Autobot, a flesh creature and two Decepticons. As much as he wanted to destroy the Autobot and enslave the fleshling, he had other plans, he needed them alive if he were to convince Prime to allow him passage off the planet, that was, if Prime was still alive, he mused. Could the so-called 'great' bearer of the Matrix be nothing more then reanimated, rust infested scrape at this very moment? Prime was just stupid enough, just noble enough to sacrifice himself to save some pathetic retch. That was Prime's problem; he could never understand the value of a peaking order. If a great leader sacrificed himself for some whelp, then that was very well and good and noble, but now that the great leader was dead, who would led the army, the life of that whelp would have doomed the entire force.

Stupid Autobots.

In all likelihood this whole mess was probably started by some well meaning Autobot wanting to care for some wretched infected, thinking they were okay and just needed some rest, and now, well, the results were bloody, quite literally, obvious.

He became aware of the girl standing next to him, he looked down at her for a moment, trying to discern what was going through her head, she wasn't screaming or running, or sobbing or disgorging. Instead what he saw was a simple human making no expression, no comment, no sound. Just standing there, one arm limp at the side, wrapped in twisted metal.

"Here they come".

She said calmly as she scanned the horizon of undead for any human form that could personally cause her problem.

And they were coming.

And it looked like hundreds of them.

"Primus".

Megatron whispered.

That's when she knew it was bad, when the leader of one of the most war ready armies in the universe took the Lord's name.

"Head southeast, towards that rubble, we can out climb them".

Megatron roared, pointing his right finger, while firing his cannon at the first of many.

The sea of limbs and decay and gapping, hungry mouths washed towards them, clearing all that lay in their way, those of their number minus limbs, too small, or such with injury that they had been reduced to dragging rusting carcass along were trampled underneath, at least lessening their amount, even if only by a few.

Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, fired, at first thought, in vain. By all initial appearances his blasts didn't really seem to be doing anything, except dropping those in front to allow those coming up the rear to replace them, and to be attracted by such action. It was time to cast off his weapons, to use his training, his knowledge of body, his brute, violent, strength. He tore away his cannon and hurled it into the air, never would he know upon where it would fall. He took a step forward to hurry the approach of the next; he gripped it firmly by the neck and violently jerked its head to side, snapping linkage. He tossed the body aside and turned to the next, and there were plenty of next. Grabbing by upper arms, he tore them free, letting the discarded limbs fall he plunged both fists through the chest. Shaking that body from his arms he punched his right fist into the face and out the back of the skull of another. Leaping, he kicked out with both feet, striking one in the face, snapping it's head back, breaking it's linkage, dropping it, his other connecting with one in the chest, the force of such the blow cracking the linkage between the shoulders. Landing, he forced himself up again, and spun in a roundhouse kick, knocking dead several others by potent assaults to heads.

He landed again, gracefully, this time in a semi crouch, he lunged up with his fists, upper cutting two, destroying them instantly with sheer power, their now, completely lifeless, motionless bodies fell back on members of their ilk, for the moment preventing their continuance. The Decepticon commander pivoted on heel and elbowed one in the face, which caved in under such a wallop. He reached down and grabbed the ankles of one truly dead, and spun around, striking many where they approached from, knocking them back.

"We cannot do this much longer, hurry, towards the rubble!"

He bellowed as he idly tossed aside his rusting weapon. He noticed that Soundwave had already reached the rubble and was brushing off the remains of internal systems from his shoulder, while Hook was clambering up behind. That's when he saw the girl, she was sitting there, watching, quite shell shocked, as the undead approached her, well, not her per se, rather coming towards Hook. Yet, she was in position enough that she would be crushed alive. And where was the Autobot?

Megatron tossed aside any thought of his traditional foe and came towards the girl. He grabbed her easily, at the same time picking up a piece of pipe, which soon found its way inside the heads of three undeads. Megatron then hurried towards the rubble, which when he reached, clambered up upon it.

He placed the girl down and looked her up and down. His optics narrowed.

"Where is Brawn?"

"And I thought you didn't care".

"I don't, fool, but you seemed to have forgotten something".

The Decepticon motioned to the girl and Brawn suddenly looked very embarrassed before quickly changing the subject.

"Eh, shut up, Megan now lets go before they get over".

Brawn stated as he watched the first of many come scraping up the mound of construction material that was once Alpha, or sections there of.

--

"Where are we?"

Hook asked as they wandered along the charred landscape, surrounded by mounds of rubble, engulfed in flame, all of which over shadowed by the decimated skeletal remains of a once mighty building.

"I think we're where Alpha Tower used to be".

The girl stated.

"I think".

She reiterated, although received no answer.

The cool night air, often relaxed her, caressing her face, pleasing her senses, but things change.

Now it was filled with death.

The stench, overpowering.

Corpses both truly dead and those mobile lingered in the cluttered darkness.

Fear.

That's what also lay hidden within.

If he could sweat, his rifle would nave long since slipped from his hand. Instead, his nervousness manifested as a tightened grip and an overly active finger, tapping rhythmically upon the trigger.

Unable to recall the last time, pre this situation that he felt this way, perhaps the robosmasher would have incensed such trauma but those memories, long since erased.

Trepidation for him was viewed as a superfluous use of energon. What good was it really? Some said it assisted the body, aided it in survival that, however, to him, was flawed.

Fear created blubbering cowards. He would use reasoning. Calm would ensure the continuance of natural life. His voice a constant reminder of that calm. A model control. He oozed that physical expression, others hoping, wishing, it'd osmose to them.

The annoying thing, to him, at least, was the intermittence, he'd much rather have the attackers in one go. None of this waiting in between. He would deny it unnerved him; only frightened weaklings were unnerved, reduced to anxiety and an unsettled demeanour.

He was ready.

Even for death.

He wasn't happy about it; he'd always imagined his end would come on a battlefield taking out as many damn Cons as possible with him. At least their number was reduced, as significantly, it would mean the end of their war, especially if the current number were all that remained. To other Autobots, their leader especially, the loss of life didn't justify an end, to Brawn however, if the war would be over at the death of the last human he would gladly deal the final blow. To him, Autobots, the majority at least, were too soft, constrained by so-called morality, and as that particular human named it "promoting a culture of life".

Crap.

That's what it was.

Unadulterated crap.

This was a war; pacifists and "pro-lifers" had no place within it. They could take their touchy, feely, love and kisses and respect for life to somewhere else.

To death.

To Hell.

He couldn't care less where, as long as it was out of his way.

Out of the war.

They were all the same, really. Their so-called "respect for life" would evade them the moment their own lives were in danger. "Pro-My-Life" was more like it.

It was a crock.

However, she had risked her life for her cousin…

Whatever.

Horse shit.

Brawn, he was a survivor. He'd get out of this. Hopefully the damn Con's wouldn't.

Her life.

Daniel's Life.

They were worth ending if Megatron went with them.

Years of war, command and knowledge of his enemy had given the Decepticon a wisdom and insight into the minds of others. An excellent judge of character. That's how he knew what was on the minds of the others. And what passed through the CPU of the Autobot intrigued him. That an Autobot would willingly give up a human life, lives to ensure his death, the death of all the Decepticons, it was so unlike usual Autobot ideals.

It didn't impress him, of course.

And he certainly didn't admire it.

What was to admire? An Autobot, rebelling against such a fundamental tenant of their cause?

Self.

Decepticon demise.

Laziness.

These were what the Autobot stood for.

Self. He didn't agree with Autobot mantra. He certainly didn't stand for Decepticon cause.

A monger of ruin.

Decepticon demise. A strange thing to only stand for, but none the less futile. For it was in the third that lay his reason that spurned his hatred.

Laziness. The Decepticons stood for hard work, for fighting for what one wanted. A work ethic.

That's why the Autobot hated them, because he knew if they succeeded it would mean the end of his days of idle laze.

No, it didn't surprise Megatron at all, laziness drenched the Autobot ranks. He would, however, have to keep both optics on the little runt.

Time for private reflection was sparse.

She felt the vibration again, but shrugged it off.

Fires burned unabated in near by quarters, smoke hung thick in the air, the rain keeping it low, turning the charred ground into a soggy mix of ash, debris, energon and blood. No one wanted to know what they trudged through.

Brawn walked ahead, grumbling as he did, unsavoury comments and the like about the Decepticons.

It actually happened so quickly it took a few moments for it to register in her brain.

It landed in front of him. He just stared at it for a moment. His optics locked with its mucus coated white orb buried within sockets of tanned, stagnant flesh, without dermis in some parts and without even epidermis in others.

The mouth.

His CPU could find no reference.

That lipless mouth.

He could remember nothing like it.

Filled with jagged shards of blood caked enamel.

His CPU could give no answers.

Glistening.

His vocaliser was at a loss for expression.

Reeking.

He stood before the hulking abomination, so entranced with such a hulking mass that he didn't notice the tentacles uncoiling from the undead form. His curiosity and lack of action were rewarded with a tentacle tearing into his face via one of the confused optics.

Somewhere, Brawn was aware of the motion of the foreign snake within his cranium cavity, the hose of rancid flesh twisting through the CPU. Rendering untold and unseen destruction upon the fragile circuitry. The creature proved his strength, showing off perhaps, as Brawn was lifted upon quivering extension several feet from the ground.

Brawn, the lazy, war-mongering Autobot was casually tossed aside akin to someone discarding an apple core in the forest.

The Nemesis.

No second thought.

No regret.

No mercy.

Chapter Fifty-Five 

"What an intriguing specimen".

"Yeah, well, that "intriguing specimen" just put a hole through the face of one of the strongest Autobots".

"Which makes it even more so".

Megatron took a step towards it, amused and curious a grin upon his metallic features.

The creature watched the Decepticon leader as tentacles soaked in warm energon returned to a more compacted position. Somewhere deep within so polluted and primal a mind, knowledge of being out powered. These ones were different, not consumed by a cautious morality or a desire to seek an answer to a question unwillingly asked. It knew, by knowledge pre-programmed that standing against such power would be seriously ill-advised.

So he left.

Turning.

Running.

Nil concern with uneven ground.

Or smoke.

Or fire.

And as soon as he had appeared, as quickly as he had dispatched the Minibot, he had now gone. Disappearing into what only he knew, seeking his own means and ends. Whatever they were.

"Well now, aren't you in a precarious situation".

Onslaught turned and looked down at the girl.

No fear seeped from her eyes, nor her stance betray her. Just exhaustion and perhaps a final realisation of fate unavoidable.

"So I guess you're going to snuff me, huh?"

"And what makes you consider such action by our personage?"

Megatron asked, slightly amused.

"Brawn is dead. We're in the middle of an undead Hell. You could dispose of me, forget about my cousin and head over to Polis, conjure some story while you're at it, I mean, they may distrust you by habit, but in this mess anything is applicable as truth".

"Such a morbid outlook within one so young".

"Meh, feel free to rebuke it. My faith, or rather lack of it, in your charity has been soiled by Autobot Propaganda".

"Heh, Autobot Propaganda?"

Megatron grinned as they came to the small courtyard created by Phillips, Mader and Duel.

"So? We're continuing?"

She stated as she watched Megatron clamber rather gracefully over a smouldering pile of rubble.

The other side of the rubble proved to give them some relief from zombies, transformer ones at least. Undead humans prowled quite easily about, uninterested in the Decepticons and unable to reach the girl who suddenly found herself sitting upon the Decepticon leader's shoulder.

"Obviously the noise we made over in Alpha brought the Autobot roaches out of the woodwork and attracted them elsewhere".

Hook stated.

"Helping a couple of humans isn't going to do your reputation any good, Megatron".

She stated simply, looking down upon a human male with no middle body, save a bloody spine connecting to the pelvis and groin, legs scratched, bruised, tattered. The jaw was missing.

"You must have noticed that I don't really care how Autobot propaganda portrays me".

"Doesn't it worry you that humanity is getting the wrong end of the stick?"

"I've noticed humanity tends to get the 'wrong end of the stick' on most issues, especially those pertaining to politics, wars and differences. It is so much easier to place labels upon those one does not understand. Evil. Good. It's too subjective to be meaningful".

"You're right, of course, it's so much easier to destroy someone who's evil or not human, well, Transformer. All the Autobots have to do is paint you guys in a bad light and hey presto, the trigger happy lazy bastards are lining up to take pot shots at you".

"Lazy?"

"Yeah, lazy, isn't that what you think Autobots are, lazy, no work ethic, just sit around all day, scratching their crotches and not even giving consideration to self improvement".

"How do you know what I think?"

"I did a little research through Autobot security files, there's entire pages on you and your ideas, hard to get into, for obvious reasons, can't have the masses thinking you might just be on to something, or at least worth listening too".

"The question then, that I ask you, do you believe we are evil?"

"The real question is what is evil? It's all too subjective, ay. What I think is evil, and what some liberal hippy thinks is evil are too totally different things. Frankly, I don't' think anyone is 'truly' evil, people are capable of doing evil things, and that's what confuses people, individual versus action".

"Indeed".

"Besides, the Autobot's hands are as bloody as they claim your's are, they just do a better job at cleaning up the mess, ay?"

"And do you know of any 'blood' upon Autobot hands?"

"Well, they did buggerise up the nines that strike on Atrium, where they attacked a base of Decepticon femmes, injured and non-combatants, killed everyone there, then covered it up saying it was a munitions storage facility and where you guys were building some weapon".

"I'd be interested to find out how you discovered that".

"There are a couple of Autobots who are reconsidering their position, well, not any more, I saw their bodies walking around back in Alpha".

"They gave you access?"

"They gave me more then that, they gave me a full report. One of them was there. What intrigues me is that noble Optimus Prime gave the order, even after he was told it could be a femme locale".

"Yes. It was indeed a tragic loss of life".

"I mean, it's logical isn't it, the bots are always going on about how you fellas don't give a sheep's daggy arse about each other, and that if it wasn't for them you'd be killing each other, but the truth is you guys are still around, your numbers are consistent, and you, Megatron, have been leader for millions of years. So obviously, you're not killing each other, and there isn't any really serious infighting, ay?"

They were quiet for a moment, the human zombies milling mindlessly about, unable to see the girl, and unable to reach her, so they're interest was elsewhere, not that there was much elsewhere for their interest to be kindled.

"Anyway, in some ways, I actually agree with you and your politics. Who'd want to live in a universe with no personal responsibility, where no one has any semblance of a work ethic, where people are happier to be lazy buggers then pull the finger out. I mean, from what I've read about Cybertron's so called "Golden Age" it was lacking in any moral fibre, they were happy to ignore solders who fought for their freedom in the first place, leaving them to scounrge a less then dignified living on the street, being swept into the gutter by so called 'liberal' and 'modern thinking' people. What a crock, ay? Frankly, I'd rather live under a moral tyrant, then vote in an immoral democracy. Anyway, it's just what I think, and what would I know, I'm not even a fully grown flesh creature, but it fills in the gaps between the culling of zombies".

Megatron was quiet for a moment, reflecting upon the girl's words.

"You have a wisdom and insight that I have not found in a flesh creature, in fact, most Transformers are devoid of such discernment".

She smiled softly, and then motioned towards the building.

"That's Phillips, Daniel's in there".

--

Chapter Fifty-Six 

"Well, I have to say at least we don't' have to trek half way through Autodump city".

Astro grunted as he followed the others through the carnage around the top of Alpha just under Beta. No one answered him, the other Cons silently agreed, the humans didn't want to get involved and Jazz was too tired to argue, especially with one so sarcastic as the Decepticon triple changer. Somewhere in the Autobot's mind, he did realised that one of the most amazing achievements of Autobot architectural history now lay in absolute ruin and that chances were it would never rise to the kind of glory it had once exhibited.

Sad really.

Just another victim of the war.

The irony was it wasn't the civil war of Transformers.

Sounds he could quickly identify interrupted his thoughts. The slow, shambling steps, dragging their owner along towards a meal, the low pitched growling accompanied intermittently.

"Well, that didn't last long".

Markus groaned irritably.

"You lot get behind me, no telling what's coming along that passage".

Jazz said, looking at the humans.

David was in no mood to disagree, although the other men wanted to prove themselves in company of metallic beings who saw no worth in them.

"Well, gentlemen, time to prove our worthiness for continued existence".

Onslaught ran towards them first, his laser firing, tired of the continued slaughter and natural abominations, wanting only for this to be over, wanting only to hurry his venture towards sanctuary, but if his end lay in the way then so be it, as long as it was over, he didn't care, at this point, how it came.

Astrotrain was much more pragmatic, others might say lazy, but he too, was in no mood for continued skirmishes, so looked for the quickest, and perhaps most explosive way out.

Blitzwing was more interested in obtaining glory for himself, and wanting to be rid of the reputation of fool he had somehow managed to achieve.

They seemed to be getting desperate, and what was worse was the ones who had already been felled tended to be the lighter, faster ones, these ones were much more powerful, they had a strength, although slow on their feet, well, at least slower then their flimsy compardrey, they were showing exactly how dangerous they were in such a confined space.

The Combaticon, wiser then his living companions, the most experienced in war, and knew fore well what was about to happen, he realised exactly what kind of trouble they were in when the blast he had fired into the face of the one coming towards him did nothing. It continued to move towards him, uninterrupted.

"Oh Pit".

He stammered as he skidded to a halt, as something dashed passed him. It didn't take the Combaticon long to realise that the dash belonged, or rather, had been caused by Blitzwing, who, unbeknownst to the rash triple changer, was running to his death.

And he literally ran into the arms of it.

The creature's grasp tightened around the surprised triple changer. The strength and power of the beast was viciously evident in the feeling of suffocation that rippled through his form. It looked down upon its new prey with eyes avid. Mouth widened as grip became more vice like, rendering food immobile.

"HELP ME!"

Devoid of all dignity, instincts of survival alone took hold as he began to squirm free, but to no avail.

Mouth filled with jagged steel remains lining the opening came towards the triple changer; his optics locked into that deep pitch, one in which is energon was about to fill.

It wasn't as painful as he feared.

Death.

It was quite comforting, actually.

Peaceful.

Away from physical limitations and curses.

Like pain.

That wasn't to say that moments before death, the moments, which brought him to that metaphoric door, that those moments weren't laced with bodily anguish, because those seconds did hurt, with unimaginable torment.

But they were short lived.

He slipped away into the darkness, while physically he remained embraced with his killer.

Yet it didn't really matter, did it?

What happened to that form.

That enslaved the spark.

He was gone.

Onslaught stepped back; a little taken by the visual he had full view of. The thing remained standing, arms still around the limp form while it devoured Blitzwing's, or what was left of it, and that amount was becoming less and less.

"We can't stand around all day sniffing the fucking flowers, Onslaught, either move aside or do something".

Astro growled as he pushed passed, his laser firing a shot, which exploded through the body of the other like him and into the undead, albeit, the creature remained undeterred by such a minor disturbance.

More of the same began pounding from the darkness, their forms large, bulky, their mouths open, yearning, their optics hungry for the living and alive with lust. They didn't move quickly, but that didn't make them any less frightful, their steps were purposeful and sent shudders of fear into all who bore witness to their determinations, born of death. Astrotrain soon discovered that his weapon was actually useless against such foes, he turned for a moment and glanced, or rather glared when he saw the result, the Autobot, whom he thought might have come up with an idea was just standing there, fear etched on his features.

"Coward".

Astrotrain spat as he turned back to face the creatures that were continuing their unsavoury march towards them. Astro thought quickly, he had to, subspace opened to the triple changer, and from it he removed a weapon he had kept secret from his Decepticon allies, not wishing to have some admirer claim it as their own.

The sniper rifle was one of the most powerful in the universe, and had set the Decepticon back a hefty price, and if Megatron ever found out that it was paid for with funds he had acquired in a less then legal manner, the leader would not be happy, especially since certain Decepticon property had been "borrowed" for the exchange.

Hopefully, such shady underhanded dealings would pay off.

The triple changer lifted the rifle, optic staring through the sight, and he carefully squeezed the trigger, sending a bolt of pure electricity, which surrounded the small mound of Cybertonium straight into the crown of the creature feasting.

There was only a thump.

No growl.

No cry of pain.

No irritable acceptance of death.

Just the thump of the bullet striking the cranium casing of the creature which was already falling to the ground, landing upon the fresh body it had recently acquisitioned.

"Holy Shit!"

Markus stated.

"Damn".

That was Chris.

"My, that certainly is a most impressive weapon. If we make it out of this I would be most obliged if you would supply me with the name and number of the manufacturer".

Onslaught chortled.

"We don't have time for admiration. And Astro, you better be able to keep doing that".

Jazz said suddenly, coming somewhat out of his veil of fear.

"That's what I'm using it for, Autobot".

Astrotrain held the gun up a second time and fired off three rounds, resulting in three head shots and three bodies. Problems exposed themselves when more began to emerge in number, which was too much for even such a sophisticated weapon. Onslaught began firing but his weapon did no injury to the undead. Chris and Markus added their minute contribution while David stood behind the still inactive Jazz.

"Do something Jazz!"

David bellowed over the carnage.

Jazz continued to stand, stunned, silent, mouth gaping as the horrific scenario played itself out.

"I'm gonna try something!"

Astro yelled out over the noise.

Onslaught was too preoccupied with other more obvious matters then to offer reply. The humans too didn't think that their vocal contributions allotted to acknowledgement would mean much at that point, so let their actions speak as they continued to fire.

Astro opened subspace again and pulled from it a personal stash of energon, three relatively large cubes. Onslaught under any other circumstance, would have made an explicit point to inquire about the source of such ration, but figured if it got them out of the mess he could forgo any knowledge. The triple changer hurled the energon into the air above the heads of the larger mass and towards one of the side walls of Beta, he quickly aimed his weapon and fired, striking the energon, the bullet carrying through into the wall, resulting in one excessive detonation which shook the surrounds about them, and resulting in the collapse of most of the section of wall parallel. A section of floor above and other materials and furniture fell down upon the marchers.

When the shockwave from Astro's improvisation hit them, it knocked them flat. The humans certainly unable to fare against such a blast, David had since stepped out from behind the still Autobot and narrowly avoided being splattered underneath as Jazz fell back. Astro, however, expecting the result, braced himself and was able to withstand it.

"Hurry the fuck up, we can't arse around!"

Astro bellowed as he began clambering up over the rubble, knowing that the improvisation was not going to keep them down, not if they were as strong as he knew they were. Onslaught caught on quick and was up and running, Chris and Markus went as fast as their small bodies could take them and they made considerable gain. Jazz, however, took several minutes to snap out of whatever it was that held him as a paralysed hostage. David, although he had began running with the two others was now behind the Autobot, the overweight and unfit human puffing, chest pain taking him. He groaned with anguish as he stumbled up over an uneven piece of warm rock, one of many he knew he'd have to scramble. Jazz passed the human and didn't seem too concerned with his progress, not that he had really noted the severity of David's situation.

David's body betrayed him when he reached the summit of Astro's makeshift mountain. The muscle strained already from a life of smoking, drinking, bad diet and lack of exercise, unable to take the stress of such a situation involving reanimated corpses, and then having to run through said reanimated corpses.

David, however, wasn't dead when he hit the ground, merely inert from the sheer magnitude of the pain, to the point he was unable to call out for any assistance. And it didn't take long for the body of Jazz to pass out of his view. So, David, found himself alone, comparatively speaking, again in this insidious situation.

Markus was quick, to the point that Onslaught kept quiet about the respect he was starting to feel for such a frail creature.

"Hey, where the fuck's David?"

He suddenly blurted between well-deserved pants, turning and looking at Chris who in turn looked about.

"I dunno… DAVID?"

"What's the matter?"

Jazz asked suddenly, catching up.

"Well, obviously they're looking for someone called David".

Astro replied, his trade mark sarcasm still present despite his coming exhaustion.

"Jazz, have you seen him?"

Chris asked.

"Nah, man, last I saw he was with you guys, running up the pile".

Jazz, wasn't intentionally lying, he was just so preoccupied with his own survival that he just hadn't registered seeing the unwell human.

"I'll go look for him".

Chris started back towards the pile.

"Don't be stupid, he's dead already".

Onslaught yelled after him.

"Maybe, but I have to be sure, go on, I'll catch up".

Chris replied.

"He's fast, he'll be okay".

Markus stated, as he turned back, relieved to finally be able to see the corner of Polis up ahead.

"Is that…"?

Onslaught asked as he saw the relief on the human's face.

"Yeah, con boy, that's Polis, so Jazz, hope you got your security codes".

"Don't you know _it_, dude".

--

Chris could see David's body silhouetted in the dimness, it lay atop the mound.

At first he thought the man was dead. But as his steps took him closer he could hear the wheeze, the difficultly the larger man was having just trying to draw life giving breath.

"David!"

He whispered hoarsely as he scrambled up the rubble.

"David? Can you hear me?"

He asked as he dropped down beside the man. David looked over at him, his eyes damp with tears of pain. Even in such lacklustre light Chris was able to see how pale he was, how blue his lips were, as they trembled with each strained inhalation.

With a no moments spent wasted, Chris came to realise that David wasn't going to be joining them, there was nothing the healthier man could do.

But…

Chris reached out and carefully, gently took David's hand.

"Hang on, help's coming".

He lied albeit his voice coupled with reassurance.

Yet, despite his inability to reply, the ill did not, rather smiled, if only to ease the guilt of the other brought on by such powerlessness in the situation that they both shared. At least he would leave the world in company, that had always been his most feared, to die alone, unnoticed, his final moments unknown to those who valued his company, his life. The two may not have had much in common, but both held that thing, that fear.

And Chris knew that.

So whilst holding the cold clammy hand, Chris felt David leave.

At first he thought the sensation he was feeling was some kind of supernatural experience he was about to live through, but he quickly found that the light rumbling and vibrations were coming from what the body laid upon. To his left the rusting hand punched through the pile.

"God!"

He swore as he jumped up in enough time to avoid falling down the ever-widening hole, the hole that took the still warm, if not a little clammy, corpse into the depths below. Chris lost his balance as a second hand plunged upwards erupting from the pile just behind him. He found himself sitting on sliding rubble, his small form no match for the pull of gravity. Somehow he managed to start himself rolling backwards and down the moving remnants.

The head appeared next, and for the first time Chris was able to glance into the lifeless eyes of a transformer, infected with death. The only consolation came from the fact that this creature wasn't interested in the human, yet, that didn't make it any less dangerous as it began dragging itself up out of the pit of rock and steel. The security officer continued to fall backwards, until with a loud and painful thump he met the pavement. He stood quickly as the mound began to part, debris tumbling down towards him as the creatures spewed out, pulling apart the wreckage like they were pulling apart curtains.

"Oh shit".

He grumbled, realising the full extend of his problems.

He turned and began running back to his multitude of companions. He saw them up ahead, by the door, Jazz obviously trying to open it.

"They're coming! Hurry the fuck up!"

Jazz looked over his shoulder, suddenly feeling the pressure increase.

"I… I can't remember the code".

"Oh for the love of the Pyro".

Astrotrain balled his fist and thrust it into the control panel.

"Here's your fucking code".

The door's opened.

"Good one, dumb arse, how are we supposed to lock them out?"

Mark grunted.

Astrotrain simply glared.

"Well, maybe if we got inside instead of listening to your little fleshy whinging we could figure that out".

He replied as they rushed into Polis.

As expected, the doors didn't close, but that didn't deter the triple changer, he aimed his rifle up at the wall above the door and fired, bringing further destruction falling down into the entranceway, blocking it from the creatures.

"They might get through, but we'll be well out of here by then. Now where's the Autobot shittle bay?"

--

This word, no matter how I tried to spell it, didn't show up in MS [very crappy Word's spellchecker, so I spelt it phonetically, basically it means 'friend' et al.

Chapter Fifty-Seven 

There was a mood to Polis, unlike any other place they had been in thus far. It was almost normal.

Almost.

Where they were, at least, seemed untouched by such visceral mania. Jazz led them along the corridors towards the shuttle bay entrance. The others followed only by virtue of the fact that he knew the way, their respect for the Autobot, whatever respect they had ever held, was gone, his lack of courage and action in battle and shown them any regard they had for the Autobot was misplaced. Even the humans were now weary of his behaviour, he, despite what he had claimed, had left David behind, perhaps if he had been more aware, they could have brought the ailing human with them, and David could have received care from a medic, there had to be at least one still in the land of the living.

The only real sense of dread came from the lack of light laying in their way, rather, the emergency lighting had come on, meaning only every third light was operating, and even so it was only operating at partial power.

So many things, so many terrible things to concern themselves with.

So many signs of the real situation. Polis may have survived relatively untouched; the inside at least, but outside lay the truth, and it was a violent, unmerciful truth.

--

This was it.

"Here we are".

Jazz stated bluntly as he reached out and punched a code he hoped would work into the panel. He sighed internally with relief as the doors slid open, revealing one of the Autobot's more carefully guarded secrets.

"Well, I'll be".

Blastoff spoke softly, for the first time in a long time, simply because before he had had so little to offer that hadn't already been spoken. No point really, in stating the obvious.

The shuttle bay sprawled out in front of them, long rows of lights lined the ceiling, while state of the art computer equipment lined the walls. A long launch way stretched off into the darkness, the white lines upon it going silently with the tarmac. Large hanger like doors separated the main section with a blackened room, one that they could only guess where it would lead. Above the doors was a large glass office, obviously the control room. Just to the left of it was a balcony that led onto a walkway that stretched around the walls of the chamber. Doors, which opened up onto the walkway, appeared every so often. Sitting just to the right of the hanger doors were large tanks marked 'flammable', while next to that were stacks of energon cubes.

A few Autobots worked on a couple of shuttles, and they didn't appear to have made much progress, as loose parts strewn about their work spaces bore testimony too. Skyfire was the first to notice them.

"Friends of yours?"

He motioned to the Decepticons who stood with Jazz.

"Long story, man, now where's Prime?"

"Prime? He's not here yet, but if you wanna speak to the boss that'd be Hotspot, at least for now".

Astrotrain sniggered quietly, earning him glares from the two Autobots.

"Hey! What the fuck are they doing here?"

Groove bellowed as he noticed the cons as he stormed over.

"Okay, just cool down, man, they helped us get here, without them we'd be dead".

Jazz attempted to justify.

"I don't care if they helped Primus create the universe, we can't let those bastards here, for all we know this is their fault".

"Look, Autobot, we're just as much in the shit as you are, so don't give us none of that "lets blame the con's" shit, otherwise, I will give you something to blame us for".

Astro replied, patting his rifle.

"Ooh, big talker, bet you don't have the diodes to back up those fancy words of yours, Con".

Streetwise came round from behind the shuttle, grunting in reply.

"That how it is, ay? Can't fight your own battles, so you gotta get some of your buddies involved, you make me sick".

"Everyone, just cool it!"

Hotspot appeared; he had seen them from the control room. Ironhide stood with him, and he didn't look like he agreed with the current in command.

"The Decepticons can't be that stupid that they want to pick a fight in this situation, although, Con's be warned, we're going to be keeping an eye on you".

"Is that supposed to frighten us, Autobot?"

Blastoff asked.

"Just a friendly warning, that's all".

"Well, that might have relevance if I were your friend, Autobot".

"In case it escaped your notice, Con, we out number you…"

"Alright, everybody, we need to take some time out, until Prime arrives we need to play things slow, and I think Prime would want us to have a little truce with these Cons, besides, we need their help, otherwise, none of this will get out of this mess alive".

Ironhide stepped in.

"Well, I guess they can help move the energon onboard the shuttles".

Groove said, calming down.

"_Excuse _me, but I won't be party to such menial labour".

Onslaught chided.

"Well, we ain't letting you put your grubby mitts on those shuttles".

"Despite the fact it appears you haven't made any significant improvements on what you currently have sitting there".

Blastoff added.

"And, who do you think is going to fix them faster, a group of earth bound tire treaders or two Decepticons who are actually _shuttles_?"

Astrotrain pointed out.

"I'm afraid they're right, I can only do so much by myself, and as much as you gentlemen are adapt at carrying out my instructions, it is still too complex a process to give you more advanced orders. We need the Decepticons, else we'll all be dying here together".

Perceptor stated, none of the Decepticons able to pinpoint when he joined the conversation, even if only in a listening capacity.

"Okay then, I guess we've got a truce, for now".

Hotspot replied.

"Anyway, Daniel and Em are going to need your help, Perceptor".

Mark interrupted.

"What do you mean? Emma? Daniel? You've seen them?"

"Yeah".

Chris stated.

"We were with them, but Em had left Danny over in Phillips, he's pretty banged up, so she went with Megatron, Brawn, Hook and Soundwave to go get him, patch him up then bring him back here".

"Megatron's involved?"

Ironhide stated, shocked.

"And he's with Emma?"

Hotspot added.

"You just let her go off with the most dangerous Decepticon in the galaxy".

"We didn't have a choice, besides, Megatron has to realise that unless he helps them, we're not going to take him seriously enough to offer him any help".

Chris replied.

"Not to mention, Soundwave and Hook are the only Decepticons who know anything about human anatomy".

Markus added.

"Well, I guess we can only wait to see how this mess pans out".

Hotspot sighed.

Chapter Fifty-Eight 

"It's done".

Prime was in no mood for unnecessary chatter as he removed the disk from the computer. He turned to see Magnus standing by the door, caressing his rifle, while Bumblebee had been quietly pacing, his mind whirling with thoughts of weary mortality. As such, the leader of the Autobots was given no verbal reply, but it didn't make his fellows any less ready.

"Primus only knows what's on the other side of that door".

Bumblebee stated as Optimus walked towards it.

"We know what's what, but lets just pray that it's not".

The leader of the Autobots reached out and was about to pull the doors apart.

"What about the window, it's quite a drop, but we'd probably sustain compatibly less damage then if we went poncing back through the place".

Magnus interrupted.

Prime looked down at the yellow Minibot, wondering as to the response in the small one's CPU.

"I'm game if you are".

He replied, answering Prime's internal question.

"We could end up jumping right down into the middle of them, we'd have very little options in which direction to head".

"Yeah, well, we could end up walking right into the middle of them, and at least in the open we've got some semblance of a chance, there'd be shit all we could do if we were boxed in with those things in a stair well or something".

Magnus responded, in no mood to respect his leader to the point of not offering contradictions.

Prime picked up on the mood and agreed with it, albeit silently.

"Either way, it's impossible".

Bumblebee suddenly moped.

"Neither impossible, nor impossible".

Prime said as he pivoted on his heel and walked towards the window.

"I'll go first, then you throw down Bumblebee".

Magnus said, offering no opening for Prime to negate him. The city commander pulled the window off the wall and dropped it to the side.

"No time for trying to decode this junk".

He jumped up into the gapping hole, his hands bracing himself on either side.

"Here goes nothing".

Then he jumped down.

The city commander, as predicted, landed gracefully on the soot-covered ground below. He turned and looked up, waving for Bumblebee.

"Guess that's my cue".

He stated, nervously, to the Autobot senior.

The Minibot leapt down into powerful waiting arms, hoping that the city commander would be able to catch him; it was a long way down and wouldn't be too pleasant if he missed.

Prime watched, and happy that Bumblebee was down safely it was his turn. He waved down to the others and followed Magnus' lead, easily clearing the distance from the current floor to the somewhat smouldering ground below.

The two senior commanding Autobots looked at each momentarily as if deciding what to do, Magnus took charge, not trying to outdo Prime, but to make sure they kept moving, no time to weigh up pros and cons, no time for logic or reasoning. Magnus waved towards the end of the building.

They had exited out into the passage between Gamma and Alpha at the far Northeast wall of Gamma. Magnus pointed towards the car park. They wasted no time heading towards.

The passage way was narrow, and only held three of them, all of which were dealt with swiftly by the city commander. His patience long since exhausted.

A stench of burning fuel and metals and Primus only knew what else hung in the air, along with an overpowering feeling of dread, most of Gamma and the parallel section of Alpha were pretty much skeletal rubble, flames creeping easily through the mismatched piles and flickering into the smoke filled airs. Body parts, both Transformer and human lay strewn about and then they reached the car park.

There were so few words to describe the smouldering, charred abyss that lay in front of them that none tried, silence seemed to describe it adequately.

"So this is what 100,000 cyber-tonnes of Energon looks like post mortem"

Magnus grunted.

"This really isn't the time for jokes, Magnus".

Prime replied, unimpressed with his second's tone.

"Well, look on the bright side there aren't many… what the hell is that?"

It emerged slowly from the pit, clambering up the sides of the crater, growling as it went, a glowing orb fixed in place of an eye, and that eye, listless and without fear stared up at the yellow Minibot. It was that eye that set into Bumblebee's heart, and perhaps soul, an unsettled doubt of continued existence. Was this his end? This ten foot, undead, creature? Bound in flesh decaying, wrapped in black leather, hiding secret so horrific that it would turn the energon of transformer. Even with a face unreadable, due to such mutilation, it oozed the sense of anger, of rage, and that ire was about to be directed at the Autobots. And it really didn't seem to fussed about the size differences involved.

It's huge, hulking mass rose to its full height, standing at the edge of such secretive carnage.

The leader of the Autobots was at a loss for ideas.

Was this thing a threat?

Was it an unfortunate human, only wanting help?

Even such help to just cross over?

It took a step towards them.

It really didn't seem all that menacing, because really, what could it do against them?"

"Ignore it, we have other things with which to concern ourselves'.

Prime stated bluntly as he turned and began the trek towards what he could see were the remnants of Iacon tower.

"But Prime…"

Bumblebee grimaced.

"Honestly, Bumblebee, what do you think it can do?"

Magnus asked, chuckling as he looked at the seemingly insulted beast.

He too, turned and followed his leader.

"You better hurry, Bumblebee, don't want to be left alone with that thing, it might drill you for some fashion sense".

Magnus grinned.

Bumblebee didn't trust it, something wasn't right, but the two larger mechs were right, what could it possibly do. He ran to catch up, wanting to get right in between the large metallic forms.

Now was the time it displayed what it could do.

Quite explicitly.

Speed came easily to the creature, despite its great size. Coupled with a unique agility and blood lust it was capable of any murderous intent that passed through its sadistic mind.

As such, it leapt with care and no concern, upon the back of the city commander, who at first didn't recognise the added weight as the creature.

Magnus tried reaching round with his hands to knock the sticky beast free, but his joints unable, and when he did come close, the creature easily avoided the attempts. Suddenly, his vision was interrupted by something, many somethings, long, foully coloured purple tentacles snaked in front of his line of sight, and several found themselves towards his mouth, forcing themselves inside, shocking the Autobot who was taken aback by the share power of this thing. Magnus then felt an odd and exceptionally painful sensation at the back of his head, hands plunging in through the metal he had believed was so potent in structure, with the sensation of the metal plates being torn aside he let out a yelp muffled by the snaking forms in his mouth.

Bumblebee and Prime turned simultaneously and were both equally horrified by the sight that they beheld. Tentacles wriggling from the optics, energon spilling out of the gapping holes formed in the cranium, the sides of the helmet bent back and opened like a cheap can of fizzy. Magnus' optics were already black, an indication of death, one which came as such a surprise to the solider that he had no time to scream, let alone thing about doing so. The creature stood up on slumping shoulders, retracting energon-coated appendages. He grinned with arrogance as he causally stepped up onto the top of the head.

"You… you… _thing_!"

Bumblebee roared as he aimed his tiny laser at the creature, letting go several shots in the general direction, and missing. The creature, not really annoyed, but yearning for further death leapt off the collapsing transformer and towards the Minibot. Prime went towards the action, his plan to pull Bumblebee out of the path, but the leader had underestimated the creature's speed and by the time he was at the point of interference it was too late. Several tentacles had already penetrated vital sections of the yellow body.

Prime, filled with rage managed to grab the monster by the head, about to crush the skull, when clammy damp wrapped around his hand, smearing the energon of his two friends over his paint. Revulsion quickly overwhelmed fury and with a powerful flick of his wrist, let go of the creature, sending it spiralling over the pit and landing somewhere over the fence. It was gone, but its damage remained.

"Bumblebee?"

Prime dropped to his knees by the violated form of the Minibot.

"Can you hear me?"

He asked desperation overtaking his voice as he picked up the befouled yellow Autobot.

No response.

The optics were flickering.

"Bumblebee. Hang on, little buddy, I'll…"

A spluttering sound.

A gurgle.

Prime had heard that sound enough times in his existence to know what it was.

It was a sound he hated.

A sound he knew that one-day he'd most likely make.

Death rattle.

And with the quivering of the small form, a splutter, a flicker of optics, and an eruption of bubbling energon from the mouth, Bumblebee, the brave little spy, an Autobot of true courage and heart, died in the arms of his Optimus Prime, his leader.

His friend.

Prime expected to feel rage.

To feel a fury that would spur him to hunt down that thing and destroy it.

Instead, he felt sorrow.

He felt, a kind of fear.

And he didn't like that feeling.

He laid Bumblebee's body carefully on the ground and quickly walked over to Magnus.

He didn't need to be close up to the body to realise he was dead already, he was dead before his huge form hit the ground.

How unfair.

Where was the justice?

That such an honourable warrior, a loyal solider, and true friend would die in such a pathetic and useless manner.

No battlefield.

No hand to hand combat with Decepticon foe worthy of such attention.

Nor selfless act of sacrifice to save another.

No noble last words for which to be remembered.

Instead, a distorted face.

Pool of energon.

And a disgusting smell from unknown secretions and grubby smears left by that monstrosity.

Prime sighed softly and stood up rubbing his optics.

He'd have to leave their bodies here, he couldn't take them.

He had to concern himself with the living.

Their forms would weigh him down, slowing him to the point that a few extra minutes could mean life or death for those waiting fearful at his destination.

Another thought passed through his CPU, he couldn't go back to Spark; he could lead that thing straight to the two teens. No, his best bet, to head to Polis, help get the shuttles up and running, and then from there take the shuttle to the car park outside of Spark, land, get the kids, then get off the planet, and hopefully, any invitation his presences extended to those creatures wouldn't be long enough for them to get their foul hands on the two innocent teens.

The quickest way to Polis, through Alpha.

He, at least now, stood a better chance running through there by himself.

No, not running.

Rolling.

The first thing he noticed when he turned was that the body of his little yellow friend was gone. And that's when he knew, knew right away, what had happened. He clasped his laser, waiting. His optics narrowed, and he held his body, waiting.

Where was he?

He mused.

He took a step towards the pool of energon; noticing the smears around it, foot prints, blotches where hands had pushed undead form up onto unsteady feet. With optics, Optimus followed the dribbles of spilt energon towards the dark shadows where it lessened until complete disappearance into the ebony, not even the usual glimmer of the liquid could penetrate the pitch that enveloped the form standing somewhere within.

Prime felt his energon pump start to increase in speed.

Fear.

So many times he'd been able to control it.

He had to.

His troops couldn't see him reduced to a stammering child.

Wracked with that unstable emotion.

It was his job.

To lead.

How could he order his troops into battle when he was too afraid to go in himself?

No one would follow a coward.

A child.

Afraid.

But he was now.

He didn't like it. This feeling. It stripped him of control.

Movement.

Was it?

He knew something was there.

He knew the something.

Or rather, what the something used to be.

Who, it used to be.

A swish of air brushed against his leg.

It would come from low down, given the size of the something.

It unsettled him further, to wonder why it was taking its time, usually they just bolted out of their hiding place and attacked. So wasn't this one?

Perhaps memory remained?

Perhaps Bumblebee was still inside that thing, fighting to stay, fighting to overcome the urge to feed, to feed upon his friend.

But, Prime knew, that that fighting little spirit would soon leave that body.

Maybe it was already gone.

Maybe the creature had kind of sick polluted mind and it was toying with him.

A growl.

It was quiet at first, almost a whisper, just a murmur, like a soft kiss, barely noticeable, but the emotional sense it gave was known.

A scraping sound.

Constant.

Rhythmic.

Prime, in the transformer equivalent, swallowed.

A heavy lump of fear.

The emergency lights flickered for a moment, before a low hum was followed swiftly by a harsh click coupled with complete and utter obscurity.

Prime stood there, alone, well, not completely, in the dark. That thing in there somewhere with him.

Clouds wisped passed the moon, unclothing it for just an instant, the night's natural light shone around the place of carnage.

Movement again came from within.

But this time, slow and deliberate.

Prime heard it.

He knew the direction from whence it came.

He turned.

Faced it.

It.

Was _that _the _it_?

Was _that _Bumblebee?

With energon polluted by that personified foulness, Bumblebee stood.

Infected.

Albeit, different.

Strange.

Unfamiliar.

No walking photo of the newly dead.

No face, coated in rust.

No body dripping rotting energon.

No shadow of former self.

Whatever had been Bumblebee was gone.

Lost to its new form.

A thing in every sense of the word.

Bumblebee, or rather, what had been Bumblebee, who now no longer was, stood before Prime.

Much taller.

Arms elongated beyond natural allowance.

Thighs enlarged, gifted with increased power.

Stretched claws spilling fourth from twisted hands.

Ill-proportioned.

Once small, cute horns, now reminiscence of some cruel, human created devil.

Metal plates parted with organic substance.

A hybrid of organic and metallic.

A hybrid of life and death.

Growing, changing, mutating, but dead.

Veins, arteries, energon channels of flow, predominant upon such heinous a form.

Metal plates shedding, breaking down, covered with rust and inorganic disease.

Fangs.

Prime stepped back, unprepared and un-accepting of what he now stood before.

It was that fear, that denial, that deep, deep sadness and internal mourning that stunned him into inaction.

The clouds denied him life and light and danced across the face of the moon shutting off the natural exuberance.

Prime.

Now.

Alone in the dark.

Alone, in that he was all that lived within it.

That thing.

He heard it move, snarl, and then felt it brush up against him.

Claws scrapped across his abdomen, slicing through powerful alloy, penetrating deep into his form, cables, metals, energon, spilled down his legs, and over the claws of that beast. Another strike came to his lower right arm, cleaving it free from his body, the heavy clunks of both that sawed appendage and the weapon as they met the ground echoed into the night.

Rain began to fall, washing the energon away and down into the crater of pitch.

A sickened howl emitted from the beast, reaching the audios of the Autobot leader, who swung out with clenched left fist until he connected with something, and he knew what the something was.

But his efforts were not to be. They caused only annoyance to that creature, the creature that swung out again with vicious claw, striking the left arm at the shoulder joint, dropping it from the junction, a clank as it struck the earth.

He was loosing energon in amount vast, his internals demanding action, yet not enough energon flowed within to carry out the orders. The claws penetrated into his shoulders, feet touched his thighs, fangs buried deep into the face, pulling back, bringing with it torn faceplate, underlying metals, wires, energon.

Prime ran forward, hoping to connect with a wall, the shake the thing from his injured body, but realisation hit him hard when his foot felt nothing beneath it, he had gone towards the pit.

He was falling down.

That thing hissing, roaring, clawing, angered by lack of control.

Tumbling to the bottom.

To the bleak, black, dead bottom.

Energon spilled out quicker, the force of gravity calling for life.

The charred soil soaking it eagerly.

"Your brother's blood is crying out to me from the ground, like a voice calling for revenge".

Blackness internal began.

Mirroring what lay outside his form.

Death was coming.

And he didn't even know it had arrived.

Chapter Fifty-Nine 

Lies.

Harsh and unforgiving.

Mistruths.

In a way he wished it were true, so he could have one last glimpse of humanity. Just one would be enough.

A remind of his _natural_ existence.

Before…

Before being taken by some acerbic end

At least the pain was minimal.

Probably the third degree burns…

The question, now, however, that passed through mind splintered…

Would it hurt?

Not the passing itself; rather the return.

Were their groans an indication of pain or hunger?

Perhaps the hunger was thus that it caused pain.

Unfulfilled.

Unobtainable.

Mournful and cruel.

And when sustenance was received it became quickly unrecognised.

He'd know soon.

Or would he?

What was the nature of conscious thought?

Subjective?

Objective?

Such fragile creatures.

Man.

Such little knowledge obtained.

So, he laid there, the contemplation of issues never entertained. Philosophical reasoning and questionings. But with no way to communicate his findings to those in the world, the world of natural existence.

Yet, there was another explanation.

Obvious really.

A reprieve, as such.

One, which would overrule the current conviction received by such misinformation.

It gave a glimmer of hope.

Sparse, as it was.

What if he weren't dying?

No slipping into a comfortable void of a blackened embrace.

No return as a soulless shambling shadow of former humanity.

No need for such deep and conjured hypothesis of thoughts of existence.

Yet, he felt cheated.

Part of him required and desired such contemplation.

Oh, why had he never reflected beyond so comfortable a placate life, lived in, and expressed by, as clichéd, a box?

Some made bargains with a deity. That seemed false to him, a cop out of higher logic and reasoning. An indication of a lie not yet expressed, and never to be.

No.

He would not make promises he knew he would keep, survival or otherwise.

An agnostic.

Maybe there was a God?

But why would _that_ God only interest himself in humanity when so many other species existed?

What if "God" was Primus?

The "myths" were similar.

Was believing in such primitive ideals a sign of foolishness and lack of understanding of the world around?

But even Perceptor believed in Primus.

The fractured nature of thought moved on to contemplation of superfluous death.

Death on such a scale would become a black and white statistic, printed without feeling upon a clear white paged. Pictures filling a history book would do no justice to forgotten lives reduced to a number, an impersonal percentage. Cheapened by academics not wishing to extend emotional articulation in regards.

He stood now at a junction of worlds.

Life.

Death.

But it was not so.

He just didn't know it yet.

Or perhaps realised it…

The cool, wanted, inkiness of unconsciousness claimed him, and he offered no resistance. If it only gave one thing it would be the ever-longed silence of the purpose of so much thought.

They banged upon the tired and worn doors.

But that faded away from him, or rather, he from it.


	7. Chapter 60 onwards

Chapter Sixty 

It was the basically the same way it had been last she saw it. Crawling with those things. All manner of mutilations and dishevelled human forms lingered in the stinking Darkness. Megatron lifted the girl up, above the view of such creatures.

"Thanks".

She said softly, the Decepticon leader began walking towards the smouldering entrance of Phillips.

"What happened here?"

Hook asked simply, noticing the fires burning inside the ground floor.

"We played with matches".

She said bluntly.

"I'd be interested in borrowing a packet".

Hook said after a moment's silent.

"What floor?"

Megatron asked.

"30".

There was silence amongst the group as they literally waded through the human dead, their bodies wandering around aimlessly, every so often one or several crying out in unrealised pain and intense hunger.

The smell of burning flesh became overwhelming when they finally reached the inside foyer of Phillips.

"I don't know what kind of condition the elevators are going to be in, but they're just up this passage".

She pointed along the corridor, the smoke not as thick as it had been, having had time to dissipate; yet still enough of it remained that it stung her eyes. The Decepticons didn't reply and simply walked in the direction, until they reached the elevator doors. They were charred and in some places warped, twisted away like someone had torn them open. Scratches had been made on the doors with blood caked nails, some of the creatures still attempting their clawed answer. Zombies milled about, most of them in the entrance to the burnt out skeleton that had once been the cafeteria, none paying any heed to the new comers.

"How did you get out of here?"

Hook asked, somewhat awe struck that anything, human or otherwise, could get out of this mess alive.

"I took the fire escape down to level 20, then took the stairs, to 15, there's a tunnel that connects the two sections of Phillips and I went along there, until I was in the second part, then down that fire escape to 5, then climbed out the window. I tells yah, it was a bloody mess".

She replied.

"I'll bet".

"We shouldn't have too give any heed to infected Transformers, we'll take the stairs".

Megatron stated as he walked towards the door that would lead upwards.

The leader of the Decepticons was right, despite the path being riddled with walking human corpses, there were nil transformers, which was a welcomed change.

--

The large door with the number 30 painted if somewhat engraved into it stood before them, a testament to their determination, or at the very least the obligation of the Decepticons. Emma sighed as she looked over to the human sized entrance, it's handle smeared with blood, hoping like hell it didn't belong to something going inside the floor. Hook stood at the transformer entrance and expected it to open, it didn't.

"The place is in lock down, all transformer sized exit points need authorisation, and unfortunately, I don't have any".

She stated matter-of-factly.

"Although, some doors have malfunctioned…"

Before she could finish, Megatron simply walked forward, stabbed his fingers into the metal and peeled it back. He said nothing and simply climbed through. Emma took the way through the blood-coated door while the other cons followed their leader.

The floor had a distinct aroma of smoke drifting in the air.

"Fire, perhaps?"

Hook said, although it was more to himself then stating the obvious.

"I dunno, we got in here from the elevator from an on fire area, so maybe some of the smoke came with us, but to be quite honest, I didn't really take notice".

"Where is the male human?"

The leader asked, in no real mood to waste time on idle chitchat.

"Along the hall, there's a series of rooms, curtained cubicles et cetera".

He strode down towards the direction she pointed.

Megatron pulled back the curtain and looked down at the boy. His optics narrowed as he did a quick scan of the human.

"Hook, Soundwave, repair the flesh creature".

Emma ducked around to view the proceedings, and although she wasn't expecting anything good, she was rather shocked to see her cousin lying there. The parts of his body that weren't burned or blackened by smoke or bloodied were a pasty gray, he was unresponsive, unconscious, his breathing was laboured and would momentarily stop. She knew better then to rush to him, she'd be a hindrance to the ones attempting to help him, whether or not they could, remained to be seen.

--

Megatron again utilised his more impatient of weapons as he tore a large gash in the door that stood between them and the outside, violent, world.

"My intel of Autobot Headquarters reveals this will be the quickest way to Polis".

"Yeah, but you wanna head through Mader, that place is a dump".

"Who said anything about heading _through_ Mader".

Megatron walked out, picked up the girl then flew upwards, until he was levitating above the teaming mass of human zombies. Hook, holding the male human and Soundwave followed suit.

"Um, not to be a smart arse, but why not just fly out of here?"

"And where would I go?"

"Point".

"Besides, it is difficult to fly between buildings, but at this stage we have no choice".

Emma looked down at the mess, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen, but it just seemed worse from her new floating vantage. It was one thing to see bodies while you stood on the ground, but there was something seriously unsettling looking directly down on them, it was easier to see the expressions of consternation on their flaccid faces, or what was left of them. The unnatural angles their limbs lay at could be more appreciated at bird's eye view.

"Why would you want to continue looking at such things when you don't have to?"

Megatron asked her as he turned into the passage between Mader and Tabe. She didn't answer him, merely sighed softly and turned her head to face the commander, her eyes resting on the massive purple insignia.

"I like the colour".

She tapped his chest where the marking lay.

"Just trying to make conversation".

She replied dimly, softening as she reached the end of the sentence. He remained silent, although smirked privately, his face at an angle that she couldn't see it.

No further words were spoken between them until they would reach Polis.

--

Chapter Sixty-One 

"Not that I didn't suspect it, but this shuttle is the personification of how intrinsically substandard Autobot aero construction is".

Blastoff stood up, glaring down at the open panel, which revealed the offending circuitry.

"What the Pit are you yammering about, Decepticon?"

Ironhide looked over at the Combaticon as he placed another four compressed energon cubes on the pile.

"He said your shuttle is a hunk of shit and that he ain't surprised".

Astrotrain translated.

"Boulder dash! There's nothing wrong with that there shuttle, or Autobot fixin', he's just too dumb to be able to repair it".

Ironhide ranted.

"Well, maybe so, but can it fly?"

Groove asked, suddenly, interrupted.

"The closest it would get to flight capability would be if you placed an explosive device underneath it's haul'.

"So there's really no point continuing to repair it?"

Hotspot inquired as he tapped the checklist he held. He however, received no reply and by the looks he got, he took that as a "no".

"Damn".

Ironhide groaned.

"What about the other three?"

Jazz asked, entering the conversation.

"Well, the one down the end is a total right off, which is a slaggin' nuisance given it's blocking the launch way, so we're gonna have to move it's worthless arse. That one over there, the second, it could be fixed but it'd take too long and the parts it'd need aren't here".

Explained Astrotrain.

"Do, what about the third?"

Hotspot continued.

"That's the only viable option, but it'll take a lot of time, effort and manpower to get it ready".

Blastoff stated.

"So in your _expert_ opinion, we should concentrate on that one?"

"Precisely".

"I don't like that, we'd be putting all our eggs in one basket".

Ironhide stated.

"You're lucky you've got any fucking eggs at all, given the state of these derelicts".

Astro informed.

"Not to mention, if Autobot shuttle construction wasn't so incredibly dismal, we wouldn't have this problem".

Blastoff added.

"Why you…"

"Just calm down Ironhide, now Blastoff, you said we'd need manpower, so how much are we looking at?"

Hotspot asked.

"More then we have, but if the others are coming and if we pull our personal we'll _probably _accomplish it".

"And for that to work, you Auto-schmucks are going to have to do what we tells ya".

Astro added.

"What? Are you joking? I ain'ts taking orders from no stinkin' Con".

"You wanna get off this mud ball?"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I don't gotta like it".

--

They were exceptionally lucky in regards, being so engrossed in what they were doing, having all hands and optics occupied. They never would have known. So when they realised they weren't alone, they were, and they realised, how blessed. Those that had entered and now stood behind them were living.

"Good to see you lot can do more then fill up my time and repair bay with stupidity inflicted injuries".

"Ratchet! Thank Primus!"

Perceptor stood up from behind the control panel and walked towards his companions.

"Although, I can't laud you for your choice of company".

The medic referred to the Decepticons.

"So what's the plan?"

Silverbolt asked.

"We're trying to get this hunk up and running. Astro and Blastoff, being shuttles and all are somewhat useful, as loathe, as I am to say it. Onslaught is over there, somewhere, 'delegating'".

Hotspot informed.

"Concurrently, you gentlemen appeared at precisely the right moment in time, allowing us extra and henceforth most crucial assistance".

Perceptor added.

"Then tell us where you want us".

Ratchet replied.

"If you have no problems taking _instructions _from Cons then we'll be up and running in no time".

Hotspot added, to no discernable disagreements, for all knew there was just no time.

"Good, we're all in agreement. We're in charge".

Onslaught began.

"Ratchet, you work with Perceptor on repairing and re-programming the control panel. Silverbolt, Air Raid, Sling Shot, you three help Ironhide with transferring energon and other supplies into the shuttle's storage bay. Warpath, Inferno, Red Alert, Mirage, Powerglide, you gentlemen may busy yourselves with moving that shuttle out of the launch way. Blaster, if you could check out the COM system and repair it where necessary. Smokescreen, you and Bluestreak get inside the shuttle, and start stripping it of non essential equipment, we're got to get this heap off the ground, so make it as light as possible".

Blastoff spoke; his tone indicated that he was not making polite suggestions. The Autobots were either too tired, or comfortable enough not to disagree with the bolshy Combaticon.

"And what about us?"

The female human asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you down there".

Blastoff replied, somewhat patronisingly. The woman wearing a business suit with skirt, albeit a little singed, simply crossed her arms over and chest and glared.

"Well, I suppose you and your little friends can help your Bot buddies or begin fitting the shuttle with 'fleshling comforts".

The human shook her head; the others were too weary to bother kicking up a fuss, so simply got to work on their "assigned" tasks.

Chapter Sixty-Two 

Megatron entered somewhat triumphantly, his features free of exhaustion, his body language reeking with confidence. And justifiably so, he had survived, and here he was in Polis, in the Autobot's best-kept secret, their safety net. This shuttle bay an indication that they, the Autobots, accepted that one-day they would be defeated and this room was testament to their cowardice. Instead of being led by the so called mighty Optimus Prime, commanding of respect, to their end in glorious battle, they'd get on their puny little ships and flee, tailpipes tucked firmly between their bipedal locomotive appendages.

Hook followed behind, the injured male human resting gently in his arms, while the girl walked beside, Soundwave walked, somewhat casually behind, his features unreadable, hidden from sight by his face plate, his stance giving nothing away, except a firm resolve and lack of emotion.

Slingshot could deal with having to take orders from the snooty Combaticons but Megatron?

"What the fuck? Where the Pit did you come from?"

"Now, now, Aerialbot, watch your vocaliser, there are children present".

Megatron replied with a smirk.

"Bastard! What did you do to Daniel?"

Air Raid growled, rushing toward the Decepticon commander.

"I thought you didn't care for humans?"

"Yeah, well, you still don't have the right to mess around with them".

"Subsequently I didn't do anything to the flesh creature".

"Tell your lies to my FIST!!"

Air Raid rushed Megatron, grabbing him firmly by the upper arms, to which, Megatron only grinned, confident the Autobot could do him no harm.

"Wait! Air Raid! He didn't hurt Daniel! He helped him! If it weren't for Megatron we'd both be dead".

The girl moved quickly to reach the side of the Aerialbot, one hand now balled in a fist, waiting to strike the Decepticon commander.

Air Raid's optics narrowed and his grip loosened.

"You better watch yourself, Megatron, I'm on to you, and so help me Primus if you try anything…"

Megatron continued to grin, and added a condescending chuckle.

Ratchet and Perceptor came toward Hook.

"Give the kid to me, I'll check him out".

The Constructicon only too happy to give up the sticky creature.

"And you look like you necessitate medical assistance, also".

Perceptor stated towards the girl.

"Hey, wait a gosh darn minute, aren't you two little 'uns supposed to be in Spark?"

Ironhide momentarily forgot his anger at Megatron.

"We left, we were trying to get into the suburbs".

"What? Why the Pit for?"

Air Raid asked.

"To try and find Daniel's olds".

She was really in no mood to elaborate, so she left it at that.

"Onslaught, status report".

Megatron suddenly demanded, the girl being thankful that he turned the attention from her.

"Only one shuttle has potential flight capacity. The Autobots have been assigned tasks, and I must say they are particularly efficient. Subsequently, there is not much else to report upon".

Megatron cogitated momentarily before walking towards one of the side control panels.

"Excellent delegation, Onslaught. Continue with your tasks, I will supervise from now. Soundwave, assist Blaster, who I would hope, is checking the COM systems. Hook, assist where your gifts are required".

The Autobots grumbled before slowly dispersing to their jobs.

"Hey! Wait a Primus damn second! What the fuck did you do with Brawn?"

Jazz asked irritably.

"As with the human, I did nothing. Brawn was dispatched by his own imprudence and blood lust".

"What?"

"That thing in the black with the tentacles got him".

Emma interrupted.

"It's still alive?"

"Depends how you define "alive".

"What thing in black with tentacles?"

The human female, who had arrived with Ratchet and the others, asked.

"I dunno what it is, but it's gotta be at least 10 foot, one eye, no lips, fangs…"

Jazz explained.

"Sounds like the Nemesis unit".

A man clad in a black suit stated to the woman.

"Exactly who the Pit are you people?"

Slingshot asked, confused and annoyed that the humans weren't explaining further. The woman sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm Colonel Tabatha Speight, I'm' one of the liaisons between the Pentagon, EDC and the Autobots. I'm head of their security divisions. What you've dealt with is known as "The Nemesis" He's…"

"What?! Do you know what that thing is? This mess with the zombies?"

Ironhide buttered in.

"Yes. It's called the T-Virus. It was created by Umbrella, a pharmaceutical corporation based in Europe. It was discovered while their scientists were trying to find a cure for cancer, but they soon discovered that it had, how shall I say, _military applications. _ The virus has two main stages, pre-death, where it begins breaking down the body, causing it to essentially rot, eventually the damage done to the organs is too substantial and the person dies. The virus is an amazingly crafty shit of a thing, it isn't contagious while the subject is alive, but when the body is dead, well, who's going to touch a rotting body? Existing in the human brain is an electrical charge, which keeps everything ticking over. During life a person's immune system will keep the virus out of the brain, but after death it hijacks that electrical charge using it to reanimate certain areas of the brain, basically the bits that allow for walking and less then socially acceptable behaviour. It's how the virus spreads itself, resurrect the person after they've died, when they're a walking contaminant, when the virus is at it's most potent. Granted, we have no bloody idea as to how it crossed the species barrier and infected Transformers, well, how, we have no clue".

"We believe it attacked cells in the oil we processed into energon, our fuel source".

Perceptor replied.

"Makes sense".

"Yeah, okay, but that doesn't explain how it got out. I mean, why would they unleash it?"

Silverbolt asked.

"We believe there was an accident in a lab outside of Beijing belonging to one of their subsidiaries. The Chinese government did a good job covering it up, reporting to WHO that it was just another version of SARS, hence the need for strict quarantine. However, that country has never been effective at keeping a tight lease on these things and without international help it got out. Next thing, outbreaks are tearing across Russia, Europe, South America… accessible and quick worldwide transport spread it like wild fire, there are now massive outbreaks on every continent, the kind you can't keep a lid on. Anyway, there's a lab near by here, it's camouflaged by an old abator. When the scientists got word of the outbreaks they evacuated to a location unknown, leaving the Nemesis as a security guard, so to speak, but something went wrong with the power grid, and containment tanks were ruptured allowing for multiple subjects to escape. One of them tripped the internal alarm which released the Nemesis".

"Okay, so why can't we toast the Mutha?"

Jazz asked.

"It's designed to be difficult, if not impossible to kill. As well as the T-Virus, it carries another virus, the G-virus, it's a powerful mutagenic, which allows for it to evolve for whatever circumstance it faces, it has the ability to learn from it's opponents, so it can better face them later, it can also utilise weaponry. It's the ultimate solider, plain and simple. Currently, it'll be running on a default programme, basically hunting anything that has threatened it, but it must have deviated somewhat, because it will hunt until it's destroyed the target. It continues to learn. The more you face it, the more knowledge it will gain about you".

"So, you came out here to tell us this? No offence, lady, but that shit ain't goin' to get us out of here".

Slingshot added.

"No, we, Saul Whiteroy, Marshall Tanner and Luke Gode came out here to see if it shit you lot, we didn't think it'd strike Transformers, we were just interested in the human populace, but obviously it's a lot more versatile then we thought. Our first question has blatantly been answered. Our secondary task is to inform you of the current global situation, but our copter was caught in an explosion and we crashed, that's when we met up with that lot".

She motioned towards Ratchet.

"How are the respective human governments dealing with this… inconvenience?"

Megatron asked.

"Well, China got creative and nuked several cities. Russia, as you can imagine got a little _worried_ and sent a few presents, namely ICBMs towards Beijing and several outlaying cities to protect their boarders from infection, but it was too late then, Russia was having outbreaks of it's own deep within their territories. China was still able to retaliate, and nuked Moscow and about 10 other cities. By now most of Europe was teeming with infected and the UK nuked several cities in France, including Paris, also collapsed the tunnel under the strait to prevent infected refugees. Again, way too late. The States had its finger on the button, however it was unnecessary to fire off any the other nuclear powers weren't a threat. Matters involving walking cannibalistic corpses tend to be more pressing. The president and staff were evacuated and Washington, New York and LA were nuked with SAMs carrying nuclear warheads, they were the cities that had the highest population of these things. The logic was too try and put a decent dent in the zombie populace without irradiating the whole country.

As for the Middle East, god almighty, bugger me, that was a bloody mess, Israel took out Palestine with some tactical nukes gifted by the good ole USA to try and stem the spread of the infection, but it moved too quickly. Pakistan and India had a radioactive exchange, since they saw everyone else doing it, unfortunately, the guidance system for one of the countries malfunctioned, and it's unlikely we'll know which one. That error sent 20 nuclear missiles in the direction of the South Pacific. 7 hit in Australia, 3 hit New Zealand, the ones in NZ triggered the fault lines and volcanic eruptions. The most recent satellite photos show NZ would be lucky if enough land remained for one infected, of course it's all most impossible to see anything on land as the debris from the explosions have clouded a good section of the globe,

The infection spread down into Africa from the Middle East. Government bodies and their armies were unable to contain the infection of even the most minute of outbreaks.

Essentially, we're here to let you know that you should get the hell out before you suffer any more casualties, also, we were also after some assistance with evacuating survivors, not that there's many left".

"So it's the end of the world?"

Blaster asked.

"The end of ours, at least".

Tabatha replied.

"We're planning on getting off world and initiating a weapon called the _Clearer_ but we'll have to wait for Prime."

Jazz added.

"Prime's dead. Magnus too".

--

WHO – World Health Organisation

Chapter Sixty-Three 

"What?"

Jazz turned, along with the others, Decepticons inclusive, to face the newcomer.

"You guys seriously need to do something about your security getting in here was too easy".

"Hot Rod?"

"Not any more, Ironhide. I'm Rodimus Prime, now".

"I don't care how you got the super size kiddo, but no one takes the name "Prime" without the…"

"The Matrix?"

"By the Pit, he really is dead… for you to have the…"

"Hey, it's not exactly the way I wanted to come by it, besides, I never wanted it. But I have it now, and I'm going to have to use it, otherwise none of us will be getting out of this crap alive".

Megatron watched the proceedings with some amusement, but at the same time a rather innate loathing at the creature or creatures that had taken from him the chance to personally rip out Optimus' optics, or at the very least that sorry excuse for an arse kisser, Magnus. Whatever previous pity he held for the fallen Autobot leader was gone and was quickly replaced with a disgust at the thought that killing this new Prime would be of no consequence, give the kid maybe 10 million years and he might be worth the time of day, but otherwise, he was just another Autobot runt who'd learn the hard way how powerful a warrior Megatron was.

This was becoming a nuisance, the ridiculous conversation passing between the Autobots.

"For the love of Primus… in case you twerps hadn't noticed, we are in no situation to argue over things of such diminutive worth".

The Deception commander spoke over the now squabbling Autobots.

"Excuse me? You think the death of the two highest ranked, and most experienced leaders the Autobots ever had is "dime a tive".

Slingshot growled.

"Diminutive, idiot".

He corrected.

"Why you little…"

The hotheaded Aerialbot rushed towards the Deception.

"Slingshot! That's enough! While I don't agree with Megatron's estimate of value, he's right, we have no time at all to waste rambling away, we have to get that shuttle operating so we can get the fuck out of here".

Rodimus stated. Showing very few traits a good leader would have possessed. Megatron inwardly grinned at how easily the Autobots would be destroyed under such naïve incompetence and lack of experience.

Slingshot looked at him for a moment, then back at Silverbolt, looking for an answer as to whether he should obey the larger version of Hot Rod. Silverbolt's look obviously gave that answer as Slingshot sighed irritably and walked away.

"Okay, everyone, back to work".

Rodimus stated as he turned and walked towards the control room.

--

Hook, despite his somewhat squeamish holding tanks when it came to humans, actually assisted Ratchet and Perceptor with repairing the young male. Soundwave seemed to be recording the procedures. The girl sat on the same bench, but several metres away from their piles of instruments, their bodies constantly blocking her view. The pain in her body started to make itself known as it anticipated getting assistance, hoping for something along the lines of a nice dose or two of Pethidine, hopefully two. The other thing she particularly desired at that moment was either someone to take care of the charred remains of her shoulder joint and shoulder failing that a bloody nose peg, it absolutely stank. While running for her life, fleeing through gaggles of the undead, she seldom noticed the rather meaty aroma.

'Humans. We function better raw'.

Mrs. Burty. Her bio teacher back in NZL had said that. She was probably dead now, along with everyone else. Sitting there, it slowly dawned on her that she'd never be going back and to top it off there wouldn't be anything _to_ go back to, the country was probably just a couple o' irradiated segments of rock bobbing on the ocean surface the occasional zombie floating in the drink. So much for clean, green, nuclear free NZL.

She leant back against the wall and noticed Megatron watching her. Transformers kind of unnerved her, could he read what was going through that small mind of hers? She had heard rumours, or fear mongering, whatever; from Blaster that Soundwave could read minds. Of course, she realised to herself, why would Soundwave, or any Transformer, especially a Decepticon, want to read what was going through the brain of a flesh creature? We're below them in every conceivable way. That's why this whole mess is taking place, because once again humans needed yet another method to wipe each other out, and unfortunately for the creators and the scientists and most likely the politicians, it had back fired, big time, and billions were dead because of it. She'd be dead too, soon enough. She sighed softly, which earned her a response from a particularly surly Ratchet.

"Primus, Em, can't you be patient? Bloody hell".

He grunted.

She shook her head; not really going to bother explaining that she wasn't actually sighing because she was after some hugs and kisses. A bottle of Whisky maybe.

Oh crap, he's coming over.

Oh Crap, did he hear that?

She thought as she watched the leader of the Decepticons came towards her.

He didn't say anything, just stood there, looked down at her and examined her. She was unaware to the extent of his examination.

"Are you scanning me?"

She suddenly asked, wanting to know.

"You have lost your arm. The shoulder joint has been burnt straight through, both ends are cauterised, hence the lack of blood loss. Several cracked ribs, a small hairline fracture in your clavicle, various muscle strains, second degree burns lining the… charred hole, minor dehydration, fatigue, boarder line shock, BP 110/90 healthy considering, BPM 92, faster then it should be, but again considering the circumstances, resps 22pm, concerning but will resolve itself with rest and possibly O2 at a rate of 3L pm, O2 stats, 97 caused by injuries to the chest albeit acceptable, assorted cuts, bruises, grazes, all of which are no threat on their own.".

Megatron's eyes dimmed to their usual glow. Ratchet and the other medics didn't even look up, whether they heard him was debatable; they were more focussed on her cousin. Soundwave and Hook also seemed preoccupied.

"I can help repair some of that damage, if you wish".

"You're the leader of the Decepticons, do you really want to be seen helping a flesh creature?"

"If anyone says anything negative…"

He patted his fusion cannon. She simply smiled with lips closed.

"Well, I won't complain if you don't".

She replied.

"I wouldn't want to remove the suit, it is providing significant protection to your form, although it holds your detached arm, which I would assume it wouldn't be particularly comfortable for you. Regardless, I can repair the hole in the suit, to offer you better protection, your arm will have to remain encased, as I don't have the resources to patch the hole that would result if I removed your arm, sleeve inclusive".

"Well, I've carried it around for 16 years, what's a few more hours?"

She shrugged, minus one working shoulder.

The Decepticon commander opened his mouth, speaking, but his voice was lost, she was unable to hear it over the massive explosion that tore out a large segment of wall.

--

BMP – Beats Per Minute aka Pulse

Chapter Sixty-Four 

"**H**ey, Cons, you gonna take all fucking day with that shuttle, or are you actually going to finish fixin' it at some point?"

The rash Aerialbot cussed.

"My, my, such boorish semantics, do you kiss your creator with those lip components?"

"Well, dear Onslaught, what do you expect from such uncouth ruffians?"

"All I'm sayin' is that we can do just a good as job as you wankers, I mean, I'm a plane, the most sophisticated, fastest, awesomest jet that has ever flown the skies, I am more then capable of fixin' them things".

"Them things? A magnificent display of competency with this world's native speech, if ever I witnessed one".

"Hey, don't you try fucking with my mind, I'm just as good as you, Onslaught".

"Alright then, you dullard, what's a rotating articulation matrix converter relay processor?"

Astro waded into the conversation. Slingshot just gave a dumb look.

"Ah…"

"Figures, now bugger off and go back to work you pack ass".

The Aerialbot wandered off, cursing under his breath.

"What, may I ask, is a "rotating articulation matrix converter relay processor?"

"How the fuck should know, I just made it up to get him to cease his inane spouting".

"Good sho…"

Explosion.

The entire southeast corner of Polis blew inwards and downwards. It didn't help that the emergency shuttle bay was actually below ground level. The fire ball tore through the ceiling, sending flaming debris into the floor, while other fragments went in all directions, some impaling the walls, and some impaling transformers.

The commander of the Protectorbots was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time as the flame engulfed him, sending his melting remains out in all directions. He never knew really what had happened, totally unexpected, and as such had no time to express in screams the pain he felt for mere milli-seconds. Grove who was standing next to him was picked up and thrown the length of the shuttle launch strip, he landed hard, straight on his face, the force of which caused his head to flick backwards, so the back of it actually indented into his back, his linkage snapping, dying instantly.

Rodimus was only saved by the fact he was standing behind a large steel reinforced concrete pillar, which bore the full force, cracking down the middle, while smaller fractures ripped outwards from the main strike, the entire pillar was blackened on the side of strike. Segments of ceiling rained down on the new commander, he moved quickly to get away from what could only have been a great deal of material which made up the above floors, a lot of it falling through the gapping, melting, flaming hole.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Ratchet bellowed as he covered Daniel with his body, inwardly thankful they were far enough from the blast that they only got a hot breeze.

Megatron looked over at the smoldering ruins that piled itself under the gapping opening. Within the smoke, he saw movement, and it sure as hell wasn't flame. It started to take shape, it moved gracefully, although with insidious purpose. It walked down the mound of rubble the smoke clothing it, until it dispersed.

"Nemesis".

The leader of the decimated Decepticon army turned and looked at the small female human who spoke. Col. Tabatha Speight, she reached for her side arm.

"It just keeps coming".

Emma grimaced.

Megatron raised his cannon as he watched the two Autobot medics scatter, Ratchet gently cradling the injured human male.

"Get Danno into the shuttle!"

Rodimus screamed. It really was an unnecessary order, as that's what Ratchet was doing anyway. Perceptor running along side him. Hook and Soundwave turned and looked back at Megatron.

"Don't look at me, you fools, deal with them!"

He roared as the undead started spilling in, the smoke releasing its deadly cargo, revealing it's evil secrets. That creature, the Nemesis, it had opened the building up to them. They were no longer safe, not from death, and here it came, but he wouldn't exactly be laying out the welcome mat, he fired off several rounds into the approaching mob.

"Onslaught, continue repairing the shuttle, we'll cover you".

Blastoff shouted over the calamity. Astrotrain was already running towards the morbid action.

The other Autobots quickly realized that there was more then structural instability and a raging fire to worry about, they powered up their weapons and rushed over to join in the battle.

Megatron turned and looked at the girl still sitting on the ledge, looking a bit sheepish.

"Get to the shuttle".

It wasn't a suggestion. She was sure she'd heard more then just Megatron speak such words to the effect.

Another explosion erupted through the northern corner, the fall ball stopping short of engulfing their only working shuttle. A huge structure of stone, metal, steel and several remains of furniture, even a few bodies now blocked her pathway, tens of those not quite living creatures dropped in, quickly on their rancid feet, human and transformer form alike.

"Emma!"

The girl turned, to find a small human sized weapon flying at her head, courtesy of the col. Emma didn't waste time staring at the projectile and grabbed it in her good hand, she jumped up onto her feet, the suit providing adequate thrust, she fired off several shots at the approaching human forms, drooling for her warm flesh. She looked back for the Col, to thank her, but found she had ran right into the thick of it, firing, swearing, and doing a good job thinning out the ranks of the homo sapien sapien undeads.

Megatron, Hook and Soundwave stood close to each other as they fired off their respective weapons into the hordes. Rodimus stood several cyber-metres away from them, blasting for his life. Ironhide, Smokescreen, Blaster and Slingshot were quick in joining their new leader. Expressions of horror, exhaustion and a determination not to end up as one of their targets.

Warpath, the psycho that he was, seemed to be enjoying facing the ones that had came, and continued to come in through the northern hole. Inferno, Red Alert and Mirage found themselves unable to make a choice as to which grouping of those things to fight, but it didn't really matter in the long run, zombies were zombies, and there were plenty to blast into.

Powerglide found it rather difficult being unable to fly, to battle, to defend himself from those creatures, to offer aerial support to his friends. He noticed Air Raid seemed to have the same expression on his face, belaying his true feelings as to the nature of the skirmish, Silverbolt, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind, he may have felt comfortable flying at a lower altitude, but if had the chance not to fly, he'd take it. The red Autobot flyer suddenly realised he had to worry about his insecurities later, as a large zombie mech rushed him.

Bluestreak, seemed to hesitate in vacating the shuttle, he stood on the ramp leading up to the entrance and just gapped at the sight below him. Something in side him clicked and he ran down to join Warpath and the others at the second explosion site. He turned back, wondering if the medics would come out once they had stabilised Daniel, if the small human male, could indeed be stabilised. Well, no time for such thoughts right now, he had to be selfish, he wanted to live. If he stayed on the shuttle, Ratchet would probably kill him.

She couldn't see the other humans; Speight had disappeared into a hell of a rumble. She noticed a bloody smear, with a few decent sized chunks on a control panel near by, a piece of intestine dangling over a small lever. Given the bright redness of the blood, the way it glimmered in the fiery light, the slickness of it, obviously it was fresh, who it used to belong to, well, she had no idea.

Chaos.

That's what it was.

Bloody chaos.

And this was bound to be it. Either she lived, or she died. And the rest of them would probably be finished.

The end of the world.

Chapter Sixty-Five 

"**K**apow! Zaowe! Ain't this great! Ka-shit-Zaa loads better that scrapping with the Pow 'cons".

"Sure, if your idea of fun is fighting your old buddies who are not only dead, but up and walking around and wanting you for a quick snack".

The small red plane replied, somewhat sarcastically as he fired another shot into an approaching undead femme.

"All part of the Wow wee experience".

Warpath punched his fist through the decaying faceplate of another much smaller zombie female. Silverbolt turned in time to see the clenched hand rip out of the back of her frail cranium, he was sure he'd met the femme before. What was her name? Noobie from Cybertron, only been on Earth for a couple of months, hadn't really been in many battles, didn't even know who Megatron was. Really naïve. Was it her whose creator had been good battle chums with Kup? He couldn't quite remember. He felt guilty that he couldn't remember her name, maybe no would, and she would drift off into obscurity and no one would even know she had existed, sad, really. And he was probably going to share her fate, just like all those others, nameless to him, with only second hand memories expressed in some energon pub somewhere, the names going over his head as he sat spinning in a drunken haze.

By Vector Sigma, what a damnable mess.

Well, whatever her name had been, it didn't matter now, even if someone she knew happened by, without a discernable face, it didn't mean squat. Maybe they'd recognize her by the colour… not that there was much left of her original colour, she was basically a rancid rust colour, huge fragments of it grew in clusters around her fatal injuries, like cancers.

Another femme came towards him from his right, he twisted his midsection and blasted, the laser tearing right through her neck, her head becoming detached and flying across the room landing, bouncing along the ground until it scraped to a halt up against some fractured chunks of concrete. Before her decapitated corpse could hit the floor a mech was barrowing straight towards him, dented fingers splayed, unevenly torn mouth open, a bubbling mix of oil, energon and transmission fluid spluttering up out of that orifice, dried energon on his casing, phalanges, legs, a huge length of nutritional breakdown coilage [intestines dangling around his thighs, their origin, the massive tear across his abdomen. It was a disgusting sight, but then, no more so then everything else that was meandering about, looking for a quick meal at the expense of the living.

Silverbolt stepped back, calming himself, clearing his minds of such thoughts, then raised his laser and again blasted, he wasn't so accurate this time round, the creature veering unexpectedly to the right, stumbling on a large inconstancy in the floor, loosing its balance momentarily, going forward slightly enough that the beam ripped above his head, not through it. His face came up again, blackened optics focused on the Aerialbot commander, although dead, they were no less enthused, Silverbolt was seriously unnerved by the creature, he didn't know why, until it struck him, this thing, this creature, it was Ultra Magnus, or what was left of him. His head looked like it had been split right down the middle, gapping holes revealed the extent of the damage to internal circuitry, but that's not what horrified him, it was that the sides of the splits, the edges, they were connected by… organic… fibres, resembling tiny little tentacles that pulled the bits together. Several worm like appendages wriggled about from his mouth, Primus only knew how he'd died, what horrors he'd faced, or what was most likely, had his back to, given that the metal of his body was facing outwards, indicating something had penetrated from behind.

"Holy Primus".

Silverbolt whispered, he looked around quickly, not because he was ashamed of his blasphemy but rather, did anyone else recognise the zombie coming towards him. Given that they were all pretty busy with their own lifeless problems it was unlikely. The Aerialbot staggered backwards for a moment, unsure what to do.

Loyalty, as an Autobot, dictated that he obey his superior, and that he never, ever, would raise a rifle towards with intent to fire. Insubordination.

But logic, reasoning and survival instinct told him he had to fire, that this was no longer Ultra Magnus city commander, but rather, a shadow of his former self, no, not even a shadow. It was a thing. An abomination unto Primus, to nature, to evolution, to God… whatever. It had to be destroyed. If that were him shambling about, in that condition, without a spark, he'd want… no, expect any other Autobot to do to him what he knew he had to do to the Commander. Was Magnus in there somewhere? Was his spark trapped in that rusting wreck, laced with organic fibres, which, Primus only knew how that transpired. If Magnus was in there, would he be begging for Silverbolt to end his travesty of a life? To send him to Primus?

Yes.

Yes he bloody well would.

Just like Silverbolt would desire.

He tapped the trigger for a moment, not really hesitating, but rather acknowledging to himself what he was about to do was the right thing. He squeezed the trigger, optics locked with Magnus'. There was a splutter from the weapon, a wisp of smoke escaping out the barrel.

"No".

He whispered horrified.

He slapped the side of the gun with his left hand, he pulled the trigger with more force, desperation spilled into him as the gun remained jammed.

"Holy Primus!"

His voice a little louder.

Magnus approaching hastening until suddenly Silverbolt found himself staring straight into those deceased optics. Magnus, or what had once been Magnus, opened that despicably stinking orifice, the Aerialbot able to see more clearing those tiny little appendages squiggling about, the mesh of muscle tendons and veins and arteries and shreds of skin laced intermittently with wires and circuits and cords, a miss matched collection of both forms of life, biological and mechanical. How did this had happened, what heinous thing had caused such a mutation? It caused fear to dig itself deep into his core; he didn't even have time to take in the rest of Magnus' polluted form.

The former City Commander dug his fingers into the Aerialbot's neck, the fingers penetrating through the steel, interrupting the natural placement of muscle cables, wires, circuits, energon vessels, and all other manner of devices that kept him alive, devices that Silverbolt didn't know and would never know. Such knowledge belonged to the medics, something he was never interested in, quite frankly.

Yeah.

Good.

That's right, don't think about it, just dwell on stupid thoughts, on things that don't really matter in the grand scheme of things. It'll take your mind off the pain. It's working. No, don't think about it, just think about other things.

Like your life. Oh, so short. Unfair, really. What about Superion? The others had died, he wasn't the first, Air Raid, Slingshot, they were the only ones left, well, left alive at least. Sparkplug. Yeah, he'd been a good guy, first human he ever really respected, dead now. Maybe? He couldn't remember, had he died of what humans termed "Old age" or "natural causes", or was it a heart attack… honestly, he didn't see how their own hearts could attack them, did they crawl out of the mouth and start beating on the small flesh creature. Could a Transformer die of old age? Maybe. Maybe if there weren't a stinkin' war on, they could live long enough to find out, but of course, if anything crapped out they'd just get a replacement. As he understood it, when humans needed a new part they could spend years waiting, why didn't they just get someone to build it for them, if they could spend billions on their weapons, then surely they could shell out a bit of cash to build some of their ailing a new piece.

Primus, this was starting to hurt.

The pain, it was reaching into his mind now, pushing out those mundane thoughts. He took notice of where Magnus' fingers were digging, or tearing, yeah, they were tearing now, tearing the sheets of metal away from his neck, revealing the oh so vital parts, compatible with life. Something was yanked, he smelt energon, fresh energon, he saw it spurt out, striking the Magnus zombie in the face, it only served to spur him on, Magnus leant forward quickly and tore off the nose of the Aerialbot commander.

Why wasn't anyone helping him?

Why wasn't anyone taking notice?

Were they all dead? Was he the last one standing? Well, it didn't really matter too much, not now at least, he started to feel his legs go limp, he started to feel light headed, a pop up menu flicked into his field of vision, "energon levels at danger point". He was bleeding out, well, at least that was a nicer way to go, obviously Magnus had left this life through a passage of agony.

Yeah.

Silverbolt was one lucky mech.

--

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something, something familiar. A hint of red, blue, white and rust, of spilled energon, but something else, movement from the movement, hoses moving around it's head… it was strange, it had grabbed on to something, it was something he couldn't see, it didn't seem to be making too much noise as this thing, this perhaps known thing, wrestled with it. Energon tore up into the air, it caused the creature to go ballistic, it's methods increased in speed and its attack became more frenzied.

Air Raid looked around, unsure who the unfortunate was, Warpath was still cussing out and enjoying himself, Inferno looked tired but he wasn't about to give up, Red Alert, despite his paranoia in battle and lack of trust in any one other then himself didn't appear to be holding him back, he was keeping his own, where Powerglide was he didn't know, but he could hear him calling out comments to Warpath, and they didn't seem to be desperate calls made in the moment of death.

Silverbolt?

Oh.

Shit.

Was he…

Air Raid ran at the creature, unsure what he was going to be greeted with, even if his commander wasn't at the business end of that monster's attention it'd still need to be taken down, it was another obstacle in the way of getting the fuck off this festering mud ball.

Air Raid fired off a shot at the side of the zombie, which, at first ignored it. The blast itself didn't seem to bother it, did it even register that it had been struck. These creatures didn't seem too worried about pain; it was as if they didn't even have the capacity to feel it. The second blast, to the shoulder, seemed to cause it more of a nuisance; it dropped its prey, now dead, to the ground and turned to face the new treat. That's when Air Raid saw, it was his commander, who was now very much dead, just like that thing that had killed him, only Silverbolt hadn't stood up yet, energon spilled around his culled form.

"Ultra Magnus".

Air Raid gasped softly, recognising the city commander a lot quicker then his own commander. Silverbolt's death had obviously caused the creature to look for warmer sustenance. These things really didn't have much in the way of an intellect, they suffered from the case of optics bigger then storage tanks, if they really wanted a good feed they should continue on their recent kill, instead of going off on another tangent while a perfectly good meal cooled on the floor. Air Raid really didn't know what too do for a moment, he knew Magnus was an excellent and exceedingly powerful warrior, and since this zombie virus thing tended to make those infected much stronger, the young Aerialbot started to consider how worthwhile it would be to go one on one with this thing, especially since his laser didn't seem to make much difference.

Magnus came towards him, the energon of his most recent murder dripping off his broken fingers.

"HELP!"

Less then dignified of course, but no time for arrogance.

Warpath turned from his enjoyment, looking for some further amusement. His optics widened in horror, however, as he viewed what he also realised, was Magnus.

"Primus! Hang on, KAPOW, kid".

Air Raid took another step back, before he lost his balance, his foot feeling something behind it, whatever it was, it was significant in size that it caused him to topple backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. There, lying under his feet, the source of his trip, an arm, and that arm was still connected to a shoulder, which was still connected to a neck, a head, but that was it, where the rest of the body was, would forever remain a mystery, well, to Air Raid at least. The edges of the remains blackened, charred and melted up into partial rolls; obviously he'd been caught in the second explosion. Mirage. That's whose remains dropped him. What particularly unsettled him was the fact that Mirage was growling, his fingers flicking about, if he had retained the rest of his body, he may have been of some concern, it's hand reached up and gripped around the Aerialbot's ankle.

"Primus!"

He screeched as he kicked out to dislodge the grip of the once believed traitor.

This was too much, all this death, all this walking torment, and he realised, very quickly, that he was about to join it. Magnus started bending forward, that stinking mouth of his gasping polluted air in his direction; there was suddenly a flash of maroon and Magnus left his field of vision. Air Raid was able to make out the rough warrior. Warpath had tackled the former city commander, and was now struggling against the creature. The Autobot tank had evidently bitten off more then he could chew, as the human adage went. A bad pun really, considering what that writhing monstrosity was going to do to the tank.

Air Raid's focus on the two caused to be his downfall, he heard growls, and felt a shadow cast over him, he craned his head up and saw the three rusting femmes standing over him, before he could even get up, grab his laser or even gasp they were on him, their delicate hands tearing into his body armour with a strength he could never have imagined until experience. One of them got his arm off, and dropped to her knees, as she buried her face into the stump, oozing energon which streamed down the still twitching arm, she lapped it up, bit out a segment of wires and began chewing mouth open, small fragments of the wire's coating flicking outwards, energon smearing her chin as it dribbled down onto her torn chest. 

Air Rid took quick notice of the one that had basically tripped over him and was grouping at his cod piece, sending her fingers up under the gaps which allowed movement for the legs, but left heavy muscle cables somewhat exposed, even if only slightly, she tore into one of them, pulling it up with great power, it was an excruciating sensation that pinged at his CPU, and the sound of it snapping caused him just as much discomfort, something else was ripped up, he knew what it was, as he saw bright jets of his energon fly up into the air, the feminie zombie ripped up a section of his casing over his thighs, revealing more of the really big energon vessels, the third zombie caused his demise as it penetrated it's rancid fingers, free of casing, simply endo-skeleton, into his optics, digging deeply then pulling back, essentially scalping him, she then thrust her head down into Air Raids CPU, tearing up all manner of part, he was dead, instantly, of course, the top of his head still attached to those rusting fingers, now covered with his precious energon.

Warpath discovered, although, attempted to ignore it, not wanting to admit, that he was in serious trouble. Magnus, of course, what was once Magnus was much too powerful for him. Even in life Magnus would have given the tank a run for his money, Magnus was far from arrogant, but even he derived some pleasure, albeit privately, that he was able to defeat the overbearing tank, it wasn't that Magnus wanted too, he just didn't' like it when people shot their mouths off, no matter how good a solider they were. Magnus had already gotten a good hold on Warpath's shoulder with his mouth, his sticky hands gripped the cannon on his chest and yanked back with mouth and hands at the same time, ripping off a decent segment of casing extending from his shoulder down to about the top of what would have been his navel if he was human. Warpath's hands tightened with pain around the upper arms of the former commander, he tried digging into what he thought would be softened metal, but he was wrong, dead wrong. The other creatures he had dispatched had had flimsy rusting casing, he couldn't understand what made Magnus different. Perhaps it had something to do with the mix of organic material, but that wouldn't explain why humans were so easily destroyed while zombies, but of course, humans were always easily destroyed zombie or otherwise. He felt fear; he felt disgust, disgust at himself for being so reckless, how many times had Prime warned him about running into situations without summing up the pros and cons. Magnus, too, had given him such lectures.

Hell, even Ironhide had thrown in his two cents.

It was a really precarious situation. Magnus and Prime were both dead, so, really, what chance did he have of surviving? Ironhide? Already so many warriors, many years more experienced then he, were dead, dead at the hands of these things, and most of them now were those things. Magnus, for example. He really hoped Prime wasn't lingering in the darkness; Megatron must be having a field day. If Prime, Magnus and all those other wonderful Autobots were gone, he hoped Megatron would be as well.

What was he doing?

Instead of thinking about all this crap, his feelings, his respect for others, his fear at his companions, his commanders becoming such monsters, he should have been fighting, right to the bitter end, and indeed it would be bitter. Of course, he was already bitten, bleeding out quickly, he would come back as one of them, no point fighting it, whether Magnus hastened his end or he survived long enough to die from the virus, then well, it was still all over. Another section of chest casing went flying up into the air, propelled by rusting hands. It was the final casing, before his energon pump, it was exposed now, in the seconds of life he had left, he saw it above his head, Magnus' hand clasped firmly around it, coils of vessels wrapped around the rusted lower arm, energon streaming everywhere, so, that's it. Lights out.

-

Chapter Sixty-Six 

**H**e sure as the Pit never wanted this job, or anything even remotely close to it. Yeah, sure, he had had fantasies about doing this, about being a hero, respected, being listened too, having his opinions deified, yeah, back when he was fresh out the door of his creator's shop. He had to grow up significantly, too see the war, too see the burdens on the shoulders of his superiors, to see the looks on their faces, and if shrouded by a mask, in their optics, the look of self doubt, of guilt, of shame when someone under their command died because of their orders. There were always good times, always victories, but not all the time, and there was never a battle won that didn't come at a price, Optimus had always said that one life lost in battle was one too many, even if it belonged to a Con.

Hot Rod.

He was now the bearer of the Matrix, a week ago he was just bumming around, getting liquored up with Springer and the others, flirting with Arcee when Springer wasn't watching, getting it on with femmes, in fact, he got one hell of a… suddenly he felt self-conscious, as if he weren't alone, he carried within him now, the thing many other Autobot leaders had, all of the Autobot leaders in fact, if Optimus Prime knew what he was thinking… he had to grow up. Change. Deal with it. He had responsibility now, and although he didn't exactly get the "Autobot Leadership for Dummies" handbook, he was just going to have to fake his way through, and hope everyone got out of it with their chasses in tact.

"Shit".

He whispered as he watched the creatures pour in through the hole, clambering down from the gap in the ceiling, the floor of the first story.

And then there was that thing. That… Nemesis.

Pit, it was an ugly fuck.

What was it doing? What interest did it have in them? Was it just after the humans, and blowing a fucking big hole in the building was a good way to get them, spill in a few too many of the Transformer zombies as well, to distract them?

Well, whatever, it was just another target, and it was going down, just like everything. He was going to make a go at this, yeah, Prime, Magnus and pretty much every mentor he'd ever had was now dead, now one of those things, he couldn't exactly pick their CPUs, he had to make them proud, make Prime proud, make his ancestors realise he wasn't some stupid punk kid, how shit would it be if Hot Rod bought about the end of Autobots simply by being a dolt?

Dolt.

He was pretty sure it meant stupid. He had heard Perceptor use it a couple of times to describe Brawn.

Probably not exemplary behaviour for an Autobot leader to think ill of the dead.

Speaking of which, the first of many came at him, a lot quicker then he'd come to expect, must be getting desperate, hungry.

Well, more so.

Gotta conserve ammo, he realised as he swung out with the butt of his rifle, connecting with the mech's head, the force of the blow sending the creature spiralling around, it lost its balance as its midsection twisted, it's lack of a right arm also disrupted its centre of gravity, the creature dropped to the ground, laying, face down, squirming to get up, and it wouldn't take long, the new leader realised, he lifted his foot and brought it down on the back of it's cranium, sending all manner of wires, circuits, fragments of metal up in every direction, energon coated his boot and with no time to dwell on how gross that was he pivoted to face the next several that were closing ground.

Rodimus grabbed a steel pipe that had once been part of the sprinkler system, it had fallen with the ceiling and lay amongst the nearby pile of rubble, he held it behind himself as he then quickly, harshly, swung his arm around in the 180 motion it'd take for him to wallop the older femme's head, he struck with significant force that she was essentially scalped the top of her cranium helmet flying off and striking one of her nearby peers, but it paid no heed, and instead continued on its unsteady march towards one of the commander's comrades, which, he couldn't bother about that now, he had other problems.

Four in fact.

But before he could deal with them, he felt something grab his arm, he twisted his neck to see, a mech, a large one, he brought his fist round, and slugged the creature, its head snapped backwards, but not fatally, it came back, its mouth open, gapping, yearning for feed, its dark optics frightening alive in some strange way, energon, still fresh, dribbling down the corner of its chin, Rodimus struck again, this time a little harder, the same thing happened, as the zombie brought its head up once more, the new commander felt strength renewed via anger, he was pissed, all this dead, all this destruction, innocent lives, human, Autobot, someone, somewhere was responsible, but in the mean time, here he was, leader of the Autobots because his hero had been killed by these things, it enraged him, and with that fury, he flew his fist back again at the zombie mech, the force of the blow tore the mech's head of its rusting body, Rodimus didn't have time to muck around, he flicked his arm outwards, the carcass slumping back onto the ground.

Onto the next one.

A petite femme, but the virus had made her powerful, not to be underestimated, he'd learnt that much in the past couple of days, or however long it had been, he really didn't know, perhaps he didn't want to know, or perhaps his chronometer was on the Fritz. She came at him, slowly dragging a horrifically injured leg, on the battlefield an injury like that would have resulted in death in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, she was certainly small enough. Rodimus threw caution to the wind and rushed her, nailing her in the chest with his shoulder, the small creature fell backwards immediately, then began to try and get up, but she wouldn't, the new Prime kicked out violently, striking her in the side of the head, tearing her head free, which then flew across the room, it was rather easy to take their heads, he mused, and it worked, so no point looking for a different method.

He was abruptly aware of the other two that were coming over the rubble, he reached down and picked up a rather huge piece of concrete, he turfed it at the first, a mini bot, he couldn't remember their name, probably another one of the noobies, a horrible generalisation, but it made him feel better, knowing that he couldn't' have known this mech's name because he hadn't met him, it was kind of pathetic that he might not know the name of someone who'd been on the planet just as long as, if not longer then himself. That's what made this whole mess even more heart wrenching, the fact that so many people would never be known to him, chances are he might never have known them, the war could have claimed them, they might have been transferred, or he might just have never crossed their path, but it didn't mean he didn't wish he had the opportunity, so now, here he was, fighting, killing these Autobots he could have known, could have been friends with.

Would justice ever be served up to the mongrels that did this?

Probably not, but if it was any consolation to him, they'd probably died a hideous death at the hands of their own monstrous creations.

The block struck the minibot in the face, forcing it backwards, where it laid twitching, its head crushed, energon pooling about.

Another couple had appeared now, joining the one he was pretty sure he'd already seen, perhaps decided to kill, it was difficult to keep up in this pigsty of a battle. Reaching down he grabbed the gun still strapped to the dead mech's thigh, he aimed, fired, a blast tearing through one chest, he fired again, hitting the shoulder, the third blast struck through the neck, the creature falling down, dead, finally. Better to waste someone else's ammo, and it wasn't like he was going to need it. He used the weapon of the fallen to blast three more, better aim this time, all headshots.

He took several quick steps over the bodies until he was at the foot of the mountain of debris; he fired off in several directions, taking out a range of the zombies. This was getting tedious, difficult to retain concentration, just so many of them, would they ever stop coming, he tried not to think about the population of Autobot HQ, it was frightening to think that they could all be outside, waiting for an opportunity to squeeze in through that tiny little hole, smouldering in parts, melted in others.

He picked up one of the corpses by the leg and he swung it around, striking several approaching zombies, two mechs and a femme, the femme lost her balance and fell down on the chunks of concrete, one of the mechs staggered but retained his footing, the other didn't seem phased and just kept coming. The new leader waited, patiently, cautiously, the creature reached him, his fingers scraping against Rodimus' chest plate, he held up the borrowed gun and fired right into the zombie's mouth, blowing the back of the skull out, along with the CPU and anything else that got in the way, the creature slumped, but he didn't have time to watch he turned to the other mech that was coming forward, Rodimus fired, but the weapon didn't work, it was out of energy, he tossed it aside and covered the ground between them with a few running steps, he grabbed the zombie's shoulders and then dug his hands in before yanking them in opposite directions, tearing the creature in half, they really had degraded that they could be so easily dispatched by hand… unless of course the Matrix hadn't just increased his size and his mantle.

The femme managed to get herself up and was coming at him again, he was aware of her motions out of the corner of his optics, he spun on his right foot and grabbed her by her neck when she was in range, he then hurled her towards the pillar that had protected him, there was a sickening crunch and she slumped downwards, again, he didn't have the luxury of watching, the snap was enough reassurance, he had others he needed to contend with and everyone else had their own problems.

--

Smokescreen didn't think he was doing so bad a job, he had quelled about twenty of the things and he was about to reach at least twenty three in one hit as he fired off a missile, it exploded sending rusting and bitten limbs everywhere, well, that was it for his effective count, no way he could know how many that took out, but it might be enough that they got away to safety. Well, not really, but he had to hope for as much.

A decent sized femme came at him, he had to do a double take as he vaguely remembered seeing someone like her… had he fucked her? He couldn't remember, most of the skanks he did, he did drunk, you'd have to be. It was a sorry state of affairs, he thought, as he fired a shot into her rust dotted green chest plate, that so many Autobot femmes were such whores, getting what they could from any mech who happened along their way, they really didn't have any honour. Of course he wouldn't say it to anyone outside his closest friends, but he'd heard some horror stories about Elite's infidelity. Prime would probably shit a brick if he knew, of course; he was dead now, so in a way, he did know. That was the hypocritical thing, the smear campaign thing, the Autobots would peddle crap about how Decepticon femmes were sluts and harridans, when in actual fact, they were loyal, both to their cause and to their significant others, most of them, he had heard, had saved themselves for what they knew as "marriage". It was the Autobot femmes who were the slatterns. Of course, none of the Autobot mechs would complain, they got their share of nighttime fun. Smokescreen tried to remember the last time he saw a Con femme, but gave up on that recall when he found himself facing another two femmes, he fired off another mini grenade, the explosion didn't just take out them, but at least three zombies behind them, whether they were male or female he didn't know, and frankly, didn't care, a dead zombie was one less zombie to contend with on the dash to the shuttle, and to hopefully freedom, living freedom.

Primus.

He sure as hell didn't want to be on this planet when they dropped the _Clearer _off. He'd only ever seen it used once, and boy, that put the fear of Primus up him. To know they held that much power, he knew Prime, Prime would never use it on Decepticons, too destructive, and the risks of innocents being killed was too much for the Autobot to contend with. But what really worried Smoke, was the fact that Megatron would have no such qualms about dishing it out if he ever got his sticky little mitts on it. That would be a dark day for all concerned if he got that thing. He often wondered how Autobot science had developed it first. Poor Perceptor, he hated the thing, he'd stumbled upon it purely by accident, he was attempting to solve the theory of cold fusion when he noticed it on the board, a mistake, but when he looked at it more closely, he was horrified that Smokescreen heard he had wept. If it weren't for the fact that Wheeljack came in and recognised the potential power behind the few letters and foreign chemical symbols the peaceful Autobot scientist would have probably erased it forever and never given it thought. But Wheeljack being the big Autobot pyro that he was wouldn't have a bar of its destruction, and the plans for it to be built into a device was on Prime's desk within the hour. If only Brawn knew what Perceptor had created, that he was the one who had given birth to the most destructive weapon known to Autobot science… well, Brawn might just have a little more respect for the shy transformer.

Of course, that didn't matter now, of course, Brawn was just another causality of this mess.

Primus, he was getting tired. He could really go for a few cold energons right about now, and an Autobot strumpet in his recharge booth, yeah, that'd be sweet. Heh, maybe two, some of those skanks would be only too happy to get into all kinds of funky shit. So, he had to grin, of course inwardly, as it would be incredibly inappropriate to be smiling at something like what greeted him now, a femme, a rather pretty one at that, her face strangely untouched, with only a trickle of energon from between those perky lips and of course, the come standard black optics, the massive lacerations on the inners of both thighs had been what had done her in, bled out, quickly too, but what gave him a stir of sick passion was that her sod piece had been torn free, her interface unit quite visible to any who looked.

Smokescreen regretted that she was dead, he really wouldn't have minded getting a ride or two on that bitch.

It was one of his weaknesses all right, his lust, his unmentionable fetishes that he knew he'd be getting in a lot of trouble from Prime if he ever found out about. He'd heard rumours about Prime's preferences, but nothing unnatural, but what Smokescreen was into… well… it wouldn't sit well with the Autobot hierarchy. He'd probably loose a few friends over it as well, especially if Springer had ever found out that he'd had a bit of fun with Arcee. Powerglide would have his energon pump for a hacky sack if he ever found out about what he had done with Moonracer and that cyber-hog. Oh, and then there was his "activities" with Chromia, Ironhide would most likely kill him in a less then pleasant way.

And then there was Carly…

Subspace technology didn't just hide weapons and supplies, but it also enabled one to shrink their size considerably.

Yeah, that'd go down well with all concerned. Carly had walked in on him and Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar, she'd promised to keep her mouth shut if Smokescreen let her explore the wonders of transformer technology, well, that was a polite way of putting it. Yet, it got even more sordid. Carly had been married for five years, and Daniel was only two, Carly was pregnant again, and her actions with the rambunctious Autobot had caused her too miscarry. Humans and energon didn't mix, Ratchet figured it out pretty quickly, as there were some burns where there shouldn't have been. Ratchet, he was a good guy, kept his mouth shut and his nose out of the business of others, the whole doctor-patient confidentiality crap. Well, whatever it was, no one was found out, and Spike didn't even know he was going to be a dad again. Of course, someone would figure it out eventually, the whole episode left Carly sterile.

Bit of a skank, that Carly. Gorgeous body too, nice and soft.

Blasted the half naked femme in the chest, not wanting to damage the face or… well… yes. She wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Smokescreen smiled to himself, unable to contain it, but he figured who would be examining his facial features at a time like this?

Now, the question that suddenly floated into his mind, a question he'd asked before, how was Emma related to that blond whore? Was it through Spike? He couldn't remember, but he didn't really think it mattered, either way he didn't really care, he just wished the girl wasn't so moral, maybe he could have a go, always wondered what it'd be like to do a human with red hair. He'd had plenty in the past, brunettes, blonds, those who had dyed their hair. Emma however, she'd tell him to bugger off or something. He turned and looked over in her direction, watching as she fired off in various directions at the human hordes. Well, it wouldn't be that great now, minus an arm, and even if someone gave her a replacement it wouldn't be the same.

Well, it served him right.

He really did deserve it.

He should have been focussing on the issue at hand.

Thinking with his head, instead of his interface unit.

Served him right.

He looked down at the rocket smouldering in his belly, it was glowing, about to detonate, he looked up at who had fired it, that thing, standing there, on the rubble, it's rancid hand gripping the launcher. It's mouth open, snarling at him, that one, opaque eye glaring him straight in the optic. Smokescreen's mouth gapped for a moment, he gave one more look down at the tail of the rocket, watched it burn out, then it exploded, taking him and his seedy thoughts into oblivion, well, not the tiny fragments that would be blown out in all directions.

-

Chapter Sixty-Seven 

**S**he felt the heat brush up against the back of her exposed shoulder, pushing her hair forward, the warmth tickling at her part. She turned slightly to see out of the corner of her eye a rather large fireball, thankfully, it was stationary and there didn't seem to be much in the way of flaming fragments coming in her direction, so whatever it was that had exploded didn't seem to have much bearing on her situation, as her problems were enough of an annoyance.

She aimed quickly at an approaching human male zombie and pulled the trigger, she darted swiftly to her left to avoid the large foot of an Autobot zombie, while they certainly weren't interested in feasting on her flesh, they were big enough and stupid enough to cause some damage if she were to get under foot. Turning her attention back to some more of her undead species she fired a few more rounds, three of them hitting the larger male in the chest, slapping him back several metres before he toppled over a smaller female, bringing both to the ground. Wasting no time, she scurried over the debris sprinkled floor and reached them, she aimed the gun down and shot, the bullet passing through the head of the fatter male and through into the head of the slender woman. A vibration in the floor alerted to her that something was behind her, and that it had landed gracefully there, it wasn't heavy enough to be a transformer, but it wasn't light enough to be a human.

Turning.

"Lord".

She'd seen it up close and personal before, but not like this, not in its current manifestation, it's muscles seemed bigger, maybe the black it had worn had shrouded it, offered it some mystery. The tentacles were what unsettled her, those squirming hoses of purple flesh, undulating about its hulking mass. It bent forward so it's face was level with hers, its sticky off white orb that passed as an eye stared directly into her light pastel blue right eye. The flesh around its mutation of a mouth curved up into a sneer, the eye responding in kind, it snarled, blowing foul smelling air onto her face. It reached out with curious fingers and stroked the left side of her face. She shuddered under its sticky touch, blood coating its fingers, blackened with soot, slick with some energon, flesh under its jagged nails, the black fingerless gloves still retaining some form of what they were. It pulled its hand back, then struck her hard, her body spinning once before she landed face down on the rough floor. Pushed herself gently upwards, minus the use of one arm, and turned and looked at the creature who was now walking with malicious intention toward her, its tentacles pulsating with excitement, excitement at the kill. They bore semblance to holding a mind of their own.

Something wrapped around her waist, it tightened, then she felt herself lifting up off the ground. The tentacles continued to coil more firmly. It held her level with its head, which stood approximately three metres from the ground. Again she found herself staring into that merciless sphere, most of which hidden behind stale tissue.

Well, this doesn't look good.

She thought sadly as it reached its large right hand up towards her skull, it gripped her round the back of the cranium, and started to tighten its hold, she groaned in pain as she felt like the plates were beginning to buckle.

"Fucking freak!"

A female voice cried out from behind. The blast striking Nemesis clearly in the back of the neck. It looked at Emma for a moment, growled, then tossed her causally into the mass of human zombies near the first explosion. Then it turned to face the one who would be so audacious as to offer resistance.

"Col. Tabatha Speight. Prepare to be humbled".

She fired another shot into it's body, a little disenchanted that Nemesis just kept walking towards her, looking none to impressed. Another shot had the same effect, as in none. The Col, took a step back to readdress her situation, then aimed the weapon at its only eye, and fired, a tentacle flicked upward into the path of the bullet, and simply engulfed it. A small stream of purple fluid, obviously its blood, trickled down the moving tube of sour meat.

"Owh crud".

She offed a few more shots into the behemoth, again, not achieving anything. Her eyes narrowed momentarily, and she fired into its crotch. This time she got a reaction, and it wasn't the type that involved a big hulking mass of stinking tissue slumping to the ground and sobbing like a little girl, it was quite the opposite, the creature roared loudly, it's bay easily over riding the sounds of the other undead, of both species, it clenched both massive fists and waved them in the air, the tentacles rolling out to their full length and their ends suddenly becoming very pointed and sharp looking as they stabbed the air about its form. It started running towards the now very worried looking woman.

"Holy…"

She didn't quite make it to finish her sentence before she felt herself knocked to the ground. But it wasn't the Nemesis that had done the knocking.

"Bloody fucking hell, Tab! Are you fucking crazy?"

She looked up at the human male.

"For God's sake, Saul, I could have handled myself".

"Oh yeah, you looked like you were doing a spectacular job at that".

"Hey, you two, you gonna do some fighting or are you going to lye there and exchange… FUCK!!"

Marshal fired several shots at the Nemesis who had now turned his violent attentions towards him. Marshal believed it was rather unfair, given he hadn't angered the creature by shooting it in what might have been a large reproductive organ. Marshal also discovered the same truth Tabatha had, that shooting it with their little weapons really wasn't doing much. The Col and Saul got up quickly when they realised the cussing coming from their companion was not usual every day "the buggers lost the Ashes" cussin'.

"This isn't working!"

Tabatha growled as the three of them continued firing at the beast.

"No fucking shit, Colonel".

Saul cried out.

"We can't keep this up much longer, we have to do something".

Marshal grimaced.

"I'm out!"

The colonel stated as she started fumbling around her jacket pockets in the hope she might have an extra clip somewhere. There was none.

The creature dived at Marshal, tackling him to the ground, tentacles were already impaled through his body, making their path through his most vital of organs, heart, liver, lungs, brain, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Marshal!!"

The Col. Roared without concern of drawing its attention, which wouldn't have made any difference as the creature was already up and coming in their direction. They found themselves back up against a wall.

"Nice workin' with ya, Tab".

"Exception of the Christmas party".

"Heh".

It started running towards them, covering ground at an alarming and fear-inducing rate, suddenly it stopped, abruptly.

"So, ya like takin on the ole fleshies, huh? Well, bud, time to tango with steel".

The Col and her companion looked past the Nemesis to see a purple and gray Decepticon with a scratchy voice. It held the creature wrapped in a long coil of plastic, some kind of hose… on closer inspection they realised it was the Transformer equivalent of intestines. She tried to remember his name, Astro something… Train? She couldn't be sure, and at that point she really didn't think it mattered too much.

"You should probably run, now".

He spoke to them as he yanked the "intestines", pulling the beast towards him, inwardly surprised that he was a lot stronger then he looked, but at the end of the day, the thing didn't stand a chance, not against the triple changer.

The two humans didn't hang around, and they really didn't have that luxury given that smaller infected subjects were coming towards them, but smaller or not, they were just as dangerous, more so in the number they were currently amassing.

"I think we should get to the shuttle, it's our only chance really, especially now that we're out".

Saul yelled over the screaming creatures. The colonel didn't respond verbally, she just started running over the mounds of structural rubbish, heading towards their hopefully exit.

--

He really didn't have any reason to save the flesh creatures.

To be honest, he didn't give a rat's pink and wrinkly.

He just wanted a chance to have a go at that creature. From what he had learnt about it in such a small time, it had taken down some of the most powerful Autobots, not to mention it had the intellect to find Polis, figure out that there was an underground shuttle bay, blast the shit out of it, and on top of all that, round up a mob of the undeads of both species. Plus, it had the good taste to kill that whelp Brawn. Either way, it was several less Autobots; the only shame was that that shuttle didn't get the chance to off the little shits himself.

Yanking the intestines, which he had "borrowed" from Smokescreen's exploded self. Another reason to thank that thing. Nemesis went spinning around momentarily, when the guts had come free the creature quickly regained his composure, in fact, it had never actually lost it.

Impressive.

It hissed at him, droplets of spit and someone else's blood went flying out about thirty centimetres, disgusting the triple changer, but not enough to feel nauseous, it hunched itself over, craned its head up, so it faced the Decepticon, its evil tentacles extended significantly one of which was oozing purple blood, thick, coagulated and most likely stinking.

Its hiss graduated into a roar and it stretched to its full height, tilting his head back, he let fourth a massive roar, arms out to his sides, elbows slightly bent, fists clenched into massive clubs, he looked back at Astrotrain and began running.

"Bring it on you malodorous beeoch".

Astrotrain took a defensive pose, bracing his body with one leg slightly behind his mid line, the other slightly in front, knees bent loosely, head down, face forward, optics focussed on the movement of his hastily approaching foe.

The creature leapt with an agility that would shame any Decepticon femme, its grace as it brought its legs up and into a point, its arms raised above its head was something to behold, then its heavily booted feet connected with the triple changer's chest, the force of which, like so many others had done, was unexpected, Astrotrain staggered back, then lost balance and fell back on to his arse. He looked up, annoyed, as he realised he had landed in the sloppy remains of some flesh creature, its sticky bodily fluids smearing his paint, not to mention, probably seeping into his joints.

He kicked his legs out, then used the leverage to force his body back into standing position, the creature had landed elegantly from its strike. It wasted no time as it rushed the Decepticon again, lunging at the triple changer's legs, its fists connecting with his knees, it then rolled between his bipedal locomotive appendages, where he placed both hands flat on the ground as he kicked his legs backwards, his feet hitting Astrotrain in the back of each knee cap, sending him forward.

Holy crap.

The triple changer thought irritably, realising that perhaps he'd made the mistake that so many other Transformers had in dealing with this glorified meat bag, underestimating its power, its speed, its damnable cunning. But it wasn't over yet, he wasn't some Autobot schmuck, he'd win, and to Pit with that thing.

He pushed his right hand onto the ground then twisted his body around and upwards then planted his feet under his thighs and jumped up, bringing with him his left fist, balled, and aiming directly for the creature's fast approaching head. The triple changer felt a pang of pride when his steel club met with its target, sending the monster spiralling backwards, twisting in motion, and for once, unable to steady itself and retain its balance, it slammed into the near by wall, and bounced forward onto a pile of rubble. The thing certainly didn't look refined as it slowly rose to its feet, a trickle of blood oozing from a newly established wound on its forehead.

"So, you can get whupped".

Astro smirked.

Well, it definitely didn't look pleased, either. Its anger assisted its relentless homicidal urge to return and it came walking down the pile, eye narrowing to a slit, fists clenching and unclenching, tentacles flailing, muscles twitching.

It looked pissed.

Royally so.

And it was coming straight for the triple changer, but he was ready, he had to be.

Astro decided to go on the offensive, he ran at the creature, jumping, flicking a leg up and ramming his foot into Nemesis' clavicle, he heard a snap and the 10 metre behemoth roared as the bone ripped up through the flesh. The Decepticon dropped to his feet to the ground and as he did he slapped each hand to either side of his opponent's head, finding the skull wasn't as frail as most other fleshlings, but then how many fleshlings could boast killing several Transformers, albeit, pathetic Autobots.

The Con brought up his right knee and slammed it into the muscular abdomen, the thing was forced into a bent position, his despicable face pressing against Astro's upper thigh, its rancid saliva and blood belonging to previous victims coating the Con's leg. Astro gripped a group of tentacles that exited out of its repugnant body from either side of the spine, and while holding that teaming mass of snaking flesh he lifted his other balled fist and whacked it down onto the back of the skull, with only a thumping sound, he struck again, hoping it would be enough to splatter wicked brains in every which direction. It wasn't, the creature found strength, which wasn't particularly hard all things considered and it ordered other moving flesh streams outwards from other locations and they coiled firmly around the triple changer's lower arms, the tentacles dragged the arms outwards, freeing the creature of Astro's grip. The tyrant dangled gracefully and with purpose from those meandering lengths of tissue, which held firm to the Decepticon's arms. It raised itself swiftly then the tentacles pulled backwards, loosened and without loosing height, wrapped securely around the triple changer's neck. Clammy, murderous hands tore through the air and grabbed at the sides of the transformer's helmet, the thumbs, with their ragged blood caked nails started digging into the optics, the pressure building up, the transformer's eyes started to be pushed inwards, all the while pressure was being applied to the neck, forcing the subtle metal against the linkage.

If he didn't do something now, this would be it. No way he was going to go the way of those puny Autoshits.

Calm now.

He rushed at the nearest wall, and slammed full force into it, the beast being sandwiched between the charred wall and surly Con. The triple changer repeated the action several times until the creature's grip lessened significantly around both his neck and his thumbs fell away from the delicate glass optics. Nemesis slumped to the floor and began to get up just as Astro kicked him hard in the guts, then jumped up, bringing both feet down onto the tyrant's bare back. There was a strange cracking sound, but obviously its spine wasn't damaged as on the second foot spine contact it pushed upwards, forcing the leg away, the creature was up obviously realising it couldn't stuff around, this Transformer was a lot more clued up as the others had been, this one, this one was not to be underestimated, as truly, he wasn't underestimating it.

Astro turned and ran away from the creature, obviously with no care for how he'd look. The creature stood cautiously and watched, this one, this transformer, this one was no coward, so what was he doing?

As sadistic and cruel as that mind was, it carried significant intelligence, it was learning and would continue to do so, with no programming it could carry out its own agenda and he was quite happy to have significant numbers of dead at his feet as an plausible agenda. The transformer turned to face him, Nemesis still wondering, still stationary, still waiting.

Suddenly the purple and grey one started folding, limbs moving, folding, sliding, head disappearing, until instead of a humanoid robot standing there, a train was present. It began chugging along towards the tyrant. Nemesis wondered. He hadn't seen this, he didn't understand this, he didn't view it as a threat. And that would cost him.

Astrotrain ploughed into the monster at significant speed, slamming the creature through the steel wall and into the dirt on the other side, Astrotrain backed up, mud, dirt, fragments of steel and concrete, and that disgusting purple mess smeared on his front. He transformed and waited. He pulled his rifle from sub space, not wanting to misinterpret the level of vital fluid on his body as an indication that this thing had gone down and wasn't getting up. As he understood it, many had already died thinking this thing was dead. Several of them it just kept hunting. So he waited. And he didn't have to wait long.

It dived out of the recently created hole and tackled the triple changer, Astro retained his gun as he fell backwards, realising that it was probably the only thing that was going to down this abomination to God. It was on top of him, wriggling about, attempting to get its fingers onto some latch, onto something it could tear off, it's roars sounded more pained then anything else, and as the triple changer shoved the creature easily off his form, he saw why. Its left arm hung loosely, huge bones having torn through in various places, an obviously dislocated jaw, numerous broken fangs, tentacles flattened, torn, ribs exposed, a huge bone ripped through his pants, the leg it belonged in twisted in an unnatural angle, how this Nemesis was able to continue standing Astrotrain didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't want to. A few of the tentacles still writhed about and they came quickly at the triple changer, wrapping around his lower arms. But they had no real force, and posed no real threat, they were weakened significantly, now was the chance.

Astrotrain brought his left hand up, and firmly held the creature's massively powerful head, then with his right hand, he crammed the business end of his rifle into that putrid mouth, removing forcefully any fragments of teeth that still remained. Nemesis flailed, broken limbs and all, no where in its mind did it realise this was the end, it wasn't designed to accept defeat, just go running into death, even though it would never comprehend that. Astrotrain wasted no time, but relished in pleasure as he pulled the trigger, sending a hot beam of purple light tearing through the damn thing's head. Brain, bone, blood, splatter, tissue blew out the back, and splattered on the surrounds behind the triple changer, he dropped the now limp organism onto the ground, and just to be on the safe side, crushed it's already unidentifiable head with his large, steel foot. A sloshing sound met his audios, and a rather unpleasant smell, he twisted his foot a couple of times before lifting it up and then hopping over to a near by rock, smearing the remains of the Nemesis' sinister mind.

The triple changer simply smirk with pride, and satisfaction that he did what so many other stupid Autobots hadn't been able to do and had died trying.

He'd killed the bloody Nemesis.

Kick arse.

Chapter Sixty-Eight 

"**G**od almighty above! It's nothing short of fucking pandemonium out there".

"Colonel?"

"Yeah, Ratchet right?"

"Hey, time for intros later, okay, we have a serious problem happening outside this damn thing… you know… something along the lines of a FUCKING ZOMBIE FUCKING OUTBREAK, you know, with FUCKING ZOMBIES!!!"

"For the love of God, calm yourself down, Saul, we have other things to worry about other then your excessive profanity. Now, Ratchet, what's happening?"

"Well, Onslaught is down in the bowel of the shuttle having a hell of a hard time fixing the bloody thing given that he's a big guy, Percy, he's up the front getting the shuttle powered up and getting the runway ready for an emergency launch. Me, I'm trying to keep the kid awake".

"Is he going to be okay?"

Saul asked.

"Yeah, I think so, he's certainly not going to be the most attractive kid on the block after this, not that there's going to be a block, and what he looks like is a far sight better then those zombies out there".

"You know… I'm right here".

Daniel groaned.

Ratchet grinned then looked over at the two new comers.

"Right, either of you got any medical knowledge?"

"I once did a first aid badge when I was in Girls' Brigade".

"Meh, that's just going to have to do. You two stay here, keep an eye on Daniel, nothing too exciting should happen, I'm going to see if I can get the last of the supplies on board, and maybe take out a few of those undead cretins".

Ratchet didn't give them any opportunity to answer as he was quickly out the door and down the ramp.

"Holy shit, Tab, what the fuck have we gotten ourselves into now?"

--

Jazz had shamefully fallen back into an old habit.

Cowardice.

With the first explosion and the subsequent influx of unwelcome, undead visitors he decided to find a nice, safe place to wait it out, and hope like Pit that there were enough survivors to get him out of here, of course, he'd make out that he had pulled his weight and made a significant contribution to the removal of zombie pollutants. Of course, he'd know and Primus would know, that he was a filthy sissy, he'd desert if he had some place safe to go, and of course, it the _Clearer_ all geared up and ready to go, Earth wasn't going to be a nice place to be.

He'd actually found a pretty good place to hide away while others did the dirty work, while others died, while his friends died. But, who would remember their valiant efforts if Jazz died? So in a way, it was justified, it was very important to hide away, and let everyone else go up against those hell spawns. Several mounds of rubble wrapped around a rather large disruption in the floor's integrity, he was able to sit in that hole, sheltered by the rubble that no one, living or otherwise, seemed to be bothering about.

Several cries of pain rung out, he decided not to dwell on whom they might have belonged to, so he just snuggled deeper into his hovel. After several minutes, he decided to take a quick peek; just to get an idea as to what was going on, who was winning, and whether he might have a chance of getting across to the shuttle. He glanced over a segment of rubble, noticing for the first time a tiny human eye ball staring up at him from a small chunk of flesh that lay flat on a cold piece of metal, it judged him, unfairly according to Jazz, he attempted to ignore it and instead focussed on his hellish surrounds.

Two giant holes in two different sections, zombies, lots of them, attacking his friends, and those bloody Decepticons, but right now he couldn't fault them, they were doing their part, to help, even if they were in it only for themselves, that was okay, because it was unlikely anyone else was doing this for the gain of others. Heroes would die in this situation, pushing someone out of the way, rolling quickly into one of those masses to divert their attention away from someone weaker, injured, that'd get you killed. Helping carry someone wounded by those shambling corpses, that was just asking for infection, for death.

Nope.

It was better to remain a coward.

Hiding away someplace safe until the worst of it was over.

Sneak by why the dead cannibals had their fill on your friends.

You'd survive, and your friends wouldn't, if they were dead, who would judge your actions? Other then yourself?

Well, he could live with the guilt, better to live with guilt then to not live at all.

He noticed a clear run to the shuttle, outside of which, Ratchet was hauling up some large boxes, supplies, they'd need them to survive in space, fuel, energon, medical supplies, food and comfort needs for humans, weapons, without those things, no one would be getting far.

Looked like the surly medic needed help.

Yeah, that'd make him look good, no one could fault his contribution if he helped out, people needed supplies, it was an important job, just as important as holding off the rampaging hordes, no point surviving all that just to starve out in the cold void of space.

Yeah.

Go do that.

Jazz clambered up over his fortress wall and ran towards Ratchet, his laser gripped firmly in his hand, a look of determination on his face, make Ratch think he had actually been chin deep in the thick of it.

Don't ask to help, he might tell you no, to go help the others, then you'd really be in the shit, everyone would know you chickened out, unless, of course, Ratchet died.

No.

Can't let Ratchet die, if he does, who'll take care of the injured, what if he got injured, who'd care for his wounds? What of the humans? They'd need help too? What if all the other mechanics and medics died, who'd fix the shuttle.

No, don't ask, just do.

"Thanks Jazz, much needed".

Ratchet grabbed another box and quickly carried it up the ramp.

Take your time, that way when it's finished you might find yourself facing less dangerous, fast, zombies. The ones that fell to the bottom as they took a non-fatal hit.

They were good plans. Good thought out plans.

Shame he was such a coward.

"Jazz, there's a heap of supplies at the end of the runway, lets go get them".

Jazz looked off down the long, dark passage, Primus only knew what could be lingering there.

Ratchet ran off into the pitch, transforming.

Dammit.

No time to think of some good explanation as to why not to go down. Jazz had to go, well, at least Ratchet was a half way decent warrior, if push came to shove he could hold his own and do a lot of damage in the meantime. Unlike First Aid. Stupid runty pacifist. He was dead because he didn't know how to fight, or didn't want to.

Well, Jazz didn't want to fight, and he was going to go out of his way to avoid it.

He continued driving down the long runway.

When Jazz reached the end he found Ratchet transformed and working on a panel next to the large segment of paving that would rise up into a ramp, which would pass through the large opening in the undeveloped land behind Polis.

"Jazz, come here, I need an extra set of hands".

Needing to maintain his willingness to help, obliged quickly.

"This is the control for the exit way, Perceptor said it wasn't working, and that we'd have to go down here and manually set it, so, I need you to go and open that crate over there, the one with the red stripe running around the top, inside you'll find a whole heap of crap, but also, it should be on top, a tool box, it'll be the only one there".

Ratchet didn't even bother to look up at the other while he spoke, Jazz took a glance behind him, towards the crates, and deciding that if there wasn't anything down here there wouldn't' be anything behind the boxes, however, he did still moved cautiously.

--

Things were still pretty hairy when they arrived back at the shuttle; Powerglide was in the middle of being killed by several large mechs, Jazz just gapped at the sight.

"Hurray, get on board, don't attract their attention".

Ratchet rushed quickly up the shuttle ramp, opened the door and went inside, looking back momentarily at Jazz, taking in his shocked expression.

"There's nothing we can do for him now, so hurry up, we gotta worry about the living".

Bloody coward.

Why the fuck would he care about Powerglide, it's not like he'd actually risk his own arse for someone else, even his friends.

Hypocrite really. Why would he be offended by a statement like that, when for the past couple of days he lived by such assertions.

Ratchet turned his face away from Jazz's frightened optics, not wanting the pansy to see the glare of disgust, of content he had in his own optics.

The door shut behind Jazz and he found himself looking at three humans, a female and two males, one of which was lying seriously injured on a booth.

Daniel.

Poor kid.

His parents, his friends, the rest of his family, his teachers, his fellow employees, and since she wasn't around, probably his cousin.

Damn.

But then, what made him so special? Everyone else had lost everyone and everything else. No one here would be any worse off then anyone else, they were all shitted.

Jazz flopped down in a seat and tried to look like he was maintaining his gun.

"So, how many you killed with that?"

The colonel asked, hints of sarcasm drenching her voice. Jazz realised that if he answered against her sarcasm she'd know, they all would, that he hadn't done Jack, so instead he made out like he didn't pick up on the snideness in her comment.

"Oh, quite a few, hard to remember".

"Yeah, because 0 is such a big number".

Saul whispered to his superior, both then snickered, even Daniel must have heard, a grin spread over his burned features. Jazz had to pretend he didn't hear it, didn't want to make himself known as a liar as well as a coward. Besides, he had the feeling they wanted him to over hear, hanging around giant alien robots that transform, you'd come to realise that you really can't away with too much.

Primus.

When was this going to be over?

Chapter Sixty-Nine 

**F**uck.

She didn't even have to be going one on one with that thing for it to kill her, looking up at the undead looming about her, closing in, while she partially lay on the floor, one arm free loading in the suit, the other aching, her head screaming at her, every twinge, every strain, every fucking bodily annoyance, all demanding at the very least some paracetamol. Smiling, she fantasised about… what was it… Panafen? Codine and Ibroprofen? Well, even if she was wrong, that mix of painkillers sounded damn classy right about now.

Nah, Morphine.

That's what she wanted, especially now as she realised her legs were telling her brain and all its survival instincts to bugger off. Those things, they'd be tearing into the armour within moments, then down to her flesh… of course… her face was exposed, as well as a decent section of her neck after segments of the suit had been peeled back when the laser tore through.

Wow.

This sucked eggs.

Defying physics by sucking and blowing.

They started falling down on her, their breaching mouths homing in on her form, cracked teeth and bloody gums scraping along the metal of the suit.

Fuck.

She couldn't remember the last time she had sworn so much… well… maybe when she thought it'd be funny to fire a 202 into a wasps' nest, which she learnt quite quickly was actually a lot bigger then she thought, as it wasn't just a little mound of them growing in a log, but rather growing up the bloody tree, the whole thing was the size of a van… the exterminators were so impressed, got on the national news and everything. Of course, she would have preferred not to have those 15 minutes, especially when the reporter interviewed while she was sitting in a hospital bed looking like a red version of StayPuff.

It went without saying that it hurt, a lot. Ladies and gentlemen, the reason for Emma's wasp allergy. Ah, one of her finer moments, indeed.

Great, about to get killed and I'm sitting here thinking about fucking wasps and my intrinsic stupidity. Killed by getting torn to pieces for some zombie buffet, no less.

She felt the sticky hand on her forehead, pulling her head back, she felt cold breath, but not breath really, simply air flowing out of the creature's bloated stomach, as it swallowed too much air while feasting, chew with your mouth shut, for fuck's sake. Of course, the breath came out as a belch, coupled with a couple of mouthfuls of vomit, which dribbled right down the front of the suit.

So, here it comes.

She mused, not wanting to fight, too tired, no point, she was dead anyway, it was only going to be one little bite, then she'd be one of them after she'd died.

No cure, dear.

A grey movement out of her field of vision, she caught its swiftness but didn't know what it was, unable to put an object to the flash. Whatever it was, however, did result in the cold, deathly breath continuing on her warm neck. A second movement just as swift, but this time, she was able to get a better look at the result, three zombies, their genders unknown to her, went flying off in the distance, thumping sounds an indication they had hit something, and hit it hard.

"Are you injured?"

That was pointed.

She looked at who had spoken, expecting to see some self-righteous Autobot glaring down at her, frustrated that such a weak creature had dragged them away from their glorious and arrogant display in battle.

But it wasn't.

"Megatron?"

"Are you injured?"

"Uh…no, well, not from that lot".

"Good, get to the shuttle, I'll cover you".

She looked at him for a moment.

"Than…"

"Go… now, there's an opening".

She turned and started running, quickly, trying to keep her dead and detached arm flying everywhere. She wondered if it was like a tooth, where she should just yank the damn thing off and be done with it… Heh… maybe she'd get a shiny dollar if she left it under her pillow.

Not having time to consider why Megatron had saved her, and why he was interested in getting her to the shuttle in one piece.

"MEGATRON!"

She heard the monotone voice scream out, at first she thought it was a cry for help, but as she pivoted to see what further carnage was transpiring behind her, she saw Megatron about to felled by a very large zombie mech. Instead, Soundwave, who had caused such alarm and not because he was scared but because he wanted to warn Megatron, he pushed his leader out of the way. Unfortunately for the Decepticon tape deck he found himself in a situation where he wouldn't be able to save himself. The mech that had been focussed on the large grey Decepticon was now firmly enthused at the prospect of taking down this navy blue and white transformer, it was all the same to him, really, energon was energon. It dived at the communications officer who attempted to defend himself by rasing his hands but it didn't really mean much in the grand scheme of things, Soundwave was knocked to the ground.

"DIE!"

Megatron bellowed as he fired his cannon at the creature, blasting through the abdomen of the zombie mech who's dilapidated mouth was tearing at Soundwave's bleeding throat.

The Mech ignored the blow and simply continued his feasting. Megatron took aim again and this time was much more successful with a head shot, the monster being forced off the white and navy Con, leaving him to bleed unabated.

The leader of the Decepticons ran over to his friend and dropped without any evidence of fineness to his knee, he scooped Soundwave into his arms.

"Hang on, I'll get you help".

"No… the infection has been transmitted… no cure… must be destroyed or I will destroy you…"

Soundwave chimed.

Megatron realised he was right, but continued to hold his friend as he died. The small girl took several steps towards the sight she had been told could never happen. Megatron was callous, cold hearted, a monster, he cared for none. Decepticons didn't have any friends. They looked out for number one. And they sure as hell wouldn't die to save someone else.

All lies.

Emma watched as Soundwave expired in the arms of his leader, his friend.

Megatron gently laid his communications officer on the ground before standing up, and aiming his cannon down at his friend's face.

"You have served me well".

He fired.


End file.
